The story of Raura
by Becca1114
Summary: This is a story about Ross Lynch and Laura Maranos life and how they met. It's basically a story of Raura from the very beginning involving Love, hate, betreyal and a lot of drama... Featuring R5, Vanessa Marano and other disney actors :-) I hope you take the time to read it and enjoy it 3 xoxo Becca
1. Chapter 1

**The story of RAURA **

**FT R5, Vanessa Marano & other disney actors**

**Laura POV**

I was walking down the hall reading my script for the very first episode of Austin & Ally, a new Disney tv show. I was a few meters from my dressing room when I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I apologized. I looked up to see a tall blonde looking at me, we stared into each others eyes. there was a silence between us until he finally spoke, breaking the awkward eye contact " Im sorry, I should of been looking where I was going, I'm just trying to learn these lines". "Oh, lines for what?" I asked curiously. "Oh I'm sorry I should introduce myself, Im Ross Lynch, I'm playing Austin on this new show called Austin & Ally" Ross introduced while extending out his hand. " I can't believe it" I gasped. " Is there something wrong?" he questioned. " No the opposite" I replied. " I'm Laura Marano, I'm playing Ally" I finished while reaching my hand out to shake his hand. " We made small talk for about 5 minutes until I left to go to my dressing room and get ready to meet the rest of the cast.

**Ross POV**

As Laura slowly stepped past me to go into her dressing room, I caught a breeze of her vanilla smelling perfume. It smelt really nice and vanilla was my favorite scent. I watched her as she walked away to her dressing room. She turned around and smiled when she reached the door. I gave her a friendly smile, turned around and left. I was so hungry so I decided to go get something to eat when suddenly I got called over the loud speaker to go to our script reading room to meet the cast and crew. I sighed and walked to the room. I got to the door of the room and there were already lots of people there. I took a step inside and saw a seat with my name on the table. I walked over and took my seat. I looked at the name on the desk next to me which said Laura Marano, but she hadn't got here yet. I then looked to my right when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a tall guy with ginger hair who looked really familiar. He gave me a smile and introduced himself. "Hello My name is Calum Worthy, I think we met at auditions, Ross is it?". Of course, that's why he looked so familiar, he was my partner at the audition when we had to perform a two person short play. " Oh yes I remember you, it's good to see you again, yeh Ross Lynch. Did you get the role of Dez" I ask. He nods his head with a huge grin on his face. " so have you met anyone else in the cast yet?" Calum asks. " I met Laura Marano, the girl playing Ally, but no one else" I answer. Calum responds " oh does she seem nice? Have you seen the girl playing Trish yet?". " she seems really nice and down to earth, but no I havnt seen the girl playing Trish" I answer politely. As Calum and I are talking Laura walks into the room and takes a seat next to me. Calum and Laura introduce themselves to each other then the director bangs his gavel onto the podium and speaks " we are just waiting for Raini Rodriguez who plays Trish, she should be here soon then we will begin". " I whisper to Laura and Calum " she must be getting into character, you know being late and all". Laura and Calum start laughing when we hear a knock on the door. It was a short, Latino girl with long dark curly hair. She came over to us introducing herself and we introduced ourselves as well and then she took a seat next to Laura. The meeting went for about half an hour and we just got to know everyone. When the meeting ended I was talking to Laura and my stomach growled. She paused mid sentence. " your hungry aren't you?" She asked." I was on my way to get something to eat when we got called to the meeting" I gave a slight smile and replied. " I was going to grab something as well, maybe we can go together and get to know each other a bit more" Laura suggested. I agreed and we said our goodbyes and left for the cafeteria.

**Raini POV**

I said goodbye to Ross & Laura and watched them head out the door, I turned back around to Calum and we started talking. "So are you exited to be on Austin & Ally" Calum asked me. " I'm thrilled, I already know this show is going to be huge" I replied with a huge smile on my face. " me too, I still can barely believe it, out of the thousands of people who auditioned, me, just an average guy from Canada got the role" Dez gratefully smiled.

**Laura POV**

Ross and I walked down the long hallway. When we got to the door of the cafeteria Ross opened it "after you" he kindly said gesturing me to go inside. I thanked him and walked through the doors. It wasn't very busy, probably because it was 2:57pm and everyone had already eaten. I gazed around the room, looking at the few people there. I noticed one girl. She was off Disney channel and I had seen her before. I walked up to her and politely asked " your Debby Ryan off the suite life on deck". She nodded. " yeh it's nice to meet you err" I cut her off, " Im Laura an this is Ross, we are on a new show called Austin & Ally". " Ohh Austin & Ally, that is shooting right next door to my new show called Jessie, so I guess we will be seeing you a lot" Debby exclaimed. " Debby Ryan please go to the Jessie script reading room" a guy asked over the loud speaker. " we'll that's my cue to leave, it was nice meeting you though Laura and Ross, maybe we can get lunch together sometime" Debby suggested as she walked off emptying her tray in the bin. " wow I can't believe I just met Debby Ryan, I used to love watching her on the suite life on deck" I smiled and Ross nodded. "Anyways we should probably get some food before I perish away to nothing" Ross joked and I giggled. I had a chicken caesar salad and Ross had Pancakes. I looked over at Ross eating his pancakes and it was like he hadn't eaten in... Well ever. He looked totally in love with the pancakes.

**Ross POV**

These were really good pancakes. Well my mums were better but I could get used to this most days. I felt eyes watching me and I looked up to see Laura staring at me. She started giggling and tried to speak between breaths but she couldn't, she finally spat out " your face" and pointed to my cheek. I grabbed my iphone out of my pocket and looked in the camera. I had maple syrup all over my cheek. We both started laughing until we finally caught our breathe back. We decided to go back to our dressing rooms. I invited Laura into my dressing room to play some songs on guitar and piano and even sing a little. She agreed and went to get her keyboard from her dressing room and a few minutes later knocked on my door. "It's open" I yelled. We played a few songs until it was getting late. "It's getting pretty late, I should be heading home" Laura told. "Yeh I have to get home and practice with my band" I replied. " oh your in a band?" Laura asked. " uhh yeh, my sister, brothers, best friend and I are in a band called R5" I answered. " that's pretty cool, okay I should go, but today has been fun, meeting the whole cast and crew" Laura said. " yeh everyone seems pretty cool, I know we are all going to be great friends, see you tomorrow Laura" I say as she walks out of my dressing room.

**Laura POV**

I say goodbye to Ross and go to my dressing room to pack up my things and meet my sister in the parking lot. "Hey Vanessa" I say while packing my things into the back seat of the car and then sitting in the front seat. " hey Laura, how was the first day? How was the cast and crew? Did you get to meet anyone Interesting? Who else is there? Anyone I would know?tell me everything." Vanessa bombarded me with questions. I giggled " it was really fun, everyone is so amazing and just so nice. I met Debby Ryan from the suite life on deck, she was so nice and even suggested that Ross and I have lunch with her sometime". "Ooohh who's Ross, your boyfriend" she jokes. "No Nessy, he plays Austin, we had lunch together today" I reply. "OH my gosh, your so stupid, when a guy asks you to lunch he obviously likes you, awww I can't believe this someone has a crush on my little s- " Vanessa starts but I cut her off " Okay firstly no one has a crush on anyone and secondly I asked him to lunch" Vanessa opens her mouth to say something, but I continue " as friends, he was hungry and so was I, plus I thought the chemistry on screen would be better if we got to know each other off screen". Vanessa nodded understanding what I just said. She should be the first person to understand considering she was an actress too and knew how much off screen chemistry is good for on screen chemistry, even if the chemistry was just as friends. On the way home we talked all about my day. When we got home I had dinner, telling my parents about my day then I went to bed because I had to get up at 5am. Yes that's my life now, getting up at 5am on a friday morning and probably most other mornings as well.

**Okay guys, this is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote, and I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and let me know if you liked it or you have any suggestions for later chapters...**

**Thank you so much and I love you all xoxo Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Laura POV**

"Beeeeeep beeeeeeeeep beeeee-" I slam my hand onto the snooze button , I was so tired. My alarm went off another three times when I heard "LAAAUUURRRRRAAAAAA, GET OUT OF BED YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE". I looked at the time 5:19am "CRAP". I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my closet to see what to wear. "this will have to do" i say while grabbing some Black jeggins**[1]** a purple singlet top, some plain black canvas high tops and a black and purple hoodie. I then ran into the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got ready. I ran downstairs and decided weather to skip breakfast to save me an extra 10 minutes. "LAAUURRRAA HURRY UP, IM ALREADY IN THE CAR" My sister Vanessa yelled. I decided to skip breakfast, so I grabbed my bag which was already packed from yesterday and went to walk outside when someone stepped right in front of me. " your still doing that acting thing" my dad asks. "Ummm yes" my voice lowers. "It's just a stupid dream Laura, quit while your ahead, don't you realize dreams never come true, especially for a worthless little mutt like you" my dad yells. "I have to go" I run out of the house, well try to at least but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back inside the house " don't walk away from me you rude little mutt, your should be more respectful, I saved your worthless little life". " p please l l let go, your h h hurting me" I stutter. He comes closer to me and shoves me into the couch, trying to rip my shirt off. "Please no, don't do this" I beg. At that moment Vanessa walks through the door "Laura hurry up I already told you we are goi-" she stops mid sentence looking at the tears streaming down my face. "What happened Laura" she asked concerned. By this time my so called dad left the room because he heard someone coming in the door, he says that if I ever told anyone he would kill me. "Ohh umm well I jus-" Vanessa cut me off. " you can explain in the car, we have to go" Vanessa grabs my wrist and drags me out. On the car ride to the studio I just sat there quietly looking out the window. I wanted to cry, especially now because Vanessa grabbed my wrist right where my dad left the bruise and it is aching. "Okay we are here" Vanessa states pulling into the parking lot. I pull my sleeve down to cover the bruise, and go to thank her for taking me to the studio. " thank you for saving me Vanessa" I smiled without realizing what I actually said. "Saving you" Vanessa questioned. "Oh I meant taking. I got mixed up between taking and umm saving money for the bus ride I would of had to take" I awkwardly laugh, hoping she bought it and walk into the studio.

**Calum POV**

I walk into the studio and see that I'm the first one here so I go and have a coffee. I was nearly done when Ross came over and sat at the table with me. "Hey Calum, how's it goin?" Ross greeted. "Oh hey Ross, it's going good, what could be better, I'm living my dream. What about you?" I ask. "Yeh it's good, look you don't have to if you don't want to but my family want to get to know you, Raini and Laura, so if you wanted you can come over for dinner?" He suggested. "Yeh id like that" I reply. "Okay great" He cheered.

**Laura POV**

I walk through the hallway where all the dressing rooms are when I hear someone talking in Ross's dressing room. I knock gently on the door to see him. "Come in" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I slowly open the door an see a whole bunch of people sitting on his couch. I look at them confused. I open my mouth to speak when a girl who is taller then me with blonde hair runs over to me. " Hello, you must be Laura" she says while pulling me in for a hug. I nod. When we pull out of the hug the door opens. "Ross, you're back" they all say simultaneously. I giggle and everyone soon follows. I look at Ross confused. " Heey Laura, how are you" he asks. "I'm good, you" I lie. i was actually terrible, i had a huge bruise on my wrist and nearly got raped as well. "yeh I'm great" he replies. I think he finally caught on to how confused I was because he speaks. " So Laura, I see you met my family" "well kinda" I blush. " okay well these are my brothers, Riker, Rocky and Ryland, this is my beautiful sister Rydel, my best friend Ratliff, my awesome dad Mark and my amazing mum Stormie" he introduced. Everyone waved at me and I smile back. Something about seeing his happy family made me want to fall down to my knees and break down crying, but I didn't, I couldn't face all those questions. " I should probably go" I say while rushing out the door. "Oh wait I need to ask you something" he says while grabbing my wrist and turning me around to face his family. " okay so my wonderful family and I want to invite you, Raini and Calum over for dinner tonight" he asks me still holding into my bruised wrist. His whole family is looking at me waiting for me to reply. " um don't k know" I stutter a little from the pain. He gives me puppy dog eyes. " oh please Laura" he begs. I can tell he won't let me go until I say yes, so before I even have time to think I open my mouth "okay ill be there". "Awesome" he smiles, letting go of my wrist. I sigh from being finally free of that pain. " it was nice meeting everyone, I will see you tonight" I say while heading out the door holding onto my wrist in pain.

**A/N**

**[1] Jeggins are a mix between jeans and leggins, they are stretchy and so comfortable, but look like jeans.**

**I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS AND EVERYTHING I GOT FROM CHAPTER ONE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I AM GOING ON HOLIDAYS FOR A WEEK SO I WANTED TO QUICKLY POST BEFORE I WENT. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN UPLOAD, BUT I WILL WRITE WHEN I AM GONE AND POST AS SOON AS I GET BACK IF I CAN'T POST UP THERE. IN FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY LAURA'S DAD BULLIES HER AND NOT VANESSA AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER MUM. STAY TUNED FOR MORE DRAMA AND SOME ROMANCE :-)**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3 xoxo Becca**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Laura POV**

When I walk out of Ross's dressing room I run straight into mine, and jump on the lounge with my head down and start quietly sobbing.

**Ross POV**

I walk out of my dressing room to try and find Raini to invite her to dinner tonight. As I walk down the hall I hear someone crying. I hear it getting louder and louder when I realize it's coming from Laura's dressing room. I lightly knock on the door and hear the crying stop. "Laura are you alright" I ask. "Yeh I'm fine" she responds. "Can I come in" I ask. "Ummm okay" she replies after a couple of seconds of silence. I walk in to find her face down on the couch. I walk over and sit next to her, moving he legs so there is room, then placing them on my lap. "Laura, what happened?" I ask concerned. She shrugs still head down. I start rubbing her back to try and calm her down. "You can trust me Laura, I know we only just met, but if you ever need to talk to me about anything, no matter what time it is, ill always be here" I smile. She finally sits up, her face stained with tears and make up smudged all over her face. "Ross" she sniffs. "Yes Laura" I whisper. "I really want to tell you, but I can't, he will kill me" she struggles. "Who will kill you, did someone hurt you?" I yell getting slightly annoyed. "I I I" she stutters. I see this is painful for her so I just give her a big hug, and she hugs me back. "Thank you Ross" she thanked. "Anytime" I smile. She buries her head into my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her and she slowly fell asleep and eventually I fall asleep too.

**Raini POV**

"Laura Marano and Ross Lynch to stage 3" some guy announced over the loud speaker. "Where are they"? Calum asked me. " I really don't know, maybe we should go look for them"? I suggest. Calum nodded and we walked out the door. First we looked in the cafeteria and they wernt there. I heard talking in Ross's dressing room, so I assumed it was them. I knocked and walked in straight away without waiting for an answer. "We have been waiting for y-" I stopped realizing it wasn't Ross or Laura. "Hello, we are Ross's family, I'm Ross's mum, Stormie" Stormie introduced. "Oh hello, I'm Calum and this is Raini" calum replied. "we are looking for Ross & Laura, they never showed up to rehearsal. Do you know where they are" I asked. "Wow Ross works fast" Riker smirked. "He only just met her" Ratliff and Rocky said at the same time. "Awww they are probably alone, they are so in love, it's so adorable, my little brother has a girlfriend" Rydel squealed. "Sorry guys that's well Rydel for you, as for the others they are jumping to conclusions" Mark explained. "So are you Ross's brothers and sister"? I ask. They all introduce themselves. "Okay so Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Stormie and Mark" Calum questions. "Yes that's right" Rydel replies. "Okay well we are going to look for Ross and Laura" I say. "I'll help you look" Rydel offered. "Okay cool" Calum says. We all say goodbye and walk out the room.

**Rydel POV**

"Oh before I forget, would you like to come over tonight for dinner Raini"? I ask. "Laura and I are going as well" Calum adds. "Sure, sounds fun" Raini smiled. " okay, I'll go look in Laura's dressing room, Calum you look in the script reading room and Raini you look outside, then we will meet back at Ross's dressing room" I plan. They all agree and we walk off in opposite directions. "Ross, Laura, you in there"? I knock quite loud so I know they will hear me if they are in there. There was no reply, so I slowly opened the door. "Awwwww" I smile at Ross and Laura who were asleep together on the lounge. Laura had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. I'm pretty sure they heard me because they slowly woke up, stretching their arms. "You two look cozy" I joke. Both Ross and Laura start blushing and Ross quickly moves his arm from around her and Laura moves away from him. "You guys are the cutest" I giggle. "We must of fell asleep" Laura blushed. "Umm yeh" Ross agreed. I could tell it was awkward for them, so instead of teasing them like I normally would, I just decided to tell them the reason I came looking for them. " you are wanted on set, they called you about 5 times and Raini & Calum are out looking for you" I told them. " crap, we fell asleep and didn't hear the announcement, we should go Laura" Ross said not facing me and rushed out of the room with Laura behind him. I'm pretty sure that they were still embarrassed about the way I caught them. When they left I couldn't help but smile and jump around the room. They were so cute together, I have never seen my baby brother so close to a girl before. I then left the room and went back to Ross's dressing room to meet Raini and Calum. they were standing outside the door. I decided not to tell them about how I found them because they were already embarrassed enough and didn't need the whole world knowing. Raini and Calum left to go to rehearse and I went back into Ross's dressing room to where the rest of my family was.

**Ross POV**

Laura and I walked to stage 3 without saying a word. I think we were both embarrassed and a little shocked. I have to be honest, it felt kind of nice to be able to comfort her like that. When Rydel woke us up I didn't even realize Laura was there. I thought I was at home in my own bed. When I realized my arm was around Laura, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I don't like Laura though, we are just friends. I think it was just, well I don't know why I got butterflies, but I deffinatly don't like Laura in that way, I can't like her in that way. "Soooo" I finally spoke. "Sooo" she repeated. " look Laura, I don't want this to be awkward, there isnt anything to be awkward about. I was just comforting you after" I paused remembering the tears streaming down her face. I softened my tone. "What did happen before"? I ask. I see her look down. "I was just tired so I fell asleep" she knew exactly what I meant but tried to change the subject. "You know I don't mean about that. Why were you crying"? I ask again. "Look I can't tell you Ross, I I I just can't" she stutters. I see her quickly look down at her wrist and pull her sleeve down quickly. "Did something happen to your wrist" I ask. "N no" she stutters. "Laura you can trust me, please show me your wrist, wait" I paused. "Do you cut your wrist" I continue. "No, just drop it Ross, please" she raises her voice. I take a step closer to her and slowly grab her hand and turn it around to see her wrist. I gasp. "Laura what happened? Did someone hurt you?" I ask seriously. "I I I just slammed my hand in the door" she lies. "Laura, you and I both know that didn't happen. Look I won't force you to tell me, but if you want to you can" I give her a warming smile. She sighs "I I can't, I'm sorry". "That's okay Laur, whenever you are ready ill be here to talk " I smile and we both walk onto set.

**HEEY GUYS, IM BACK FROM HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HEAP OF CHAPTERS READY TO POST. HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? IF THERE IS ANY WORDS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, JUST ASK, BECAUSE I SAY A LOT OF AUSTRALIAN SLANG AND DON'T KNOW IF YOU USE THOSE WORDS IN OTHER COUNTRIES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY :-) THANKS FOR READING... I LOVE YOU ALL. AND YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Laura POV**

I really want to tell Ross, I can't though, my dad said if I told anyone he would kill me and not to mention what he would do to Ross. I can't put him in danger like that. Ill be fine though, I mean I should barely see him now that I am at set most of the day. My thoughts got interrupted "where were you guys, Rydel said you were running lines in Laura's dressing room and didn't hear the announcements" Raini said. I saw Ross give a thankful sigh, I'm assuming that it was that Rydel didn't tell them what actually happened. I really had to thank her later for not saying anything, that would be so awkward if anyone found out. We rehearsed for a couple of hours and then Raini, Calum, Ross and I went to lunch together. "So what do you guys want to do tonight after dinner" Ross asked. " we could watch a movie" Calum suggested. We all agreed. "What movie" Raini asked.  
"Romeo and Juliet" Ross smiles. We all look at him. "What you never seen a guy with Romeo and Juliet as his favorite movie?"**[1]**He fake gasps. We all laugh. "I'm good with watching Romeo and Juliet" I say and everyone agrees. " so what time do we meet at your house?" I ask Ross. "We'll it's 2:11pm right now and we have about 2 hours of rehearsal left, so around 5:30, so everyone can go home and rest for a bit or have a shower and change clothes?" He replies. We all nod, finish lunch and go back to set. We say goodbye to each other and I walk out into the parking lot to Vanessa's car. "Hey Vanessa" I say while getting in the car. "Hey Laura, so I was thinking girls night out tonight? Chick flicks, popcorn, makeovers, boy talk. What do you say"? She asks. "Sorry Vanessa, not tonight. Ross and his family invited Raini, Calum and I over for dinner an then a movie" I apologize. "That's okay, another night" she asks. "Definitely " I respond. She kind of looked a bit sad that we couldn't hang out tonight. "Hey Nessy, how about I see if you can come with me tonight" I offer. "Naah, I don't want you to have your big sister looking over your shoulder the whole night, you go have fun" she smiles. "You sure" I say. She nods. When I get home I run straight upstairs to my room because Vanessa had to go get petrol and I was alone in the house with my dad, I'm pretty sure he was there anyway. I was looking through my closet to find something to wear. I didn't have a clue what anyone else was wearing and I didn't want to be too fancy or too simple. I decided to ring Rydel to ask her what I should wear. Thankfully she gave me her number today.  
ON THE PHONE:  
Laura:normal **Rydel:Bold**

Hey Rydel, it's Laura

**Hey Laura, what's up**

Um I was wondering what I should wear tonight?

**Well I'm just wearing a white long sleeve shirt that says R5 on it in pink writing that's a bit baggy and some some ripped jeans and my pink tutu skirt[2]**

Okay, so ill just wear some long tights **[3]** and a shirt I suppose

**Sounds good**

Okay thank you and I should probably go get ready

**Okay see ya Laur**

Wait Rydel, you still there?

**Yeh Laur**

Thank you for not telling Raini and Calum about what happened today, even though it was nothing I think everyone will see it as more then it was

**That's okay Laur, I know what you mean. I get it all the time with Ratliff, I do as little as putt my arm on his shoulder for a photoshoot and our fans go wild saying we are getting married.**

I laugh. Okay see ya soon Rydel

**See you Laur**

We hang up and I go into my closet and grab some black tights and a white and grey ombre shirt**[4]**. I have a quick shower and then get ready. I don't put on much make up, only some lip gloss. I put on some black canvas high tops and a black leather 3/4 jacket. I go into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips**[5]**and bottle of soft drink** [6]**. I then head back up to my room and grab a handbag. I put my flip phone**[7]** in and some lip gloss. My dad then came barging into my room. "Where's Vanessa" he asked. "She's in her room" I lied. When he walked out of my room to go into Vanessa's room I grabbed my bag and ran out the front to wait for Vanessa to get back from the petrol station. She finally turned up and I got in and told her the address. I had the directions written down because we weren't sure where to go. It took us just under 10 minutes to get there. We pulled up out the front and Rydel and Riker were standing there. "LAURRAAA" Rydel yelled while running up to the car. "Hey Rydel" I reply. "Tonight is going to be so fun, I barely ever hang out with girls because I'm so busy with the band and have 4 brothers and Ratliff who are normally the only ones here" She smiles. "Hey Laura, is this your sister" Riker asks. "Yeh this is my sister Vanessa and Vanessa this is Riker and Rydel" I introduce. "It's nice to meet you" Vanessa smiles.

**Riker POV**

Wow, Vanessa is so GORGOUS. I nearly lost my cool around her, she is the only girl I've ever been nervous around, I think I might have a crush on her. Love at first sight. Her smile, her eyes, her... Well everything. "So Vanessa, you should stay" I suggest. I see her look at Laura to see if its okay. "Yes you should definitely stay" Laura says. "Umm sure why not" she replies. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. This was going to be a great night.

**[1] ROSS LOVES ROMEO AND JULIET, IT'S HIS FAVOURITE MOVIE IN REAL LIFE AND HE SAYS HE HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY ROMEO**

**[2] RYDEL LOVES TUTU SKIRTS, SHE WEARS THEM IN MOST PHOTO SHOOTS AND WHEN SHE PERFORMS**

**[3] TIGHTS ARE THIN PANTS THAT ARE REALLY COMFORTABLE AND TIGHT FITTING SO THEY FIT NICELY**

**[4] OMBRE IS WHEN COLORS FADE INTO EACH OTHER, THE TOP IS WHITE AND IT SLOWLY GETS DARKER AND THE BOTTOM IS DARK GREY**

**[5] CHIPS ARE LIKE CRISPS I THINK THEY ARE CALLED, THE CRUNCHY SNACK ONES**

**[6]SOFT DRINK IS SODA**

**[7] LAURA OWNS A FLIP PHONE IN REAL LIFE SO I THOUGHT SHE COULD HAVE IT IN THE STORY AS WELL.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOTLINE. **

**DONT OWN R5, AUSTIN&ALLY OR ROMEO & JULIET**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AS ALWAYS REVIEW... I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALL THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN SO LOVELY... WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK ABOUT RIKER HAVING A MAJOR CRUSH ON VANESSA?**

**SHOUTOUT TO R5xRauraxAuslly FOR GIVING ME THE RIKER AND VANESSA IDEA. I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU**

**FOLLOW ME SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Laura POV**

We all walk into the house and Stormie and Mark welcome us. "hey Stormie and Mark, i bought some chips and soft drink" i say handing them the stuff. "oh thanks darling" she thanks and takes the things and hugs me. Rydel then grabs my hand and pulls me into the lounge room where Ross, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland were playing guitar hero on the Xbox**[1]**. "Hey Laura" Ross smiles. They pause the game and Ross comes over and gives me a hug. I hug him back, feeling all the eyes staring at us. "Whaaat" Ross also notices the eyes. They all giggle and we sit on the lounge. The order went Riker, Vanessa, me and Ross on one lounge and Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff were on the other lounge. "Heey, there's no room for me" Rydel fake sighs. Before I knew it Ross grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. "There you go Del" Ross smiles. "Thank you Ross" she thanked. I was still shocked with what Ross just did when I felt someone right next to my ear. "I'm sorry Laura, if this is uncomfortable ill get up and sit in the floor" Ross whispered. "It's okay Ross, it's a little awkward but that's only because everyone is staring at us" I reply. He smiles. "You two look so cute together" Rydel whispers in my ear. I just glare at her, but end up laughing.

**Ross POV**

"Okay Ross where is the disc for Romeo & Juliet" Riker asks. "Why are you asking me" I question. "Because you're the one that sits there watching it all day" Rocky interrupts. "True, ill go get it" I say. I pick Laura up bridal style and carry her into my room. She starts laughing and kicking her legs, telling me to put her down because I was running. "No way" I laugh. When I reach my room I throw her on my bed, but she grabs onto my neck and I fall down on top of her. I put my hands out while I fall so they stop me from hurting her. We stare into each others eyes without speaking. She looks so beautiful. I find myself slowly leaning in. "Ahem" Rydel coughs. Laura and I couldn't spit any words out. I was so embarrassed. I nearly kissed Laura, and she didn't stop me. I'm glad we didn't kiss, it would of been too awkward if we did. I quickly got off Laura and I could see her face turn bright red. "I have to go" Laura races out the door. I sit on the bed and rest my head in my hands. "Why did I do that, I'm so stupid" I finally choke out. "It's okay Rossy" Rydel comforts. She walks over to my bed and sits next to me and rubs my back. I look up at her to see her smiling. "Why are you smiling"? I ask. "Oh nothing, just me being right" she smiles. "Right about what?" I ask, now wishing I didn't. "About my baby brother having a crush on a certain co star" she replies. "I don't have a crush on Laura" I deny. " oh come on Ross, you wouldn't have nearly kissed her if you didn't have some feelings towards her" Rydel said. "I DON'T LIKE HER" I yell while walking out the door, grabbing the Romeo & Juliet disc on my way out.

**Rydel POV**

I can't believe my baby brother nearly kissed Laura. I don't know why I stopped them, but I couldn't let him kiss her. I mean, I wanted them to, but I knew he would regret it. I think they make the cutest couple. I walk out of Ross' room and head downstairs. I saw that Raini & Calum have gotten here now. I also notice Laura and Ross sitting apart and not looking at each other. Poor things, they must be so embarrassed. I go and sit next to Ross on the floor. It now goes Riker, Vanessa, Laura and Raini on one lounge and Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland on the other lounge. Ross is sitting on the floor next to Calum and I. Ross puts the disc in the television and sets it up for us to watch after dinner. "GUYS DINNERS READY" Mark yells out. "COMING" we all yell at the same time. We all walk into the kitchen except I grab Ross and Laura's arm and pull them into my room. "What are you doing Rydel" Ross asks me. Laura just stares at the floor. "You guys have to talk" I say. "There isn't anything to talk about" Ross whisper yells.

**Ross POV**

Rydel and I argue for about half a minute when Laura finally speaks up. "Ross, I think Rydel is right, we should talk about this, otherwise we will never get over this" Laura speaks. I nod "okay Laura, we will talk" I say. I then face Rydel "alone" I finish. "Okay fine I'm going" Rydel frowns. Rydel leaves the room and Laura and I go and sit on the bed. "Look Laura, I don't want this to be awkward between us" I start. "Either do I Ross" Laura says. "I'm sorry, I just got carried away in the moment, it wasn't anything else" I lie. Laura smiles "same, I'm glad we can get over this. We should probably go to eat before everyone starts asking questions". I nod and we walk to the kitchen. Thankfully everyone is still getting food, so they didn't notice we were gone.

**Ratliff POV**

I can't help but stare at Rydel. I have always had a major crush on her since I was little. We were great friends, but I can't see anyone as beautiful and smart as her dating someone as crazy as me. I'm surprised no one has noticed me staring yet, it's been going on for about 3 years where I just find myself staring at her and sometimes I start drooling. " Ratliff, Ratliff," Riker starts waving his hand in front of my eyes. I jump. "Oh hey Riker, what's up"? I ask. "You like Delly, don't you"? He asks. I sigh, they had to find out eventually. "Welllll, okay yes fine, I can't help it, I've tried to ignore it but I can't, she's just so perfect" I smile dreamily. "Dude, you have to ask her out" Riker whispers. "WHAT" I yell. Everyone looks at me. "A lovely meal" I add. "Nice save bro" Riker smirks. I turn back to Riker. "I cant ask her out, a girl that beautiful and smart will never date a crazy guy like me. she will say no and then it will ruin our friendship" I frown. "But if you don't say anything, this will just bottle up inside of you, always wondering what she would of said. You can't keep this to yourself, it will kill you inside. You need to tell her" Riker smiles. "Fine, ill talk to her tomorrow" I say. "You have to do it tonight, leave it to me, ill get you two alone" Riker smirks. I don't know what he had planned but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it.

**Laura POV**

We finish dinner and go into the lounge room to watch Romeo & Juliet. Rocky and Ryland go and get Bean bags and blankets meanwhile Riker and Rydel go and get some snacks and drinks. They come back with 4 bowls of popcorn, one with melted chocolate over it, one with M&M's and Maltesers and two with just butter & some soft drink. We all get comfortable and then Riker speaks "hey Ratliff, how about you and Del go to McDonald's and grab some ice cream sundaes"? He asks. Rydel nods and Ratliff follows her out the door.

**I DONT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY, XBOX, GUITAR HERO OR MCDONALD'S, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

**[1] GUITAR HERO IS A GAME WHERE THERE IS GUITARS, DRUMS AND MICROPHONES AND IT IS LIKE A BAND AND THE SCREEN TELLS YOU WHICH COLORS TO PLAY, ALSO KNOWN AS BAND HERO I THINK**

**HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I WILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT BY 11:00PM (AUSTRALIAN TIME)... RATLIFF ADMITS TO LIKING RYDEL TO RIKER BUT WILL HE TELL RYDEL? WAIT AND SEE. AS USUAL REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN WITH THE STORY OR IF YOU WANT ANYONE TO GET TOGETHER... I TRY TO PUT ALL YOUR IDEAS INTO THE STORY AND MAKE IT WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING AND I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS TO HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY REALLY FAST...I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP READING 3**

**XOXO BECCA**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Ratliff POV**

Well it was just me and Rydel in the car, now was the time to ask her out, or at least tell her my feelings. It was now or never. We got to the drive thru window and I ordered the sundaes. On the car ride home, we were blaring music and singing all R5 songs. I remembered what I had to do. I pulled over on the side of the road. "What's wrong"? She asks, worry showing all over her face. "Err nothing, I just have to talk to you" I reply nervously. "What is it Rat? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?, we are best friends" she smiles. She had to use the word friends didn't she, she couldn't of stopped after 'right'. I take a deep breathe and look into her beautiful, big brown eyes. I see a huge smile on her face, and I freeze. "Ratliff? What is it?" She questions. "I I I " I stutter. I look away from her and say " Im really exited to be in this band with all of you guys". She giggles and I drive back to the house.

**Rydel POV**

Well that was weird, he pulled over just to say that he was exited to be in the band. I wasn't fully convinced. We walked through the house to the kitchen and I give mum an dad their sundaes. "Chocolate for dad and caramel for mum" I say and hand them the ice cream. Ratliff and I then walk into the lounge room. "Okay so chocolate for Riker, Vanessa and Rocky. "Caramel for Raini, Calum and Ryland" and strawberry for Laura, Ross, Ratliff and Me" I smile and hand everyone their half melted ice cream.** [1]**

**Riker POV**

We all sat down on the lounge. The order went Me, Vanessa, Raini and Calum on one lounge. The other lounge had Ross, Ratliff and Rocky. Rydel, Laura and Ryland were on bean bags on the ground. Mum and dad were on the back porch. We start the movie and about 25 minutes into it Ratliff gets up to get another drink. I follow him into the kitchen. "Soooo" I say. "Soooooo" he copies. "How did it go? What did she say?" I eagerly ask. He sighs. "I I I couldn't do it, as soon as I looked at her I froze" he looked down at the ground. "Look bro, I know it's going to be hard, but you just have to do it and get it out of the way" I smile at him. "I know, I just don't know what to say" he frowns. "Just say what's in your heart" I smile and we walk back out into the lounge room. I could tell that Ratliff wasn't going to say Anything, so I had to. "Hey Ross, can you pause it for a second" I ask. He shrugs and pauses it. "Okay attention everyone, Ratliff has something to say to Delly" I can't help but let out a cheeky smile.

**Ratliff POV**

I can't believe he just said that. I give him a glare. "What is it Liff?" She asks. "Okay fine, but can we do this somewhere else" I ask. She nods and we both walk into the kitchen. "Sooo, what did you want to say" she asks. " that your exited to be in the band" she adds and we both laugh. I turn serious.

**Rydel POV**

I saw his face turn from laughing to really serious, and I was starting to get worried. What could Ratliff ever need to talk to me about? He opens his mouth to speak but no words were coming out, just stutters. "Take a deep breathe and tell me" I smile gently at him. I could hear music coming from the lounge room. It was Ross Lynch- I think about you. He takes a deep breathe and finally speaks. " look Del, I can't help but feel this way about you, I really like you and when I'm around you I get nervous and my heartbeats a million miles a minute" He takes my hand. "I've tried to ignore these feelings but they just won't go away, I know a beautiful, smart and perfect girl like you would never like anyone as crazy as me, but I just had to tell you" I was so touched by this. It was a magical moment and before I knew it I was slowly leaning in. "Are you sure" he asks. Our lips just a centimeter apart. " a girl like me could only dream of dating a guy like you" I smile and seal the small gap between us. I remove my hands from his and move them to his neck and he gently places his hands on my waist. I think about you was still playing, this was our song now. I didn't want to pull away, I wanted this moment to last forever, but I needed oxygen. We slowly pull away. That was my first kiss and it was magical, im so happy it was with Ratliff. We smile at each other. "Rydel Mary Lynch, will you be my girlfriend" he asks. I smile and nod. He pulls me in for a hug. "Awwwww". I turn around shocked to see everyone standing there. "How umm how long have you been standing there for" Ratliff asks. "Long enough to see everything, that was the cutest moment ever" Laura smiles running up to me and hugging me. I'm still slightly embarrassed. "So I guess you guys are together now" Riker smiles. "I guess we are" I smile back. This was by far the best day of my life.

**Ratliff POV**

Wow, that was so magical. I have been waiting for this moment for so long now, and it was defiantly worth the wait. I can't stop smiling. I just kissed Rydel, well she kissed me but still we kissed and it was perfect. When we were walking back to the lounge room, Riker grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the kitchen. "okay two things, first I am so happy for you man and second, If you EVER hurt Rydel, you have to deal with me and I will personally put you in the hospital if you do anything wrong by her, she deserves a nice guy that will treat her right and I am putting all my trust in you to be that guy, don't let me down" Riker glares at me, giving me the protective big brother tough-guy look. "Trust me dude, I have waited so long for this, there is no way I'm ever going to ruin anything between us and DEFFINATLY no way I would ever purposely hurt her" I smile. "Good then we shouldn't have a problem" Riker glares. We then walk back into the lounge room, where everyone is waiting for us to finish watching the movie. Laura speaks "well now you two are a couple, you should sit next to each other. Here Ratliff, we will swap seats" she offers. "Thanks Laura" I thank and I take my seat next to Rydel on the bean bag. She puts her head on my chest and I hold her. She stays like this for the end of the movie and she falls asleep. I gently kiss her forhead and fall asleep too.

**Ross POV**

Laura swapped seats with Ratliff, so she was now sitting next to me. By the time the movie finished everyone was asleep except for me. Raini and Calum went home about 30 minutes ago. Laura had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had to get up to ask my parents if Laura and Vanessa could just stay the night because they were both asleep. Ratliff had already organized to stay over. I gently lift Laura's head off my shoulder and lie it on the arm of the lounge. She stirs a little then slowly opens her eyes. "Sorry Laur, I tried not to wake you" I apologize. "That's okay, what's the time" she asks. "It's 11:39am" I reply. "Okay, I should be getting home, where's Vanessa" she asks. I look around and see her asleep leaning on Rikers chest. "She is asleep" I say.  
She lifts her head up and sees Vanessa lying on Rikers chest. "Awwww they are so cute" she says. I laugh at how dead she looks. She still has one eye closed. "Laura I'm going to ask my parents if you guys can stay the night" I say and walk out of the room and outside to the porch. "Hey mum and dad can Laura and Vanessa just stay the night because They both fell asleep. Laura is half awake now but Vanessa is still asleep" I ask. "Sure sweetie" Mum says. "Thanks" I thank and run back in the house. "They said you can stay" I tell Laura. "No, I can't stay, ill wake Vanessa up and leave" she says. "Laura, Vanessa can't drive when she's half asleep, it's too dangerous. Plus she looks really cozy there" I smile. "Fine ill ring my dad and ask if I can stay" she says.

**Laura POV**

I can't ring my dad, he will probably yell at me for waking him up. He yells at me for everything, so I decided to use Vanessa's phone and just text him.  
To:dad  
From: Vanessa

Hey dad, We are staying at the Lynches house tonight :-)

To: Vanessa  
From: dad

Okay sweetie, have fun xoxo

See he is always is so nice to Vanessa. Just because he is her 'real' daughter and I'm not doesn't mean he should treat me the way he does. I go over to Ross. " he said yes" I say. He smiles. So are you comfortable on the lounge or did you want to sleep in my bed. Or if that is awkward you can sleep in Rydels bed"? He asks. " I'm fine on the lounge" I reply. We both sit on the lounge when mum brings in a mattress for us. "Here you go guys, here's a mattress if you want it" Stormie say and places the mattress on the ground. "We are going to bed now, don't stay up too late, goodnight " she adds. "Goodnight" me and Ross say at the same time. Ross goes to the cupboard and gets me a pillow. We put the pillows on the mattress and grab out blankets from the lounge and both lay on the double mattress. "Goodnight Ross" I say. "Goodnight Laura" he replies.

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5 OR ANYTHING ELSE EXEPT THE STORYLINE**

**[1] I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS THE FLAVORS THEY LIKE, I JUST MADE IT UP, THE ICE CREAM WAS MELTED BECAUSE RATLIFF STOPPED ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND IT IS SUMMER SO NATURALLY ICE CREAM WOULD MELT A LITTLE BIT. **

**AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER... WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? RATLIFF FINALLY TOLD RYDEL HE LIKES HER AND NOW THEY ARE DATING, RYDEL HAD HER FIRST KISS, RIKER IS THE PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER AND THERE IS A BIT OF RIKER AND VANESSA IN THERE AS WELL. THERE ISN'T MUCH RAURA IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE IS SOME IN THE NEXT ONE. I GAVE YOU A CLUE ABOUT LAURA'S DAD, WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE MEANS BY 'REAL'? **

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM, YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE AND I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**XOXO BECCA **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Ross POV**

I can't sleep, I don't know why so I decided to go to the kitchen and grab some water. I close the fridge and turn around and jump, nearly dropping my glass on the floor. "Oh gosh Laura, you scared me" I say, trying to get my breathe back. She giggles. " you can't sleep either" she asks. "Naah, hey laura, want to go sit outside" I ask. She nods and we both walk outside. We sit out there and talk about random things like hobbies and Austin & Ally. She starts to shiver. "Are you cold"? I ask. "A little bit" she replies. I walk over and put my jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks Ross" she smiles. We go onto the grass and lie down watching the stars. She puts her head on my chest and I put my arms around her. We sleep outside all night.

**Riker POV**

I wake up and feel something on my chest. I look down and see Vanessa leaning her head on my chest. I stroke her hair around her ear and she wakes up. "Sorry" she apologizes when she realized she was on me. "No problem" I reply. We smile at each other. How could she be so GORGOUS when she just woke up I thought to myself, Well at least I thought I did, but turns out I said I out loud. Vanessa just giggled at me. " I don't look that good in the morning" she smiled. I could feel my face going bright red. "Hey where's Laura and Ross" Vanessa asks. I look around the room and can't see them. "Ross probably took her to sleep in his bed tonight, he is pretty cheeky when it comes to girls" I joke. Vanessa and I decided to look for them. We went to Ross's room, but they weren't there. We went to Everyone else's room, and looked all around the house, but still no sign of Ross or Laura. "Oh well, they probably just went for a walk" I say. "Want some breakfast" I ask. She nods and I make her some pancakes. I make up the whole batch and leave the rest wrapped in foil for when the others wake up. We go sit outside on the porch to eat. "Found Ross and Laura" I say. They were sleeping on the grass, holding onto each other. "should we wake them"? Vanessa asks. "Yes, but with water pistols" I reply. We both laugh and grab water pistols. We fill them up and run over to Ross and Laura, spraying it at them, yelling at them to wake up.

**Ross POV**

I wake up to people screaming and I am soaked. I see Riker and Vanessa spraying us with water pistols. I wrap my arms around Laura to protect her from getting too wet. "Dude not cool" I say when they finally stop. We all start laughing. "Achooo" Laura sneezes. " see look, now you made her sick" I joke. "I made you guys pancakes" Riker smiles. I run up and hug him, I love pancakes. "Thank you thank you thank you" I repeat. "You should probably get dry first" Riker giggles. I take Laura's hand, lifting her up off the ground. " let's go get changed" I say leading her in the house. There were towels outside so we dried off a little bit first. When we walked inside everyone was standing there except my parents. "What happened to you"? Rocky asks. " Riker and Vanessa decided to give us a wake up call" I say. "They chased you outside"? Ryland asks. "Actually we slept outside" Laura blushes. "Awww that's so romantic, sleeping under the stars" Rydel smiles. "Oh Laura you can come borrow some of my clothes" Rydel offers. Laura and Rydel walk into her room leaving me with all the guys staring at me with their jaws wide open. "Seriously dude, you and Laura slept outside, alone"? Ratliff asks. "Yeh, but nothing happened, we just couldn't sleep" I say. "You two obviously like each other, just hurry up and tell her how you feel, I told Rydel and look how great it turned out" Ratliff smiles. " the difference being you like Rydel, I don't like Laura as more then a friend, I just don't see her that way" I say. Well I do like Laura, a little bit, but I can't just say that. I walk up to my room and have a quick shower and get dressed into some ripped jeans, a white V neck singlet, some yellow high tops and a yellow snap back. I then walk back downstairs and grab some pancakes. I put whipped cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles on 3 pancakes. I grab my yellow sunglasses and put them on the back of my head**[1]**. I then grab my pancakes and go sit down on the porch.

**Laura POV**

I have a quick shower and get dressed into Rydels clothes. I wear some denim skinny jeans and a white singlet top with R5 written in black. I put on my black canvas high tops and walk out of the on-suite bathroom and sit on Rydels bed and put my hair in a messy ponytail with a headband. " Sooo, tell me everything that happened between you and Ross" Rydel asks. "Well nothing really" I shrug. "Nothing, seriously Laura, you two spent the night outside on the grass alone, something must of happened" she asks. "I'm telling the truth, nothing happened we just fell asleep" I say. "Oh, well that's disappointing, I thought you two were going to be a couple and you and Ross and Ratliff and I could double date" Rydel frowns. "Speaking of Ratliff, how is everything going with you two" I ask trying to change the subject. "It's amazing, it turns out that he has actually really liked me for 3 years now" Rydel smiles." He is so sweet and romantic though, we are actually going on a date tonight" Rydel adds. "That's so sweet, you have to tell me how it goes" I smile. "I'm kinda nervous though" she frowns. " you shouldn't be nervous Del, you and Ratliff always hang out together" I assure her. "Yeh but we haven't hung out as a couple yet and I have never been on a date before" Rydel explains. "Just because you two are together doesn't mean anything should change" I smile. "Your right, thanks Laur" she smiles and hugs me. I hug her back and we walk outside to where everyone else is.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**[1] ROSS ALWAYS WEARS HIS SUNGLASSES ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD**

**HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THIS CHAPTER? RAURA SPENT THE NIGHT OUTSIDE UNDER THE STARS, HOW CUTE... AND HOW HE PROTECTED LAURA FROM GETTING TOO WET SO SE DIDN'T GET SICK. RYDEL IS ABOUT TO GO ON HER FIRST DATE WITH RATLIFF, HOW WILL IT GO? NO ONE HAS GUESSED RIGHT ABOUT LAURA'S DAD AND THE WHOLE 'REAL DAUGHTER' SITUATION, ALOT OF PEOPLE ARE CLOSE THOUGH. REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL, ILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT TODAY :-) ENJOY**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Ross POV**

"Laura and Rydel have been in their room for ages now, why do girls take so long to get dressed"?Ryland asks. "Because girls always end up talking about guys, plus we like to look nice and not just throw on the first thing we find on the floor" Rydel answers walking outside and sitting on Ratliffs lap. "Hey Laur, you hungry, ill get you some pancakes" I offer and grab her hand and pull her inside to the kitchen. I heat up her pancakes and ask what she wants on them. "Maple syrup and ice cream please" she answers. I make her 2 pancakes and carry them outside and put them on the table for her. I go inside and bring back out a knife and fork and a serviette.

**Rocky POV**

I have never seen my brother fall so hard for a girl before. He says he doesn't like Laura but I can tell. He is basically waiting hand and foot for her, he doesn't even grab me a drink when he is getting one for himself, but today he got her pancakes. It's really sweet, I know he would never admit to liking Laura but Ross is definitely falling hard. "Hey Ross, while your up can you grab me a drink" I ask to test out my method. "No get it yourself" he answers. "Oh come on Ross, your already up plus i would like a drink too" Laura smiles. "Fine" he caves into Laura. See exactly what I said, he would do anything for Laura.

**Vanessa POV**

Riker grabbed my hand and dragged me into his bedroom. "What are we doing Riker" I ask confused. "Last night" he smiles. "What about last night" I ask more confused then I was before. "Last night we were talking about guitars and how you always wanted to learn to play, so I said that one day ill teach you, that day is today" his smile growing wider. I sit on his bed and he got a guitar from his closet. He sat next to me and put his arm around me holding one hand on the neck and the other was getting ready to strum. My hands were underneath his as he taught me a few chords. "Okay I think I got it" I say and he lets go of me and watches me. I play a couple of chords, but fail miserably we both start laughing. " maybe you can just play a song for me" I ask. He nods and I give him the guitar. He starts strumming and then sings some lyrics.

When you pulled up outside my house i couldn't help but stare  
I looked so awkward and you where like rapunzel, beautiful with silky hair  
I watched you through the window and I could barely breathe  
I forced words out of my mouth but you did it with ease

The tune then started to speed up

Your perfect smile those big brown eyes  
I follow you in disguise  
So you don't know it's me  
Yeeah yeh

Your the one I think about  
Not a day goes by when I don't think about youuu  
About you  
You never know that ill feel this way  
Because I don't know how you'll react when I say  
I love youuuuuu  
I love yoooooouu ooh ooh ooh** [1]**

He finishes the song and stares into my eyes, he turns to face me, placing the guitar next to him on the bed. "Vanessa, I wrote this song this morning. and its about you" he confesses. He slowly leans in and then stops. "Just tell me if you want me to stop" he whispers. I can't say anything, nothing is coming out, I'm still so shocked I just sit there. His lips slowly crash onto mine. It only lasted a few seconds but it was gentle and sweet. We open our eyes, without saying anything I lean in and kiss him again. He smiles into the kiss which causes me to smile as well.  
"Should we tell the others about this"? I ask. "No, lets let it be our little secret" he whispers into my ear and gives me a quick kiss again. We walk outside to the others and they look at us. "Where have you two been"? Rydel asks. "I was just teaching her how to play guitar, I promised last night that I would teach her"" Riker answers. "Oh yeh, lets hear some Nessy" Laura says. "Well I don't actually think guitar is my thing, It didn't sound that good" I say. Riker starts laughing. I hit him playfully in the arm. "Ummm are we missing something" Rydel asks. "No" I lie and sit down.

**Laura POV**

We watched the first 3 Harry Potter movies today. I love the Harry Potter movies and books, they are my favourite. It was almost 7:00pm so even though I wished I could just stay here forever, away from my dad I knew I had to go home. "Okay see you guys, and thank you for letting us stay" I say as I walk out the front door. I get into the car and Vanessa gets in the drivers seat. The ride home was quicker then going to their house. It only took us 5 minutes to get back home. "Okay Laura, I have to go to Work tomorrow, it's the directors birthday and we are throwing him a surprise birthday party" she smiles. "That's so cool, tell him I said happy birthday" I reply. We walk inside and I get ready and go to bed. The next morning I walk downstairs and get some breakfast. I have some toast with Nutella on it. I also grab a glass of orange juice and take it to the table to eat. "LAAUURRAAA" my dad yells from upstairs. My face suddenly turns white, I thought he was at work today, my whole body tenses up, I feel sick. He walks downstairs and slams his fists on the table next to me. I jump. "So Laura, it's just you and me for the whole day, lets have some fun" he smirks. "actually I am going to the Lynch's house today" I lie. "Well I want you to say here, you aren't going anywhere" he grins and before I can move his fist comes flying towards me and hits me right in the eye. "OUCH" I scream. He grabs my arm and throws me on the ground and starts kicking me in the stomach and punching my face. "I cover my face with my arms, trying to stop my dad from punching my in the face. Suddenly everything turned black. I wake up and find myself on my dads bed with him on top of me with a huge grin. "D d did y y you" I stutter. "Yes I did, someone's not a Virgin anymore" he laughs and gets off me and he gets dressed. He throws my clothes in my face and I run into my bedroom. I jump on my bed and start crying. I can barely move once I'm on that bed. My ribs are bruised and I have a black eye. How can I go to work like this tomorrow?There is blood dripping from my face all over my sheets, but I don't care, I just want to curl up and die, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me dead. I go into my on suite bathroom and have a bath, within minutes all the water turned red with blood. I get out and go back to bed, I just wanted to sleep, the pain was unbearable.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**[1] WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE SONG? IT'S NOT A REAL SONG, I MADE IT UP MYSELF WHILE WRITING THIS SO ITS PROBABLY NOT ANY GOOD BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN LIKE 5 MINUTES, BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT I DONT THINK IT'S THAT BAD**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? FINALLY RIKESSA IS HAPPENING... DO YOU THINK ITS SWEET HOW ROSS IS DOING EVERYTHING FOR LAURA?POOR LAURA, I ACTUALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THE LAURA AND HER DAD BIT... A COUPLE OF PEOPLE HAVE GUESSED THE WHOLE 'REAL DAUGHTER' SITUATION, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE... I HAVE A BIG DECISION TO MAKE FOR A LATER CHAPTER AND I NEED YOUR HELP DECIDING, ILL TELL YOU ABOUT IT WHEN THE TIME COMES :-) LOVE YOU ALL AN PLEASE REVIEW :-)**

** SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Rydel POV**

Last night was so amazingly perfect, Ratliff and I went on our first date. He hired a pink limo and took me to this really fancy restaurant. We then drove around for hours, blaring music and singing karaoke. We got home at around 10:30 and Ratliff stayed over, mum wouldn't let him sleep in my room, so he slept in the lounge room. I had been lying in my bed for what felt like years, i looked at my clock. It was 11:59pm and I couldn't sleep. I walk downstairs and into the living room. "Ratliff" I carefully shake him. "Yes Del"? He asks. "I couldn't sleep, can I sleep with you"? I whisper. " I don't think your parents would like that very much" he replies. I give him puppy dog eyes, which I know he can't resist. " fine, hop in" he lifts up the blanket and I snuggle up to him and slowly fall asleep.

**Vanessa POV**

I hated lying to Laura, I just felt sick doing it but me and Riker wanted to meet up and well, we agreed not to tell anyone. The reason we didn't want to tell anyone was because we knew Ross and Laura liked each other and they would never date if they knew Riker and I were because it would be awkward, but we want them together and don't want to jeopardize their chances. I drive to a park that is about 40 minutes away so paparazzi and friends don't see us. I see Riker sitting on a park bench so I sneak up behind him and cover his eyes with my hands. "Guess who" I say. "Ummm my mum? No wait Rydel... Laura?" He jokes. "It's me silly" I giggle. "That was my next choice" he stands up and gives me a quick kiss. We spend the whole day just hanging out away from everyone we know.

**Riker POV**

I got home at around 1:00 in the morning. I walk inside and grab a drink from the kitchen. I then go into the lounge room to sit on the lounge and watch tv. There was a mattress in the middle of the floor, so I decided to leave the tv off so I didn't wake Ratliff up. I could see another person with him.I was pretty sure, so I walk over and turn on the lights. I was shocked, why would she be... OH MY GOD, THEY DIDN'T, DID THEY?. I felt a wave of anger flow through my whole body. "RYDEL" I yell. Ratliff and Rydel both jump up. "I it's not what it looks like man, nothing happened" Ratliff quickly speaks. "Dude get out, I trusted you" I yell at him grabbing his shirt and pulling him over to the door. "RIKER, Let go of him" Rydel squeals trying to pull me away from Ratliff. Without thinking I punch Ratliff right in the lip. "OWWW" he screams and falls to the floor. "RATLIFF, are you okay" Rydel runs over to him. "Yeh I'm fine Delly, don't worry" Ratliff assures her. "WHAT THE HELL RIKER, HE SAID NOTHING HAPPENED AND NOTHING DID, I JUST COULDN'T SLEEP SO I CAME OUT TO HIM" Rydel yells at me. I feel really bad, I didn't even trust my best friend. "I'm really sorry man, I I I just" I sigh. "Rydel, can I please talk to him in private" I ask her. " as long as you don't hurt him again, ill go get you some ice Liffy" she crosses her arms and walks out of the room. "Look man, I'm sorry. I'm just really protective of my little sister and she has never had a boyfriend before so I didn't know how to react. I should of believed you when you said nothing happened" I apologize. "That's okay, I probably would of done the same thing" he smiles. "RYDEL" I yell, soft enough so the family doesn't hear, I'm surprised they didn't hear all the fighting before. She walks into the room. "I'm sorry Del, I just don't want to see you get hurt" I nervously say. "Awwwww it's okay Riker, I love how protective you are over me, even if sometimes you do get a little bit carried away". We all let out a slight giggle. Rydel gives Ratliff the ice and he puts it on his lip. "Anyways I better head to bed, goodnight guys" I smile and walk up to bed when I feel something grab me from behind. I turn around to see Rydel hugging me. "Thank you for being really protective and caring" she smiles. "Your my little sister, I will never let anything hurt you, it's my job to be protective of you" I reply and hug her back. We say goodnight again and she walks back into the lounge room and I go to bed.

**Laura POV**

I wake up to hear my phone ringing. I look at the screen and it says 'Rydel'

**ON THE PHONE**  
Laura: normal **Rydel: bold**

Hey Del, what's up

**You wanted me to tell you about last night, did you forget?**

OMG yes last night how was it tell me everything

**Well it was the best night of my life, he turned up in a tuxedo and I wasn't even dressed yet. He bought me a really pretty and fancy dress to wear and some matching heels and a handbag. He then gave me a red rose. Then out of nowhere a hot pink limo turns up and we get in, there was wine and soft drink and a chocolate fountain and marshmallows and strawberries in it. We then had dinner at this really fancy restaurant and he pulled out my chair for me. half way through the meal he pulls out a neklace that was gold and heart shaped and on one side it said 'Rydel + Ratliff for ever' and the other side said 'Rydel, you are my life and I will love you as long as I live -Ratliff'. We then shared this dessert that was ice cream and brownies and whipped cream in a giant wine glass. When we finished we drove around for hours and sung karaoke. It was amazing. I didn't have any idea of how romantic he was. It was perfect, every girls dream and I couldn't of imagined a better night.**

That sounds amazing Delly, he is so sweet and everything you deserve, who knew Ratliff had that in him

**I know. I know this is going to last forever, I've never been so happy in my life. Even though he is my first boyfriend, I can't imagine anyone been as happy as I am in a relationship. Well I can imagine one couple**

If you are talking about me and Ross, it's not going to happen

**It was worth a try, anyways I have to tell you what happened with Riker and Ratliff last night**

What happened?

**Well I couldn't sleep so I went into the lounge room and slept on the mattress with Ratliff and Riker came home and pulled Ratliff up and dragged him away from me and told him to get out**

Oh my gosh, are you serious

**Yeh, and then Riker punched Ratliff in the face because he thought something happened between**

I knew Riker was protective, but to punch his best friend?

**I know, it's kind of nice to know that he cares so much for me. anyways i have to go Laura, ill see you on Tuesday because our family isn't going to set tomorrow**

Okay Delly, see you

We hang up and I sigh, it was so hard not to just scream into that phone because I was in so much pain. But I am so happy for Del, it sounded like a pretty amazing night, minus the whole Riker punching Ratliff part. I lie back down on the bed and close my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? VANESSA LYING TO LAURA TO SEE RIKER. THAT WAS A REALLY ROMANTIC DATE, IT WAS PERFECT, DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE DATE? HOW ABOUT AN EXTREMELY PROTECTIVE RIKER, EVERYONE LOVES THAT, RIGHT? NOT ANY RAURA, WELL ONLY THE PART WHEN SHE SAID IT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT THERE WAS A LOT OF RYDELLINGTON AND A BIT OF RIKESSA. LAURA WANTED TO SCREAM BECAUSE HER BODY IS STILL ACHING FROM WHEN HER DAD BEAT HER UP YESTERDAY. I LOVE YOU ALL AND AS USUAL REVIEW :-) I MIGHT UPLOAD LATER TODAY (AUSTRALIAN TIME) SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Ross POV**

I wake up at 5:30am and have a shower and get ready to go to the Austin & Ally set today. My dad quietly knocks on the door because my brother Ryland is asleep and we share a room. "You ready Ross" he whispers. "Yeh, can you make me some breakfast"? I ask. "Already done, pancakes are on the bench" he smiles. "Yes, I love pancakes" I sing. I grab my bag and run downstairs to the kitchen. I have chocolate sauce, whipped cream and ice cream on my 3 pancakes. I make the toppings into a smiley face on one pancake, on another pancake I do the R5 symbol and on the last one I write Ross.**[1]** I quickly eat the pancakes and get a glass of orange juice. My dad then drives me to set. I go to my dressing room and grab my guitar and start playing and singing a little bit of R5 and Austin & Ally songs.

**Laura POV**

I wake up and can't move. My body is aching, I push through the pain and have a shower. My head stopped bleeding but I still had to scrub off all the dry blood. I get dressed in a long sleeve purple shirt and some black jeggins and my black canas high tops. I was going to wear my purple wedged heels but I couldn't, not in this much pain. I put on some purple sunglasses to cover my black eye and a purple and black SnapBack to cover the cut on my forehead. I walk over and grab my bag and walk downstairs. Every step I take my head spins. I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and walk out the door to Vanessa's car. I sit in the passenger seat and she runs out the door and gets in the drivers seat. "Sorry I'm late,my alarm didn't go off, we lost power last night" she puffs. We drive to set and I get out. "Hey Laura, is Ross's family here today" Vanessa asks. "Umm, not today, but they are coming tomorrow, why" I ask. "Just wondering, I might come in tomorrow because I don't have work" she smiles. " that would be amazing" I reply and walk inside to my dressing room. I hear Ross playing guitar and singing. I go lie down on my lounge and hold onto my ribs. About 10 minutes later someone knocks on my door. "Come in" I say. It was Ross. "Hey Laura" he smiles. "Hey Ross, what's up"? I ask. "Umm why are you wearing sunglasses inside" he questions. "Umm I I it's I umm well" I stutter. "Laura, did someone hurt you again"? He asks. I start getting tears in my eyes.

**Ross POV**

I walk over and Laura sits up, giving me room to sit next to her on the lounge. I reach over and take off Laura's sunglasses, she struggles a bit, but I'm stronger. I also take off her hat. My jaw dropped to the ground. Her eye was black and she had a huge cut on her forehead. "Who did this Laura" I ask. "No on fell" she stuttered, grabbing the hat and sunglasses and put them back on. She walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. When she walked back she randomly collapsed. "LAURA" i yelled and ran over to her. She blacked out for a little bit and I was getting worried, I went to ring the ambulance but she woke up. "Ross, don't ring the ambulance, I'm fine" she whispered. "Laura, this is serious. I didn't worry about it that much when you only had a bruised wrist, but now you have a black eye, a huge cut on your forehead, you collapsed for no reason and blacked out. I think I need to call the ambulance" I half yell. "Please Ross, if an ambulance shows up everyone is going to ask questions" she had tears in her eyes. " fine I won't call an ambulance, but you have to tell me what happened" I demand. She sighs "fine". I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the lounge and sit her up, taking off her sunglasses and hat. I sit next to her and she starts. "Well, when I was born my dad left because he wasnt ready to look after a child, my parents divorced and my dad moved away leaving my mum to look after me on her own. When i was 3 my mum wanted to give me up for adoption, she said it was too hard to be a single parent, but that changed when she met someone a month later. When I was 7 my mum married this guy, Vanessa's dad. They were really happy and he was the best dad ever, until he found a note on the table when I was 13. It said ' Dear Jack, Vanessa and Laura. I am very sorry but I have eloped with Dan, this guy I met a few years ago. I also want to tell you the truth, I cheated on Jack with Dan, every Monday and Sunday I wasn't at work meetings, I was meeting Dan. Laura, I want Jack to take care of you because Dan doesn't like kids. I hope to return one day and meet you when you are all grown up. Once again I am really sorry for all this but I know that Jack will find another women and Vanessa and Laura I want you two to take care of each other. Love Annie/Mum'. After that Vanessa had to beg her dad to keep me, he couldn't say no to Vanessa, but whenever Vanessa would leave, he would beat me and hurt me. he said he does it because I'm just like my mum, so what he wants to do to her he just does it to me and he doesn't hurt Vanessa because he is her real daughter, I'm just the one he got stuck with" she starts crying and I hold her close. "Laura, you have to tell the police" I say. "I can't, Vanessa loves him so much, I couldn't do that to her. Plus he said if I ever told anyone he would kill me. Ross promise me you won't tell anyone" she begs. " Vanessa will understand, you can't let him get away with this. Laura I will protect you and will never let him hurt you again, you just have to tell the police" i say. "Thank you Ross but I can't" she sighs. "Laura has he ever, forced you into" I stop. She looks up at me, knowing what I mean. "Only once, last night" she breaks down Crying. I hold her even closer and a tear rolls down my cheek. I feel so sorry for Laura, I never knew how hard her life was. "Laura, are you pregnant?" I ask. "I I I don't know, oh no, what if I am?" She cries even harder. "Laura, we have to take you to the hospital, if you are, this isn't good for the baby. You need to get checked out" I tell her. " I know but, I'm scared" she admits. "It's okay Laur, ill go with you" I smile. She looks up at me and smiles. The tears have stopped but her face is still stained with tears. Luckily she didn't wear make up today. "Ross, everyone is going to ask why I'm wearing sunglasses and a hat, but I can't go without them. I think I might just not go and stay here" she frowns. " I have a better idea" I smile and run into my dressing room. I grab my sunglasses and a hat and run back to Laura's dressing room. "If I wear sunglasses and a hat as well, ill say its a competition to see who can leave them on for the longest, then we can wear it all week until they heal" I say. "Thank you Ross" she thanks while standing up and hugging me, I wrap my hands around her and then speak " I still haven't forgotten about going to the hospital" I smirk. She giggles and holds her rib. " can I look" I ask. She nods and lifts up her shirt a little bit to show me the huge bruise on her rib. "Does it hurt" I ask while carefully touching it. She flinches " sorry Laur" I apologize. "It's okay, and yes it hurts a lot" she answers. "Austin and Ally cast to your script reading room" someone says over the loud speaker. "Lets go" I say. I carry her to the door because she says it hurts when she walks and sometimes she collapses. I put her down when we get there and put my hat and sunglasses on.

**Calum POV**

We all got to the room pretty quick, we were only waiting for Ross and Laura. Those two have spent a lot of time together lately, I think they like each other. I love young love, it's so sweet. Especially Ross and Laura, they just look like the perfect match. "Hey Ross and Laura" I say when they walk in. "Hey" Ross replies. "What's with the sunglasses and hat" I ask. "Oh, me and Laura are having a competition to see who can leave them on for the longest" Ross smiles. "Seems like the thing you would do" Raini giggles. We went through the script reading pretty fast. "This episode looks so fun" Laura says. We all agreed. "Laura and I are going to get lunch, anyone want to come"?Ross asks. "Sure" Raini and I say at the same time. Laura and Ross laugh and we go to the cafeteria.

**Raini POV**

We all order our lunch and sit down at a booth. There are quite a few people here because it is 1:30, so it's lunch time. Calum and I are on one side and Ross and Laura are on the other side. "When are you going to take those off" Calum asks Laura and Ross, referring to the sunglasses and hat. "When it gets too annoying to wear them, and I would wear them my whole life to beat you Laura" Ross smiles. "You guys look so weird" I say. We finish eating and go back to the script reading room to pack up our things. "Okay see ya guys" Laura says while walking out the door. "See ya everyone" Ross says while following her out. I say goodbye to everyone else and leave to go to my dressing room. I pack up my things and go home.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**[1] I do this all the time, normally I do one with 'R5' 'LM' and 'RL' or I do smiley faces and love hearts or write my name**

**HOW WAS IT? ROSS NOW KNOWS AND SO DO YOU. POOR LAURA, HER DAD LEFT HER, THEN HER MUM LEFT AND NOW SHE IS GETTING BULLIED. ROSS WEARING SUNGLASSES AND A HAT FOR HER, HE IS REALLY SWEET TO HER. OKAY THIS IS THE BIG DECISION I NEED YOU GUYS TO MAKE... (DRUM ROLL PLEASE)...SHOULD LAURA BE PREGNANT OR NOT? REVIEW OR PM ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHATEVER GETS THE MOST VOTES ILL DO. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT HER TO BE PREGNANT OR NOT :-) SophiaParie**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**XOXO BECCA**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Ross POV**

I follow Laura into her dressing room. "Okay Laura, we have to go to the hospital today, Rydel and Ratliff are picking me up so I can get them to drop us off" I say. "No, then they will ask why I'm going and I don't want to face those questions because I will start crying, and then they will know" she shakes her head. "It's okay Laura, ill do the talking, trust me" I smile. "Okay Ross, ill text Vanessa and say I'm going over your house" she smiles back and texts Vanessa.

To: Vanessa  
From: Laura

Hey Nessy, I'm going over the Lynches house, ill call you later if I need to be picked up, or they might drop me home :-)

To:Laura  
From: Vanessa

Okay Laur, have fun... But not too much fun :-)

"She said ok" Laura tells me and I carry her bags for her and go to my dressing room. I pack up my things and carry both our stuff to the car.

**Rydel POV**

"What's taking him so long" Ratliff sighs. "He's probably talking to Laura, hey Ratliff, do you think my baby brother has a crush on Laura" I ask. "Uh duh, it's so obvious, here's an example now" he replies. We both look out the window and see Ross carrying Laura's bag towards us. "Awwww he's such a gentleman, I never knew how sweet he was" I smile." hey Delly and Ratliff, can you take us to the hospital" Ross asks. My first instinct was OMG he got Laura pregnant. "Ross, did you get Laura pregnant"? I blurt out. "WHAT, no Del, she has to get an allergy test, she had some strawberries today and her tongue swelled up a bit" he whisper yelled. "Oh, well good because you are way too young to be a dad, plus Laura is only 16 herself, she has a career and doesn't need a baby" I say.

**Ross POV**

I can't believe my sister just said that, well actually Rydel always says the first thing that pops into mind without thinking, I just feel bad for Laura after Rydels whole, she's too young to be a mum speech, when she might actually be pregnant. "It's ok Laura" I whisper into her ear. We get into the car and Ratliff drives us to the hospital. "I'll call when I need to be picked up, it might be a while because we didn't make an appointment" I say. "That's okay, Ratliff and I are going out to dinner, so we will be around the area" Rydel says. "Have fun" Laura says. We say goodbye and walk into the hospital. " I don't think I can do this" Laura panicks. "Everything will be okay Laura, ill be here the whole time" I assure her. "Rydel is right, I'm not ready to be a mum, I'm only 16, I have a career and I'm finally living my dream" she starts tearing up. I grab both her hands and hold them both in one of my hands and turn her to face me. " no matter what happens, ill be here for you" I smile and kiss her on the forehead. She smiles back "thanks Ross, you are truly the best friend anyone could ask for". I walk up to the reception desk. "Hello, Laura Marano to see the first nurse available" I ask. "Okay take a seat, there's a bit of a wait, there's a cafeteria around the corner if you get hungry and a coffee machine just over there" she smiles. "Thank you" I say and take Laura's hand to sit down. She leans her head on my shoulder. "You can sleep if you want Laura, ill wait for your name to be called" I say. "Thanks Ross, but I can't it's too cold" she replies. I slowly lift her head up and take off my jacket and put it around her. "There ya go Laur" I smile. "Thanks Ross" she answers and puts her head back on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she falls asleep.

**Rocky POV**

I'm at home with mum, dad, Ryland and Riker. Riker and I are in the lounge room watching tv and Ryland, mum and dad are outside. "Hey Riker" I ask. "Yeh Rocky" he answers. "I think something is wrong with Ratliff" I reply. " why do you say that" he asks concerned. "Well, today I saw him, and he had a really bad swollen lip. When I asked him what happened he said he ran into a door. He has also been spending a lot of time at our house, he always has, but now he sleeps here a lot as well. Do you think his dad hurt him or something" I ask. " wellllll" Riker looks down at his thumbs that he was twiddling nervously. "Do you know something that I don't" I ask. "We'll actually, I uhh kinda punched him" he gives a awkward laugh and nervously scratches the back of his neck. "YOU WHAT, WAIT WHY?" I ask shocked. "You two are best friends" I added. " well I caught him and Rydel sleeping on the matress together and well uhh" he looks down again. "Well what"? I ask. "Well I thought, you know" he nervously says. "Actually I don't know"? I say confused." Fine, I thought they slept together and I got really protective of Rydel and well it just happened" he went red with embarrassment. "WOW, I can't believe you thought they would do something like that, you know Ratliff would NEVER Pressure her into anything like that, dont you" I ask. "We'll yeh it just shocked me, you know , just seeing them together made me realize that she is growing up. Im her big brother and we have always had a special bond and we tell eachother everything and soon she won't need me as much, I just want that to last" he sighs. "Dude, Rydel will ALWAYS need you, even though she has a boyfriend, you are still the most important guy in her life. Same with Ross, Ryland, dad and I, she Will always need us" I assure him. "Thanks bro" he gives a weak smile.

**Ratliff POV**

"I can't believe you asked Ross if he got Laura pregnant, in front of Laura" I laugh. She playfully punches my shoulder. "You know I say whatever comes in my head without thinking, I kind of feel bad now, just jumping too conclusions like that and totally embarrassing them" she frowns. "Anyway, where do you want to go for dinner" I ask her. " I don't care, up to you" she replies. "I was hoping you said that" I smile and drive off. "Why are we at the park" she asks. "Just close your eyes and wait here, ill be back" I say. I see her cover her eyes with her hands and I go into the boot of the car and grab some things out, I set it up and walk back to the car.

**Rydel POV**

Ratliff comes back and opens my door. "Keep your eyes closed" he says. He leads me and then we stop. "You can open your eyes now" he says. I slowly remove my hands from my eyes.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**I LOVE HOW RYDEL JUST CASUALLY ASKS IF HE GOT LAURA PREGNANT AHA. SWEET ROSS, GIVING LAURA HIS JACKET AND LETTING HER SLEEP. AND RIKERS SOFT SIDE, HE IS SCARED THAT HE IS LOOSING RYDEL. WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE DOING FOR DINNER? AND YES THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE RIKESSA. REVIEW :-) IM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY, THATS WHY I WANTED TO THANK SOME PEOPLE... **

**SHOUTOUTS TO**

**-R5xRauraxAuslly**

**-SarahBearlovesR5**

**-LoveShipper**

**-ComeOnGetLoud123ReadySetRock**

**-EnvyNV**

**-littlebucktoothrobot**

**-R5Princess**

**-JustMeSP**

**-zendayagomez**

**-Zharia**

**-Tomboy22**

**-RossxLaura**

**-yay**

**-Catherine Undercover Agent**

**-brittany**

**-Rhianna**

**-mustachecookie **

**-AUSTINLOVESALLY**

**- and all of the guests :-)**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE AND I AM SOOOO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING YOU ALL ARE, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU 3**

**XOXO BECCA**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Rydel POV**

I open my eyes to see a picnic blanket with a picnic basket on the ground in the park. There is all of my Favorite foods there, spread around the mat. Theres chocolate covered strawberries and fruits. There are also some sandwiches cut into shapes of hearts.I smile wide. "You did this for me" I ask Ratliff. "I would do anything for you, this is the least I could do" Ratliff says. "The least you could do for what" I ask. "You said yes to me, you made me the happiest guy in the world, so I want to return the favor and make you the happiest girl in the world" He smiles. "Liffy, I already am the happiest girl in the world, you really don't have to do all this for me" I go over and wrap my arms around his neck. "I know, but I want to" he answers while hugging me back around the waist. "Ill be back" he says and walks back to the car. he comes back with a cd player and puts on some slow music. we go back to how we were before. I rest my head on his shoulder and we slow dance to the music. I lift my head up and give him a long, slow, sweet kiss. I then put my head back on his shoulder. I was the happiest girl in the world, and no one could change that. "Ratliff" I whisper. "What is it Delly" he asks. I slowly lift my head up and we look into each others eyes. " I love you" I smile. "I Love you too Delly" he replies. We both smile at each other and kiss again.

**Laura POV**

"Laura, Laura, wakey wakey sleepy head, it's time to get up". I slowly wake up to Ross shaking me gently. For some reason I had a blanket on me, I don't remember getting that."What time is it" I ask. "It's 11:49pm. we have been waiting for almost 9 hours" I say. " you stayed up for 9 hours just for me" I smile at him. He shrugs "I said I would". I kissed his cheek. He blushed, which made me blush. "What was that for"? He asks. "For being here for me, for staying up for me, for giving me your jacket, for everything" I smile. "It's my way of saying thank you" I add. "That's okay Laur, anytime" he smiles. "Ross" I say, half asleep. "Yeh Laura" he asks. "My rib really hurts, can you carry me" I ask him. "Sure" he laughs. He picks me up bridal style and takes me into the room. He goes to sit me on the chair but I hold onto him "no Ross, I'm scared, I don't want you to let go of me, DONT LET GO OF ME" I yell. "Shhh it's okay Laura, I'm not letting you go" he promises. He sits down on the chair still holding me bridal style on his lap.

**Ross POV**

"Hello, im Dr halberg. Laura, what brings you here today" The nurse asks. Laura buries her head into my chest and I could hear her quietly sobbing. I can't see her anymore because the blanket is covering her. "It's okay Laur" I say while gently rubbing her back. Laura doesn't say anything. "We just need to see if she is pregnant and check out some bruises and see if any bones are broken" I say. The nurse looks worried. "What happened" Dr Halberg asks. "I'd prefer not say" I told her. " I understand" she nods. "Okay Laura, here is a pregnancy stick, the instructions are on the back and the toilet is around the corner, your boyfriend and I will be waiting here for you" the nurse says, handing Laura the box. She shakes her head into my chest. "Thank you, but actually we are just friends" I say and take the box out of the nurses hands. "Oh that's a shame, you two look really comfortable together and would make a great couple, I can see the connection between you two" the nurse smiles. I blush and Laura still has her head buried into my chest. "I'll come and wait outside the bathroom for you" I offer. She shakes her head. "I'll give you two a minute alone" the nurse says and walks out of the room."Come on Laur, you can do this" I say. She lifts her head up, "I can't do it, what if I am, I can't look after a baby, it's not safe to bring a baby into my house, what will I do" she starts crying again and buries her head into my chest. "Laura you have to find out, you understand that right" I ask. She nods into my chest. "Come on, ill carry you to the bathroom" I say and stand up and take her to the bathroom. I put her down and hand her the pregnancy test. "Come on Laura, you can do this" I smile and cup both her cheeks in my hands and kiss her forehead. She smiles at me, unwraps the blanket from around her, gives me the blanket and walks into the bathroom. Suddenly my phone rings. It was Rydel.

**ON THE PHONE**  
Ross: Normal **Rydel: bold**

**Hey Ross, it's getting late, how long will you be?**

Umm we might be a little longer, we will just sleep here tonight

**Are you sure?**

Yeh yeh we will be fine

**Okay, well me and Ratliff are heading home, if you change your mind we will come and get you at anytime**

Okay thanks Del, see ya

**Bye Ross**

We hang up the phone and I slip my phone back into my pocket and stand at the door waiting for Laura.

**Riker POV**

I can't believe I have a secret relationship, I've never been the one to keep secrets, especially from my family. It just kills me inside not to tell them, but I know it's for the best, plus the sneaking around makes it so much more fun. "Hey Riker, we are home" Rydel says while opening my bedroom door. "Hey, where's Ross?" I ask. "Laura had to go to the hospital to have an allergy test so Ross went with her and he said they will just sleep there, anyways goodnight" Rydel says and walks out of my room, closing the door behind her. "WAIT, DEL" I yell. She opens the door back up. "Yeh Rike"? She asks. "I love you" I smile. She smiles back and runs up to me giving me a huge hug. "Aww I love you too Riker". She starts getting tears in her eyes. "Are you crying Del?" I ask. "Yes, but they are happy tears. your just so sweet" she cries while smiling. We pull away from the hug and Del leaves again. "Night Riker" she wipes away the tears. "Night Del" I answer. When she leaves I pull out my phone. Vanessa was at work today, so she might be asleep but I decide to ring her anyway because Laura wasn't home so she might be able to hang.

**ON THE PHONE**

vanessa: Normal. **Riker: Bold**

Hey Riker what's up?

**Hey Vanessa, you busy**

No, why?

**Wanna meet at the park**

Sure, but how will you get out without your family asking questions

**Well Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland and my parents are asleep and Ross is at the hospital**

Why is Ross at the hospital?

**He went with Laura, she needed an allergy test, didn't she tell you**

No, she said she was staying at your house tonight

**Well maybe she didn't think she would be that long and was just going to stay here, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about**

Yeh your right, ill meet you down the end of your street in 10 minutes

**Okay see ya Nessy**

See ya Rike

We hang up and Rocky comes racing into my room. "I thought you were sleeping in the lounge room tonight so Ratliff and Delly could sleep in the same room, as much as I've learnt to accept that Del has a boyfriend I am no where near hell going to let them sleep in the same room alone" I huffed. "Relax dude, I just came up to grab a pillow" he said. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his pillow, I was hoping he didn't hear anything about me and Vanessa. "Anyways I should go to bed, it's getting late, goodnight big bro" he smiles and walks out of the room, well I thought he was, when he turned around a centimeter from the door frame and gave me an evil grin.

** I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5**

**THEY SAID THAT THEY LOVED EACH OTHER, THERE DATE WENT PRETTY GOOD, WELL I THINK ANYWAY. ROSS BEING THERE FOR LAURA AS USUAL. ALL THE GUYS ARE TREATING THERE LADIES RIGHT... FOR NOW :-/ WHAT IS THAT EVIL GRIN ROCKY GAVE RIKER?KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST ONE WORD, ALL THE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND IM YET TO GET ANY BAD REVIEWS, SO THATS GOOD :-) PLEASE ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING PARTICULAR HAPPEN IN THE STORY AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FIT IT IN THE STORY :-) I AM FALLING ASLEEP WRITING THIS BUT WANTED TO GET IT UP, LAST NIGHT I DID AN ALL NIGHTER SO I HAVNT SLEP FOR 39 HOURS, I WAS STRUGGLING TO KEEP MY EYES OPEN IN ENGLISH CLASS TODAY, IT WAS BORING, ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT ME, FEEL FREE TO #GetToKnowTheAuthor 3 AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THEM ALL :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Rocky POV**

"Oh by the way Riker, have fun with Vanessa tonight, or do I need someone to be there all times with you so nothing happens" I mocked what he was saying about Del and Ratliff. He was shocked, not moving a single muscle, until he broke the silence. " h h how did you know" He stutters. "Dude, we have shared the same room since I was born basically, I can tell when your in love, so I just did a bit of spying to find out who the lucky lady is" he smiles at me. "Does anyone else know"? I ask. "Well Rydel said you've been acting different, so she thought you had a girlfriend, but she doesn't know who" I smiled.

**Riker POV**

"Lets just hope that no one else finds out about me and Vanessa" I pray.  
"who's Vanessa" Ryland asks while walking into my room. " no one" I lie. "Have you got a secret girlfriend" he asks. "No" I say. "When have you become the guy that lies to me, we tell each other everything, well I thought we did" he frowns. I sigh, "fine but you can't tell anyone, especially Ross and Laura" I say. "I promise bro" Ryland smiles. "Well, I have been seeing this girl secretly, we agreed to not tell anyone" I start. "Who is it? Do I know her?" He asks. "Yes you know her, it's Vanessa Marano" I smile at the thought of her. "LAURA'S SISTER" he yells. "Shhh, yes, that's why we don't want to tell anyone. I know how much Ross and Laura like each other and will probably date in the future, but if I'm dating Vanessa there is no way they will be together, when they are together is when we will tell people" I say. "Good choice bro, I know Ross would probably kill you if you ever stepped in the way of him and Laura being together" he jokes. We all laugh. "Look Rocky and Ryland, I have to go, can you cover for me if anyone wakes up"? I ask. "Of course, just like old times" Rocky smiles and Ryland nods. I leave the room, go downstairs and outside. I start walking to the end of the street where Vanessa is meeting me.

**Vanessa POV**

I can't believe Laura wouldn't tell me. why would Ross go with her? Was she really getting an allergy test or was it something bigger that she's not telling me about? Was my little sister okay? I have so many thoughts running through my head its making me dizzy. "Hey Nessy" Riker says from outside the car while tapping on my window, shaking me from my thoughts. "Hey Rike" I smile and unlock the door for him to get in. "So where are we going"? He asks. I face him, "Riker, why would Laura not tell me about going to the hospital" I ask. "I don't know Ness, but I'm sure it was because she didn't want to worry you, or maybe they decided to go to the hospital after she told you and didn't think of telling you"? He smiles. "Yeh your right" I frown. "Anyway lets forget about that, tonight is about us" he smiles. "Yeh, so what are we going to do"? I ask. "I know this place at the top of the mountain, it's a great lookout over the city. Me and Del used to go there when we were kids. We rode our bikes there and just sat and talked for hours" he sighs. "What's up"? I ask him. "Nothing, I don't want to ruin the mood" he forces a smile. "We aren't moving until you tell me what's going on" I cross my arms across my chest and pull the key out of the car. "Fine, it's just Del, we used to be so close and I feel we are drifting away. I miss the old times, when it was just me and her. Now she has Ratliff and my other brothers" he frowns. "Riker, we both know that Delly loves you so much and would never replace you. She's just growing up, it happens. But just because she meets new people doesn't make you any less special to her" I try to cheer him up. "That's basically what Rocky said, and you know what, you guys are right" Riker realizes Lets just forget about this for tonight and have fun" I smile.

**Ross POV**

Laura was taking a long time, but I didn't want to rush her. Minutes later the bathroom door slowly opened and her head peeked out. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, I could tell she had been crying. She comes out and suddenly breaks down crying. I hold her tight, wrapping my hands around her back, she buries my head into my chest and i feel my heart sink. "It's going to be okay Laura, ill be here for you" I say, trying to put on a brave face for her. She looks up at me, still crying a little bit. "Ross, Im not pregnant" she breaks down again. "Then why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?" I ask confused. "I'm crying because I'm happy, happy I'm not pregnant, happy I can still live my dream, but there's this one thing that makes me more happy than the other things" she pauses. "You" she smiles at me. "You mean that? I make you the happiest"? I ask, totally shocked. "Yes Ross, you are the only person who knows all this stuff about me, I feel really close with you and would trust you with my life" she confesses. "Laura, I feel the same way, but there is this one secret I have been keeping from you" I nervously scratch the back of my head. "What is it Ross, you can tell me" she responds. "There's this girl, I can't stop thinking about her, she makes me comfortable and nervous when I'm around her. Ever since i met her I couldn't get her out of my head. She is my best friend" i pause..."it's you Laura." I whisper the last part in her ear. "Please say something" I ask. She still is just standing there in shock. " I knew I should of kept my mouth shut, now I have ruined everything. I'm really sorry Laura, I promise that I will keep my feelings hidden and we can just be like we were before, we can act like I never said that. I should of known you wouldn't feel the same w-" I was cut of by the sudden touch of Laura's warm lips against mine. Maybe pouring my heart out to her wasn't such a bad idea. Then again will this make it more awkward. I thought way too much, I should be enjoying this moment, not over thinking it. Laura moves her arms to my neck and I move them around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Suddenly "LAUURRA?" We both jumped apart and looked at Riker and Vanessa who were standing there watching us. My face went a bright shade of red and I'm pretty sure Laura's did too. "Uhh Heey guys, umm what are you doing here" I nervously scratch the back of my head. "We came to see how Laura's allergy test went, but we can see that she isn't here for that" Vanessa says while pointing to Laura's hand. She still has the pregnancy box and stick in her hand. Both our eyes widen and we look at each other, not knowing what to say.

**Laura POV**

"Err these are for a friend" I blurt out. "Oh come on Laura, that is the oldest excuse" Vanessa looks furious. " I'm really disappointed in you Ross" Riker says. "It's not, we didn't, I " Ross sighs. He didn't want to say anything because then they would find out about my dad. "We didn't do it, I swear" I say. "OH YEH, THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE FREAKING PREGNANCY TESTS" Vanessa yells. "I think I need to tell you something Vanessa" i admit. "You don't have to do this" Ross whispers in my ear. "I can't let you get in trouble for something you didn't do" I whisper back. "Would someone just PLEASE tell me what's going on" Vanessa asked. I sigh, Vanessa, can we go somewhere private" I ask. She nods.

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5,I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**QUESTIONS FOR THE AUTHOR :-)**

**-from: SarahBearlovesR5**

**when did you find out about R5?**

**well I don't have foxtel and I was at my neighbors house watching Austin & Ally about a year ago and I fell in love with the show, but forgot what it was called. Then about 3 months ago I saw it on Saturday Disney and was so exited so I decided to stalk the cast. I saw Ross was in a band, so I checked them out and fell in love, they were so talented and amazing and now I'm OBSESSED... SO ABOUT 2 AND A HALF MONTHS AGO**

**SEND MORE QUESTIONS, I LOVE ANSWERING THEM, EVEN IF IT ISN'T ABOUT AUSTIN & ALLY OR R5 :-)**

**OKAY SO ROCKY AND RYLAND BOTH KNOW, RYDEL IS CLOSE TO FIGURING IT OUT AND THE FACT THAT RIKER AND VANESSA ARE THERE TOGETHER MUST MAKE ROSS AND LAURA QUESTION IT. SO SHE ISN'T PREGNANT, I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SAYING THEY DDINT WANT HER PREGNANT, AND IT'S SECRETLY WHAT I WANTED TOO. SO LAURA AND ROSS ARE GETTING PRETTY CLOSE NOW. RIKER AND VANESSA KNOW ABOUT THEM NOW. LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY STORYLINES OR SUGGESTIONS YOU WANT IN THE STORY :-) I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS SO A FEW SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**- BatFink**

**- Ship Raura 4ever**

**-Martyisnt96**

**-Samanthar5lover**

**AND A HUGE SHOUTOUT TOO... Rhianna, ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME LAUGH, AND YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT THAT SHE ISNT PREGNANT :-) **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW AND EVEN ASK ME QUESTIONS :-)**

** SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Ross POV**

Laura and Vanessa left, leaving me and Riker standing there alone. There was an awkward silence that filled through the air, and neither brother wanted to be the one to break it. But he was my brother, and I couldn't stand to see him disappointed in me. "Riker" I say, but it comes out as a whisper. "WHAT THE HELL ROSS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ILL TELL YOU, YOU WERNT THINKING. YOUR ONLY 16, I DONT THINK YOU REALIZE HOW BAD THIS IS" Riker yells. "I'm going to check on Laura" I say and walk away, clenching my fists. My phone sounds as I walk away. It was Laura.

**ON THE PHONE**  
LAURA: Normal** Ross: Bold**

**Hey Laura, is everything okay**

Umm yeh, can you help me tell her, I need someone here with me

**Of course I will, where are you**

I'm just outside the cafeteria, in the little room to the right of it

**Okay, I'll be there in a minute**

We hang up and I rush over to the room she was telling me about.

**Ratliff POV**

"THUD" I jump when I hear the sound of someone falling. I look around but don't see anything, suddenly my eye catches Rydel. Wow, Rydel looks so beautiful. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms. The blonde in her hair lit up and shined when someone turned the light on. I look over to see who it was. "Oh hey Ryland, what was that noise" I ask. "Ohh uhh I just kinda fell down the stairs" he turns red. I start laughing. "Hey, it's not funny, I could of died" he jokes. "Anyways, where's Rocky" I ask. " he is sleeping on the lounge right behind you" he answers. I turn around and sure enough, there is Rocky, asleep on the lounge. "So how come your awake Ry" I ask. "Couldn't sleep, I got told something last night and it shocked me ALOT" he admits. "And what would that be"? I ask. "I can't tell you" he replies. "Sure you can, come on Ry, you can trust me" I beg. He finally caves in. "Fine RikerandVanessaaresecretlydating" he says really fast, but I still caught what he said. "WHAT" I yell, accidentally waking up Rydel. "I'm sorry sweetie, go back to sleep" I kiss her forhead. "Lif, what's the time?" She asks. "It's around 4am" I say. "Ugh it's too early" Del groans. "Does the whittle pwincess need her beauty sleep" I tease in a baby voice. "I don't know, do you"? She replies back without hesitation. "Ooh Burn" Ryland says. We both look at him, and start laughing. "SHUT UPP, It's like 4 in the morning" Rocky yells. "How about we start the day early" Ryland suggests. "Yeh, we can go to this lookout that Riker and I used to go to when we were little, there's the perfect view of the sunrise" Rydel smiled. "Sounds good" I agree. "Fine, only because I'm already awake" Rocky sighs. They all go to their bedrooms except Rydel and I. "We should probably get ready" I say. "but im so tired, just 5 more minutes" she says and goes back to sleep. "i dont think so" I smirk. I walk over to her and ripped the blankets off her. I then bend down and pick her up bridal style. "Ratliff PUT ME DOWN" she screams and kicks. "Nope, we have to get ready" I say and run up the stairs and into her room. "Ugh Ratliff, put me down your hurting me" she squeals. I put her down on her bed. "I'm sorry Del, where does it hurt? Your mouth?because ill kiss it better" I smirk and lean down to kiss her. She obeys and kisses me back, then she gently pushes me off her. "Look Liffy, I'd love to do this all day, but we have to get ready, your words not mine" she smirks, showing her dimples. I knew I shouldn't of said that. "I knew that would come back to haunt me" I said while extending out a hand to pull her up. She took it and I help her up.

**Laura POV**

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME, IM NOT WAITING ANY LONGER FOR ROSS TO GET HERE JUST TELL ME" Vanessa yells. I feel tears prick in my eyes. "What did I miss" Ross says while walking in the door. I ran up and hugged him, I didn't care that Vanessa was there, I needed a hug, not any hug but a hug from him, he gives the best hugs back. "Hey, What's up Laura" he asks me, concern filling out with every word. " I can't do it" I whisper in his ear. "I need more time, I need to work out exactly what I want to say" I add. " of course you can do it Laur, I believe in you" he smiles. We pull out of the hug and turn to face Vanessa. I feel something on my hand and I look down to see Ross holding my hand. "For support" he whispers in my ear. We smile at each other. "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON"? Vanessa asks. " Well ummm see kinda" I take a deep breathe. "Ross and I didn't sleep together, I didn't sleep with anyone. The nurse just said that they need proof I'm not pregnant to be able to take my allergy test" I lie. "Why didn't you just say so" Vanessa asks. I shrug. "Okay, now that this is sorted, what's up with the sunglasses" she asks. "It's a competition, we are seeing who can leave them on for the longest" Ross answers. "Sounds fun"Vanessa joked. "Anyway I better go, let me know if you want me to pick you up" Vanessa says and walks out the door. "Come on Laur, you have to tell her" Ross says gently. "I just don't know how" I admit. "It's okay, we will try again tomorrow" Ross kisses my forhead and we walk back out to the waiting bay, Riker and Vanessa had left.

**Vanessa POV**

I walk out of the room and go back to where Riker was before. "Heey Ness, what happened" Riker asks. "Turns out the nurses just needed proof she's not pregnant for her to be able to take the allergy test" I tell. "And you believe that"? He asks. "I have no reason not to, she's never lied to me before so why would she start now" I say. "True, anyways, how about we finish our trip to the lookout, we can watch the sunrise"? Riker asks. "I'd love to" I reply and we walk out of the hospital and get in the car. It only took us about 15 minutes to get there. We sat on the hood of my car, and just waited for the sunrise, it wouldn't happen for about 20 minutes, so we decided to play truth or dare. "Truth" I say. "Okay ummm what is your most embarrassing moment" he asks. "Umm okay well, I was on set and we had just finished our taping when The director called me over. It turns out the whole back of my pants had a hole in it and then we had to re shoot everything" I blush. He laughs. "Not funny, it was embarrassing" I cross my arms. "I'm sowwy" he says in a baby voice. We both laugh and continue with the game. "Truth or dare"? I ask. "Okay, dare" he says. "I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs, 'I am superman" I say. "Easy, I AM SUPERMAN" he yells. I laugh. "Okay truth or dare" he asks. "Dare" I say. "I dare you to kiss me" he smirks.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**Q&A**

**RHIANNA: WHAT INSPIRED YOU TO WRITE THIS STORY?**

**WELL, I WAS READING FANFICTIONS AND I LOVED THEM, BUT THERE WAS SOME THINGS I WOULD CHANGE, SO I THOUGHT, WHY NOT WRITE MY OWN, THEN I CAN WRITE ABOUT MY IDEAS. PLUS I REALLY LOVE WRITING AND IT WOULD GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO. I ALSO REALLY LOVE R5 AND AUSTIN AND ALLY, IM ALSO A HUGE RAURA AND RYDELLINGTON SHIPPER SO I HAD THE IDEA TO WRITE ABOUT THAT.**

**CLIFFHANGER... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IM SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 DAYS, BUT I FOUND OUT THAT I WON TICKETS TO DISNEY CHANNEL FANFEST, SO ME AND MY FRIEND HAVE BEEN DECIDING WHAT TO WEAR, I WAS TRYING TO WRITE IT THAT NIGHT, BUT IT WAS 3 IN THE MORNING AND I WAS WAY TOO TIRED AND JUST KEPT FALLING ASLEEP, THEN YESTERDY I HAD A PARTY AND TRIED TO WRITE IT LATER BUT FELL ASLEEP AGAIN, BUT HERE IT IS NOW :-) PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM, ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING, EVEN IF IT LIKE FAVORITE COLOR, BECAUSE I WANT TO FEEL CLOSE TO MY READERS AND WANT THEM TO KNOW THINGS ABOUT ME, AND FEEL FREE TO TELL ME THINGS ABOUT YOU 3 I LOVE YOU ALL **

**OHH... AND RHIANNA, I LOVE THE JOKES, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE JOKES AND PUNS, I LAUGH AT THEM FOR AGES, AND MY FRIENDS NEVER LAUGH AT THEM, THEY LAUGH AT ME LAUGHING AT THEM. **

**XOXO BECCA**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Rydel POV**

" DELLY, RATLIFF" Rocky yelled from downstairs. "YEEEH" Ratliff replied. "WE ARE LEAVING, HURRY UP" Ryland Yells. "OKAAYYY, WE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" I answer while throwing my phone in my bag. We walk downstairs and leave a note to tell our parents where we are. We then get in the car and Ratliff drives, I called shotgun and Rocky & Ryland were in the back. "Okay Liffy, it is just up here to the left" I say. "Oh there's someone else here" Ratliff says, seeing a parked car in the distance. "That car looks familiar" Rocky says. It's dark, so we can't see it that well, but Rocky is right, I have defiantly seen that car before. We pull up in front of it and my jaw hit the ground. "OH MY GOD, RIKER?" I yell. I was so shocked. Riker was sitting on the hood of the car making out with no other than Vanessa Marano. When he realized we were there he just looked at us, with a shocked expression, but Vanessa looked totally embarrassed. "WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS RIKER WITH VANESSA WAIT, WHY DONT YOU LOOKED SHOCKED" I finish rambling and they are all just looking at me with guilty faces. "Did you guys know about this"? I ask. They all nod. "And you didn't think to tell me"? I ask, they all just look down in their seats. "Liffy"? I added. "I'm sorry Del, I I I promised I wouldn't tell anybody" he stutters. "When did I become anybody" I rhetorically ask and get out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I was hurt, how could they not tell me, I thought Riker and I had a special bond that he didn't have with the others, but clearly I was wrong. I needed to cry, I didn't know why but I just wanted to run away from everyone, so thats what I did. I ran down the road hearing everyone scream my name, but I just kept running. I didn't look back.

**Riker POV**

After I dared her to kiss me, she hesitated a bit, but I slowly leaned in, she leaned in too and it was sweet and soft at first, but within seconds the kiss turned rough, that's when I heard the car, the headlights pointed directly at us. As soon as I saw the car I could tell that it was my family & Ratliff. I didn't know what to say, I was shocked to see them. I didn't even think Rydel remembered this place, she was the only one I brought up here. I got shaken from my thought when I heard a door slam. It was Rydel, why was she running off?. "RYDEL, WHERE ARE YOU GOING" I scream, but their was no reply. Rydel is extremely sensitive, so it could of been anything, but no matter how stupid it was I was her big brother and I was going to be there for her. The other boys jumped out of the car and started screaming her name as well. Ratliff went to run after her, but I grabbed his arm and pulled it back. "Please let me go" I beg. "Okay, just make sure she's okay and give her a hug for me, tell her I'm sorry" He says. "Of course, thanks" I run after Rydel. "RYDEL, WAIT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP BECAUSE I AM FASTER THAN YOU AND WILL CATCH UP EVENTUALLY" I yell. She just keeps on running. I had never seen her run so fast before. I finally catch up to her and grab her arm. "Rydel, stop" she stops but still has her back turned to me. "Come on Delly, face me" I say. She just shakes her head. I walk around to the front of her and she has her head facing down. I gently lift her chin up. "Delly, what's wrong, why are you crying"? I ask. She just looks back down and places her hands over her eyes. My heart broke. "Come here Delly" I pull her into a hug. She places her head in the crook of my neck, and I hold her tight. "I love you Delly" I say. She just keeps crying, my shirt was covered in tears and stained with make up, it was my favorite shirt yet I didn't care. Rydel's smile means more to me then any shirt ever could. "She stopped crying and I walked her over to a nearby bench and we sat down. "Please tell me what's wrong Delly" I ask. She looks up, her eyes glimmering in the darkness. "Why don't you trust me" she asks. "WHAT? Del, I do trust you, more then I trust anyone else in this world" I answer. " then why didn't you tell me about Vanessa, yet you told everyone else" she asks. I was starting to realize it was my fault she was crying. I hate seeing Delly upset, she was my baby sister, it was my duty to keep her from being upset, not be the one causing it. I was so angry with myself. "Del, you know I love you, more then anyone else and if I wanted to tell anyone about Vanessa it would be you." I say. "What do you mean 'if you wanted to'?" She questions. "I didn't purposely tell them, they figured it out. Ryland overheard me talking and Rocky apparently 'knows me'" I say. "What about Ratliff"? She asks. " he doesn't know either, well he didn't, he obviously does now" I point out. "But Ratliff said he knew" she told me. "WHAT? HOW? I bet ya it was Ryland, he can not keep a secret" I sigh. "I like this" she snuggles into my shoulder. "Like what"? I ask while putting my arm around her. "That you are telling me everything again" she smiles. "I have something else that will make you happy" I smile. "What is it"? She beams. "Well Vanessa and I went to the hospital and we saw Ross and Laura smooching" I say. "NO WAY, OMG IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING... YAY RAURA" she smiles. She gets up and does a happy dance. We both start laughing. "I should probably go apologize to Ratliff, i kinda overreacted, i have to learn that he has to keep other peoples secrets from me and cant just tell me everything" Rydel admits. I kiss her cheek and we walk back to the car. I keep my arm around her the whole time.

**Ratliff POV**

I was pacing back and forwards. "Why is Riker taking so long" I ask. "Dude, you need to chill, Rydel is fine" Rocky assured me. "I feel so guilty, this is so hard, how can I choose between my girlfriend and my brothers from another mother, if I told her, you would hate me, but since I didn't tell her she hates me" I ramble on. "Dude she doesn't hate you, she will get over this" Ryland says. "Maybe we shouldn't be together, if all I do is make her upset, maybe we shouldn't date anymore" I say on the verge of tears. "WHAT" Ryland and Rocky say simultaneously. " I would prefer her to be happy then be with me. And I I thought I could be the one to make her happy, I really did try but I I I'm just ruining everything" I stutter, feeling a tear fall down my face. "Is that true"?. I turn around and Rydel was standing there, listening to everything I just said. I couldn't get anything out but stutters. "I can't believe you Ratliff" she turns around and I hear her crying as she runs off again. "RYDEL WAIT" I yell, finally getting words out. I run after her, this time not letting anyone stop me.

**Ross POV**

We only had to wait another hour until we could go back and see the nurse. In that hour, I realized something. I shared a kiss with Laura, my best friend, my crush and possibly the love of my life. My heart started beating really fast. " are you okay Ross"? She asks. " uhh yeh, why wouldn't I be" I ask, my voice shaky. "Because your heart is beating like a million miles a minute" she replied. She was lying on my chest, so she could feel my heartbeat. "I I I uhh" I stutter and scratch the back of my neck. "Am I Laura Marano actually make THE Ross Shor Lynch nervous"? She fake gasps. " haha No" I lie. "Ross, I know your nervous" Laura says. "How do you possibly know that"? I ask. "Because you have a tell. You scratch the back of your head, your brothers do it too" she smiles. I scratch the back of my head without even realizing. "See" she laughs. I pull my arm back down and give an awkward laugh. "Why are you nervous"? She asks. "I already told you" I smile. Laura looks as if she was remembering something.

**-Flashback-**

"There's this girl, I can't stop thinking about her, she makes me comfortable and nervous when I'm around her. Ever since i met her I couldn't get her out of my head. She is my best friend" i pause..."it's you Laura." I whisper the last part in her ear.

**-end of flashback-**

Laura POV  
Oh my gosh, how could I forget. All the emotions and feelings Ross had for me and the kiss, OMG HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE KISS. I was so shaken when Vanessa caught me with the pregnancy things that I had totally forgotten about the kiss. I also forgot about Ross telling me how he feels about me. "Laura, you okay"? He asks. "Oh yeh, I I I just umm" I stutter. "It's okay Laura, I know you don't feel the same way about me, and I'm cool with that" he smiles. I needed time to think, I secretly liked Ross too, but would it ruin our friendship? Was I willing to risk all that to be a couple. I couldn't decide. Would HE even want to be a couple?. I didn't know. "I need some fresh air" I say and run out the hospital doors.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rhianna: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE EPISODE OF A&A?  
This is a tough question because I love them all, I can't pick just one so these are my favorites...  
Club owners and Quincinerra's  
Magazines&made up stuff  
Austin&Jessie&Ally  
Girlfriends&girl friends  
Campers&complications  
Chapters&choices  
Partners¶chutes;  
Couples&careers  
Tracks&troubles  
Viral videos&very bad dancing**

**SarahBearlovesR5: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE R5 TV?  
Okay I can't pick one, they are all amazing, but these are my favorites...  
california adventure  
The making of crazy 4 U  
Summer photo shoot  
S'mores  
Beach baby  
Much food  
Tennis  
Rydel's surprise birthday party  
Just random**

**I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER SINCE I DIDN'T POST THE OTHER DAY, DID YOU LIKE IT? THERE'S SOME RINESSA. WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN RYDEL AND RATLIFF? WILL THEY SPLIT UP? AND RIKER BEING A REALLY CUTE PROTECTIVE, CARING BROTHER TO RYDEL. AND LAURA NOW KNOW ROSS' TELL, SHE SHE KNOWS WHEN HE IS NERVOUS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH RAURA? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, AND I LOVE HOW YOU ENJOY READIN MY STORY. KEEP REVIEWING AND SENDING ME QUESTIONS AND JOKES AND ANYTHING REALLY, I JUST LOVE READING THEM ALL :-)**

**SHOUTOUT TO:**

**ROSS' COUSIN**

**RHIANNA: THAT IS SO FUNNY, IM SO ENJOYING THESE JOKES. WITH THE FANFEST DO YOU MEAN LIKE WRITE AN AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT WHAT I DID THERE? BECAUSE I CAN DEFINITELY DO THAT :-)**

**XOXO  
BECCA**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

**Rydel POV**

I could NOT believe what I had just heard. Ratliff actually wanted to break up with me. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. I should of waited, I have before. I just never thought Ratliff would break my heart. "DEL, WAIT" Ratliff screamed at me. Why on earth would I listen to him. I kept running, slowly running out of breathe. "DEL PLEASE, WE NEED TO TALK" He yells. I stop and turn around to face him, totally annoyed with him , and I let out my feelings. "Okay, lets talk, ill go first. We are done. No more boyfriend girlfriend, no more friends even, I'm done seeing you I'm done talking to you and I'm just done with you" I yell at him and storm away. As I walked away furious, I hear him cry. So he should be, he made me cry. Well that's what I tried to convince myself, but deep down, I felt really guilty. I kept walking and don't stop until I was lost. I sat down, leaning on a tree and just cried. I just wanted to stay here away from that jerk who hurt me.

**Riker POV**

"Wow, I trusted him and he broke my little sisters heart, wait until I get my hands on him" I clench my fists. "Calm down Riker, your scaring me"  
Vanessa says. "Dude, chill. He didn't mean it like that" Ryland said. "Oh he just said he wanted to break up with Del, and you are defending him? What great brothers you are. Caring more about a stupid friendship then your own sister. Can't you see she is devistated" I yell. "No, that's not what I meant" Ryland says. "Well then what did you mean" I snap at him. " I mean that Ra- I cut Ryland off when I see Ratliff coming back. He has tears in his eyes. "Hey bro, what's wrong" Rocky asks. "I ruined everything with Del, I jus- I cut Ratliff of by punching him in the face. "OWWW, Ratliff falls to the ground and held his nose, which might very well be broken. "That's for hurting Del you stupid jerk" I yell. "RIKER" Rocky and Ryland say at the same time. Vanessa gasps. Ryland rushes over to Ratliff, Vanessa just stands back, out of the way and Rocky holds me back, seeing me about to throw another punch. "Are you okay" Ryland asks. "Yeh I'm okay guys, I deserved that" Ratliff says. "Ummm you got a little blood" Ryland says. His nose was pouring out blood. Rocky dragged me away. I was waiting for him to yell at me for punching Ratliff, but he didn't. Instead he gave me a hug. "Why aren't you yelling" I ask. "Dude, why would I tell at you for being a great brother" he laughs. "You think I'm a great brother"? I ask. "The best, you risked your friendship for Rydel and you have been an amazing brother to all of us, I can't imagine our family without you. you are the glue that holds us together, we would be lost without you" Rocky smiles. "Thanks bro, I'm just so angry at Ratliff. He broke Rydels heart. How can he love her one day and not even want to be with her the next" I ask. "It's not like that. Ratliff wanted Rydel to be happy and he thought he was just making her upset all the time. That's why. He didn't want to break up with her, he just wanted her to be happy" Rocky explains. "That makes more sense. I have to go find Rydel" I say. "Shouldn't you apologize to Ratliff first" Rocky says. "For what"? I ask. "Ohh I don't know, maybe for punching him" Rocky replies. "No matter why he broke up with her, he still made her upset, I'm not forgiving him for that, he deserved everything he got" I say and walk off to find Rydel.

**Ross POV**

Laura just turned around and left. Why? Did she forget she still had to check her bruises out. Dr Halberg walked over to me. "Hello Ross, is Laura here, I'm ready to see her" She asks. "Uhh yeh she just uhh had to go to the bathroom" I lie. "We will meet you in your room in a minute" I add and she nods and walks into her room. I quickly jump up and run outside as soon as she was gone. "LAAAUUURRRAAAA" I yell. I couldn't see her anywhere. I called her, texted her and still no reply. Where was she? I went back to the waiting room, but as I walked through the hospital doors I heard something. "Ross" Laura whispered. I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw Laura standing there with a tear stained face and her head down in embarrassment. "I'm sor-" she started, but I cut her off. "Laura, where have you been. I've been worried sick, are you okay"? I run up to her and give her a huge hug. "Ow" she flinches. "Oh my gosh Laura, I'm so sorry" I apologize. "it's okay" she laughs. "Umm we better go, the doc has been waiting for a while now" I smile. I grab her hand and lead her in the room. Laura sits on the chair next to me, still holding my hand. "You learnt to sit by yourself" the nurse jokes. "Aha yeh something like that" Laura replies. "First things first, how did the test go"? The nurse asks curiously. "Well it said I wasn't pregnant" Laura smiles. "Oh that's good" The nurse rresponds. "Okay, so I'm going to have to get you to put on a hospital gown" the nurse adds and gives a gown to Laura. "You know where the bathroom is" the nurse smiles. "I'll be waiting here Laura" I smile. She just walks out the door. I'm pretty sure she is ignoring me. "I know this is none of my business but if you want to talk I'm here" The nurse smiles. "Uhh thanks, actually can I ask you something" I say. "Sure" she says. "Well I told Laura that I liked her as more then a friend and then we kissed, but now she is ignoring me. Do you know why"? I ask hopefully. "Hmm sounds like she is confused, there is two things it could be" she starts. "What are they?" I eagerly ask. " well either she doesn't like you the same way and doesn't want to hurt your feelings orrr she likes you and is scared of what will happen" Dr Halberg says. "Well which one is it" I ask. She laughs. "I can't tell you, those are her feelings, I think she needs to be the one to tell you" the nurse says. Laura walks in. "I'll be back in a minute, ill go see what room they will put you in for you to stay in for the rest of today and tonight and we will see if you can go home tomorrow" Dr Halberg says and leaves. "NO" she yells. "I can't Ross. I have to rehearse and I can't not go, it's only my second week and I don't want them to think I'm unreliable" Laura panicks. "Laura, they will understand" I say trying to calm her down. "No Ross, I can't say that I'm in the hospital" She starts crying. "Hey, Laur, it's okay. Please stop crying" I walk over and hug her. I feel her tiny hands wrap around me and she buries her head in my shoulder. "We will say that you can't leave until you get your results for the allergy test" I say. She nods. "What if he finds me" she whispers in my ear. "It's okay Laura, ill protect you, he won't ever hurt you again if I'm around, ill stay with you" I offer. "WHAT, are you crazy, you can't not go to work for me, it's really sweet but I can't let you do that Ross" Laura says. " I'm not asking, I'm telling" I smile. " Fine, but you can leave anytime you want, even within 2 seconds" Laura says. "Why would I ever want to leave you" I smile into her hair. My heart was beating, I felt butterflies. This is the moment when I realized that this was more then a crush. I think I love Laura

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNIZABLE, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**Q&A  
Rhianna: What is your favorite song by Ross Lynch and R5? My absolute favorite would be 'I want you bad' by R5 & 'Illusion & Steal your heart' by Ross Lynch... But here are my other favorites  
-here comes forever  
-say you'll stay  
-what do I have to do  
-crazy 4 U  
- Never  
-Loud  
- not a love song  
- I think about you  
- heart beat  
- Got it 2  
- heard it on the radio  
- don't look down  
- no ordinary day**

**SarahBearlovesR5: what do you think about Ross & Laura's 'Laura jokes'? Okay seriously I'm OBSESSED with them, I sit there at school and tell my friends the jokes and I start laughing and they don't find them funny, but I do. Ill randomly think of one and start cracking up in class. today the teacher asked if i was okay because i was laughing so hard i started crying. it's really sweet how he makes up jokes just to make her laugh, well he said he is trying to find one that she won't laugh at but still, it's adorable. I laugh so much at them. I showed my friends a video of Ross laughing and they said I have the same silent laugh as him. I have so many different laughs and they said that one off them sounded like his normal laugh, so I was pretty happy about that.**

**CLIFFHANGER...OKAY, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I KNOW BUT IM TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY DAY BUT IT IS HARD BECAUSE OUR SCHOOL WENT BACK LAST WEEK SO NOW I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND IT IS HARD TO FIND TIME TO WRITE BUT I TRY BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND DESERVE IT, I LOVE YOU ALL... REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT. SEND ME JOKES, QUESTIONS AND FEEDBACK :-) I WENT HORSE RIDING TODAY AND THE HORSE STOOD ON MY FOOT, IT REALLY HURT AND NOW MY TOE IS BRUISED. ATLEAST IT DIDN'T BREAK.**

**SHOUTOUT TO  
-SarahBearlovesR5  
-Rhianna  
BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS REVIEWING AND SENDING ME QUESTIONS, JOKES AND FEEDBACK AND I REALLY ENJOY IT3**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS:  
WHAT HAS BEEN YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO FAR?WHY?**

**XOXO BECCA**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Raini POV**

It was 7am and Ross and Laura were supposed to be here over an hour ago. We can't start without them. I sigh and sit down on my lounge and read a magazine. "Knock knock" someone knocked. "come in, it's open" I reply. "Oh hey Calum" I say. "Hey Raini, have you heard anything from Ross or Laura yet" he asks. "Not yet, I wonder w-" I got cut off by Calum's phone ringing. " Hello, Calum speaking" he introduced.

**ON THE PHONE**  
Ross: normal **Calum: Bold**

**Hello Calum speaking**

Hey Calum it's Ross see w-

**Where are you Ross, we have been waiting all morning**

Well Laura and I aren't going to be able to make it

**Oh, why not?**

Because we are at the hospital

**HOSPITAL**

**-OFF THE PHONE-**  
"What? Why are they at the hospital" I ask Calum. "I'm just finding out now" he replies.  
**-ON THE PHONE-**

**Why are you at the hospital**

Oh it's nothing big, Laura just needed an allergy test and she has to stay until we find out the results

**So why are you there**

Because she is my friend, I'm supporting her

**Yes sure Ross, are you sure you don't feel something else for her, like love**

No -Ross voice went squeaky-

Anyways I have to go, I might see you tomorrow. Can you tell everyone that we are sorry

**Okay, bye. Tell Laura i said hi**

They hang up. "Well what was it" I eagerly ask. "What was what" Calum joked. "Dude just tell me" I beg. "Okay, Laura needed an allergy test and Ross went with her for support" He says. "Oh my god, do you think Laura likes Ross, do you think Ross like Laura, do you think they are dating"? I ask. " Obviously, absolutely obviously and I really don't know" he answers. "Lets try and set them up, awww young love is so sweet" I smile.

**Riker POV**

"RYDELLLLLL, ARE YOU THERE" I yell. I couldn't see her and I had been walking for 20 minutes. I was starting to panick, where was my baby sister? I tried ringing her, but it just went to voicemail. I texted, but no reply. Stupid Ratliff, I should of never trusted him. I couldn't find Rydel, so I thought she might of just walked home. I walked back to the others." Where's Vanessa?" I asked. "She left, she had to look over the script for tomorrow" Ryland answers. "Did you find her? Is she okay?" Ratliff asks. I just glare at him. "No I didn't find her, all because of you my baby sister is out there alone and probably lost" I walk up and go to punch him but rocky grabs me and pulls me back. "Hey bro, settle down. We will find her" Rocky says. "We better, and if we don't? you better watch out Ratliff" I warn. "Look Riker I'm sorry, I just want her to be happy. She deserves so much better then me. I just miss her so much" Ratliff cries. "I know she deserves better but she doesn't want better. For some crazy reason she wants you" I yell. "Rydel wants me? I thought she hated me" Ratliff questioned. "If she hated you she wouldn't be gone most likely crying somewhere over you" I yell. "Your right. I have to fix this. I want Rydel back , wait no I need Rydel back" Ratliff smiles and runs off.

**Rydel POV**

I left the tree and continued walking until I found an area where I had never been before. It looked dangerous and there were sirens going. I was kind of scared. But the anger was way bigger then the fear so I kept walking. It was 8:59am and we missed the sunrise. What was supposed to be a magical morning turned into a horrible nightmare. I was walking along a deserted street with a few bars and night clubs next to me. They were all closed and no one was in sight. "Hey there sexy, what's your name, I'm jarred" I turn around and see a guy standing behind me. " umm hi, I'm Rydel" I introduce. " so Rydel, how about we go back to my house, what do you say babe" Jarred smiles. "Umm no thanks" I say and continue walking. "Ohh baby, don't be like that" he says and I just shake my head. I don't take no for an answer" he smirks and grabs my wrist. "Leave me alone you creep" I struggle to try and get him to let go, but he is too strong. "Ooh feisty, I like it" he pulls me towards his car. "Let go" I scream. "I don't think so, I need to have some fun with you" he smirks. "She said let her go". I turn around and Ratliff was there. I was angry and relieved at the sight. "Oh I don't think so. Stay out of this you week little baby" jarred says. Before I knew it Ratliff was continuously punching him, until he was on the floor. "Come on Del, quick lets go" he grabs my hand and we run away from him until we are far away and back to near the car. "Are you okay Del, did he hurt you, I'm here now" Ratliff smiles and I just burst out in tears. He pulls me in for a hug and tries to calm me down. "It's okay Del, he can't hurt you,'I've got you. Ill protect you" he smiles. I finally stop crying after about 10 minutes and Ratliff takes me to sit down on a bench. "I need to talk you you Del" he says. I look up at him and nod. I know where this is going, today is the day he is going to break up with me. Well I already broke up with him, but he is confirming it. I felt my stomach go in a giant knot. "Look Del, I only said those things before because I was mad at myself for making you upset. It kills me to see you unhappy and I thought that if I broke up with you, you would be happier. But Riker and the others helped me realize that- He stopped. "Del, do you want to be with me"? He asks. I want to say no, he was the jerk who broke my heart, but my mouth spoke before my brain could process anything.

**Ratliff POV**

"Of course I do, I'm happy when I'm with you, even though you drive me crazy, I still want to be with you. I'm sorry" she apologizes. "WHAT, are you crazy, you have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't of said it, I just wanted you to be happy and I thought I was making you unhappy. If anyone should say sorry it's me, and I am . I'm really sorry Del, can you forgive me"? I ask. She looks into my eyes, and I get lost in her beautiful big brown eyes. She starts to lean in slowly and kisses me. She pulls away. "Does that answer your question"? She smiles. I smile back and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Not really, I kind of need a yes or no" I joke. She laughs. "Lets go, I know Riker is really worried about you" I smile, stand up and take her hand, leading her down the street to the car. I decided not to tell her about what happened earlier between me and Riker because then she would just be angry at Riker and I didn't want that to happen.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, ONLY THE STORYLINE AND THE CHARACTER JARRED.**

**Q&A  
Taryn: If you could have a day with Austin & Ally, what would you do?  
I would get Austin & Ally to give me a private performance upstairs in sonic boom. I would then get them to teach me how to play guitar and piano (I can already play, but they would teach me new songs) then we would go to the beach and play all sports like soccer and football and lacrosse on the beach and then have some lunch. Go to Austin's house and watch some romantic and scary movies and eat popcorn, just me and Austin. Then go back to sonic boom and have a jam session and eat ice cream sundaes and pancakes. then Austin & I go for a walk in the park at night and have a picnic under the stars.**

**Rhianna: What is your favorite chapter of this story?  
Chapter 3,5 & 6 because there is a lot of Rydellington and Raura. I also like chapter 9 because Riker is being really protective and caring over Rydel.  
P.S... My foot is okay now, thanks for asking. It really hurt at the time but I can't even tell now. It is bruised a bit, so I have a purple toe but besides that it's fine. :-)**

**SHOUTOUT TO:  
- Taryn**

**SO, ARE YOU GUYS STILL LIKNG THIS STORY? FEEL MORE THEN WELCOME TO GIVE ME IDEAS AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, DONT WORRY GUYS, SOMETHING GOOD FOR LAURA BUT BAD FOR LAURAS DAD WILL HAPPEN, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. KEEP READING, REVIEWING AND SENDING ME QUESTIONS AND ANSWERING MINE :-) I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS...**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SHIP COUPLE? DOESN'T HAVE TO BE FROM R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY.  
MINE IS RAURA AND RYDELLINGTON. I ALSO HUGELY SHIP ROSE AND JACK FROM TITANIC AND ROMEO AND JULIET FROM ROMEO AND JULIET**

**XOXO BECCA**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Laura POV**

We only had to wait another 20 minutes until I was taken to my own private room. "Here you go Ms Marano, your room as you requested" Ross joked. He Carried my bags to the room for me. I didn't want him to, but he insisted. "Thank you again Ross. For everything" I thank for the billionth time today. " you know ill always be here for you" Ross smiled. I smile back. "Okay so is there anything you need? Food, drinks anything"? He asks. "Well, to be honest I'm actually just really tired. I think I might just go to sleep" I say. "Oh... Okay, I'll be out in the waiting room" he says awkwardly. "Ross, you do know you can stay in here, I'm just sleeping" I offer. "Really? I mean thanks, id love to" he smiles and goes to sit on one of the chairs. I close my eyes and the room falls silent. " So, how are you feeling, like are you still in a lot of pain" Ross breaks the silence. "Sleeping Ross, remember" I say, my eyes still closed and facing the opposite way from him. "Oh yeh, sorry" he apologizes. It's quiet again for a few minutes. " I'm just worried" he says. "Worried or bored" I ask. "A little bit of both" he answers. I sigh loudly and turn to face him, sitting up in my bed. "Okay Ross, I'm paying attention to you now" I say. "I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep" he apologizes again. " can I really?" I ask. He nods. "And you won't disturb me" I add. "Yes Laura, ill probably just sleep too. I'm pretty tired" he says. Then it hit me. Ross hasn't slept for over 24 hours. He was too busy caring for me. I get out of bed and walk over to him. "I thought you were tired" he questions. " I am, but you have done so much for me that I want you to have the bed. You stayed up all night last night for me. So it's all yours" I smile. "No Laura, I can't do that. Your the injured one. Plus you need to be comfortable, otherwise it will hurt" he responds. "It's seriously okay Ross, I will be fine on the chair" I say. We argue about who is taking the bed for about 5 minutes. "This is getting ridiculous" Ross says. "How can we settle it" I say. "Weellll" He drags out. "Well what" I ask. "There is one option" he says. "Well what is it" I ask confused. "Uhh never mind" he replies. "Just tell me Ross" I say. "Well I was thinking, and Yes I know it's stupid, but we could share the bed"?. I think about it for a bit. "Well when I slept over your house we both slept on the same mattress and lounge" I say. "And grass" he smiles. "Yes Ross and grass" I repeat. "So is that a yes"he asks. "Fine, but no funny business" I say. "Yes Laura, don't worry, we will just sleep" he smiles. We both climb into bed and let the sleep take us in.

**Rydel POV**

Ratliff and I were finally together again, well I thought so atleast. We never actually confirmed it. "So Lif, does this make us a couple again" I ask. "This makes us the best couple in the world" he smiles at me and kisses me . We continue walking back to the car when he grabs my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smile. Not even trying to hide it. "What the hell is going on here" Riker runs up to me, glaring at Ratliff. "Good news Riker, we are back together" I smile. "Oh that's great. Can I talk to you for a second Del"? He asks. I nod and we walk away from the others. "WHAT THE HELL DEL? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, HE JUST HURT YOU AND YOU FORGIVE HIM JUST LIKE THAT, NO I WON'T STAND FOR IT, MY JOB IS TO PROTECT YOU AND I DONT WANT YOU SEEING HIM." He yells at me. I feel a sudden flow of anger surges through my body. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T DATE" I yell back. His voice softens. " I'm sorry Del, I just don't want to see you hurt again, the last couple of hours have been the worst minutes of my life, he hurt you once, so what makes you think he won't do it again" he asks. "I forgave him Riker, he hurt me because he tried to make me happy. That's all he does, tries to make me happy. Why can't you see that and let us be happy together and support us. He's your best friend Riker and I'm your sister, just please be happy for us and if not him, be happy for me" I beg. "I I I'm sorry Del. but I can't do that. I care more about you then him and I just have this feeling that he will hurt you again. I can't support this, just please be careful" he frowns and walks away. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. I know he just really cares for me but this was over the top. I was so upset, I just wanted my brother to support me . I feel my knees go weak and I fall to the ground and cry.

**Ross POV**

I slowly wake up and see that Laura is snuggled into me. I had my arms around her while her head was laying on my chest. She looks so small and frail. I slowly and carefully get up out of bed, not waking her up. I look over at her , sleeping peacefully and I leave to grab something to eat for when she wakes up. I walk to the cafeteria and grab 2 pieces of toast for her with bacon, sausages and eggs. I then grab the same for me and pay for it. I carry it to the room. I gently knock and open the door. She is still sleeping, so I put it on the table at the end of her bed. I sit down on the chairs and eat mine. When I finish I put the plate and cutlery in the bin. I sit on my pone and play games until something disturbs me. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" I jump up and her heart monitor won't shut up. "SOMEONE HELP, SOMEONE, I NEED A DOCTOR" I yell. Nurses and doctors come rushing in and next thing I know, I'm being pushed out of the room. "NO, IM NOT LEAVING HER, LAURAAAA" I panick. "Look sir , you need to leave" they say. I try my hardest but there were 4 doctors pushing me out. I fall to my knees in the waiting bay and break down crying. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. But I didn't care. All I wanted was for Laura to be better.

**Riker POV**

I know I was a little harsh with Del. but it's only because I care. How could she be so stupid , she should know better then to trust Ratliff ... Again. When I leave I hear her crying, but I leave her alone. I know I'm probably the last person she wants comforting her at the moment. So I let her be alone. I know it's what she would of wanted. I look over my shoulder and Rocky and Ryland were with Rydel. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she has someone. And thank god that someone isn't Ratliff. I needed to talk to him and now was a better time then any. I walk over to Ratliff, who was leaning against the car. " we need to talk" I say bluntly. He follows me down the street, Away from the others. "What is it Riker"he asks. "You need to let Rydel be, you can't lead her on just to break her heart. She's really sensitive and actually believes that you care about her" I say. "But I do care about her" he protests. "Drop the act. Rydel might fall for it, but I sure as hell don't. I know you couldn't care less about her. And I want you to stop seeing her. Stay away from her and stay away from my family. I think you should drop out of R5" I say. He looks shocked. "Look Riker, I really do care for Rydel and I would do anything to prove that to you, I I I think I have fallen in love with your sister" Ratliff confessed. I was taken back by this. He had always said that he loved her. But never that he was 'in' love with her. I stared him in the eyes. Looking for the slightest bit of lie. But there wasn't any. I was almost positive that Ratliff was being sincere. "Please say something" he asks. I couldn't say anything. Instead I gave him a hug. Why? I don't even know. I missed my best friend. And after him saying that, I trusted him again. "I missed you bro" I say. "I missed you too" he responded. I could feel him smiling. "But if you ever hurt Rydel again, you will have to deal with me" I say seriously. he gives a light chuckle. "Yes sir, but believe me, I'm never letting go of her again. She's stuck with me for a very long time." He says. I couldn't help but smile.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rhianna: What is your favorite subject at school? my favorite subject is Agriculture.. I also really like Sport and Child studies. English is okay as well.**

**SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. I JUST WENT BACK TO SCHOOL LAST WEEK, SO I HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH THAT, AND DONT GET MUCH TIME TO WRITE. I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT I WILL TRY REALLY HARD TO NOT TAKE TOO LONG. SORRY :-)**

**AHHH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO LAURA? DO YOU THINK RIKER IS TOO OVERPROTECTIVE? SHOULD I DIAL IT DOWN A BIT OR DO YOU LIKE HIM LIKE THAT? THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU ALL AND COULDN'T WRITE THIS WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT.**

**SarahBearlovesR5... Who would judge that, like seriously, they are the cutest cars ever... I also ship them :-)**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS... Put these people in order from your favorite to least favorite...(mine is the order they are in)  
1. Ross Lynch  
2. Laura Marano  
3. Rydel Lynch  
4. Riker Lynch  
5. Rocky Lynch  
6. Ellington Ratliff  
7. Calum Worthy  
8. Raini Rodriguez  
9. Vanessa Marano  
10. Ryland Lynch  
11. Stormie Lynch  
12. Mark Lynch**

**XOXO BECCA**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

**Rocky POV**

"I'm seriously okay Rocky, stop worrying" Rydel says. "It's hard not to worry when 10 minutes ago I though you were going to drown in your tears. And now you say your fine" I admit. Just 10 minutes ago, she was crying on the ground about Riker not supporting her. Ryland and I tried settling her, which worked. But it worked a little too well. Now she acts as if it never happened. " we should probably go home" Ryland says. "Yeh, ummm where's Riker" I look around. "And where's Ratliff Ryland adds. "Oh no, we have to find them. They should NOT be alone together. Riker is probably hurting him" Rydel panicks. "its okay Del. I'm sure they will be fine. Ratliff can take care of himself" I comfort. "Here they come now" Ryland points. Del and I turn around to see Ratliff and Riker walking towards us.

**Rydel POV**

"RAAATTTTLIIFFF" I run towards him and jump into his arms. He spins me around and then carefully places me on the ground. "What happened, did he hurt you? I swear Riker if you laid one Finge-" I got cut off by Ratliff crashing his lips on mine. He pulls back first and looks me in the eyes. "Riker is okay with this" he says simply. I scream in excitement and jump onto Riker, giving him a huge hug. " THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" I squeal. "Congrats Del, see I said you had nothing to worry about " Rocky smiles. "Yes rocky. thank you for comforting me RyRy and Rock" I love all you guys so HUG" I yell. Everyone crowds in, hugging each other. "I love you too Del" my brothers say at the same time. "I love you more" Ratliff smiles. " so where did you guys go, and how did you get Riker to change his mind" I ask Ratliff. " uhh well err" he stutters. "Well I just realize what a great guy he is. Your lucky Del" Riker smiles. " Thanks Riker and yeh I'm really lucky" I say. "soooo... Riker, what's the deal with you and Vanessa" I ask. "How did I know that this question was coming" he sighs. "Wellllllll" Riker scratches the back of his neck. "Just spill, how long has this been going on for" I ask. " only a couple of days" he smiles. "Well nah dah Fred, you only met a couple of days ago, how did this happen" I ask again. " well you remember that night when everyone came over for dinner and then Laura and Vanessa ended up staying over" i ask. They all nod. "Well the next morning when you guys were getting breakfast I took Vanessa into my room to teach her guitar and" I stop, hoping everyone got the message. "And what" Ryland asks. " and wellll we kinda maybe sorta kissed" I look down and scratch my head. "Dude, I never knew how much game you had, to get a girl in one day, congrats bro" Rocky hugged me. "Okay, so Ratliff and I are a couple, Riker and Vanessa are a couple, Ross and Laura totally like each other" I turn to Rocky and Ryland. "We are not having this talk" Rocky says, knowing exactly what I'm about to say. "What talk"? Ryland asks innocently. "Who are you crushing on"? I smile at him."yeh I'm with Rocky on This, lets just head home" Ryland suggests. We all nod and get in the car. Riker drives, Rocky calls shotgun and Ratliff Ryland and I sit in the back.

**Ross POV**

I have sat in this waiting room chair for nearly 3 hours. No one will tell me what's going on. I'm not even sure she's alive. I look at the clock for the ten millionth time today. 11:11. Perfect, wishing time. I close my eyes and look down. "Hey, ummm whoever is listening. God, Santa Claus, I really don't care who. I just want you to make Laura safe. She has a wonderful life ahead of her and I just want you to make sure she is alive and lives a long happy life. Please, if you have to take someone, take me. Not her" I say out loud. A tear rolls down my cheek and I break down crying. I put my head in my hands and the doctor walks up to me. I look up at him. "I'm very sorry Mr Lynch, but it is not looking good. She has lost a lot of blood and there is a huge list of people before her to get it. It would take about 3 weeks, and I'm afraid thats not soon enough. At this rate, if she doesn't get blood soon. she might not make it" he apologizes. i start breaking down again. i cant loose her, i wont. "We ask if you can please call her family to be here" the doctor walks away. "Wait" I yell and jump up out of the seat. "Yes Mr Lynch" he says. I take a deep breathe. "Can I donate blood" I ask. "Well, your under 18, so we will need parent permission and we will have to check if you are the right blood type. And even then it is very dangerous and I highly do not recommend it" the doctor says. "It's a risk I am willing to take. I would die for Laura" I tell. "Well if you are sure then I guess so. First you have to get your parents to come down and sign some things and we will go from there" he smiles. "Okay, I'll call them now" I walk outside. I rung my mum, but she didn't answer. I then ring my dad. No answer. I rung Rydel and she picks up on the third ring.

**ON THE PHONE**  
Rydel: Normal **Ross:Bold**

Heey Ross, what's up.

**Uhh hey Del, I need everyone to come to the hospital**

**-I burst out crying-**

Ross, Hey what's wrong?

**Laura, she she she might not make it**

**-I hear Rydel gasp and I cry louder. I could tell she was holding back tears-**

Ill get our family and Laura's family and ill be there in a little bit, stay strong baby bro. It will be okay

We hang up and I just clench onto my phone. Crying uncontrollably. What if I wasn't a match. What if it was too late. I walk back inside and sit outside Laura's room. it was killing me that I wasn't aloud to see her. I made a promise to myself. If she ever woke up , I would tell her how I feel about her. And that was that I like her, a lot.

**Rydel POV**

I hung up from talking to Ross and just stood there, in my lounge room with my mouth open. How does this even happen? I thought it was just a simple allergy test. They do them all the time and no one dies from it, right? It finally hit me and I started crying. Laura could actually die. "Hey Del, what's wrong. Did Ratliff hurt you again" Riker asked. I shook my head. "No, he is amazing. We have to go to the hospital. It's Laura" I break down crying and Riker hugs me. "what happened to Laura? He asked. " I'm not sure, but she might be dying" I sob. He stood there holding me. "It's okay Del, lets go" he said. We got the rest of the family and walked outside to the car. "I'll call Vanessa" Riker said.

**Riker POV**

**ON THE PHONE**  
Vanessa: Normal **Riker: Bold**

Hey Riker, I can't chill. I'm busy with learning my script

**Err it's not that**

What is it then

**you need to go to the hospital, I'm sorry Vanessa, but something happened to Laura**

Is she okay? What happened?

**I'm not really sure, but it doesn't sound good. I'm so sorry Ness, my family is going there now, we can pick you up and take you if** **you want?**

**-She broke out crying-**

Yes I'd love that, thank you

**Okay we will be there in 5 minutes, bye Ness**

Bye Riker

we hang up and it broke my heart to hear her cry. This must be so hard for her. I can't even imagine what she is going through. "Hey mum, is it okay if we pick Vanessa up" I ask. "Sure sweetie, where does she live"? I pull out my phone and go into notes. I had her address saved there. I tell my mum the address and we get there 4 minutes later. I practically jump out of the car and run to the door. I ring the doorbell and a tear stained Vanessa opens it. "Hey, you ready" I ask. She walks out with her bag and nods. I pull her in for a hug and kiss the top of her head. "It will be okay" I comfort her. We walk to the car and get in. It goes Mum driving, dad in the front seat. Then in the middle there is Rydel on the far side. Me in the middle and Vanessa next to me. Ryland, Rocky and Ratliff are in the back. The car ride was silent. The girls just sat staring out the window.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**OKAY, I JUST HAD TO UPDATE TODAY. IT'S THE WEEKEND SO I HAVE HAD ALL DAY TO WRITE THIS, I WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND AM SO AMAZED AT THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS GIVE. I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO LIKE IT THIS MUCH, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK IT WOULD BE THAT GOOD. SO THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME OUT TO READ IT :-)**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**-Rhianna**

**-EnvyNV**

**-SarahBearlovesR5**

**-R5AAFan**

**-R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I GET SO HAPPY WHEN READING ALL THE REVIEWS AND I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :-) I ALSO THANK ALL THE SILENT READERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW 3**

**FOR MY READERS...  
LETS GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER :-) (IF YOU FEEL ANYTHING IS TOO PERSONAL AND DONT WANT TO SHARE, YOU DONT HAVE TO)  
Age- 15  
Gender- female  
City/State/Country- Sydney, Australia  
Favorite color- Pink  
Favorite animal- Polar bears  
Favorite food- pancakes, ice cream and lasagne  
5 Hobbies- Playing keyboard and guitar... horse riding... soccer... dancing/cheerleading/acrobatics... Writing this fan fiction :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

**Rydel POV**

As soon as we pulled up at the hospital. I jumped out of the car and ran inside to the reception desk. " What room is Laura Marano in"? I ask. It sounded rude, but I was just really upset. Me and Laura have become pretty close these last few days and I can't imagine never seeing her again. "311" she smiles. I run to the elevator and go to the third floor. As soon as the doors open, I immediately see Ross sitting down with his hands over his eyes, crying. This broke my heart because Ross basically never cries. This must be so tough for him. I run down the hall "ROSSSSS" I yell. He looks up and stands up. I run into his arms and give him a huge hug. I don't let go. He hugs me so tight that I can barely breathe, but I don't care. I bury my face into his neck and we both cry. A few minutes later my family, Boyfriend and Vanessa turn up. " Ross, please tell us what happened" my mum asked.

**Ross POV**

"well, I promised Laura I wouldn't say anything. So I can't. But I can say that she needs blood immediately and I want to donate mine" I say. "WHAT, No way Ross. You are too young, it's dangerous" my mum says straight away. "Please mum, I really need to do this, I I I can't loose her" I swallow hard, Trying to keep down the tears that are forming. "Ross, I know this is hard, but your mum is right. It's way too dangerous. I don't want to lose you"**[1] **my dad hugs me. "Please, can I at least take the test to see if we are a match" I ask. "Fine, only because I know you are stubborn and won't take no for an answer" my mum says. "Thank you so much." I run up and hug both my parents. When the doctor comes back he gives my parents forms to sign. That's when I notice something. "Wait, are you two like dating"? I ask Riker and Vanessa. They shake their heads. "Ummm NOOO, I'm just comforting her" Riker scratches the back of his head. "Holy crap, you so are" I say shocked. I was about to ask them more questions, but the doctor called me. " okay Ross, we are ready" he smiles. I follow him in the room. "Do you want me to come with you, for support" Rydel smiled. I nod and she walks in too. "Okay Ross, Take a seat" he instructs. " okay so we just have to take a little bit of blood and see if you match her blood type" he says. "Have you ever had a blood test before" he asks. "umm yeh a couple of times" I respond. "oh good, so you shouldn't be nervous" he says, sounding more like a question . "Actually I'm terrified, I hate needles" I admit. "Well you must really like her then" he smiles."yeh I do" I smile back. Rydel holds my hand in a comforting way while I get jabbed with the needle. I flinch when it breaks through my skin and even scream and cry a little. I know embarrassing, but I just really hated needles. "Okay all done Ross. The results should be ready in an hour" he smiles. "Would you like a lollipop?" he asks. My eyes grew wide and I ferociously kept nodding my head. Rydel and the doctor laughed at my little kid smile. " your so cute Ross, you do know your 16, not 5" Rydel laughs. "What color" the doctor asks. "Yellow" I smile. He hands me a yellow lollipop and I open the wrapper and put it in my mouth. Forgetting about Laura momentarily. "You can have another one for later" he smiles. I nod and he asks what color. This time I say pink and he hands it to me and I put it in my pocket for later. We walk out an go back to the waiting bay. "How did he go Rydel" My mum asked. "He was great, until he started screaming and crying" she laughed. Everyone else joined in the laughter. I even saw Vanessa let out a small chuckle. "Hey, I was very brave. I even got two lollipops" I smile.

**Vanessa POV**

I can't believe Laura is unconscious. I would donate blood myself, but I already know that we don't match. All I could do was wait and pray. Riker was so nice, he had his arms wrapped around me this whole time and comforted me. I didn't care that Ross suspected us to be a couple, I needed Riker to be here for me. And he was. Especially because my dad was at work, so i had no one else. I don't know how to tell my dad about Laura, I know he loves her like she is his own. This is going to be so tough for him. I sigh deeply and Riker looks at me. "What ya thinking bout"? He asks. I keep my eyes focused at Laura's door and respond. "Just how I'm going to tell my dad about this". He rubs my shoulders. "Hey it's going to be okay, I can tell him if you want. Or I will be right by your side when you do" he smiles. I look up at him. "How did this even happen?" I ask. "I'm not sure, but... Never mind" he starts. ""Please tell me" I ask. "Well maybe it wasn't an allergy test. Like who needs to check if their pregnant if your just having an allergy test. Maybe something else is going on, that she isn't telling anyone" he finishes. I nod and lean on his shoulder.

**•••1 HOUR LATER•••**

**Stormie POV**

"Okay, we have the results for the blood test, Mr and Mrs Lynch may I please talk to you in my office with your son" the doctor asked. We nod and Mark, Ross and I walk into the office and sit down. "Well the results came back and Ross is a match" he says. My heart sank. Honestly I didn't want it to be a match because I didn't want to be the bad parent and tell him no because he would hate me. But he will get over it, he always does. "Please, mum pleaaaassseeee can I donate" he begs. " no Ross, your father and I already agreed and its a no" I say. "Please mum, I really need to do this. Ill do anything. Ill clean the whole house when we get home" he offers. "Ross I'm not letting you risk your life just for a clean house" I say. "please mum" he has tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ross, but its a no. No more questions" I shout. I stand up to walk out of the room. "WAIT, hunny I think we should let him do this, clearly he really wants to because he actually took the needle before and we can NEVER bribe him with pancakes to take it normally. And he actually offered to do it" Mark smiles. I though about it and went to say no when he continued. "Sweetie, that is someone's daughter in there. What if that was Rydel? We would want someone to donate. And how angry would we be if Our daughter died just because someone's parents wouldn't let their son donate" he said."but what if saving Laura means loosing Ross" I ask. Tears in my eyes. "Hunny, I think if Ross wants to take that risk, we have to let him" Mark hugs me. "Okay sweetie, you can donate. Only if you are really sure" I smile. "Really? Thank you so much and yes I am positive" he smiles and hugs me and Mark. I sign some forms and then go back to the waiting bay.

**Vanessa POV**

Even if Ross was a match, there's no way that Stormie and Mark would let him. I felt that all hope was lost until they walked out into the waiting bay. "Im donating" Ross smiled at everyone. My eyes grew wide in disbelief. "really" I ask. He nods. "thank you so much Ross" I run up and hug him. He hugs back. "Don't thank me, my parents are the ones you need to thank. Without them I wouldn't be aloud to, but they let me and I am very thankful for that" he exclaimed. "thank you so much, you guys are amazing" I smile and hug Stormie, then Mark. They smile back at me.

**Ratliff POV**

I can't even begin to believe how Ross was feeling. If that was Rydel in there I would be devastated too. I really admire him, risking his life for Laura. He is a hero in my eyes. The doctor came out and took Ross to his own private room which was just down the hall. "I'll be right back, Im going to talk to Ross" I say to Rydel as she slowly lifts her head off my shoulder. "About what" she asks. "just guy stuff" I smile and walk into Ross's room. "Hey buddy, how ya going" I ask. "Alright. Just trying to force myself to eat. The doctor said I can't donate until I eat and drink all this" he frowns pointing to a plate with some orange juice, an apple and some pancakes with bacon on it. "Why are you forcing it?, You love pancakes" I question. "It's just hard to eat when the one you love is lying on her death bed" he frowns. " R R Ross, d d did you just say yo love Laura?" I ask shocked "m m maybe" he scratches the back of his neck. "It okay Ross, I understand but you have nothing to be nervous about. I know that Laura really likes you to. You can see it in her eyes every time you are together. its the same look Rydel gives me" I smile. " thanks Ratliff, hey how is it going with you and Del anyway"? He asks. "Well that's actually why I wanted to talk to you... I want to ask Rydel to marry me" I smile.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**WOW TALK ABOUT CLIFFHANGERS!**

**[1] I don't think you can die by donating blood, you might maybe if you loose too much blood but I'm not sure. but lets just pretend that you can to make it more dramatic. **

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID :-) YES I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING AND YES I AM AWARE THAT THEY ONLY WERE A COUPLE LIKE A FEW DAYS AGO, BUT YEH. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING, REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING. IM NEARLY AT 100 REVIEWS WOOP WOOP AND IM NEARLY AT 9500 VIEWS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW BUT NO PROMISES BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL SO I DONT KNOW IF I WILL GET TIME TO WRITE IT. ONE LAST THING... WHO DO YOU WANT ROCKY AND RYLAND TO LIKE? SHOULD THEY LIKE SOMEONE OR NOT? I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE MEET A GIRL FIRST? ROCKY OR RYLAND?**

**SHOUTOUT TO:  
-ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock  
-SuckerForRomance0156  
-BatFink  
**

**GAME FOR MY READERS...  
R5 AND A&A TRIVIA**

**1. In the back if a taxi cab is the first line in which R5 Song?**

**2. What A&A episode was Trish a lawyer?**

**3. What is Rydel, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Laura's favorite colors?**

**4. What is Austin & Ally's favorite food on the show?**

**5. 'You told me to write about someone I care about and that's you'' Who said it and what episode?**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS... What is your favorite Auslly quote and Auslly moment?**

**- ' hold my hand we will jump together' Austin Moon , Magazines & Made-up stuff  
-'there's no way I can make it without you' Austin & Ally (I suppose they both said it?) Girlfriends & girl friends  
- The kiss DUH  
- when they are acting what Austin and Kira will do on their date in Girlfriends and girl friends**

**XOXO BECCA**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

**Ross POV**

"I want to ask Rydel to marry me". As soon as I heard those words I froze. I was NOT expecting that. "Ross please say something" Ratliff clicks in front of my eyes, throwing me back to reality. "I uh I " I stuttered. "I knew this was a bad idea" Ratliff frowned. "no it's- I'm just shocked" I say. "So I have your blessing"? he asks. "Yeh, but why do you care what I think"? I ask. "Before I ask her I want to make sure it's okay with your whole family. I don't want to be hated by you all. Plus Rydel probably will say no if any of you disagree. We won't get married anytime soon, i mean we are only 18. I just want her to be mine forever and always. And seeing the state Laura is in, i realized that life is short and you have to hold onto the things you love and by asking her, it means that we will be committed to each other even more then we are now" he smiles. " okay, I think you should go for it, I can tell that by the way you are together and look at each other that You two are in love." I smile. "Thanks, okay I need a favor" he asks. "anything" I answer. "I need you to distract Del while I ask everyone else" he asks. "Sure, send her in" I smile. He hugs me and thanks me again then leaves the room. "now to try and finish this food" I say to myself.

**Rydel POV**

I wonder what Ratliff and Ross are talking about? Ratliff is probably just seeing if he is okay, he is so sweet. About 15 minutes later Ratliff walks out. "Hey princess, Ross is doing better then I thought, but he is struggling to eat. Maybe you should go talk to him" he suggests. "Okay, I'll go now" I smile and he kisses me quickly and hugs me. I then walk off to Ross's room. I knock on the door. "Come in" Ross yells. I open it and see him shoving the last bite of pancake in his mouth. "Good boy Ross, you ate" I smile. "Only because they wont let me donate until I did" he gives a quick smile then frowns again. "It will be okay Ross" I smile. "Can I tell you something" he asks. It sounded serious. I walked up to his bedside and sat down next to him. "Of course, you can tell me anything" I smile. He sighs deeply and looks me in the eyes. "I'm scared" he says, tears filling his eyes, his dead looking, puffy red eyes. I hold his hand and gently stroke it with my thumb. "Scared about what" I ask gently. "Everything. The needle, Laura dying" he pauses. "Me dying" he finally finishes. I pull him in for a hug. "It will be okay Ross, your the strongest person I know. Plus Ill be there for you and won't let anything happen to you" I smile. "Thanks, I didn't want to tell anyone because they would think I'm a baby" he frowns. " no one thinks that, actually everyone thinks your really brave for doing this, no matter how scared you are" I say. "Really? They think I'm brave" he smiles. " yes they do, and so do I" I hug him again.

**Ratliff POV**

As soon as Rydel left I felt sweat dripping off my forhead. My hands started getting clammy and I was shaking. I guess you could say nervous was an understatement. I was freaking terrified. Riker came over and patted me on the back. "What's wrong bud" he asked. he had been my best friend for so long and could always tell when something was wrong. "I need to ask everyone something" I shake. "Rocky saw me and came over as well. "Is something wrong"? he asked. " what is it" Riker questioned. "what is what" Rocky asked. "Ratliff has something he needs to tell everyone" Riker said. "Oh okay than. OY EVERYONE, RATLIFF HAS SOMETHING TO SAY" Rocky yelled through the waiting bay, receiving glares from distraught and worried visitors. "Dude I meant just your family not the whole room"Ratliff whisper-yelled. "oh sorry, NEVERMIND" Rocky yelled the last word. Rocky and Riker take a seat next to Stormie and Mark and we call over Ryland. Riker calls Vanessa over and she sits on his lap. "What is it sweetie" Stormie gives a warming smile. I take a deep breath. "Well as you all know, today has been a pretty horrible day, but it has taught me one thing, and that is to hold onto the things you love and never let them go, no matter how tough it gets" they all smile, confusion also on their faces at my thoughtful words. "And that is why I want your permission to ask your daughter to marry me" I smile, holding my breathe waiting for a reply. There mouths dropped to the ground. I nervously look at everyone, then to the ground. rocky was the first to speak. "I think that is a great idea, I couldn't pick anyone better for my sister to spend the rest of her life with, it's okay with me" I let out a small breathe before quickly holding it again waiting for the others to answer. "Ryland?" I question. "As long as you don't hurt her, I'm good with it" he smiles. "Yes yes yes, I know my daughter loves you and you clearly love her. Your such a sweet young man and I know you will treat her right, so yes" Stormie hugs me. I looked over at Riker and then at Mark who were both just glaring at me. These two were the ones I knew would be the hardest to get acceptance from, they were Rydels only older male role models. And they clearly were very protective of her, I had witnessed it first hand from Riker more then enough times. Mark slowly walked over to me and just glared into my eyes, I gulped. "So you want my permission to marry my ONLY daughter" he emphasized on the word 'only'. "Uhh y y yes sir" I stutter. "Why? What makes you want to marry her, what do you like about my daughter?" he asks. I regain my confidence thinking about the millions of reasons I wanted her to be mine, and only mine. " I don't like anything about her... but I do love everything about her. The way her eyes shimmer in the sun and the moonlight. The way her smile lights up the room. The cute little snort she does when she laughs really hard. The way we look at each other from the back of the stage while playing songs. The way she blushes every time I compliment her. The way her hair sparkles in the sun. the way she makes me feel, like I'm the luckiest man on earth. Everything about her is just perfect and why would I not want her to be mine forever" I smile. "Don't you think you guys are a bit young" he asked. "We won't get married anytime soon, I just want that ring to be on her finger. So everyone knows she is mine. We will be engaged, and when we are a bit older. I will marry the girl of my dreams, Rydel" I answer. "Well clearly you want this, and love my daughter. This is tough for me to say but... yes you you have my blessing" He smiles. I sigh in relief and smile at him. Shaking his hand "thank you so much Mr Lynch" I thank. "please, call me Mark" he offers. "okay, thanks Mark" I smile. "Just take care of her and you hurt her, you have me to deal with" He sternly said. Then let out a small chuckle when seeing how scared I looked. We noticed there was only one person left to say their answer. Everyone turned to face Riker. "We will talk outside" he toughly said, scaring me a little. I followed him out the door and into an empty area, just outside the hospital.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, ONLY THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rhianna- WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE 'DEZ' MOMENT?  
My favourite Dez moment is when he says to Ally 'oh sweetie the adults are talking' does that count as a moment? If not its when Ally leaves for M.U.N.Y  
Dez: 'Ally I can't believe your going to drive to New York and back everyday for school that's like 1200 miles.  
Austin: No Dez she is moving to New York.  
Dez- and driving back here everyday to hang out with us. WOW**

**WELL THIS CAN'T END GOOD, RIKER AND RATLIFF ALONE AFTER JUST HEARING THAT NEWS. HOW WILL RIKER REACT? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND DONT FORGET TO ASK ME QUESTIONS OR TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY.**

**Answers: Round 1-**

**1. In the back of a taxi cab is the first line in which R5 Song?  
I WANT YOU BAD**

**2. What A&A episode was Trish a lawyer?  
TUNES & TRIALS**

**3. What is Rydel, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Laura's favorite colors?  
RYDEL- PINK  
ROSS- YELLOW  
RIKER- BLUE  
ROCKY- GREEN  
RATLIFF- GREEN  
RYLAND- RED  
LAURA- RED**

**4. What is Austin & Ally's favorite food on the show?  
AUSTIN- PANCAKES  
ALLY- PICKLES**

**5. 'You told me to write about someone I care about and that's you'' Who said it and what episode?  
AUSTIN- TUNES AND TRIALS**

**SCORES: Round 1  
BonesnCastleFREAK  
11/11**

**AusllyxLover  
10/11  
Got Ratliff favorite color wrong**

**R5AAFan  
11/11**

**Steph  
9/11  
Got Ratliffs favorite color wrong an didn't answer Q1.**

**Sierra  
10/11  
Didn't answers Rylands favorite color**

**SarahBearlovesR5  
10/11  
got Laura's favorite color wrong**

**Rhianna  
11/11**

**BatFink  
11/11**

**GAME FOR MY READERS:  
Trivia: Round 2-**

**1. Who does Vanessa Marano play on switched at birth?**

**2. If Rydel could be any type of dinosaur, what one would she be?**

**3. What are the names of Mini R5?**

**4. What type and color pants are Rydel, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland wearing on their current airoplane trip to Australia?**

**5. Who is Laura's HUGE celebrity crush?**

**THESE QUESTIONS ARE A BIT HARDER THIS WEEK... THERE IS GOING TO BE A REWARD FOR WHO GETS THE MOST RIGHT ALTOGETHER WITH ALL ROUNDS. I THINK I MIGHT SAY AFTER 3 ROUNDS UNLESS THERE IS A TIE IN THE WINNER. SO KEEP ANSWERING EACH CHAPTER FOR YOUR CHANCE FOR SOMETHING AWESOME.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS:  
WHAT DO YOU THINK IS PRETTIER/LIKE BETTER... SUNRISE OR SUNSET?  
I think this is really hard to decide, but probably sunrise, mostly because for about 2 weeks I have woken up really early so I watch it most mornings, so Im used to it and it is gorgeous. I also love sunset as well though.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	22. Chapter 22

**SARAHBEARLOVESR5... PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE AUTHORS NOTE,CONGRATULATIONS! **

**CHAPTER 22:**

**Ratliff POV**

Riker slowly reached his arm up. I flinched, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I could, preparing for the hit. But it never came. I then felt something on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Rikers arm outstretched holding onto my shoulder in a friendly way. "Take care of my baby sis" he smiled. Was that a yes? I thought. Was he joking. Making it seem like a yes then BAM crushes my dreams. Or was he being genuine. I pulled him in for a hug. "i would NEVER let anything happen to her. And I would not be able to live with myself if something did" I smile. I looked like an idiot but I didn't care. I just got the okay to go through with this, how could I not be happy. Riker pulls away and glares at me. "One chance, that's it. You do anything to hurt her and so help me I will kill you. When i am done with you, You would wish that you had never been born let alone met us" He glares. "Understand" he adds. "Yes" I nod. "Good, lets go Inside" he says. "Wait. Thanks bro, and don't worry, You will still always be Rydel's favorite guy" I smile. It was true, Rydel loved Riker more then anything. I had never seen a brother and sister so close before. It was really sweet. How could I compete with that. He smiled at me and we walked back inside. "Wait Ratliff's alive" Ryland jokes as we sit down. "What happened out there" Rocky asks. "Nothing really. I just realized that Delly is growing up and if I don't let Ratliff do this, she might end up with someone WAAAYYYYY worse. So I said yes" Riker states. "Well I guess it's up to Del now" Mark says. "So when and how are you to propose?" Vanessa speaks for the first time in a while. "All I know is that I want it to be perfect. She deserves the best proposal anyone has ever seen, and she will get that, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. nothing will be too big or expensive for my princess" I smile. Everyone shares weird glances, eager to know what I have planned.

**Ross POV**

"Okay Ross, you ready" the doctor asks while walking into my room. "As ready as I'm ever going to be" I gulp. "It'll be fine Ross" Rydel smiles. "Okay so if you want to follow me, we will get started" he explains. Rydel and I follow the doctor into the same room we were in before. I sit down and wait for the needle to pierce through my skin. Squeezing onto Rydels hand with my eyes shut. "Owwwww" I scream. "It's okay Ross. Just look at me, so what's your favorite sport" she asks. "You know my favorite sport" I say confused. "Yeh but that got your mind off the needle, didn't it" she smiled. "yeh, but now I'm remembering it and it is killing me owwww, it hurts" I whine. "It's alright Ross. When's Laura's birthday" she asks, instantly making me smile. "29th of November, exactly a month before mine" I smile. "See, we are nearly done Ross" she smiles. "really" I ask while making the biggest mistake.I look down at my arm. Lots of blood pouring into a clear plastic bag, the sharp needle dug into my arm. "Del, I don't feel to well" was the last thing I said before blacking out.

**Rydel POV**

"Del, I don't feel to well" was the last thing Ross said before passing out. "Ross. OMG doc what do we do"? I panick. He laughs. "It's okay, this happens alot. He just passed out. I will finish taking his blood then take him to his bed and get some fluids into him" the doctor explains. I nod. Still shaky. All the blood was in a bag ready to be given to Laura. Two male nurses bought in a wheely bed and wheeled Ross to his room. "OH NO MY BABY, What happened Del" my mum asks while they wheel Ross through the corridor past the visitors. "Its okay mum, he just fainted. He will be okay" I smile. "I'm going into the room with him" I add while walking into Ross's room. I was standing next to his bed, the doctors said he would wake up soon. I jumped when I felt two strong, safe arms wrap around my waist. "hey princess" Ratliff kissed my cheek. I turn around and look into his eyes. "Hey Liffy" I smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "that wasn't good enough" he smiles and pulls me in for a longer, More rougher kiss. "Eww, guys get a room" Ross covers his eyes. "Ross, your awake" I jump out of Ratliffs hold and hug Ross. "Yeh. What happened" He asks. "Well you were getting the needle and as soon as you saw all the blood and that needle sticking out of your arm. You passed out" I explain. "The last thing I remember is seeing all that blood pouring in the bag" he shivers just thinking about it."here Ross, the doctor told me to give you this when you wake up" I smile. "what is it" he asks. "a chocolate milkshake" I smile. "Yummy" he snatches the cup out of my hands and drinks through the straw. "How is Laura" he asks. "I think you should see for yourself" I say. It came out a lot more sad then I meant it be . He looked worried as he walked out of the room. "So where were we" Ratliff smirked. I lean in close to his lips, about a centimeter off. He closes his eyes and I move my mouth to his ear."About to go out and see everyone" I smile. "Ughhh why do you have to tease me like that" he sighs. I grab his hand and pull him out of the room.

**Ross POV**

The tone of Rydels voice made me worry. Did something happen to her. I run out of the room and down the hall to Laura's room, but I got stopped. "Sweetie, your okay" my mum hugged me. "I said I would be" I smile. My dad comes over and hugs me too, followed by all my brothers. "I have to go see Laura" I say and run off to her room. I knock gently on her door "it's open" The voice yells from inside the room, but it wasn't Laura's voice. I open the door to find Vanessa sitting next to her on a chair. "I'll leave you two alone" she smiles and walks out of the room. "thanks" I whisper as she walks past me. I close the door behind Vanessa and go over to Laura, sitting on her bedside. "Hey Laur, how you going" I ask. "good" she replies. "If it wasn't for someone donating blood, I don't think I would be here" she says. I chuckle and scratch the back of my neck. "Yeh" I awkwardly say. She didn't know it was me, that's good. I didn't want her to know. If she knew it would make things awkward and knowing Laura she would be thanking me everyday. "So, do you know who it was" she asks. " I shake my head. "no, do you" I quickly answer. She laughs and shakes her head. "No, but if I ever found out I would have to thank them. Maybe with a handshake, or a hug" she pauses. "Or this" she slowly leans in as she closes her eyes. I find myself leaning in too and our lips meet, gently touching. she pulls away quickly "I know it was you Ross, Thank you" she whispers in my ear and kisses me again. This time we started making out. I could feel the warmth of her lips roughly pressing against mine. I bit down on her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth, I took this as permission to slip my tongue inside . We were fighting for dominance. I couldn't control myself. I knew I should pull away. But I couldn't. I loved Laura and I couldn't pull away from her, no matter how much I needed oxygen. Thankfully she pulled away. We stared at each other in the eyes. "Laura I need to confess something" I admit. She nods looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Go ahead" she smiles.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, ONLY THE STORYLINE**

**Q&A  
SarahBearlovesR5- IF YOU HAD A WHOLE WEEK TO BE WITH R5, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?  
The first day I would just sit at their house and watch movies all day with them and have lots of snacks like popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries and soda. Then we would order pizza for dinner. And have a sleep out in the living room. The next day I would go indoor rock climbing, bowling and laser tag and go to a nice restaurant for dinner. Day 3 we would go to a deserted island and sky dive onto the island. We would have a picnic on the beach, go jet skiing. Surfing, tubing and other fun beachy activities. We would stay there and do all beachy sports like beach soccer and volleyball and stay until day 5. Day 6 We would go to ice skating and they would teach me to skate(i kinda can. i have only been 3 times. the first time was central park and i couldn't do it, then i went on a cruise ship and they had an ice skating rink and i was really good. then i went for my party and could only half skate)then we would have a jam session in an empty theatre and they teach me how to play all the instruments and order some Chinese for dinner and eat it there and then Eat cookies and cream ice cream for dessert. And the last day I would go to the A$A set and meet Laura and everyone and just chill in Ross's dressing room with his family for the day playing card games and dancing and singing.**

**SO I WANTED RIKER TO BE SWEET AND HAPPY, I KNEW YOU WERE EXPECTING RATLIFF TO GET HURT SO I CHANGED IT AHA. HMMM WHAT DOES ROSS HAVE TO CONFESS? HOW WILL RATLIFF PROPOSE? IM EVEN EAGER TO SEE WHAT I COME UP WITH, I HAVE A FEW IDEAS. I HAVE SOME NEW READERS SO WELCOME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY. REVIEW AND GIVE SOME IDEAS, QUESTION OR JUST SAY HELLO. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**Answers: Round 2-**

**1. Who does Vanessa Marano play on switched at birth?  
BAY KENNISH**

**2. If Rydel could be any type of dinosaur, what one would she be?  
T-REX**

**3. What are the names of Mini R5?  
BOSTON, BEAUTY, GORDY, GATOR, GUS AND GIL B**

**4. What type and color pants are Rydel, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland wearing on their current airoplane trip to Australia?  
RYDEL- BLACK/GREY CAPRIS  
ROSS- DENIM JEANS  
RIKER- LIGHT BLUE/GREY SWEATPANTS  
ROCKY- GREY SWEATPANTS  
RATLIFF- GREY SHORTS  
RYLAND- RED SWEATPANTS**

**5. Who is Laura's HUGE celebrity crush?  
GEORGE CLOONEY**

**INTERESTING FACTOID... AUSTRALIANS CALL SWEATPANTS TRACKIES OR TRACKIE DACKS, DOES ANYONE ELSE CALL THEM THAT?**

**SCORES: ROUND 2-  
SarahBearlovesR5-  
4/5**

**Valdaya1237-  
4/5**

**TOTAL SCORE  
BonesnCastleFREAK  
11/16  
AusllyxLover  
10/16  
R5AAFan  
11/16  
Steph  
9/16  
Sierra  
10/16  
SarahBearlovesR5  
14/16  
Rhianna  
11/16  
BatFink  
11/16  
Valdaya1237  
4/16**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS-  
IF YOU COULD BE STUCK ANYWHERE WITH ANYONE(Can be a band of people, as long as they are together) WHO AND WHERE WOULD IT BE? AND WHAT ARE 3 THINGS YOU WOULD BRING?  
I would choose R5 and bring instruments, pen/paper and sporting equipment**

**AND THE WINNER IS BEING ANNOUNCED...  
THE WINNER IS...**

**SARAHBEARLOVESR5!**

**SARAHBEARLOVESR5- HERES WHAT YOU WIN... YOU GET TO DECIDE WHO/ WHAT YOU WANT ROCKYS LOVE INTEREST TO SO REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT ROCKYS LOVE INTEREST TO BE LIKE. ANDWER THESE:  
-FULL NAME  
-EYE COLOR  
-HAIR COLOR  
CONGRATULATIONS**

**XOXO BECCA**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:**

**Ross POV**

I had to tell her how I felt, I made a promise to myself. "Laura, I like you" I shake. "I like you too Ross" She smiles."No Laura, I mean Like Like, nearly to the point of love. after your accident I felt devastated. I was worried you weren't going to make it, so I made a promise to myself to tell you how I feel. I'm falling for you Laura, I tried to hide it but I can't. And I won't. I want you to be mine" I confess. She just stares at me with her mouth wide open. "Laur. Please say something" I ask. She doesn't say anything, but she does do something. She kisses me. I feel a thousand bolts of electricity running through my skin. This felt right. She reaches up to my neck and started playing with the bottom of my hair,for some reason this turned me on. I pulled her waist as close to me as she could be. "Owwww" she stopped and pulled away. "im sorry Laura. Did I hurt you" I ask. "a little. It's just my ribs, they really hurt" she says. "Here let me look" I say while gently leaning her back onto the bed. I notice she is wearing her hospital gown, I frown. "It's okay Ross. You can lift it up" she smiles. My eyes widen and I give a cheeky smile. I lift it up and frown. She laughs. "I do wear shorts under this" she laughs. "I was hoping you weren't" I wink. She blushes. "awww your so cute when you blush" I smile. I slowly move my hands around her ribs, then gently lean in and kiss her bruises. I sit up and grab her hands. "I guess there is only one question to ask" I scratch the back of my neck. "What's that" she asks. "Laura, will you be my girlfriend" I smile kind of nervously. I didn't have to wait long until she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yes, yes a million times yes" she smiled into the crook of my neck. I smile and I hug her gently around the waist. "now you need to rest, get some sleep Laur" I kiss the top of her head and walk out the door. "WAIT" she says. I turn around and nod "please stay with me" she asks. I smile and walk over to the chair next to her bed and sit down. "I meant in my bed with Me" she smiles. I stand up and get into her bed. Wrapping my arms around her waist gently and we both fall asleep.

**Ryland POV**

I looked down at my phone, 11:06pm. We had been sitting here for about 11 hours. I look over at Vanessa who is curled onto Rikers lap with her head buried into his neck, sleeping. Riker was holding her, just staring at the blank wall in front of him. Rocky, dad and mum were on their phones and Rydel and Ratliff went to grab some spare clothes for Laura. I was really bored. I decided to go see Ross and Laura, I had to ask them what they wanted me to organize with missing Austin & Ally. I know i wasn't a manager for the Austin & Ally part of Ross's career, only R5, but still, he was my brother and he didn't need the stress of working that out all by himself.I gently knocked on the door so I didn't wake them if they were sleeping, no reply. I opened the door and they were both sleeping together on the bed. I took a picture, you know to show at heir wedding day. I chuckle at the thought of them getting married. They were perfect together. I wish they would just admit their feelings towards each other and date. I gently close the door and walk back to the waiting bay. "whats up bro" Rocky asks me. "nothing, I'm just tired, hungry and bored" I sigh. "Wanna go grab some food" he asks. I nod and we walk off into the cafeteria.

**Rocky POV**

As Ryland and I turned the corner I ran into someone. she was holding a coffee. Well not anymore. As we bumped into each other her coffee cup crashed into my chest, and poured all over me before falling onto my shoes. "Oh my gosh, I I I'm so sorry" she apologized. I looked up and my jaw dropped to the ground. she was gorgeous. not like the wow she should be a model gorgeous, more like the natural beauty. My gaze stopped at her beautiful eyes. They were hazel, and really pretty. She also had medium length red hair."its okay, accidents happen right?" I smile. She giggles. "Im gonna go to the bathroom Ry, Ill meet you in the cafeteria"? I say. He nods and walks to the cafeteria down the hall."I should of been watching" she says. "Seriously, it's no biggie, if this didn't happen I would of never seen such a beautiful lady" I wink. She blushes. "I'm Rocky Lynch" I reach my hand out for her to shake it. "Jenny Smith" she shakes my hand. "So Jenny, do you want to grab a coffee sometime, I kind of owe you one, plus you owe me for spilling it on me"I smile. "I'd like that" she smiles. We exchange numbers and I walk into the bathroom. I take my shirt off and dry it under the drier. I put it back on and walk into the cafeteria. "Should we get some food for the others" Ryland asks when I walk in. "yeh, maybe just something small though, like a sandwich so if they don't want it yet, they can have it later" I answer. He nods and orders. We get cheese, ham and lettuce sandwiches for everyone and a coffee for Ryland, Mum, dad, Riker and I. We have to wait for our sandwiches to be made because it was a big order, so we sit down on the chairs and wait.

**Rydel POV**

No one was home at Laura's house when we got there. I walked up to her room and Ratliff followed me. I grab a bag and throw in some cute clothes. I loved getting to pick clothes for Laura, she has some really nice things. I go over to her underwear draw. "You might want to turn around, I don't think Laura wants you seeing her underwear" I laugh and Ratliff turns around while I put them in the bag. "Done" I say and he comes up behind me and kisses me on the cheek and holds my waist. I turn around and kiss him, he starts kissing my neck. "Stop" I giggle. "why does this turn you on" he asks. "Yes. So stop it, we have to get back to give Laura her things" I say. "Come on, can't we just stay here for a bit. I just want some alone time with my princess, we are always with your brothers, barely alone" Ratliff sighs. I kiss him. "Maybe just 10 minutes" I smile. He picks me up bridal style and runs downstairs to the lounge room. I get thrown on the lounge and he leans down and kisses me. "Sooo, what do you wanna do" he asks, while grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "I don't know, maybe a fun game" I suggest. "I know" he runs upstairs and moments later comes back downstairs with a packet of cards. "What game"? I ask curiously. "Poker" he smirks. "Okay I love that game" I smile. "Strip poker" he adds. I sigh "Really Liffy"? He nods. "Fine, but I'm not going past my underwear" I say. "Oh come on" he winks. "No Liffy. I'm not ready" I look down . He kisses the top of my head and hugs me. "It's okay, we don't have to play this game if you don't want" he says. "Are you kidding, I don't want to miss my hot boyfriend shirtless" I smile. He laughs. "How about we just watch a movie instead" he suggests. I nod "I'd love that". We decided to watch Alice in wonderland. Ratliff set it up and we sat on the lounge together and seconds later Ratliff pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing me. "You just couldn't help yourself could you" I say while catching my breathe from the make out session we just had. He shakes his head. "you just get me going crazy" he smiles. "Lets watch it now" he says while pulling me closer to him and kissing my cheek.. I lean on his chest while sitting on his lap and he hugs my waist. "Crap, Ratliff, we have to take Laura her stuff" I panick, remembering what we came in here for. "It's okay. We can just watch one movie and then we will take Laura her things. Besides she has already gone this long without her things, she can do it for another couple of hours" he smiles. I nod and snuggle back into him. We continue to watch the movie.

**I DO NOT NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE AND CO OWN THE CHARACTER JENNY SMITH WITH SarahBearlovesR5**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND PLEASE KEEP I HAVNT UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS BUT I HAD TO GET READY FOR DISNEY CHANNEL FANFEST. IY WAS SO MUCH FUN...HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED  
Okay so yesterday was the best day of my life. I got to go to Disney Fanfest and walk the yellow carpet. We were waiting for Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell to come into our cinema and introduce the movie. Me and Emily snuck out and saw Ryland Lynch and Ross Lynch talking and we were about 2 meters away from them. Then Maia walked past and we said hi and she said 'hey guys' to me. Then they came into our cinema and introduced the movie. We left the cinema and missed the first 15 minutes of the movie, but it was worth it because i got to talk to R5 and no one else was there. I saw Rocky Lynch first, then Rydel Lynch, then Ross Lynch then Stormie Lynch then Riker Lynch. Then security said to not go up to them. Then they walked towards us to go past us and security said to go against the wall, so we did. When they walked past Ross and Ratliff were about a metre away from me. first I said Hi Ryland, but he didn't answer. Then Stormie smiled at me. Ross walked past and I said 'hey Ross' and he nodded and said 'hey girls'. Riker and Rocky walked past too but i didn't really notice them because my mind was a blur and now i feel bad that i didnt say hi to them. Then when Rydel walked past next to Ratliff, me and my neighbour sounded so happy and at the same time we said 'hi Rydel' she looked at us and smiled, waved and said 'hi'. Ratliff went to say hi but didn't because we only said hi to Rydel. He looked really sad so then I said 'hey Ratliff' and he turned around and laughed and smiled and said 'hey'. When I said hi to him he seemed so happy. Then we went back to watch teen beach movie. It was really good. Then we went to the after party and first Naomi Sequeira performed, then What about tonight, then R5 sung Can you feel it, Heard it on the radio and LOUD. Then Bridget Mendler sang Hurricane and Ready or Not. When What about tonight and Bridget were performing, nearly the whole time I was staring at Rydel Lynch who was up the top, watching them perform. I was waving and screaming her name but she didn't hear me because it was too loud. Ratliff was also standing with Rydel up the top at one stage and Ryland was on his own up there for a bit too. spencer and Maia were also up there and Maia was dancing for like 10 seconds. She also took pictures of the crowd. Ross broke the stage(don't even ask me how cause is really don't know) during R5 performance Riker looked at me an so did Ross. Ratliff went to give me his drumstick then moved it to give to someone else. Ratliff laughed at me when I went to scream I love R5 but stopped cause it randomly went quiet. And at the end when they were packing up the stage I screamed 'hi Ryland' and he looked at me and smiled. I felt Ratliff and I had a connection aha. Rydel also smiled at me a couple of times when they were talking to the it had finished we were looking for a place to eat an we found the place that R5 went bowling. It was so cool and i took pictures and sat in all the lounges so i sat in the same place as R5 and Maia Mitchell. I then ran up to the lane they were in so I could say i stood in the same place they went bowling. then my family were up ordering oportos but I wasnt hungry so I went walking around with Emily to try and find R5. We saw all security and they said hi. I'm pretty sure they remembered us. We also saw all of the Fanfest crew. They talked to us and asked if we enjoyed it. We said yes. Then we saw Adam from hangin with and Emily said 'hi adam' . he said hey. He asked if we were getting home safely and we said yeh our parents are around the corner. He asked if it was fun and we said yes. We then asked if he knew if R5 were still here or if they had left. He said he was pretty sure they left. Then he said by and we left too.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS:  
WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CELEBRITY YOU HAVE MET?  
Mine is Ross, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Maia Mitchell**

**Xoxo Becca**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:**

**Ryland POV**

I'm not stupid, I know my brothers crushing on a girl. I'm assuming its the coffee girl. We were waiting for our sandwiches so I decided to ask him. Rocky has never been one to tell us about his love life. Believe it or not but Rocky actually helped me get over my fear of talking to girls. He is so smooth with the ladies and I always used to be way to shy to talk to them. But now I'm a pro, and I owe it to him. "So, who was that coffee girl" I ask. "Ohh, noone really just some random girl" He lies. "Then why do you suddenly seem happier" I ask. "Fine, you got me baby lynch, we are going to get coffee sometime. she is perfect, I think we could become something" he smiles. Well that was easy, normally I would have to trick it out of him, he must like her more then I thought. "I'm glad you have found someone Rocky" I smile. "speaking of finding someone, you got your eye on anyone" he nudges me. "naah bro, I mean I've seen a couple of cute girls but not really wanting anything" I say. "why not" he asks. "I'm just so busy with organizing you guys gigs and looking after R5 I'm too busy, it wouldn't be fair on the girl" I sigh. "bro if you want a girl we can take some responsibility, your happiness comes before our band" he smiles. "Thanks but. Nah I couldn't leave you guys in charge of that, you guys are like little kids, you would ruin R5, the only one I would trust is Delly. And I wouldn't give her that pressure" I say. "Well if you ever change your mind, just let us kno-" Rocky got cut off by the man behind the counter calling us. "your sandwiches are ready" he smiles. We give him the money and take our food and coffee. We head back to the waiting bay.

**Riker POV**

Vanessa had fallen asleep on my lap and my legs were going numb. I didn't want to move though so I just dealt with it. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and started playing angry birds. It was hard because I was holding Vanessa, but I managed to get comfortable. I moved my legs a bit so I could get some feeling back and it worked. But I woke up Vanessa. "Sorry babe, my legs were going numb" I explain.. "thats okay. What time is it" she asks. I look at my phone. "11:25pm" I say. "Go back to sleep" I add and kiss her head. "Where's Laura is she okay" she asks diliriously. I chuckle at her cuteness. "Laura's fine. Her and Ross are in the hospital room, don't worry my baby bro will take care of her" I smile. "I should go grab some things for Laura for when she wakes up" she says and sits up more. "dont worry Delly and Ratliff have gone to get some things" I say. "Wait, they have been gone for a while" my eyes shot open "OH CRAP I have to go" I storm out of the waiting room. "Wait where are you going" Vanessa asks. "To your house" I say. "Why" she asks. "Delly and Ratliff alone in a house for over an hour, I don't think so, I thought I could trust them to do one simple task but no they had to let there stupid teenage hormones get in the way" I say frustrated. "You don't know what they are doing" Vanessa says calmingly. "What else would two teenagers be doing alone in a house" I ask. "RIKER" Rocky runs up and tackles me. "I got you coffee, sorry Vanessa we thought you were asleep. But we got you all sandwiches" Ryland smiles. "That's okay Ry, we are just about to head out anyway" Vanessa smiles. "oh where are you going, can we come" Rocky begs. "sure, we are going to get Rydel and Ratliff from my house" Vanessa says. "Why is Rydel and Ratliff taking so long, they left like nearly 2 hours ago" Ryland asks. We all look around awkwardly and I scratch my neck. His eyes widen, realizing what is going on. "OH MY GOD, ew gross" Ryland looks disgusted. "Really Riker, you want to interrupt that, what are you going to say, hey guys get your clothes back on we are leaving" Rocky jokes. "I don't know but I am not going to let him do anything to my baby sister, lets go, ill go tell mum" I clench my fists at the thought. "Hey mum, me, Vanessa, Rocky and Ryland are going to Vanessa's house, we will be back soon" I try to hide my anger. "okay sweetie, take your time, we will be here when you get back" My mum smiles. I walk outside and go to the car. "What do you think your doing" Rocky asks. "I'm getting in the car" I say confused. "Im not letting you drive when your this angry, ill drive" Rocky says. I nod and get in the back seat with Vanessa. Ryland called shotgun.

**Ratliff POV**

The whole movie Rydel was snuggled into me, half way through the movie we started making out, but we stopped because it was a really good bit. It was actually me that wanted to stop, not because I didn't want to kiss Delly, believe me if I could I would kiss her all day, but I really liked that bit in the movie. When the movie finished we started kissing again. I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking on her sweet spot. "Liffy, stop that tickles" she laughs. I stop and kiss the tip of her nose. "How about that game of strip poker" she smiles. I nod and she sits down on the floor while I grab the cards. "How about strip memory instead" I ask. "What's that" she asks. "its where you have to turn up two cards and if they aren't the same number. one item of clothing comes off" i explain. "Sounds fun, you go first" she smiles. I turn up two cards and "Yay they match" I smile and take the two 7's I just turned over. Delly turns over a 2 and a 9. "Yay, how about the shirt" I wink. She shakes her head and takes off her headband. I sigh and turn over some cards.

Ratliff- 7&7- nothing

Rydel- 2&9- headband

Ratliff- 3&4- R5 pick neklace

Rydel- King&Queen- Bracelets

Ratliff- Jack&Jack-Nothing

Rydel- 6&8- Rings

Ratliff- King&7- Shirt

Rydel- Ace&2- R5 pick neklace

Ratliff- 8&8- Nothing

Rydel- 2&King-

"Damn it" Rydel pouts. She only had her clothes to take off. She was wearing a Red tutu with a white shirt that had black writing and a red love heart."Remind me to wear jeans under my tutu next time we play this game" she frowns. She sighs and lifts up her shirt. My jaw drops to the floor, she was stunning. "Wow Rydel, you look gorgous" I smile and kiss her forhead. "Thanks Liffy" she smiles. After a few more turns, Rydel was left with her bra and panties and I was left in my boxers. "And this is where the game ends" she smirks. I nod. We agreed to not go past our underwear because Delly wasn't ready for that and I understood. We stared at eachother in the eyes before I slowly leaned over and gave her a long passionate kiss. It wasn't long until we were fully making out. We stood up off the ground and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck, still making out. It got pretty heated. Rydel tried to take off her bra but I grabbed her hands. "Delly stop, your not ready for this, it's just your hormones acting in the moment" I explain. "We will wait until I know your ready and absolutely sure you won't regret it" I smile. "Thanks Liffy, you are truly the sweetest guy I know" she smiles. "Lets just stick to kissing" I suggest. She nods and we continue making out.

**Riker POV**

We pulled up outside the house. "okay so we don't really want to walk in on them, so we will NOT barge in" Rocky says staring directly at me. "Why are you looking at me. There's no way I'm barging in. I don't want to see anything" I say. We all walk up to the door, I'm at the back and Ryland knocks. "DEL, RATLIFF, YOU IN THERE" Ryland yells. there was no answer so Vanessa grabs the spare key from inside the pot plant and slowly opens the door. We hold our breathes, not knowing what we were going to see.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANGRY BIRDS, ONLY THE STORYLINE AND CO OWN JENNY SMITH WITH SARAHBEARLOVESR5... I THOUGHT OF THE GAME STRIP MEMORY, BUT IF IT HAS BEEN USED BEFORE, I DIDN'T KNOW.**

**Q&A ❓❓❓**

**Rhianna- where would you like to go anywhere around the world and why? ﾟﾇﾧ****? ﾟﾇﾺ****? ﾟﾇﾹ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾷ****? ﾟﾇﾸ****? ﾟﾇﾳ****? ﾟﾇﾪ****? ﾟﾇﾷ****? ﾟﾇﾵ****? ﾟﾌﾎ****?**

**HMM WELL I HAVE BEEN PRETTY LUCKY AND BEEN TO ITALY, PARIS, EUROPE, LONDON, NEW YORK, MIAMI, LOS ANGELES, CANADA AND ALOT MORE PLACES WHICH WERE ON MY LIST WHEN I WAS REAL LITTLE. BUT NOW IT WOULD BE TO GO TO THE LYNCH'S HOUSE, AND SO I COULD MEET THEM AND STAY WITH THEM AND BECOME BEST FRIENDS/SISTERS WITH RYDEL AND MARRY ONE OF THE GUYS ? ﾟﾑﾰ****... DOES THAT COUNT? IF NOT PROBABLY AFRICA, BORA BORA OR ANTARCTICA BECAUSE I THINK THEY WOULD BE REALLY COOL AND I LOVE ANIMALS AND BORA BORA HAS NICE CLEAR WATER :-)**

**CLIFFHANGER HAHA... OKAY SO TIME TO DECIDE. DO YOU WANT THEM TO WALN IN ON A HALF NAKED RYDEL AND RATLIFF OR SHOULD THEY HAVE GOTTEN DRESSED AND JUST SITTING THERE WATCHING TV OR SOMETHING?**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL... I HAVE SOME NEW REVIEWERS SO SHOUTOUT TO**

**Ishy**

**Sierra**

**Steph**

**AusllyxLover**

**BonesnCastleFREAK**

**r5loverforever99**

**Auslly4ever101**

**Nora**

**Valdaya1237**

**Ruby.L**

**R54life**

**Ship Rocaia**

**MissWeasley8**

**Yasmeen**

**And all of the guests**

**Okay a couple of pages ago I told you the order of my favorites... That order has changed after meeting them,so here is my new favorites order... All of R5&Ryland would be tied but since I have to pick here goes**

**Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Laura, Stormie, Mark and then Vanessa.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS... Describe Rydel, Ratliff, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie, Mark, Laura & Vanessa in one word.**

**RYDEL- GORGOUS**

**RATLIFF- HILARIOUS/FUNNY**

**ROSS- SWEET**

**RIKER- PROTECTIVE**

**ROCKY- CHILDISH (In a good way)**

**RYLAND- HOT**

**STORMIE- LOVING**

**MARK-NICE? Idk**

**LAURA- ADORKABLE AHA**

**VANESSA- LOVELY**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U WANT TO HAPPEN WITH THE RYDELLINGTON SITUATION... ALSO ANSWER MY QUESTION FOR MY READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL ? ﾟﾘﾘ****?￢ﾝﾤ****? ﾟﾒﾖ**

**Follow me on twitter SophiaParie**

**XOXO BECCA? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾒﾖ****? ﾟﾒﾃ**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY RYDEL MARY LYNCH! I LOVE YOU DELLY 3 **

**CHAPTER 25:**

**Riker POV**

I look at Ryland and Rocky who walked in first and Rocky's jaw hit the ground and Ryland covered his eyes. Rocky quickly turns away too. I then walk in with Vanessa right behind me and gasped at the sight. Rydel and Ratliff were half naked making out on the lounge. They heard us and looked up, both their faces turning red with embarrassment and eyes turning black with fear. " I I it's not what it looks like, I can explain" Rydel stutters. I sigh and walk over to them, sitting next to Del. I take a deep breathe. "okay Explain" I say trying my hardest not to get up and smash Ratliff through the wall, but I didn't want to do that because it never ends well. It normally ends with Del not talking to me, which I hate. The whole room falls silent, no one was expecting that, they were all shocked. I let out a chuckle. "What? You were expecting me to kill the guy weren't you" I ask. "Honestly...kinda" Rydel answers. I give her a hug. "I don't want to fight any more" I say. "Me too, I love you Riker" she starts getting teary. "Hey Del, don't cry, I love you too" I smile. "I can't help it, your just always so sweet" she admits. I put my thumb up to her face and wipe away the few tears creeping out of the corner of her eye.  
I then cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead. "Now explain" I say. "Wait, first" I take my jacket off and put it around her shoulders to cover her up a bit. "Okay, now explain" I add. She giggles.

**Rydel POV**

I can't believe my brother just saw that. I am so embarrassed. At least Ratliff stopped me before it went too far otherwise that would of been a whole other story. He was dealing with it WAY better then I would expect."Okay well we wanted to spend time with just us two an-" Ryland interrupts me. "This better be going somewhere different, because I don't really want to hear about my sisters...you know" he says. "Don't worry RyRy. It's all PG" I giggle. "Anyways... So we decided to watch a movie and then when it finished we were going to play strip poker, but then Ratliff suggested strip memory and well I said yes but no going past our underwear because I wasn't ready and he was fine with that and well then I-" I stop talking. Maybe I shouldn't tell them about how I was going to lose my virginity to Ratliff tonight. I mean, he stopped me, so theres not really a need for them to know. "So yeh here we are" I add after the short silence during my thoughts. "Okay, well how about you go put some clothes on because as much as I'm trying to make this not awkward it totally is and we will meet you in the car. Ness can grab Lauras bag, wait have you packed it yet"? Riker asks. "yeh it's in her room on her bed" I answer while picking up my clothes and putting them on. Ratliff does the same. "your pretty quiet bro Rocky says to Ratliff when Ryland and Riker walk outside and Vanessa goes upstairs. "yeh just, Shocked and embarrassed. I seriously thought that Riker was going to punch me. I don't know I guess I was wrong about him" Ratliff admits which makes me smile.

**Stormie POV**

The boys brought back a coffee and sandwhich for us. it was good because I was starving. I drank my coffee first then ate my sandwhich, Mark did the same. "You know what, I think we did a good job" Mark says suddenly. "Good job at what" I ask. "Raising the boys and Del" he smiles. I smile back "why the suddenness" I ask. "just sitting here, thinking. Ross donating blood for the one he loves, no matter how big the risk was. Rocky is a musical genius, Ryland is 15 and has the brain and knowledge of a 50 year old. Plus he looks after R5 without any worry, Rydel is such a beautiful young lady, and she has grown up and learnt so much like how to play keyboard and dance, and she picks it up so fast. And Riker I mean, he is the sweetest brother ever to all of them, especially Rydel. I know that he will protect her, his love for this family is unbelievable. I just can't believe how lucky we are" he smiles. A tear fell out of my eye at the sweetness of his words, "we are lucky aren't we, i know they will grow up to be amazing, talented people" I sniff. He smiles at me and holds my hand. Within minutes we go back to playing on our phones.

**Ratliff POV**

I'm a mixture of embarrassed and relieved at the situation. Embarrassed that my best friend/ brother saw me in my underwear, Making out with his sister, but relieved that he was pretty cool about it. I was expecting him to bash the crap out of me. Vanessa walks up to Laura's room and The others head back to the car, besides Rydel. "Well that was awkward" I state. She giggles. "Your not the one that had your brothers see you half naked" she says. "Well they are basically my brothers so yes, yes I did" I smile. "Ummm gross" she chuckles. "what"? I ask. " well if they are your brothers, that means I'm your sister and well that means that you were just making out with your sister" she burst out laughing. "Oh, I didn't think of that, lets just stick to them being my best friends" I laugh. Vanessa comes down the stairs with the bag. "Here let me take that" I offer and take Laura's overnight bag from Vanessa. "Thanks" she smiles. We all walk out to the cars. Me and Delly were in one car, I drove and the other car Riker drove with Vanessa in the passenger seat and Rocky and Ryland in the back. I look at the clock. 12:17am. Here comes forever comes on my radio because I put in the R5 album. Me and Delly were screaming and singing along when we heard beeping and screams. Then everything went black.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY OR HERE COMES FOREVER BY R5, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**Q&A  
Rhianna- Who is your favourite out of R5/Ryland and Laura?  
YOUR REALLY GONNA MAKE ME CHOOSE? IT'S SO HARD, ALL OF R5/RYLAND WOULD BE TIED FIRST BUT IF I HAD TO PICK, RYDEL&RATLIFF, I CAN'T PICK OUT OF THEM TWO THOUGH ? ﾟﾒﾕ**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55- What is your favorite A&A song?  
ILLUSION, YOU DONT SEE ME AND STEAL YOUR HEART...P.S: Thank you so much, that really means a lot. I have actually been reading this story aha. I think your story is really amazing and you are such a great writer. I seriously can't say anything bad about it. It's one of my top 3 fanfictions. I don't know if I can wait a whole month to read more aha, I hope your finger gets better?**

**WHOOOAAA CLIFFHANGER ... WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YOULL FIND OUT SOON, IT'S THE WEEKEND SO I SHOULD UPDATE TOMORROW. STORMIE POV WAS JUST A FILLER TO MAKE IT A BIT LONGER, THATS WHY ITS REALLY RANDOM. THANK YOU FOR READING, I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH? ﾟﾘﾘ****? REVIEW AND KEEP READING :-)**

**WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, RYDEL MARY LYNCH IS 20. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY IDOL, MY INSPIRATION, MY ROLE MODEL, MY LIFE. I LOVE YOU MORE THEN PANCAKES, DELLY ? ﾟﾒﾕ****? ﾟﾎﾁ****? ﾟﾎﾤ****? ﾟﾎﾹ****? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾘﾘ**

**FOR DELLY:  
OKAY, SO AS YOU ALL KNOW IT IS RYDELS BIRTHDAY TODAY. TO CELEBRATE, THE #R5FAMILY IS GOING TO WEAR PINK, TUTUS AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH DEL. WE ARE ALSO TRYING TO TREND #Happy20thBirthdayRydel ON TWITTER, SO LETS TRY AND DO THAT FOR HER.**

**I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR HER TOO, SO IF YOU GUYS WANT TO REVIEW OR PM WITH A HAPPY BIRTHDAY MESSAGE, I WILL MAYBE SEND THEM TO HER AND MAKE A BIG COLLAGE OF ALL THE MESSAGES.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS... RYDEL STYLE❤? ﾟﾒﾜ****? ﾟﾘﾘ****?**

**1- RYDEL LOVES USING EMOJIS, WHAT ARE YOUR 20 (CAUSE THATS HOW OLD SHE IS) FAVORITE EMOJIIS?  
? ﾟﾒﾕ****? ﾟﾎﾵ****? ﾟﾎﾶ****? ﾟﾎﾸ ****? ﾟﾎﾀ****? ﾟﾒﾅ****?￢ﾜﾋ****? ﾟﾘﾝ****? ﾟﾘﾱ****?**

**2- FAVORITE RYDEL MOMENT?  
-When they are in Ross dressing room talking about there style and she says she always asks Riker if she looks as cool as Ross  
-When she asks is it Vegmite or Vegemite? And she talks about loving Nutella At the Sydney concert  
- When her and Riker do the everybody talks dance  
- When she kisses the fan, the little boy on the cheek**

**3- WHO YOU SHIP RYDEL WITH?  
ELLINGTON LEE RATLIFF, Seriously, they would make the cutest couple**

**4- ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE RYDEL?  
AMAZING... BEAUTIFUL... SMART... LOVING... NICE... CARING... PERFECT, Oh wait I said just one aha**

**5- WHAT YOU THINK HER BEST FEATURE IS?  
Her Smile**

**6- WHAT YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT HER?  
She's crazy, She goofs off and has fun and is always smiling. She is also really nice and Gorgeous**

**REMEMBER TO TWEET #Happy20thBirthdayRydel AND TRY TO TREND IT. ALSO REMEMBER THE BIRTHDAY MESSAGES AND TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND REVIEW... I LOVE YOU ALL ? ﾟﾘﾍ****?￢ﾝﾤ****? ﾟﾒﾕ**

**SHOUTOUT TO:  
-doctorwhoharrypotter55  
-Rossismylife  
-britttttxx**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS SUCH LOVELY THINGS ABOUT MY STORY, SO ALL OF YOU. YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING AND MAKE ME SO HAPPY :-) I LOVE YOU GUYS ? ﾟﾒﾕ****?**

**XOXO BECCA**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26:**

**Riker POV**

We got in the car and followed Rydel and Ratliff back to the hospital. On the way we were driving through a green light at a 4 way intersection and that's when it happened. A truck went flying through a red light smashing straight into the side of the car Ratliff and Rydel were in. I heard screaming and horns followed by a continuos beep of Ratliffs horn. my heart dropped and I stopped the car. I Jumped out, running over to the car. "DELLY, DELLY, ROCKY CALL 911. DELLY DELLY" I scream while Getting to the side Delly was in.  
The truck smashed into Dellys side, So I climbed on the truck, sat on the hood and looked in the window. She wasn't moving. Either was Ratliff. The windows had all smashed so there was glass and blood all over her. She looked pale, dead, lifeless. I buried my head in my hands and burst out crying. I started screaming and punched the truck. Then the man stepped out of the truck and I slid off the car and ran over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "YOU DID THIS. YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO MY BABY SISTER, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" I scream in his face and punch him a couple of times. The police had just shown up and dragged me away from the driver. I started screaming and crying again. Rocky, Ryland and Vanessa came over to me. Vanessa had tears in the corner of her eyes. Ryland and Rocky just looked shocked, emotionless. They all wrapped their arms around me and we just stood there, in the middle of the street huddled together crying on each others shoulders while the ambulance went over to the car. "One is moving" I heard one paramedic yell to a group of others. They all run over to the car. I look up and pray that it was Delly. We all run over to the car but get pulled back by the police. "give them room guys" the officer said. I see two paramedics helping Ratliff out of the car. He had blood everywhere. His eyes were dead looking and he just stared at me in the eyes, not needing to say anything, I could tell he was hurting. He limped over to me, his ankle looked broken. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged him back, as tight as I could. I didn't care that I was getting blood all over me. "I'm sorry bro, it should of been me, I should of seen the truck coming" he sobs. "Don't ever say that, it wasn't your fault. Your a great driver, it was that stupid fuckwit of a truck driver that did this, if anything happens to Delly I will kill him" I warn. "I will help you kill him" Ratliff says. "Have you called your parents yet"? Ratliff asks. SHIT, I forgot about them. how do I say something like this? they will be broken. "No, I should probably do that now, what do I even say" I ask. He just shrugs. I look over my shoulder to see the paramedics trying to get Rydel out of the car. She still wasn't moving. She was really wedged in, nearly trapped. I sigh and go to pull the phone out of my pocket but it wasn't there. I left it at the hospital. "Hey Rocky, can I borrow your phone, I need to tell mum, dad and Ross about this" I ask swallowing down the tears building in my throat. "Of course bro" he says and gives me his phone. I type in his password and open up the contacts, scrolling down to D for dad and click on it.

**Mark POV**

"You like mismatched socks with polka dots. You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot. You like to swim at night when the moon is full, you think that makes you strange, I think that's cool" My ringtone went off. It was Rocky's ringtone. For each of my kids I have them singing a line in a song, so I know who's calling. I answer it.

**ON THE PHONE**

Mark:normal.** Riker:bold**

Hey Rocky. What's up. When you coming back to the hospital, No rush just wondering

**Hey dad it's Riker**

Oh hey Riker, is Rocky okay

**Yeh Rocky's fine...It's Del**

What happened

**OFF THE PHONE**

Stormie heard me and looks at me concerned. I give her the, hold on look, and continue listening to My oldest son on the phone.

**ON THE PHONE**

**She she she**

**OFF THE PHONE**

He starts crying really hard and I hear fumbling on the phone, like it is being dropped. I hear Rocky whispering things like 'its gonna be okay' to Riker. "RIKER" I yell in the phone. I get a couple of glances from people In the waiting room. I hear someone pick it up.

**ON THE PHONE:**  
Mark:normal. **Rocky: bold**

**It's Rocky, dad. Rydel has been in a car accident, she's not moving. I'm scared**

**OFF THE PHONE**

I felt a pain stab through my heart. How could this happen?

**ON THE PHONE**

How are you boys? Ill come get you where are you?

**No, it's okay dad, Riker and Ratliff are taking it pretty hard but we will look after them. We will meet you at the hospital soon, we are waiting until they take Del. Take care of mum for me.**

Okay Rock, Ill see you soon. take care of eachother bye.

**OFF THE PHONE**

I hang up and try to process what just happened. "what's wrong mark"? Stormie asks. I turn and face her. "I'm sorry. But... Rydel was in a car accident, it sounds pretty bad" I say, barely a whisper because I'm tying to stay strong for my wife. She burst into tears and I hold her. "my baby" she sobs into my shoulder. "It'll be okay sweetie" I say, tears pricking in my eyes. "What about the boys, are they okay" she asks. "Rocky said that they will be fine. There coming here when they bring Del. They'll look after each other" I say. "What about Ross. Does he know?" She asks. I shake my head. We will tell him tomorrow. He needs rest.

**Ratliff POV**

It was taking forever to get her out of the car. The longer it takes the more nervous and upset I'm getting. It was 1:57am, we had been waiting for ages. All of us were just waiting on the front of the car, staring up at the stars, praying that my princess will be okay. Riker and I had been crying basically the whole time. Rocky and Ryland had only shed a few tears. They were always trying to act so strong, but I knew they were dying inside just as much as us. It was about 2:10am when they finally got her out. They put her on a stretcher with a neck brace. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. I cried a lot but I still managed to get my words out. "Listen Delly, I know your still alive, I can feel it in my heart. Just please wake up so we can be happy and I know that your safe. I love you baby girl". I gently kiss her lips. They were covered in blood but I didn't care. Riker then runs over, followed by Rocky and Ryland, Vanessa stayed at the car. Riker grabs her other hand and kisses her forehead. "I love you Delly" he whispers, but I could hear him. "Okay so who is coming in the ambulance" the paramedic asks. "ME" Riker and I both say at the same time. "Okay you can both come" he says and wheels Rydel over to the car and puts her in. We each take a seat either side. "Guys, are you sure your alright to drive" I ask. "Yeh, Vanessa will drive" Rocky states. "Okay, just be safe" Riker says and the doors close as we drive to the hospital. The way to the hospital, I had hold of one of Rydels hands and Riker had the other. The only sounds were our sobs, quiet, but still there. It took us 25 minutes to get to the hospital, so it wasn't until around 3am until we got there.

**Ross POV**

I've been up since 2:00am. I can't sleep. Laura is laying on my chest, her little snores are really cute. I try not to move because I don't want to wake her up. Then suddenly "ACHOOO" I sneeze. She jumps up. "goodmorning beautiful" I smile and kiss her forehead. "Ross you scared Me" she says placing her hand over her heart. "Uhh sorry" I scratch the back of my head. " that's okay" she laughs. "What's the time"? She asks. "It's 2:50am" I answer. "Ugh we only have gotten like 3 maybe 4 hours sleep" she sighs and lies back down. "go back to sleep baby" I kiss her lips gently and pull away before she quickly pulls me back again and kisses me. Not after long she deepens the kiss, sticking her tongue in my mouth. I pull away for air. "I like tired Laura" I smirk. "Just kiss me" She breathes heavily. I lean down and kiss her, pulling her waist gently towards me, so i don't hurt her again. We make out for about 10 minutes. "Laura, I really like you" I whisper in her ear. I see her cheeks turn red. "I really like you too Ross" she smiles. I give her a quick kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain"? I ask. "with all these pain killers I'm on, I can't feel a thing" she admits. "So you wouldn't feel anything if I do this" I smirk and start tickling her. She burst out laughing. "Ross that tickles, stop" she giggles. "That's the point of getting tickled, it's supposed to tickle" I point out. I stop after a few seconds and she catches her breathe back. I then lean down and kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go check on my family, ill be right back" I say while kissing her forehead as I stand up and get out of bed. I walk out of my room and into the waiting room. None of my siblings are here, they probably went home to sleep, but my parents are here. Is my mum crying? I think to myself. I walk closer to get a better look. "Oh my god mum, what's wrong" I ask. Both my parents look at me with a sad look. "Ross. your mother and I have something we need to tell you" my dad says. I felt my stomach tie up into a giant know, I knew this was going to be bad news.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN & ALLY, ONLY THE STORYLINE.**

**IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION, RATLIFF BLACKED OUT BUT THEN HE WOKE UP AND IS ONLY A LITTLE BIT INJURED AND RYDEL IS UNCONSCIOUS. IM SORRY I HAVNT DONE MUCH RAURA LATELY, BUT THEY WERE SLEEPING SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM, BUT I MADE THEM WAKE UP EARLY IN THIS CHAPTER AHA. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING..**

**HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THE NEW R5 ALBUM COMING OUT CALLED LOUDER? THE SINGLE CALLED PASS ME BY COMES OUT SOON, I CAN'T WAIT. THEY SUNG A SNEEK PEAK OF IT AT D23 AND IT SOUNDS REALLY GOOD, I CAN'T WAIT!**

**SO DID ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING SPECIAL FOR RYDEL FOR HER BIRTHDAY? WHAT DID YOU DO? I MADE SOME PICTURE COLLAGES AND WROTE 3 LONG BIRTHDAY MESSAGES AND KEPT POSTING TO HER TWITTER ALL DAY. I ALSO MADE PANCAKES IN THE SHAPES OF THINGS TO DO WITH HER. THE SHAPES WERE 'R5' 'RYDEL' '20' LOUD' 'PINK'. I ALSO DRESSED MY BUILD-A-BEAR UP IN HER PINK SHIRT, PINK JACKET AND SPARKLY, PINK, FLUFFY UGG BOOTS AND OF COURSE HER TUTU. I ALSO WORE A LOT OF PINK AND MY R5 NECKLACE (BUT I WEAR THAT EVERYDAY SO NOTHING NEW) . I EVEN CHANGED MY TWITTER NAME TO HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDEL AND CHANGED MY HEADER AND PICTURE TO HER. I ALSO CHANGED MY PHONE CASE TO A PINK SPARKLY ONE.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS...**  
**PICK THE CUTEST COUPLE, SIBLING BOND & BROMANCE OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS STORY...**  
**RYDELLINGTON- RYDEL & RATLIFF(HIS REAL NAME IS ELLINGTON, HIS LAST NAME IS RATLIFF) THEY ARE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND I THINK THEY WOULD MAKE A REALLY CUTE COUPLE**

**RIKEL- RIKER & RYDEL- HE IS REALLY PROTECTIVE OF HER AND ITS SOOO CUTE, THEY ARE ALSO REALLY CLOSE AND GET ALONG GREAT.**

**ROCKLIFF- ROCKY & RATLIFF- HAVE YOU SEEN THEM TOGETHER? THEY ARE SO HILARIOUS AND HAVE THE CUTEST BROMANCE EVER**

**FEEL MORE THEN WELCOME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT HAPPENING IN THE STORY, I LOVE YOUR IDEAS AND TRY TO USE THEM ALL. I LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:**

**Ross POV**

"Why don't you take a seat" my mum says through tears. I sit down and look back and forth between my two parents. "Rydel has been in a car crash". My mouth dropped. I could feel tears creeping up my throat but they wouldn't come out, they gave me the feeling of needing to cry, but I was too shocked to show any emotion. "W w when, w w why h h how, is she okay" I stutter. "We honestly don't know. But it didn't sound good. The boys are coming here now and the ambulance is bringing Rydel" my dad tells. That's when I loose it. I burst out into tears, not even bothering to look cool. She was my only sister. I loved her more then anything, this can't be happening. My dad puts his hand on my back and rubs it gently. "It's okay Ross. We are a strong family. We will get through this together" my dad says sounding like she isn't going to make it. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT. YOUR BASICALLY GIVING UP ON HER. MY SISTER IS THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW. SHE WILL SURVIVE. I KNOW SHE WILL. SHE HAS TO" I yell and storm out of the waiting room and walk outside. "Ross, Sweetie, where are you going" my mum asks. "For a walk" I mumble and leave down the street. I find this empty place, it's a big parking lot, with a store that was closed. I scream as loud as I can and walk up to the wall of the store. without thinking I punch the brick wall, my hand probably broke, it hurt like hell. I just grabbed onto my hand and leaned against the wall, sliding down and putting my knees up. I put my face on my hands and I cry, I sit there for a while just sobbing into the emptiness.

**Riker POV**

As soon as we got to the hospital just after 3am the paramedics brought Rydel straight into this room and hooked her up to these machines. We were only aloud to stay for not even 5 minutes while our mum and dad signed forms and then Rydel went off to have some things done. I kissed her cheek and Ratliff kissed her forehead. The others all just hugged her, praying that she would wake up. I refused to leave, so did Ratliff. so we stayed outside her door on the floor because there wasn't any chairs and we waited. But the others went back to the waiting room. I hadn't even seen Ross yet. Mum said he walked out. I just hope he's okay.

**Laura POV**

It was 3:30am and Ross still hasn't came back. He was probably just telling the guys and Rydel about us. I decide to go look for him. I walk out into the waiting room and see Stormie, Mark, Ryland, Rocky and Vanessa. They all looked like they had been crying. "Oh Laura your awake" Vanessa runs over to me and hugs me. "yeh, uhh where's Ross" I ask. They all looked at me and it went silent. "We don't know" Vanessa says softly. "what do you mean you don't know, what happened"? I ask. They all look away. "will someone just please tell me." I look at Rocky who is scratching the back of his neck, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. "Rocky"?. "Welllll something kinda happened to Del and he got upset and walked off" Rocky explains. "What happened to Ry-" I cut myself off. "OH MY GOD, IS SHE PREGNANT" I say a little too loudly, receiving glares from other people in the room. "Worse, she was in a car accident" Ryland says. My heart broke. Not only were me and Rydel really close now, I know that Ross must be devastated and Ratliff, and Riker and Everyone. "I have to go find Ross, do you have any ideas to where he might be" I ask. "No clue, maybe try ringing him. Ive tried and he wont answer but he might answer for you, you are best friends" Rocky suggests. "Actually, he's my boyfriend" I tell. "WHAT" Vanessa, Ryland and Rocky yell at the same time. I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Since when" Ryland asks. "Since last night" I reply. "Oh my gosh tell me everything" Vanessa squeals. "I will... Later, I'm gonna ring Ross" I say and leave to go somewhere more private. "I'll come" Rocky offers. I nod and we go outside.

**Rocky POV**

Laura and I walked outside to a place I knew was quiet, there's normally no one there. I turn the corner to see two teens making out. I then get a closer look at who one of them was. I gasped. "Jenny Smith" I ask. she looks up. "Oh hey Rocky, can you give us a minute" She says awkwardly to the guy she was kissing. He walks off."Ummm who was that" I ask. "Oh that's just my boyfriend" she smiles. My heart sank. I thought we had something special. "But I thought you were-" she cuts me off "single"? she questions. I nod and shove my hands in my pocket. "You actually thought I would date you" she laughs. this made me angry. "YOU WERE THE ONE LEADING ME ON. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" I yell. "Look I could get any guy I want, so I have no interest in you. Unless... we take it to the bedroom. Lets go" she grabs my hand but I stop her. "You're kidding me right"? I ask. "Lets go. My place or yours" she whispers in my ear. I throw her hand off me . "None, just get away from me. I never want you near me again" I yell and storm away. Laura follows me. "Who was that"? She asks. I take a deep breathe and answer. "I met her yesterday and we planned to get coffee together. I mistook it for a date. But clearly not. I really thought she was the one" I said it. "Im so stupid" I add. Laura just looks at me with sad eyes. "Youre not stupid" she says and gives me a hug. "Thanks Laur" I say and hug her. "This is the worst day ever" I Say. She just nods and pulls out her phone to call Ross.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND CO OWN THE CHARACTER JENNY SMITH**

**POOR ROCKY, HE THOUGHT SHE WAS THE RIGHT GIRL TOO. DONT WORRY, HE WILL GET HIS PERFECT GIRL SOON ENOUGH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH RYDEL?WILL SHE EVER WAKE UP?**

**I JUST HAD TO UPDATE BECAUSE I WAS WATCHING SOME VIDEOS AND SAW PICTURES FROM THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS AND I HAD TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT. RYDEL LOOKED ABSOLUTELY STUNNING. DID YOU GUYS SEE ROCKY TWERK? FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T, R5 WERE SITTING BEHIND ZAYN AND HARRY AND THE HOSTS ASKED HARRY STYLES TO GET UP AND TWERK. AS SOON AS ROCKY HEARD TWERK HE GOT UP AND TWERKED FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS... NOW IN THE 1D FANDOM ROCKY IS KNOWN AS THE GUY BEHIND ZAYN AND THE GUY THAT TWERKED BEHIND ZAYN... IT WAS FUNNY, TRY AND FIND THE VIDEO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY SEEN IT.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING. EVEN THOUGH I DONT REPLY I SEE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND I LOVE READING THEM... ILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT ONE BECAUSE IM TIRED AND IT'S LATE :-)**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PART IN MY FANFICTION?**

**XOXO BECCA**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28:**

**Ross POV**

I don't even know how long I've been here for. what did I even do to deserve all this pain? I know I over reacted and my dad didn't mean it but I was so upset I just needed to scream at someone, my dad was just the unlucky one to be there when I did. So far I have 7 miss calls and 5 texts from Rocky, 5 miss calls from mum, 3 from dad and 3 miss calls and 6 texts from Ryland. The texts all just basically asked where I was and if I was okay. then it clicked. I shot up off the ground. If Rocky and Ryland were texting me, it means that they must be at the hospital, which means Del must be there too. I have to go now. I go to walk when I get a call from Laura. shit I forgot about her. I answer it.

**ON THE PHONE**  
Laura: normal **Ross: bold**

OH MY GOD ROSS, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, Where are you, are you okay, when are you coming back?

**I'm sorry Laur, I just needed some alone time. I don't really know where I am but I'm coming back now, ill be there in umm I don't know but soon.**

Okay Ross, ill be waiting here. Please hurry, your family needs you, Del needs you

**how is she? Any news yet?**

no, they took her away before and are doing some tests and stuff now.

**okay thanks Laur, ill see you soon Bye.**

Bye Ross

We Hang up and I put my phone in my pocket. I should really get some ice for this when I get to the hospital. I look at my Hand which is a mixture of purple, black, blue and red. I even think a finger might be broken. I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I get back to the hospital. as soon as I walk through the door my family and friends all look at me and sigh in relief that I'm okay. Laura runs over and hugs me. I bring her close to me, only using one hand because my other is too sore. Rocky walks up and sees my hand. "what happened to your hand bro?" He asks. "Oh that, uh I kinda maybe punched a brick walk" I laugh nervously. "you punched a wall, that's smart" Ryland says sarcastically. "Oh my gosh are you okay Ross?" Laura asked concerned. "Yeh I'm fine, I'm just gonna go grab some ice"I chuckle. "No, you stay here ill get some" she smiles and leaves before I have time to answer. She comes back 2 minutes later with some ice and carefully places it on my hand. I flinch. "Does that hurt"? She asks. "No it's just cold" I say. She laughs and puts it back on.

**Rocky POV**

"Hey Ry, just wanted to let you knows that I won't be seeing the coffee girl again" I frown. "why not"? He asks. "because I saw her making out with her BOYFRIEND" I emphasize boyfriend. " that sucks bro, but don't worry. You'll find someone." He smiles. "thanks bro. So what ya up to" I ask. "just playing some games, checking my twitter and talking to you" he replies. "Sounds cool, Hey can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone else before" I ask looking down at the hands in my lap and twirling the ring on my finger nervously. "You know you can trust me with anything, Go ahead" he smiles. "I I I'm scared" I stutter. "Scared of what"? he asks confused. "Losing Rydel. I'm supposed to be the strong one that doesn't get scared or upset, but it's really hard and I don't think I can do it much longer" I start crying and I run outside so noone sees me cry. I hear footsteps behind me and I stop when I'm in an empty place and turn around to see who it is. "Hey Rock, it's okay to be upset sometimes. this is reasonable come her bro" he opens his arms and I walk up to him and hug him. I can feel him crying as well. "I know what you mean. I just need to let it all out sometimes too, this would be embarrassing if anyone saw us" he admits. I nod and we pull away. "I'm gonna go inside you coming" he asks. I shake my head " Naah I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit" I say. "You want me to stay with you" he asks. Wiping the last tear away from his eye. "Naah it's all good buddy. I just kinda want to be alone" I say. He smiles and walks off. I go and sit down on a small cement wall .

**Ratliff POV**

"QUICK QUICK. WE NEED SOMEONE IN HERE NOW" I wake up to one of the nurses yell to another nurse. All doctors and nurses run into Rydels room. I jump up and run to the door but get pushed out. All I see is a very pale Rydel lying on the bed. "What happened"? I ask. I get no reply,. I slide down against the wall and cry. Riker had gone. I don't know where to because I had fallen asleep but he wasn't here anymore. Not long later one of the doctors came out and looked at me sympathetically. "I'm very sorry Mr Ratliff but Rydel has passed away". I don't move, I can't move. I just lost the love of my life. When it finally sinks in what has happened I burst out crying and punch the wall. I've never been so upset or angry in my life. I should of protected her. This is all my fault. I did this, why couldn't I of seen that stupid truck coming. I bury my head in my hands and cry. "Ratliff, Ratliff" I hear my name but I don't know who it is, it kind of sounds like Riker. "Ratliff, wake up" WAIT WHAT? I wake up breathing heavily. It was just a dream. "Where is Rydel, is she okay. did she die" i ask still shaking from my nightmare. "We don't know. She is still getting tests. are you okay, you were screaming and sobbing. Did you have a dream"? Riker asks. "The worst. I dreamt that Rydel didn't make it" I choke out trying not to cry. "It's okay, she's strong she'll get through this" he pulls me in for a hug. "I hope" I mumble. We go back to just sitting there. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep now.

**Rocky POV**

"Excuse me mate" I look up and see a beautiful girl standing there. she had dark brown hair and eyes to match. "Uhh yeh" I say. "Do you know where the hospital is"? She asks. I nod. "its just up there. Keep walking and you will hit it in about 2 minutes" I say. She smiles and turns around to walk away but stops and comes over to me. "Are you okay"? she asks reaching her hand up and placing it on my back after she sits down next to me. "Uhh yeh" I lie. "I know your not, you've been crying" she says. I sigh. "yes fine okay go ahead laugh" I snap. "I wouldn't laugh at that, do you want to talk about it"? She asks. I look at her with my tear stained face. She was truly gorgeous and for a moment I forgot about Rydel and Jenny and it was like we were the only two people in this world. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Maia Mitchell" she smiles. "I'm Rocky Lynch" I say and reach my hand out for her to shake it, but she doesn't, instead she wraps her arms around me and hugs me, after a small hesitation I wrap my arms around her back. "You looked like you needed it" she giggles. I let out a small chuckle. "Just asking but are you from here" I ask. "No I'm Australian" she replies. "thought so. I could tell with the accent" I say. "Hey Maia, do you want to grab some cof-" I stop remembering what happened with Jenny. "do you have a boyfriend"? I ask. She laughs. " let me guess, you've asked a girl out on a date before and found out she had a boyfriend didn't you" she asks. I shrug. "No I don't" she smiles. "good, do you want to go on a date with me sometime" I ask turning on my boyish charm. "I'd love to" she smiles. I smile back. "Okay here's my number but I need to go. Call me later" she says and hurries off. I smile at the note she just gave me with her number on it and I walk back to the hospital.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rhianna- What would be your favorite Austin line? OKAY SERIOUSLY NOTHING BEATS... PANTS SUNDAE! AND WHEN ALLY BUYS HIM HIS OWN BOOK AND HE SAYS DONT TOUCH MY BOOK, HE LOOKS REALLY CUTE THE WAY HE SAYS IT**

**Rhianna- If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be and why? (Out of...) Ross, Laura, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Vanessa, Mark & Stormie  
I WOULD BE RYDEL BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY PRETTY AND TALENTED AND I LOVE PLAYING KEYBOARD PLUS I WOULD GET TO SEE MY BROTHERS SHIRTLESS AND I WOULD KISS RATLIFF AND CONFESS MY LOVE TO HIM THEN HE WILL BREAK UP WITH KELLY AND HIM AND RYDEL WOULD START DATING.**

**SarahBearlovesR5- What is your favorite old R5 song? MY FAVORITE WOULD HAVE TO BE READY SET ROCK, I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE.**

**I BET I TRICKED SOME OF YOU. WHAT WAS YOUR REACTIONS WHEN YOU THOUGHT RYDEL WAS DEAD? WILL SHE SURVIVE? I GOT QUITE A FEW PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT ROCKY AND MAIA TO DATE. THAT'S WHY I MADE JENNY HAVE A BOYFRIEND BECAUSE OF POPULAR DEMAND. ORIGINALLY THIS WASN'T PLANNED AND ROCKY WAS GOING TO BE WITH JENNY.**

**IM SORRY I TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I LOVE YOU ALL AND GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW, PM ME, ANYTHING. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS.**

**OH AND I GOT A NEW TWITTER, I STILL USE MY OTHER ONE AS WELL THOUGH, SO THERE'S...  
SophiaParie  
becR5**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS:  
IF YOU COULD SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN THIS FANFICTION, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO BE?**

**XOXO BECCA**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29:**

**Laura POV**

"Ross you should probably get that checked out, it could be broken" I say. "its alright. Ill check later when I know my family, friends and girlfriend is safe" he frowns. I sit on his lap and give him a big hug. " Everyone will be okay, I'll be okay. You need to get that checked out. please for me?" I ask . "Fiiiine" he gives in. "Yay" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, when I pull away I give him a quick kiss on the cheek "now go" I shoo him off. He leaves to the reception desk. A couple of minutes later Ryland comes over and sits next to me. "Hey Laura" he smiles. "Hey Ryland. What's up"? I ask. "Just letting you know that I've talked to the people at Austin & Ally and they are totally fine with it. they gave you this week off and they said they hope your okay to come in next week" He tells. "Thanks Ryland, what did you say about why I'm here?" I ask. "That you had an allergy test and now Del is in here so you want to stay and support her. What else would I say"? he asks confused. "'Nothing. That's exactly why I'm here" I give a fake smile. "ummm your acting strange. Is there something you want to tell me? Like when your going to take your sunnies off? You and Ross look so weird" he laughs. "No nothing. And when Ross takes his off. I WILL beat him" I joke. He laughs. "Anyways I'm gonna go ill see ya later, bye Laur" he waves and walks away. I say goodbye and Ross comes back. "did you hear about Austin and Ally"? I ask Ross. He shakes his head. "Oh well your amazing little brother got us the week off" I smile. "That's good, I hope we can go back next week, I really miss everyone" He admits. "Me too, I think Raini and Calum were going to come see us today or tomorrow" I smile. "Really? that's great" he smiles back. "Okay so do you want to grab some food. You should probably eat" I say. "Yeh okay, then we are getting you back into bed to rest" he answers. "Okay deal" I smile and we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. We each grab a sandwich and then go back to my room. "Im gonna go see how Del is doing" he says and I smile as he walks out of the room. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Riker POV**

They had finished everything with Del and said that there was nothing else they could do to help. It was all up to her to try and fight this and wake up. she was aloud visitors but only one at a time. Ratliff suggested I go first. I jumped at the opportunity and ran in, after thanking him. It was only me and Del in the room. When I saw her I immediately started to tear up. She looked horrible. I went and sat next to her and held her hand. I then kissed her cheek and I started talking to her. "Rydel if you can here me please wake up. I can't live without you, your not just my sister your my best friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this. It breaks my heart. I'm supposed to protect you but I couldn't this time. if you wake up ill never leave you again. ill always be there for you and will take more care. I know it was an accident but I still feel responsible because I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to protect you and not let these things happen to you. I love you so much Del Please wake up" I start crying and lay my forehead on hers letting tears fall on her. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her hand, I just stared at her. Crying for about 5 minutes. Then I left. I couldn't stand to see her like this any longer.

**RYDEL POV (bet you weren't expecting that)**

I could hear everything Riker was saying. I was trying really hard to open my eyes but they wouldn't. It was like they were glued shut. I needed to open them to tell my brother everything will be okay. I love him so much and I don't like it when he is sad. And the worst part is, he thinks this is his fault. He is an amazing brother and I can't let him think that it was his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. He couldn't of done anything to stop it. I tried so hard and then suddenly he got up and left. I mentally screamed and cried, but my real body was lifeless. Don't go is what I tried saying but I couldn't, my mouth wouldn't open. I decided to give up. Minutes later Ratliff came in. I could tell by his voice that he had been crying. He kissed my lips and I tried kissing back, but nothing. I knew I couldn't do anything but listen, so that's what I did. "Hey Delly belly, Delbear, princess I love you so much. you know that right? Wow I feel stupid talking to myself. Dellykins If you don't make this I will soon be there to join you, I won't be able to live without you. I know you wouldn't of wanted this but I really don't see how a life without you is a life at all. If I could switch places with you I would do it in a heartbeat. I should of seen that truck, this is partly my fault. So please just give me a sign that your alive, so I won't have to do anything to myself and we can live together in this life instead of the afterlife". Wait does that mean if I don't wake up he is going to kill himself? No he can't do that, Now I have to wake up even if it's only for ten seconds. I put every bit of strength and adrenaline I had into my hand that he was holding and squeezed it. I did it I squeezed his hand. "Delly can you hear me. You can I know it" he kisses my cheek. "Rydel I love you so much. please wake up" he cries. I slowly open my eyes using the last bit of strength I had and opened my mouth. "Ratliff I love you and tell Riker this isn't his fault and it's not your fault either. Tell my family and friends that I love them and tell the fans that they mean the world to me and thank them for all the support and that i love them and I love you so much Ratliff, Please don't kill yourself" I whisper. "don't speak like that Del. your going to make this" he sobs into my shoulder as my eyes become heavy and shut again. He hugs me really tight and kisses my forehead. That's all the strength I had, I've never felt so weak in my life. I desperately wanted to wake up, I was so scared but at least if anything happens I've told them it wasn't their fault and that I love them. I think I just need some time to rest and maybe I will wake up again. I still can hear him crying, but I can't feel anything. I know he is holding my hand because its tingly and theres sparks, which has to mean he is holding it. "I have to go get a nurse but I will be right back my princess. I love you" the tingling stops in my hand and he kisses my forehead. I can only feel his kisses because they are warm. Seconds later I hear the door close. Then it opens again but I don't think it's Ratliff. "Hey big sis" I hear someone say. Ross maybe? "I miss you so much, even though I can see you it's not the same as talking with you. I want to hear your voice again Del. I want to hear you laugh again. I want to see your beautiful smile that makes me happy when I'm down. You are amazing and I love you to pieces. This is really hard for me, I mean I nearly broke my hand because I was so angry at myself for not protecting you and I punched a brick wall. so if you can hear me, Which I think you can because of what Ratliff said please open your eyes". He then breaks down and lays his head on my stomach. It was definitely Ross, I could tell by his voice. He then left. And someone else came in. "Oh my god" is all they said before bursting out in tears and leaving. It was mum. Dad came in and did the same except didn't cry, he was trying to stay strong. Then Rocky came in. "Hey Del, wow you look terrible. I can't even believe this happened. I'm still in shock. Your my little big sister and I never want anything bad happening to you. I've got to admit that I cried and I don't really care, I was so sick of always being strong that this put me over the edge. I know it's embarrassing but I love you and I would embarrass myself in front of the whole world for you. I love you Delly so much and I want to stay by your side forever but I have to go, RyRy is gonna be in after me, then the nurse will check on you. Bye Delly, I love you" he leaves. All of them talking to me were so sweet, it made me realize how lucky I am. They said the sweetest things and Rocky even cried over me. He basically never cries. "Del, hey big sis" Ryland comes in the room and sits on the chair next to my bed and held my hand. "Please wake up, I know you did for Ratliff. He is a mess right now, we all are. I don't know how our family will cope if we lose you, we can't lose you. What will happen to R5? how do we tell our family, I mean the R5 family, the fans will be devastated. I love you Del, don't leave me. Your the one that I get advice from about everything, how am I supposed to get advice from the guys? there, well, them. They'll tease me. I need you Del" he cries and kisses my cheek then leaves. I'm not sure about on the outside but I am definitely crying on the inside. The nurse came in a few minutes later. "okay Ms Lynch, Mr Ratliff said that you spoke and woke up, he said that he thinks that you can hear what we are saying which is very common. So what we are going to do is connect some things to your brain which will give you a slight shock and will hopefully wake you up.**[1] **This might hurt a bit, but it will help you, you might not wake up straight away but you should in the next 72 hours". Might hurt a bit, now I'm scared. She connects something to my head and I wait. OWWW it zapped me. That really hurt. She zapped me a couple more times and I felt really sore. my head was aching. I hope this pain is worth it. Now I just wait until I wake up, if I ever wake up.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE**

**Q&A  
Rhianna- What would be your favorite Ally line?  
DONT TOUCH MY BOOK ...WHEN SHE GETS TWEETER AND SHE SAYS SOMETHING LIKE ALLY DAWSON HAS OFFICIALLY CLIMBED ABOARD THE COOL TRAIN WOOP WOOP... I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO JAIL... WHO WOULD I TELL I GO TO ONE PARTY A YEAR... SURE I CAN ALWAYS DEELOP A PARALYZING FEAR , OVERCOME IT AND WRITE A DEEPLY PERSONAL SONG ABOUT IT**

**curlygirl02- What is your inspiration to write this chapter?  
YOU GUYS. SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND YOU INSPIRE ME WITH ALL YOUR IDEAS AND YOU ARE ALL AMAZING3**

**[1] I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THESE SITUATIONS BECAUSE I AM NOT A DOCTOR SO I JUST MADE IT UP.**

**I HAVE A CONFESSION... WHEN I WAS WRITING WHAT ALL THE BOYS WERE SAYING TO RYDEL I HAD TO STOP BECAUSE I STARTED CRYING AND I COULDN'T SEE WHAT I WAS WRITING BECAUSE IT WAS TOO BLURY. THAT WAS THE MOST EMOTIONAL I HAVE EVER GOTTEN WHILE WRITING. DID YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT I WROTE? OR TOO CHEESY?**

**TO RIHANNA: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE QUESTIONS YOU ALWAYS SEND ME AND RYLAND MIGHT POSSIBLY GET A GIRL(not giving away anything though) AND RIKER AND VANESSA ARE ALREADY DATING AHA**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS: DID YOU GUYS LIKE PASS ME BY?  
HONESTLY I LOVE IT. I THINK IT'S ONE OF THEIR BEST SONGS AND I CANT WAIT FOR LOUDER TO COME OUT. I KNOW MOST OF THE SONGS TITLES ON THE NEW ALBUM AND I AM MOSTLY EXCITED TO HEAR RYDELS SONG.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:**

**Ross POV**

After I went and saw Del I left to go outside for a bit. I just needed some alone time. My eyes were stinging from crying, plus I hadn't slept that well since Sunday night and it was now 10am on Thursday so I would have to stay awake all day. I was really tired. I sat on a brick wall and was just on twitter. No one knew about Rydel or Laura, which was good. I then went back inside and to Laura's room. I knocked gently and went in. She was sleeping. I kissed her cheek and sat on the chair next to her. "ross" she mumbled with her eyes still closed. "Oh your awake, what is it"? I ask. "Come cuddle me" I chuckle and get in bed. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and try to stay awake because I don't want my sleeping pattern to be messed up. But I was just so comfortable and tired that my eyes gave in and I fell asleep.

**Vanessa POV**

I quickly went home to have a shower and get changed. I put on some skinny jeans in red with a white shirt with a red floral pattern. I then put on some white sandals and went back to the hospital. When I got there Riker was crying so I ran over to him. "What's wrong babe"? I ask. He doesn't respond. He just stands up and hugs me as tight as he could. I hug back and he buries his face in my neck. "I'm sorry" he says and pulls away. "for what" I ask. "crying in front of you" he blushes. "Awww thats totally fine. i think its kinda sweet" I smile. "So do you wanna talk about what happened"? I ask. "I went and saw Del. she isn't looking good. I'm scared. I can't lose her. She's my baby sister" he cries. I kiss his cheek and pull him in for another hug. I haven't seen a guy like this before. All my other boyfriends were too scared to cry well I think they were scared. but this is really sweet and it's making me fall in love with him. "Riker" I start. He nods and looks up at me in my eyes. " I love you" I finish. He smiles "I love you too" he then kisses me on the lips. "thanks for being here for me" He smiles. "Anytime" I smile back and hold his hand, intertwining our fingers. "Lets go sit down" I pull him over to the long 4 seater seat and sit next to him. He grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap and kisses me for about 10 seconds. He then pulls away and holds onto my waist and turns me to face the front. He kisses my cheek then he lays his head on my shoulder. We stay there in silence.

**Rocky POV**

I can't believe I cried. I hadn't done that in ages. It felt kinda nice to get it out I have to admit, plus if I never cried I wouldn't of met Maia because I wouldn't of ran outside, so it all turned out okay. "I'm gonna grab some water" I say to half my family and get up and go to the cafeteria. "Rocky"? I turn around. "Oh hey Maia what's up"? "Just grabbing some food. Wanna join me"? She asks. I nod and sit at the booth with her. "here have some" she pushes the plate of fries towards me. "Thanks" I say as I take one. "So what brings you here"? she asks. "my sister was in a car accident" I say trying to hold back the tears. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. Is she okay"? she asks. "I don't know yet. she got knocked out and they are still trying to wake her up. It's pretty bad" I explain. She gets out of her side of the booth and sits next to me. she kisses my cheek. "She will be okay. And it's okay to let the tears out" she smiles. "I hope and I know, I just I don't know I'm trying to stay strong for my brothers" I say. "Well I don't see them here" she jokes. I laugh. "Thanks for cheering me up, so why are you here" I ask. "My best friend just had a baby. I'm it's godmother so I wanted to see it straight away" she smiles. "Aww I love babies. when I was real little I used to help my mom with my little brothers and I help with my little cousins too. Tell her I said congratulations" I smile. "I will and Yeh he is heaps cute but she has work sometimes so she asked me to help when she needs it but I don't really know much about babies so I'm kind of freaking out" she admits. "Well I love babies so if you ever need help, just call me" I wink. "thank you so much. Id really like that" she smiles. " I have to go but ill call you later" she kisses my cheek and leaves. When she leaves I bring my hand up to my cheek where she kissed it and smile. This girl had me going crazy. I got a bottle of water and went back to the waiting room. Everyone was there except Ratliff, Ross and Laura. "Hey bro. What took you so long" Ryland asks. "Oh I just ran into Maia and had something to eat with her" I said. "Who's Maia" both my parents ask at the same time. "She's this amazing girl I met" I say. "Awww, is she your girlfriend"? My mum asks. "Mum I just met her, but possibly in the future" I say. "What is she like"? Vanessa asks. "She is beautiful and really funny. She's super sweet and nice and just amazing. she's exactly what I look for in a girl" I answer. "Awwww" Vanessa and my mum say at the same time. "Ugh girls" Riker says. Vanessa playfully slaps his shoulder. "Ow, what was that for"? Riker asked her. "Be more supportive for your brother" she half yells . "I am. Seriously. Congrats bro. I knew you'd find someone" Riker smiles. "Thanks Riker but you don't have to pretend to care" I joke. "I do care" Riker frowns. "I know I'm just joking" I laugh. He lets out a chuckle too.

**Ratliff POV**

I have been sitting next to Del for ages now, holding her hand and stroking her head. I just couldn't leave her. She looked so peaceful. Her hand started twitching and I looked at her eyes but they were still shut. This has happened a few times now but her eyes won't open. I really want them to open so I can ask her to marry me. Before i wasn't quite sure but after the accident I know that I am making the right decision. Every time she twitches I jump up. Thinking she is awake, but no. I decided to read her a story. I pull out my phone and go onto iBooks. I choose the princess and the frog because she is my princess and she loves this story. I read it to her and yawn. I am really tired but I don't want to sleep incase she wakes up. I want to be here, awake when she does. When I finish the story I kiss her forehead . I close my eyes for a second but I accidentally fall asleep.

**-RATLIFF DREAM-**  
I was walking through a dark forest. I could see something light up ahead. So I walked towards it. when I got to the light. There was a giant field of flowers and green grass. The sun shone on something. It was Rydel. She ran towards me and I picked her up and spun her around. I then shared a kiss with her. It was perfect. she spoke up. "I love you" is all she kept saying. Over and over again.

**-END OF DREAM-**

I jumped up and remembered I was next to Rydel. I looked at her. Still not awake. What did that dream mean? Was she saying I love you to me? I don't know. I can't sleep anymore. I have to stay awake. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her cold body. I made sure to stay awake this time.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY, IBOOKS OR PRINCESS AND THE FROG. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rihanna: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE JOB THAT TRISH HAS HAD?  
Being Austin's manager... And when she was a lawyer**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND IM TRYING TO LEARN SOME NEW SONGS ON KEYBOARD SO I HAVNT HAD MUCH TIME. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON BUT I DONT THINK IT WILL BE UP BEFORE THE WEEKEND, BUT ILL TRY.**

**OKAY I WAS SERIOUSLY SO HAPPY WHEN I READ THE REVIEWS. TO READ ABOUT HOW I HAD YOU IN TEARS IS WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ABLE TO DO BECAUSE IT SHOWS THAT MY READERS CONNECT WITH MY STORY. SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU. WORDS CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT I FELT AFTER READING THE REVIEWS. IT REALLY TOUCHED ME AND YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE SWEETEST.**

**TO RHIANNA: I HAVNT DECIDED YET IF RYLAND WILL END UP GETTING A GIRLFRIEND, BUT IF HE DOES AND I DONT FORGET YOU CAN PICK ONE THING ABOUT HER :-)**

**COMPETITION: NAME THE BABY... MAIA'S FRIENDS BABY NEEDS A NAME. HE IS A BOY, SO JUST REVIEW SOME NAMES AND I WILL PICK MY FAVORITE :-) I ALSO NEED A NAME FOR MAIA'S FRIEND WHO IS A GIRL(OBVIOUSLY) SO REVIEW SOME NAMES FOR HER TOO :-) REVIEW AS MANY NAMES AS YOU WANT. I LIKE UNIQUE NAMES SO TRY AND BE CREATIVE AND ORIGINAL.**

**CHOOSE ONE:**

**REVIEW WHAT NUMBER AND LETTER YOU WANT MAIA'S FRIEND TO LOOK LIKE. ONE NUMER AND ONE LETTER PER PERSON, MOST VOTES WINS.**

**1. BLONDE HAIR. A. BLUE EYES**

**2. BROWN HAIR. B. GREEN EYES**

**3. RED HAIR. C. BROWN EYES **

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS...  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LINES IN PASS ME BY?  
Mine is...LIKE DAMN!, Dancin out my pants, got you shookin caught you lookin, remember that trip we took in Mexico and I just can't let you pass me by by by**

**XOXO BECCA**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31:**

**Ryland POV**

Mum, dad, Rocky and I decided to go home for a bit to shower and change clothes. We also grabbed some cards so we could play some games at the hospital. Mum made some food to take and dad grabbed some drinks. We then went back to the hospital. "You guys wanna play a game" I ask Rocky, Vanessa and Riker. They nod. "What game" Riker asks. "UNO" I reply. They nod and we go to a four person table and chairs and set up the game. "Okay ill go first" Riker says. "No I wanna go first" Rocky pouts. "Fine go" Riker agrees. I turn over the card and it is a yellow 3. "I change my mind, Riker you can go first" He says. "You don't have any matching cards do you"? Riker asks. He gives a look that says no and we all laugh. Riker puts down a card then Vanessa. Then me then Rocky. This happens a lot of times until Riker is down to his last cards "UNO"Riker yells. "Man, you always win at this game" I say. Vanessa giggles. she picks up a card because she can't go. I put down a card then Rocky is deciding what card to put down. "Hmmm what color do I do. I need to beat you Riker"he says. Rocky only had two cards left. He ended up putting down a red. "hope I chose the right color" Rocky hopes. "It doesn't matter what color you chose because I have a wild" Riker smiles while putting down the wild. "UGH I can't wait until the day I beat you, I want a rematch" Rocky demands. "You're on little bro" Riker teases. Vanessa laughs and I set up the cards to play again. Im glad we are playing because I can see it is getting everyone's mind off Rydel, including mine. I really hope shes okay. This time Rocky goes first, then me then Vanessa then Riker.

**Ratliff POV**

I was still sitting next to Rydel, holding her hand. I managed to stay awake this time. It was 5pm when there was a gentle knock on the door, they then walked in. "Hey Ratliff, how ya going"? Stormie asked while walking over to me. "I'm okay, I guess" I look down at Rydel. She was so beautiful. "I bought you some food" Stormie smiled while holding a container of what looked like Mac and cheese. "It's Mac and cheese your favorite" she smiled. "No thanks, I'm not hungry" I sad sadly. "Come on Ratliff, you have to eat sweetie, its not healthy" She said. She side hugged me and I burried my head in her neck and started crying. It wasn't weird because Stormie was basically my second mum. "it'll be okay Ratliff" she comforted but I could tell she was crying too. "I'm sorry" I said and lifted my head up. "It's okay Ratliff. You know I don't mind" she says. I smiled at her, even though it was fake because I really couldn't bring myself to give a real one with Rydel in this state. "Now eat" she said pointing at the bench with my Mac an cheese on it. She then left the room. Stormie was right. I had to eat so I reached over to the bench and started eating the Mac and cheese. It was still really hot and it was so tasty. Stormie makes the second best Mac and cheese. Rocky makes it slightly better, seriously his Mac and cheese is the BEST. I finish it and put the empty container and fork on the bench. I go to the bathroom Rydel had in her room and go to the toilet then brush my teeth because Stormie had brought some essentials for me. I then go back out and sit next to Rydel. I kiss her forehead, read her the princess and the frog again and look at the time. 6:29pm. I decided to talk out loud about some memories I had with Rydel. "Hey Delly, Remember when we first met, 3 years ago. I do. I never forget the first time I laid eyes on you. I was going to dance classes for the first time and I didn't know anyone. I walked up to you because we needed a partner and asked if you wanted to be my partner. You smiled and said yes but then Riker being the overprotective brother said that he was your partner, so I danced with Kelly, then she became my girlfriend but I broke up with her this year because I wanted you. I always wanted you. Remember the next week at dance class. I was in a group with you and your brothers, then after we went and got ice cream, but you dropped yours so I gave you mine. I remember the first time I saw you cry, it broke my heart. It was because your best friend was moving to New York, so I held you and said I would be your new best friend. That was when we became best friends, after that I was always hanging out with you and your brothers, then we formed a band. Remember our first rehearsal, when we kept looking at each other and when I was teaching you to play drums, and you taught me keyboard. I remember all those things. Our first live performance, you were really nervous so I gave you a hug and said you were amazing and were gonna be great and you said that you weren't nervous anymore but I could tell you were. Remember when I confessed my feelings to you, that wasn't too long ago and our first kiss, that was my favorite kiss. And then when you became my girlfriend. I will always remember those things, and I will always remember all our memories we are going to make in the future because my heart knows, that your going to make this" I shed a few tears then kiss her forehead. I lay my head on top of hers and go to sleep.

**Calum POV**

It was 7:30pm when I got a call from Raini asking if I wanted to go see Laura and Ross at the hospital. I said yes because I couldn't wait to see them. I drive her to the hospital and we both got out. we asked the receptionist what room Laura was in and they told us so we went to her room. When we got outside the room. Most of Ross's family and Vanessa were sitting there. "Hey guys" Raini said. "How's Laura doing? You must be really close to still be here" Raini said. "Actually we are kinda here for Rydel" Riker said looking like he was going to cry. "What happened to Rydel" I ask. "She was in a car crash" Rocky answers for Riker. "Oh my god I'm so sorry to hear" Raini and I say at the same time. "Yeh, it's tough but we just have to pray that she will be okay" Mark says. "Laura is in that room there, go right in. But they might be sleeping" Stormie says. We thank her and knock quietly before going in. "Oh my god" We both look at each other shocked. They were sleeping in the same bed and they were snuggled up together. "Do you think they are a couple" Raini asks. "I don't know, Looks like it, but they would tell us. plus I don't think they would admit to eachother that they like eachother. Would they?. I hope so, I want Raura but I don't know" I say. It was quite dark in the room by the time Ross and Laura woke up, so they couldn't see us sitting down on the chairs in the corner of the room. "Ross. You awake"? Laura whispered. "Yeh" he grunted back. there was a moment of silence. Then we heard them kissing. "Oh my god. They are a couple. This is so exciting" Raini whispers. There make out sesh was getting pretty heated and I don't think they knew we were here so I decided to let them know before it went any further. "Guys stop" I yell while standing up and turning the lights on. Ross falls out of bed. "What the hell man. When did you get here"? he asks getting off the floor and standing up. "We have been here for like an hour" I reply. The two of them were bright red. "Are you two dating"? Raini asks. they look at each other and nod. "Yeh" Laura says simply. "OH MY GOD RAURA. congrats guys. tell me everything"Raini screams. Laura laughs. "I will but Ross, should we go tell your family" Laura asks. Ross nodded "yeh we will go do it now" He smiles. We all walk out into the waiting room.

**Ross POV**

I wonder how they will take it, Im pretty sure they will be happy. I mean who couldn't love Laura. "'Um Guys we have something we need to tell you" I start. They all look at me. Now is the time. "Me and Laura are officially dating" I finish. Vanessa squeals and runs up to hug Laura. "Awwww you guys are sooo cute" Raini and Vanessa then go off fangirling while each of my brothers and parents come up to hug and congratulate me. "not cool bro. Leaving me as the only person without someone" Ryland points out. "There are plenty of people who don't have someone" I say. "Oh yeh. You have Laura. Riker has Vanessa. Rocky has Maia and Rydel has Ratliff" He says. "oh yeh, what about Raini and Calum"? I say. "There probably dating too. knowing my luck" Ryland says. "No we aren't dating" Raini says. "Its okay Ry, we will join the single group with you" Calum smiles.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Rhianna- What are your favorite types of movies?  
IM NOT REALLY FUSSY WITH MOVIES, I COULD GO FOR ANYTHING LIKE ROMANCE, COMEDY, SCARY. BUT MY FAVORITES WOULD BE CLASSICS. LIKE THE WIZARD OF OZ, ROMEO AND JULIET AND TITANIC. I ALSO LOVE JURASSIC PARK AND ZOMBIELAND.**

**horse7899- What is your favorite R5 song and favorite line of that song?  
OOH GOOD QUESTION UMM MY FAVORITE SONG IS I WANT YOU BAD AND PASS ME BY, AND PASS ME BY IS 'LIKE DAMN' AND I WANT YOU BAD IS 'EVERYTHING YOU GOT JUST KILLS ME. GOING GUILTY, GO CRAZY CAUSE YOU MY BEST FRIENDS BABY BUT YOU GOT ME THINKING MAYBE, JUST MAYBE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO' AND 'IN THE BACK OF A TAXI CAB'.**

**OKAY SERIOUSLY THOSE NAMES WERE SO CUTE. IT'S SO HARD TO PICK BUT I HAVE ALMOST CHOSEN. DECIDING OUT OF A FEW NAMES STILL. I LOVE YOU GUYS. KEEP REVIEWING AND SENDING ME QUESTIONS. TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELVES AS WELL. ALSO FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND ASK ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING OR IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN THE STORY.**

**SHOUTOUT TO:  
Horse7899 and Rhianna- Thank you for reviewing and asking me a question, Love you. Have a great day.  
-Curlygirl02  
-ThatsJustWhoIAm  
-ShipRocaia  
-Nora  
-AusllyxLover  
-EnvyNV  
-ComeOnGetLoud123ReadySetRockj  
-SarahBearlovesR5**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS: OUT OF THE RYDELLINGTON MEMORIES THAT I WROTE ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER, WHICH ONE WAS YOUR FAVORITE?  
Mine was the first time he saw her cry because that's when their best friendship started.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:**

**Riker POV:**

We played UNO another two times and I won both. "I give up" Rocky pouts while packing up the game. Raini and Calum walk in and I tell them about Rydel. I was trying so hard not to cry. They went into Laura's room and came out an hour later with Ross and Laura. "Me and Laura are officially dating" Ross says. I walk up to him and hug him. "congrats bro" I say. Then the rest of my brothers do the same. "Well I'm going to go check on Del" I say and walk off to Dels room. "Hold up. Ill go tell Ratliff, Laur ya coming or staying"? Ross asks. "I'll stay" She smiles and Ross and I go to Dells room. We knock gently then open the door. Ratliff was sleeping next to Del, holding her hand. As soon as we walked in the room Ratliff woke up.

**Ratliff POV:**

I was asleep but very lightly. I heard footsteps so I immediately woke up and saw Riker and Ross standing there. "Hey Ratliff, Hows it going"? Riker asks. He was avoiding eye contact with Del. Probably because he couldn't stand to see her like this. " not very good. I'm so tired and worried about Del" I admit. "You should go home and get some rest Ratliff, I can always call you if anything changes"? Riker suggests. "N can't leave her" I stutter. They both nod understandingly. "Anyways, I need to tell you something Ratliff" Ross looks down at his feet. I nod "what is it"? "Im officially dating Laura" Ross says with a huge smile on his face. "Are you serious, Congrats bro. I know Delly will be happy to hear" I frown. "She'll be okay, and you can tell her about Raura when she wakes up" Ross smiles and leaves. As he left I heard him sobbing a bit.

**Laura POV**

As Ross left I decided to go back to my room. There was a knock at the door. That was quick I thought. "COME IN" I yell. I nearly fell out of bed when I saw who it was. It was my dad. "W w what are you doing here" I stutter. "Vanessa told me you were here so I decided to be the caring father I am and see how your doing" He smirks. "Well I don't want you here" I yell at him. he comes over and slaps my cheek, probably leaving a mark. "That's for going to the hospital. I told you not to" he slapped me again. "And that is for yelling at me". This time he drew his arm back and was about to punch me, when he got punched in the face. Ross was punching him over and over again. I've never seen Ross so angry. "DONT YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON LAURA AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU" Ross yelled. He then pushed him out of the room and came over to me. "Laur are you okay, did he hurt you"? he asks. "He slapped me, But that's all" I said with tears in my eyes. "Come here" He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest and started crying. "Thank you, if you didn't come back I don't know what he would of done" I sniff. "It's okay Laura, I will always protect you" He smiled then kissed my forehead.

**Vanessa POV**

"Laura is in that room dad, you can go see her" I say as my dad walks into the waiting room. "Thanks sweetie, is anyone else in there"? he asks. I shake my head and he walks into Laura's room. A couple of minutes later Ross walks back and is about to go in Laura's room. "Hey Ross, just give it a minute before going in. Laura's dads in there. Let them have some alone time sweetie" Stormie says. Ross's eyes widened "Her dads in there"? He yelled. we nodded and he barged into the room. We heard some very quiet banging and screams then Ross pushed my dad out of the room and slammed the door. I ran over to my dad who had a bloody nose and a black eye. "DAD!, Did Ross do this"? I ask. He nodded. "It'll be okay sweetie. " He said. "Why"? I ask. "I don't know. Probably just showing off in front of Laur" He said. "I'm gonna go ask him" I said angrily. "NO WAIT" My dad started. I stopped and faced him. "Just leave it okay honey, this is a tough time for him" he finishes. I sigh and nod. "I'm so sorry, let me assure you that Ross will get punished" Mark says. "I wouldn't want him to get in trouble" My dad says. "He has never done anything like this before" Rocky states. "This is probably just really tough on him, anyway sweetie I have to go home but ill see you maybe tomorrow" he smiles and hugs me. "Bye dad, Love you" I say. "Love you too Ness" He says and leaves. I wonder why Ross punched him?

**~1 HOUR LATER~**

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room texting on my phone when Maia walked up to me. "Oh hey Maia, What's up"? I asked."Hey Rock, I was wondering if you want to come meet baby Ashton Leo Jones?" Maia asked. "She named him Ashton Leo? that's such a cute name, yeh ill come" I smile. I was shocked that she asked me. Excited but shocked. "Hey mum, ill be back. I'm going to meet Maia's friends baby" I say. "Okay sweetie" My mum answered and me and Maia left. We got to the room and walked in. Maia's friend had long brown hair and green eyes. She had Ashton in her arms. He was so little. "Hey, Im Rocky" I introduce. "Hello I'm Avalon North Jones and this is-" I cut her off "Ashton Leo" I smile. "Oh Maia told you" she says rhetorically and laughs. "Would you like to hold him"? She asks. "Are you sure" I ask. She nods and hands me little baby Ashton. He was so little and light. I smile at him. "Hey Ashton. Welcome to the world" I say. The girls laugh. He was little enough to fit in one arm and he was holding onto my finger of my other arm. I was talking to him and pulling faces and he started laughing. "Wow your so good with babies" Avalon says. "Well I've had lots of practice with my baby brothers and cousins". "Yeh Maia told me" Avalon says. "Oh so you talk about me do you" I joke. Maia blushes. "Yeh kinda" She looks down. "Good" I smile. she looks up and smiles at me. "You know your the first male that Ashton has seen" Avalon admits. "I am? Cool but What about his dad"? I ask. "Well I was with this guy, Ashton's dad, for 5 years but when I told him that I was pregnant he said he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby" She frowns. "I'm so sorry" I say. "So do you have anyone helping you with the baby, like your parents or something" I ask. "My parents were in a house fire when I was 19, and they passed away. It's been a tough 2 years without them, But Maia has been there for me" She smiles. "I'm so sorry to hear, If you ever need help. You can ask me. You know if you need some male advice or anything" I offer. "Thanks Rock" she smiles. "Well here is your son back. I should let you get some rest" I say and hand her back Ashton. As soon as I hand her Ashton he starts crying. "UHHHH not again" She grunts and tries to calm Ashton. He had been crying for 15 minutes. "Can someone please take this baby" She screams. Maia looks at me. "Rocky"? Maia smiles. I chuckle and go over to her and she hands me Ashton. I bounce him up and down and he stops crying after about 20 seconds. "How did you do that"? Avalon asks. "I don't know, it just comes naturally" I shrug. "Well I'm definitely going to need some tips" She smiles. I nod. I take a seat with Ashton in my arms and Rock him to sleep. when he falls asleep I sit there watching him and Avalon had fallen asleep too. Maia was sitting next to me. "Your going to make a great dad someday" She smiles. "Thanks" I whisper back trying not to wake Ashton.

**Vanessa POV**

I couldn't take it any longer. I needed answers as to why Ross punched my dad. I got up off Riker's lap. "Where ya going" He asks. "To check on Laur" I reply and went into Laura's room. I knock and walk in. "Hey Ness, What's up" Laura asked. "I came because I need answers" I say. Laura looked confused. "Answers on what"? Laura asked. "Answers on why Ross punched our dad" I yell and her eyes widened. "I I I uh" She stutters. "Laur, I think you should tell her" Ross said. "Tell me what" I ask. they both look at me.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A  
Ship Rocaia- From 1 to 10, how much do you like Pass Me By?  
HONESTLY PROBABLY A 9. IT HAD A GREAT RHYTH AND TUNE AND THEY SUNG IT PERFECTLY, BUT THEY COULD OF DONE BETTER LYRICS, EVEN THOUGH I LOVED MOST OF THEM. :-)**

**SarahBearlovesR5- What is your favorite ice cream flavor? THEY HAVE BIRTHDAY CAKE AND FAIRY FLOSS FLAVORED ICE CREAM? WHY AM I ONLY JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS? WHERE DO YOU GET IT FROM? WHAT COUNTRY? I REALLY GOTTA GET WITH THESE NEW FLAVORS. I HAVNT EVEN TRIED COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM YET... MY FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR IS COOKIES AND CREAM.**

**horse7899- What is your favorite food? PANCAKES! I LOVE PANCAKES, THEY ARE THE BEST. I ALSO LOVE LASAGNE, SPAGHETTI AND POPCORN.**

**Rhianna- What do you want as your occupation?  
I HAVE A FEW THINGS THAT ID LOVE TO DO...  
•ACTRESS  
•KEYBOARD PLAYER IN A BAND  
•SCRIPT WRITER FOR TV SERIES/MOVIES  
•JOCKEY  
•NANNY/CHILDCARE**

**OOH LAURAS DADS BACK. ROSS BEING PROTECTIVE OVER LAURA TELL VANESSA? HOW CUTE WAS ROCKY WITH THE BABY. I JUST PICTURE HIM BEING GREAT WITH BABIES.**

**COMPETITION WINNERS...  
ASHTON LEO-**  
**AusllyxLover-Ashton  
Rhianna- Leo**

**AVALON NORTH- Brown hair, Green eyes.  
RauraxAusally- Avalon  
ShipRocaia- North**

**I DECIDED TO DO MIDDLE NAMES AS WELL BECAUSE THERE WERE SO MANY GOOD NAMES**

**GAME FOR MY READERS...  
REVIEW THE FIRST SONG THAT POPS INTO YOUR HEAD AFTER READING THE FOLLOWING WORDS...**

**1. R5-**

**2. LOUD-**

**3. LOUDER-**

**4. AUSTIN&ALLY- **

**5. RYDEL LYNCH-**

**6. ELLINGTON RATLIFF-**

**7. RIKER LYNCH-**

**8. ROCKY LYNCH-**

**9. ROSS LYNCH-**

**10. RYLAND LYNCH-**

**11. LAURA MARANO-**

**MY ANSWERS...**

**1. READY SET ROCK 2. LOUD 3. PASS ME BY **

**4. CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU 5. NEVER **

**6. SUNDAY MORNING(HE COVERS IT AT M&G SOMETIMES)**

**7. EVERYBODY TALKS DRUNK **

**9. CAN YOU FEEL IT AND STEAL YOUR HEART**

**10. BABY(CAUSE BABY LYNCH) AND SEXY AND I KNOW IT(CAUSE HE IS SEXY) 11. FINALLY ME**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. REVIEW. PM ME, ASK ME ANYTHING :-)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**

**SophiaParie**

**becR5**

**XOXO BECCA**


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING: SOME SLIGHT SWEARING**

**CHAPTER 33:**

**Laura POV**

I think Ross was right, it was about time that I told her. I took a deep and shaky breathe as I began to speak. "Okay Ness, ill tell you" I start. She nods her head to tell me to go on, so I continue. "Ever s since m m my mum left, y your d d dad h has b b been" I stutter then break down crying. Ross comes over to me and I cry into his chest. "He has been what"? Vanessa asks concerned but also a little mad. I can't get my words out, I just keep on crying. "oh my god Laura just freaking tell me and stop being a little baby" Vanessa yells which makes me cry harder and gets Ross mad for yelling at me. "HE HAS BEEN BEATING HER" Ross yells out. I hear her gasp but I still don't look up. "Wow I can't believe it" She says. I look up at her. " I know, it's horrible and I would of told you sooner but I was just so scared and-" I whimper but she cuts me off. "Not that, I can't believe you would lie to me like that" She says getting mad. "Vanessa I'm not lying" I explain. "Why did you lie? Was it to get Ross's sympathy and make him fall in love with you?" Vanessa asks. "SHE ISN'T LYING" Ross yells back. "How do you know, did you see him do anything to her"? Vanessa asks. "Well I saw him drawing his arm back to punch her" He says. "so no, you didn't. seriously Laura, stop lying and just grow up. your so immature" Vanessa says and walks out the door. I break down crying and Ross hugs me. " Im not lying Ross" I sob. "I know Laur, I trust you" he admits which makes me smile. He then kisses my forehead. "It's getting late, Just get some rest and we will talk to her tomorrow" He says. I nod "Ross what's the time, and day. I've been confused on the day ever since I've been here" I admit. He laughs. "It's 9:48 on Saturday night" **[1] **He says and then we both get in my bed and fall asleep.

**Ratliff POV**

"Stay awake Ratliff, don't fall asleep" I say out loud to myself. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep until I know Rydel is safe. Stormie has been telling me to sleep, actually now thinking about it I think that everyone has. I take a look at Rydel and my breathe gets caught. She looked beautiful. Her skin, it wasn't so pale. Is she getting better?. I decide to talk to her and try and get her to wake up. "Hey Del, are you awake? reply if you can hear me?" she just lays still on the bed. I can't take it anymore. I start crying into one of my hands and the other hand is still held onto Rydels. Gently stroking it with my thumb. "Ratliff" I hear someone croak. I immediately look up and my eyes widen at the site of Rydels eyes locking with mine. "Rydel your awake, I missed you so much. I Love you Rydel, I'm so sorry. Don't ever get hurt again" I cry from happiness and hug her pretty tight and kiss the top of her head. She hugs back, but not that tight because she's still very weak. "I love you too Liffy, but why would you be sorry" She whispers, struggling to talk. " Because I caused this. I was the one driving and I should of seen the truck, I'm sorry I did this too you" I apologize. "This wasn't your fault Ratliff. I don't blame you at all. I love you so much" she smiles. "Shhh don't speak. You'll make it worse" I tell her. "I have missed you so much and I love you Dellykins. I missed seeing your beautiful eyes and I missed hearing your amazing voice." I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips. "you have never looked more beautiful" I whisper in her ear then kiss her forhead and pull her in for another hug. "I could stay like this forever, but unfortunately I need to go get a nurse, ill be right back princess" I say and kiss her forehead.

**Mark POV**

It had been days since my little girl was fine. I miss her. Her smile, Her laugh, I miss hugging her goodnight every night before she went to bed. I miss all those conversations with her. I even miss her yelling at me, because at least then I knew she was safe. Stormie, Ryland, Riker and Vanessa were sitting in the waiting room with me, just ... Well waiting, waiting for any news. The nurses told us nothing, but that's only because they really didn't know. We hadn't had a decent sleep in days, so everyone was in a bad mood. Then Ratliff came up to us. why wasn't he in with Del? he hadn't left her side the whole time, why would now be any different? something bad must of happened to her. Everyone just stared at him. Waiting for him to talk.

**Riker POV**

Ratliff walked into the waiting room and he had been crying. You could tell. Did something happen to Delly? but he was smiling? we waited for him to speak. Which he quickly did. "Rydel woke up" He says and everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god. I have to go see her" I rush into her room while I hear my mum cry from happiness and everyone else just has huge smiles on their faces. "RIKER" Rydel screams , well she tries to, when she sees me. I run over to her and hug her really tight. We both start crying. "I'm so sorry Rydel" I cry. " for what"? she asks Still crying. "This is my fault. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you, I'm sorry for letting you get hurt" I apologize. "Riker, This wasn't your fault. It could of happened to anyone and there was no way you could of stopped it" she said. There was a comfortable silence in the room and we finally pulled away from the hug. We looked at each others tear stained faces and smiled. My little sister was safe. I would never let anything happen to her again. "I missed talking to you so much Delly, Please don't ever get hurt again. I'm sorry for not protecting you. I love you Del" I say and kiss her cheek. "I love you too Riker but seriously stop apologizing. This isn't anyone's fault. you sound just like Ratliff" She sighs. "Why are you sad Del? did something happen between you and Ratliff"? I ask. "No" she says, then looks down. "Del, I've known you for 18 years. I know when your lying. You always tell me when somethings bothering you. You can trust me" I smile. "I know, and I do trust you. It's just, I don't think Ratliff loves me anymore. I mean, he couldn't of gotten out of here fast enough after I woke up. I thought he would want to spend more time with me. Considering I've been knocked out for the past couple of days" she frowns. I give her a quick hug. "Look, you and I both know that's not true. he left because he wants you to be healthy. He loves you Rydel" I say. "I doubt it" She mumbles. "Look Rydel your my sister and I'm supposed to agree with you but, I think your wrong. Ratliff was devastated when he found out about you. He was crying basically the whole time and he never left your side. He read the princess and the frog to you about 10 times a day because he said it was your favorite book and that you are his princess. Trust me, he cares about you alot" I tell her. Her face instantly lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

**Rydel POV**

"He seriously stayed with me the whole time"? I ask. "Yes. The only time he left your side was to shower and go to the bathroom, Which is in here, So he never left this room" Riker answered. "And he read the princess and the frog? How does he remember that's my favorite book. I told him that years ago" I smile. "Because he loves you, you remember things about the people you love" Riker explains. "What about to eat and sleep"? I ask. "Well we had to force him to eat. Mum brought him in Mac and cheese and other foods but he didn't want it. I think he had some though" Riker answered. "why didn't he want to eat"? I ask totally confused. He loves food, plus mum made Mac and cheese which is his favorite. "Don't you see it Del. He is so in love with you, he couldn't eat or sleep because he wanted you to be better. He was so upset and depressed. If that doesn't show he cares, I don't know what does" He says. "You're right Riker, Thank you. Your the best, I love you" I say and hug him. "Anytime Del, I love you more" He hugs back. "Not possible" I chuckle and he laughs too. I go to pull away from the hug but he holds on tighter. "I haven't held you for what feels like forever, Im not ready to let go just yet" He admits. He is seriously the sweetest brother ever. "me either. I've missed you" I say. we both get teary. But don't cry. He kisses the top of my head then rests his chin on it. I bury my head in his chest.

**Ratliff POV**

I desperately wanted to stay with Rydel. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit down and hold her all day. If I could I would never let go, but she needed a nurse and I need to take care of her. I found the nurse Rydel had before and told her that Rydel had woken up. She immediately rushed to Rydel's room and I went with her. When we walked in we saw Rydel and Riker hugging. Me and Riker got told that we had to leave because she needed more tests. "Goodbye princess. I love you" I say while giving her a quick kiss on the lips then hugging her. "I love you too" She says and hugs me back. "See ya Del. Love ya sis" Riker says. "I love you too Riker" She smiles and we leave the room.

**Rocky POV**

Ashton had been asleep for about two hours, just lying there in my arms. It was almost midnight and I was the only one awake. Maia had fallen asleep on the chair and I told Avalon to go to sleep, so she did. I was just looking at Ashton sleeping, so peaceful. It made me think about my future. What I want with my life. I have always wanted kids, and I still do, holding Ashton reminded me of that soft touch and bright light any baby can give you. They are just so precious. I was only 17, so I wasn't quite ready, I still had my dream to stay with my band. But when I'm in my twenties, I can't picture my life without children. It's just that sort of thing you don't really think of, it's just programmed that your going to have them. It was 12:14am and Ashton woke up. He was crying at first, but then I rocked him and he was quiet. Avalon then woke up. "I guess it's feeding time" She states. "I'll give you some privacy. It was nice meeting you and Ashton" I say while walking over to Maia and covering her in a blanket. "Thank you, For everything. helping me was really sweet" Avalon said. "No problem. I love babies. You ever need help with anything just call" I say and give her my number. Maia was still asleep on the chair and I left to go see my family and more importantly Rydel. As I turned the corner I ran into Ryland.

**Ryland POV**

"ROCKY, just the person I was looking for" I said. "Yeh, what's up baby bro" He asks. "You have to come quick. Rydel woke up" I smile. rocky screamed "are you serious. don't be messing with me bro" as soon as I nodded he ran to the room with me chasing behind."RYDEL!" He says banging on the door. "I'm sorry sir but we need you to step away from the door. you will be able to see her soon" The nurse says and I go and sit down with everyone.'"I just really want to see her" I say simply, while looking down at my hands.

**Ross POV**

"ROSS WAKE UP" I hear Ryland scream at me while running into Laura's room. "RY, SHUT UP" I yell back. "what's the time" Laura asks while waking up and slowly rubbing her eyes. "It's 12:57" Ryland says after pulling out his phone and checking the time. "DUDE! What the hell, I'm going back to sleep" I say and grab Laura's waist to hold and close my eyes. I was so tired, yet he still woke me up in the middle of the night. "Sorry bro. But it's important" Ryland says and I open one eye and listen to what he has to say that's soooo important that it can't wait until morning. "Rydel woke up" He says. I shoot up out of bed. "WHAT? WHEN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I ask. "Yes I'm serious. About half an hour or so ago I guess, I'm not sure. Ratliff came out and told us when he went to get a nurse" He says. "I have to go see her" I say as I jump out of bed and go to run out the door but Ryland grabs me and pulls me back. "What the heck" I snap. "Sorry Ross, But you can't see her just yet, But I will let you know when you can. You coming out to the waiting room"? Ryland asks. I nod. "You want to come Laur? I ask. " I'm gonna have to Pass on this one. I'm really tired. But wake me up when I can see her" She smiles and I go over to her and kiss her forehead. "sleep tight Laur" I say as Ryland and I walk outside to the waiting room. We take a seat with the rest of my Family and Vanessa.

**Laura POV**

I was asleep within minutes after Ross left. I was sleeping peacefully when I got woken up to a slap across my cheek. "OW" I scream. It was my dad. "what what what are you doing here"? I stutter. " WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ROSS"? He yelled at me slapping me again. " Didn't, He saw you about to punch me" I lie. "YOUR A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH. I KNOW YOUR LYING. HE WOULDN'T OF BEEN SO ANGRY IF YOU NEVER TOLD HIM. AND DONT THINK THAT I DONT KNOW THAT YOU TOLD TOLD ME EVERYTHING. GOOD THING SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU" He smirks and slaps me again. He keeps slapping me. And punching me. Over and over again. I sit there crying and screaming but he covers my mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" We heard someone yell. My dad stops hitting me and we both turn and face the door to see...

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**[1] I totally forgot what day it was, But this seemed close enough.**

**Q&A  
RauraxAusally- What's your favourite sport/hobbies and if you could choose out of all sports and hobbies in the world what would you pick?  
THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE... I LOVE BASICALLY EVERY SPORT AND HAVE ALOT OF HOBBIES... ANYTHING TO DO WITH R5(Watching R5TV, learning dances, Learning songs on Keyboard and guitar, Looking at pics etc) SKATEBOARDING, DOING FLIPS, PLAYING MITH MY DOG, GOING TO THE BEACH, SURFING, SWIMMING, SOCCER, HOCKEY, BASKETBALL, FOOTBALL, BASEBALL, NETBALL, TENNIS, VOLLEYBALL, LACROSSE(Never played but looks fun and I want to),Curling(also never played but looks fun), CHEERLEADING, DANCING, ACROBATICS, GYMNASTICS (That sort of stuff), HORSE RIDING, PLAYING KEYBOARD, PLAYING GUITAR, TWITTER, WATCHING TV SHOWS/MOVIES. LASER TAG, ICE SKATING, ROLLER SKATING. ROCK CLIMBING AND BOWLING. COOKING AND BAKING. PAINTING, DRAWING, SCULPTING, SPRAY PAINTING(Art in general) WORKING OUT/EXERCISE.  
IF I COULD CHOOSE ONE SPORT IT WOULD BE SOCCER AND IF I COULD CHOOSE ONE HOBBY IT WOULD BE PLAYING MY KEYBOARD OR GOING TO THE BEACH, BUT PROBABLY MORE KEYBOARD.**

**Rhianna- What song would describe you or your life right now? I GOT A FEW...  
R5- LOUD... Because my big brother is always being crazy and LOUD, So am I and so are my friends. but living with my brother makes my life really crazy and LOUD.  
R5-WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, R5-I WANT YOU BAD& LAURA MARANO- YOU DONT SEE ME... Because I am in love with R5/Ryland and they probably don't even know I exist, Even though I've met them, they probably forgot me.  
R5- FALLING FOR YOU... Because I always wear mismatched socks and they sometimes have polka dots, I LOVE cold pizza and Night swims are the BEST... I'm also falling for R5/Ryland, Actually I've already fallen.**

**GONNA START ANSWERING EVERYONE AS A TRIAL AND SEE HOW IT WORKS...  
ElenaaL- I think so too and thank you. Your so sweet.  
R5AAFan- AWW your so sweet, Thank you. I'm glad you like it  
ShipRocaia- Thank you for always reviewing  
ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock- Haha it's okay. it made me laugh ALOT  
RauraxAusally- Haha WOW that was a long review... I love chicken drumsticks too. Especially from KFC  
curlygirl02- Thank you, and I can't wait for you to read the next chapter. I hope you liked it.  
SarahBearlovesR5- Yes I have heard of that song, it's really good.  
BonesnCastleFREAK- I can't wait for you to read another chap.  
Rhianna- Haha but then you will see me FANGIRL... maybe on another day, I don't really follow much people that aren't celebrities. Sorry.  
EnvyNV- Haha they finally told her  
Guest- That's okay and I am glad you like it.  
Ship Rocaia- Haha I updated, Sorry for the long wait, Ive been super busy. Thank you for following me. That's so cool RRR haha that's epic.**

**WHO IS IT? CLIFFHANGER. SHES FINALLY AWAKE! GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY, IT'S GETTING HARD TO FIND TIME BUT EVERY SPARE MOMENT I HAVE IM WRITING THIS FOR YOU. IVE STAYED UP UNTIL AROUND 2AM FOR A COUPLE OF NIGHTS TO TRY AND WRITE IT, BUT THE LACK OF SLEEP MADE IT HARD TO CONCENTRATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND AND I KNOW YOU WILL BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING. SORRY AGAIN BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. :-)**

**CONFESSION- I WAS REALLY MUDDLED UP WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I WROTE HALF OF LAURA POV FIRST, THEN I WROTE ROCKYS POV AND THEN I DID THE BEGINNING, THEN THE END. THEN I WROTE SOME OTHER CHAPTERS AND RANDOMLY THREW THEM IN. I DID MARKS POV NEAR THE END AS WELL, SO I DONT KNOW HOW IT IS. HONESTLY AT FIRST I WASNT VERY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN I MADE SOME CHANGES, AND ADDED OTHER CHAPTERS IN. BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**RYLAND LYNCH FOLLOWED ME FOR 5 MINUTES ON TWITTER. WE DM AND HE WAS JUST SO SWEET. IM SO LUCKY AND YEH THANKS RYRY FOR DOING THAT.**

**OMG DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE PASS ME BY MUSIC VIDEO? AND THE BEHIND THE SCENES OF THE MUSIC VIDEO?I TOLD MY MUM I WAS SICK JUST SO I COULD STAY HOME AND WATCH IT, I WATCHED IT THE SECOND IT WAS UPLOADED BECAUSE I JUST KEPT REFRESHING THE PAGE UNTIL IT WAS UP, AND WHEN I WENT IN THERE WERE 0 VIEWS. RIKERS KISS. I CRIED. BUT IT IS JUST ACTING SO I AM COOL WITH IT. I ALSO CRIED WHEN RYDEL WAS WITH THE GUY. I GOT THIS WEIRD FEELING WHEN RYDEL WAS WITH THE GUY. LIKE I WAS PROTECTIVE OVER HER . I JUST CAN'T SEE HER WITH ANYONE THAT ISN'T RATLIFF. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TO ADMIT THEY WERE EXTREMELY CUTE, JUST HER WITH A GUY IS KINDA CUTE BUT YEH IT SHOULD OF BEEN ELLINGTON. ALSO WHEN THEY WERE ON THE ROCKS. AND WHEN RIKER AND RYDEL WERE SITTING NEXT TO EACHOTHER LAUGHING, THAT WAS REALLY CUTE. AND WHEN RATLIFF WAS LAUGHING WITH DEL ON THE ROCKS. AND WHEN RYDEL WAS ON THE DRUMS AND THEN RATLIFF KICKED HER OFF. REALLY CUTE RYDELLINGTON MOMENT. YEH OH AND JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS CONFIRMED BY RYDEL THAT ROCKY DID NOT KISS THAT GIRL, IT ONLY LOOKED LIKE IT FROM THE ANGLE. AND RYDEL GOT TO PICK WHO HER GUY WAS.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS... WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART OF THE PASS ME BY MUSIC VIDEO?  
Mine was when Rydel was playing the drums and then Ratliff kicked her off. That bit was really cute**

**I DONT THINK I WILL UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND, MAYBE LONGER BECAUSE IM REALLY BUSY. BUT I WILL TRY AND GET IT UP AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. REVIEW. PM ME, ASK ME ANYTHING :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34:**

**Laura POV**

"GET OUT OF HERE" My dad yells. "WHY WOULD I LEAVE YOU ALONE IN HERE WITH HER, SO YOU CAN JUST HURT HER AGAIN? I THINK YOUR THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO LEAVE, YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN" They yell back at my dad. "FINE! But this isn't over" My dad yells and walks out of the room. I break down crying and he comes over and hugs me. "Thank you so much... Riker" I sniffle. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't really do anything. Just good timing I guess" He smiles. "Riker, what are you doing here anyway"? I ask. "I was looking for Vanessa. She left and never came back" he says. "Laur, why was your dad hitting you" he asks. " I I I " I stutter. "It's okay Laur, you can tell me" he smiles. I told him everything and he just stared blankly at a wall, processing what a creep my dad was. "So that's why your here? And thats why you had the pregnancy test? I owe you and Ross an apology. Sorry Laur, Come here" He says and hugs me. "Thats okay, I know how bad it looked" I say. "yeh but still, I should of believed you and Ross" He admits. "Why are you being so nice, we barely know eachother" I ask. "Laura, we might not be that close yet, but your still my brothers girlfriend, and my girlfriends sister. Wow that sounds weird. Plus your a good person and no one deserves what your going through" he answers. "WAIT WHAT!, YOUR DATING VANESSA"? I yell shocked. "Oh uhh, well yeh. WOOPS I forgot you didn't know yet" He scratches his head. "Awwww that's so cute" I smile. "Your okay with it"? He asks. "Of course, who else knows"? I ask. "Well Ryland decided to let it slip out but Ross never picked up on it, so everyone but Ross"**[1]** He says. "Well that's Ross for you, totally oblivious" I state. "Well he said to us a few days ago that he thought we were dating because Vanessa was with me, but I don't know if he still thinks it or not"? He says. "Well you are going to have to tell him soon" I state. "I know" He nods. "Now about this whole situation, you have to tell Vanessa" He adds. "I have" I frown. "And what did she say"? He asks. "She thought I was lying so that Ross would feel sorry for me and start to like me, but I swear I'm not lying, you saw it yourself" I say through the newly forming tears.

**Riker POV**

"WHAT THE HELL" I yell. "Riker, it's okay. I get it, she just doesn't trust me" Laura whispers. "NO, Laura this is ridiculous, how can she not believe you? Your basically her sister. I have to go talk to her" I say. I don't know why I was so angry. I just felt sorry for Laura. If that was Rydel I would believe her in a second, how could Vanessa not? "Please just don't ruin your relationship because of me" She says. "Laura I'm pretty sure your safety is a bit more important then out relationship" I say. She nods and I walk out her door and go to look for Vanessa.

**Ratliff POV**

Well I had a little bit of time without Rydel while she went and took some tests, so I decided to plan my proposal. I want it to be HUGE! She deserves heaps. I want the ring to be perfect, I want the proposal to be perfect because when I'm with her, my life is perfect. I pull my phone out and write down a few ideas and google some things. "hey, what ya doin"? Riker asks. "Just planning the proposal" I smile. He smiles back. "can I see"? He asks. "Nope! It's gonna be a surprise from everyone, you'll find out soon" I smile."okay fine" he sighs. I start writing down a few things and then the nurse comes out. "You guys can go see her now" she smiles. "Thank you" Stormie says. I put my phone away and follow everyone else into the room. Rocky was the first to run in.

**Rydel POV**

"Rocky, why are you running" I ask as he runs into my room. "I've just missed you so much Rydel" he admits and gives me a really tight hug. "Uhh Rocky, kinda struggling to breathe here" I puff. "Oh sorry, I just. I can't believe your okay. I've never gotten better news in my life" he says as the rest of my family and Ratliff walk in. "Del, are you okay"? Ross asks and hugs me really tight. "Yeh I'm fine, you know if I could breathe" I joke. "Oh sorry" he apologizes and lets go. "I'm glad your okay Del, never scare us like that again" Ryland says and hugs me just as tight as the others. "RyRy I cant breathe. What's up with this family and hugging really tight"? I ask and everyone laughs. "Where's Riker"? I ask. "I'm not really sure, he went to go find Vanessa, he should be here soon" Mum says. "Oh" I frown. "Delly, what's wrong"? Ratliff comes over and hugs me then kisses my forehead. "I just, it's nothing" I stop. "Please tell us Del" Ryland asks. "Does Riker care more about Vanessa then me"? I ask. "Oh sweetie, that could NEVER happen. He loves you" my mum comes over and sits on my bed on the opposite side to Ratliff. "Then why isn't he here" I ask. "Ill go look for him" my dad says and hugs me before leaving. "Thanks dad" I say while he hugs me.

**Mark POV**

Where is Riker. I can't find him anywhere. All Del wants is her big brother to be there and he's not. I see him walk out of Laura's room. "Hey Riker, wait. Why were you in Laura's room"? I ask. "Just checking on her. She's having some problems with Vanessa, but she'll be okay. Where's everyone else"? He asks. "In Rydels" I stop talking because he ran off. "Room" I finish. I walk back to my daughters room to find Riker and Rydel hugging. I grab my phone out and take a picture, just like I did when she was hugging the others. "Del, I'm so sorry I wasn't here" Riker apologizes. "That's okay Riker" she smiles. "Oh Rydel, Ross has some great news that I think you'll love" Ratliff smiles. "What is it Ross"? Rydel asks.

**Ross POV**

"Oh should I tell her now" I ask. Everyone nods and Rydel looks at me with excitement. "Well me and Laura are dating" I smile. "OH MY GOSH REALLY? AHHH THIS IS SO EXCITING, CAN WE GO ON A DOUBLE DATE"? She squeals. "Rydel calm down" Rocky jokes. "Sorry, I'm just really excited for you bro" she smiles and I walk over to her and hug her. "Id love to double date" I smile. "And Riker and Va-" Rydel gets cut off by Riker. "And Rocky and Maia" Riker saves. "Who were you going to say Rydel"? I ask. "Uhh no one" she looks down. "Guys why are you all keeping secrets from me"? I ask. "Fine ill tell you" Riker says. "I'm dating Vanessa" He says nervously. "LAURA'S SISTER? I KNEW IT" I yell. He nods "yeh I hope it's not too weird for you" He says. "It's a bit weird but oh well, you can't stop what the heart wants" I say dreamily while placing my hand over my heart. "You're such a romantic" Ryland teases. "It's sweet" Rydel smiles. "Thanks Rydel" I smile back to her. "Hey Ross can I talk to you"? Riker asks. I nod. "I'm so sorry Rydel, we won't be long. I love you" Riker smiles and hugs her. I hug her at the same time as Riker. "I love you del, stay safe" I say. "I love you too guys" she says. We leave the room. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

**Riker POV**

I had to figure out a way to keep Laura safe and since Ross already knew I figured I might as well get his help. "I know about Laura's dad" I say getting right to the point. "You do? How"? He asks. "I walked in when her dad was beating her, then she told me everything" I answer. "He hurt her again? DAMN IT! I said I would protect her" He yells. "It's okay Ross, shes fine. But we have to figure out a way for him to stop. And first I think we need to convince Vanessa, I have a plan, you in"? I ask. He nods. "As long as Laura's safe, ill do it" he says. "Good, okay so here's the plan" I say and whisper in his ear.

**Ross POV**

I was nervous about Riker's plan. So many things could go wrong, I was scared but I know that if we never do this, he won't EVER stop hurting her. When he finished telling me the plan he went back to Rydel's room and I went to Laura's. "hey Laur, Riker told me that your dad came back. I'm sorry for not being there, I just really needed to see Del" I say. "I know Ross, it's fine. Why aren't you with her now"? She asks. "Because Riker pulled me out cause he needed to tell me some things and then when he told me about your dad, I just couldn't leave you again" I smile. She gets out of bed and comes over to kiss me. "I love you Laura" I smile and hug her. "I love you too Ross" she answers. Then the nurse comes in. "Miss Marano, you are alright to leave tonight. And you will be fine to go to work tomorrow. It also looks like all your bruises have cleared up" The doctor smiles and walks back out.

**Laura POV**

YAY that is great news. Thankfully this beating my dad left no bruises. It still hurt though. "See Laur, I said you would be better in no time" Ross smiles. "And we can finally take off the sunglasses and hat" I say. "So who won" I add. "Well since I did this for you, ME" He smiles. "Okay deal. Im going to call Raini and Calum to let them know that we are coming in tomorrow" I smile and Grab my phone.

**ON THE PHONE**

Laura: Normal **Raini: Bold**

**Hey Laur, how ya feeling?**

I'm great, just called to let you know that the doctor is releasing me a bit later, so I get to come in to work tomorrow

**OH MY GOD LAURA IM SO EXCITED!**

-laughs- Why are you so excited

**Because I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you, I have to go bye Laur**

See ya

**OFF THE PHONE**

"She is really excited. Now to call Calum" I say and ring Calum

**ON THE PHONE**

Laura: Normal **Calum: Bold**

**Hello**

Hello Calum it's Laura

**Oh hey Laura, how are you**

I'm good. Me and Ross get to come in tomorrow.

**Really? I can't wait. Did you guys get the script that I left on the bench for you**

Yes me and Ross have been running lines for both episodes

**That's good. It's gonna be really fun shooting last weeks episode and this weeks all In just half the time.**

Yes it's gonna be a challenge, but challenges are good

**Okay Laur I have to go but ill see you tomorrow**

Awww bye, I can't wait to see everyone again

**Me too, okay bye**

Bye

**OFF THE PHONE**

"What did he say"? Ross asks. He said that he was excited to see everyone again and that it is going to be fun shooting both the episodes" I answer. "Okay cool, Laur I'm going to see Rydel, Want to come"? I ask. "YES" I scream and Ross laughs. "Okay let's go" he says and holds my hand as we walk to her room.

**Rydel POV**

So Ross and Riker left, I wondered why. Riker came back about 5 minutes later but Ross went to Laura. I'm so excited that they are dating. They are really cute together. Ratliff hasn't let go of my hand since he got here. It was really sweet. "Ratliff, you can let go" I say. "NO WAY! I don't want to lose you again, I'm never letting go" He jokes and I laugh. It was 7am on Sunday when the door opened again. "RAURA!" I yell when Ross and Laura walk in the room with their hands intertwined. " Hey Rydel, how are ya feeling"? Laura asks me. "I'm feeling great, how about you"? I ask. She comes over and hugs me. I hug back. "I'm great". "Wow you look so much better then the last time I saw you" I tell her. Everyone laughs. "Uhhh Thanks?" She jokes. "Anyway do you know when your being released" I ask. "Yeh they said i could leave a little bit later today" she replies. "Oh that's good, so your going to Austin & Ally tomorrow then"? I ask. Both her and Ross nod. "Oh unless you want me to stay with you" Ross says. "No Ross, you have to go" I say. "Are you sure"? He asks. "Positive, ill be fine. Plus I have all my family" I smile and look at everyone who suddenly looked down. "Actually your dad and I have to go with Ross. The director asked us to come in because he needs to discuss school and things with us about Ross, but the boys will stay" my mum says. "Oh, well at least I have them" I sigh. "What's wrong Del, you don't like us" Rocky jokes. "No I do, I just know what your like and will leave me probably to go to that party that was on" I admit. "Oh I totally forgot about that party, it seems like it's going to be the party of the century" Ryland exclaims. "See" I say sadly. "Hey Del, I promise that I won't leave you, I don't care about some stupid party, I care about you" Ratliff smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thanks Lif, it means alot" I smile. "I promise too Del, there's no way I'm leaving my baby sister" Riker smiles and I smile back. "I promise ill stay as well" Rocky says and soon after Ryland speaks "Ill stay with you Del, promise". "Thanks guys, I love you" I smile. "GROUP HUG" my dad yells. Ratliff, Rocky, Riker, Ryland and I all hug while my dad takes a pic. "You too Ross and Laura" my mum says and they both join in the hug while my dad takes another picture. "You guys are the best" I say.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS.**

**[1] I FORGOT THAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW YET, SO I JUST MADE IT THAT ROSS NEVER PICKED UP ON IT WHEN THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW RYLAND IS THE ONLY SINGLE ONE.**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- If you were to pick one of the R5 members or Austin and Ally cast members to spend the day with who would you pick and what would you do? DUDE, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? DAMN THIS IS A TOUGH QUESTION... PROBABLY RYDEL BECAUSE SHE IS A GIRL AND WE HAVE SIMILAR INTERESTS. I WOULDN'T GO SHOPPING BECAUSE I HATE THAT AND I KNOW SHE DOES TOO, SO MAYBE JUST LIKE A DAY AT THE BEACH OR SOMETHING. AND WE CAN PLAY SPORTS ON THE BEACH AND GO SURFING AND SWIMMING AND GET SOME ICE CREAM AS WELL. BUT THIS WOULD WORK WITH ANY R5 MEMBER SO YEH IDK BUT PROBABLY RYDEL.**

**SarahBearlovesR5- How many R5 posters do you have? WELL LAST YEAR I GOT MY WALLS REPAINTED SO IM NOT ALOUD TO PUT POSTERS UP, BUT I HAVE SOME STILL IN THE MAGAZINES. I HAVE 11... I JUST WENT THROUGH ALL MY MAGAZINES HAHA. **

**BonesnCastleFREAK- You have twitter? Whats your name? YES I DO HAVE TWITTER... I HAVE A FEW ACCOUNTS-  
SophiaParie  
becR5  
OfficialR5AAG**

**Rhianna- When is your birthday?  
MY BIRTHDAY IS APRIL 4... ILL TRY AND REMEMBER TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU NEXT WEEK. IF I FORGET THOUGH... HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!**

**WERE YOU EXPECTING IT TO BE HIM? I FINALLY DIDN'T DO A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I DO ONE NEARLY EVERY CHAPTER. BUT THERE IS A HUGE CLIFFHANGER COMING UP IN A LATER CHAPTER. ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR RATLIFF'S PROPOSAL, ID LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU COME UP WITH. I ALREADY HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA BUT IF ANYONE HAS SOME OTHER SUGGESTIONS THAT I COULD INCORPORATE WIH IT WOULD BE GREAT.**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ON THE WEEKEND, I HAD WRITTEN IT BUT WHEN I WENT TO UPLOAD IT I COULDN'T FIND IT SO I MUST OF DELETED IT, SO I HAD TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER SINCE YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG. **

**MAKE SURE YOU ALL CHECK OUT R5 ALL ACCESS AND R5 ON R5 WHICH COMES OUT EVERY WEEK. THERE'S A NEW ALL ACCESS ON WEDNESDAYS ON THE CLEVVERTV YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND R5 ON R5 IS ON THURSDAYS ON THE R5VEVO.**

**OKAY SO I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE DOING THE WHOLE REPLY TO EVERYONE THING. I MEAN I LOVE TALKING TO YOU ALL BUT IT MADE MY REVIEWS TOO LONG AND I WAS GETTING CONFUSED WITH WHO I HAD REPLIED TO IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO IM NOT GOING TO DO IT BUT I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND SAYING REALLY NICE THINGS. IM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LOVE THE STORY. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU HAVE HAD OR BEEN TO?**

**When I was 3 I was obsessed with the wizard of oz(still am) so for my 4th birthday I had a wizard of oz party and I was Dorothy and I had the same dress and my nan made me some shoes by sewing red sequins on white shoes. I don't really remember it but I just loved my outfit so that would probably be my favorite.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING- THERE IS SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 35:**

**-12 hours later-(8pm Sunday)**

**Laura POV**

Ross and I were back into my room, packing up my things and getting ready to go home. I had just finished packing everything up when I started crying. "What's wrong Laur"? Ross asks and comes over to hug me. "I can't go home, not now. My dad will kill me, he knows I told you and Vanessa" I sob. "How about you stay at my house tonight, none of my family are going to be there anyway" He smiles. "He might find me" I cry. "Ill stay with you then" He offers. "I couldn't do that Ross, thanks for the offer but, it's too kind. Plus you should be here with Rydel" I say. "Rydel has all my family that I know will look after her, and Ratliff too. Ill at least go ask my mum" he says and runs out of the room before I have time to stop him. I sigh and go and sit on my bed. Waiting for him to get back.

**Riker POV**

We were all sitting around talking when Ross burst through the door. "Ross sweetie, what's wrong" my mum asked. We all look at Ross waiting for him to speak. "Mum, please hear me out. Okay so Laura has been having some issues with Vanessa so I was wondering if she could stay at our house with me for a few nights until they sort it out"? He asks hopeful. "ABSOLUTELY NOT" my dad yells. "Why not" Ross squeaks. "Well no one else is going to be home. I don't want two 16 year olds alone in a house" my dad yells. "Why, it's not like there gonna burn the house down" Ryland says innocently. We all just glare at him until he finally gets it. "OHHHHH I get it now, oops" he awkwardly laughs. "Mum"? Ross pleads. "Sorry sweetie but I don't think that is a good idea, especially that your dating" my mum apologizes. I see the helplessness in Ross's eyes and I know that Laura can't go back to her own house, so I decided to try and convince my parents, Atleast just for one night. "Actually I think she should stay" everyone looks at me confused. "Oh so you will let him stay with Laura alone in a house but as soon as I'm in the same bed as Ratliff you punch him"? Rydel questions. "YOU AND RATLIFF SLEPT IN THE SAME BED" my dad yells. A second later my mum yells "YOU PUNCHED RATLIFF"?. I look at Rydel nervously and she looks back with the same expression. "Yeh, I'm sorry Mark. She couldn't sleep, but nothing happened I swear and it wasn't even that hard of a punch, we are over it now. All is forgiven" Ratliff jumps in. "Just don't let it happen again" my dad says sternly. Ratliff, Rydel and I all nod. "So why do you think this is a good idea"? Rocky asks. "Well Laura is having problems and I thought we treated her like family. Family doesn't kick eachother out on the streets. And if you let her stay, tomorrow me and Ross can sort things out between them" I say, I see them both thinking and they finally nod. "YAY THANK GUYS, I LOVE YOU" Ross yells and pulls both into a death grip he calls a hug. "I love you too Ross" mum and dad say at the same time. "But you sleep in seperate beds in seperate rooms and if anyone gets pregnant, I will ground you until your 50" my dad warns. "It's okay dad, nothing's gonna happen" He promises. "It better not Ross. We are trusting you" dad says and Ross nods. He leaves the room and Rydel starts crying. "Hey princess, what's wrong"? Ratliff asks while pulling her into a hug. "First it was Riker That left me for a girl. But now Ross is doing it too. When did I become second to their girlfriends" she sobs into Ratliffs chest. My heart broke. How could she ever think that I would choose Vanessa over her? "Rydel, I would choose you over Vanessa anyday. I love you more then anyone, your my baby sister" I smile. She looks up "sorry Riker, I forgot you were there. And I guess" she says and looks down. I hug her. "Rydel you are everything to me. You and mum are my favorite girls in this whole world. I would choose you over myself, please believe me. How can I prove it to you"? I ask. "Okay I believe you Rike, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. But still ever since Ross has been with Laura he hasn't spent anytime with me. Like now, he is leaving me when I'm in a freakin hospital to be with her" She tears up. I hug her. "He still cares about you Rydel, he just is in love. And that can make you forget about the ones you care about the most" I say. She nods and lies down. "I think I'm just gonna get some sleep, goodnight guys. I love you" she says. Everyone replies with good nights and I love you's and we all leave.

**Ratliff POV**

"Ratliff"? Rydel says as I go to leave the room with everyone else. I turn around "Yes baby girl" I smile. "Can you please stay with me"? She asks. I walk over and kiss her forehead. "Of course I can" I smile and hold her hand while taking the seat next to her. "Goodnight my beautiful princess, sweet dreams" I say as she slowly drifts off.

**Ross POV**

I feel really bad that I am leaving Rydel when she is in hospital but I don't really have a choice. I know that she will be fine without me but Laura won't. I wanted to do something special for Del though. Riker drove me and Laura home but I asked if he could stop in at the shops on the way to our house. He agreed and I went inside, leaving Laura and Riker in the car. I did what I needed and went back out. Riker then took us back to the house and we went inside and waved goodbye to Riker as he drove back to the hospital. "So what did you need to do at the shops"? Laura asks. "It's a secret" I whisper in her ear. "Please Ross"? She begs. "Fine" I cave in and whisper to her what I did. "Rossy that is the sweetest thing ever" she squeals and hugs me. I kiss her passionately. "Rossy"? I raise my eyebrows. "Yeh It's a new nickname" she smiles and kisses me again. "Okay so it's just after 9pm so how about we get our pyjamas on and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie, you can borrow Rydels pyjamas" I smile. "Sounds good" she smiles back and then kisses me. I go get her some of Rydels pyjamas. I got her black singlet top with Hot pink short shorts. "Of course this is what you'd pick" she teases and puts them on in the bathroom while I change into my sweatpants with no shirt. She walks out and sees me shirtless. "Stop staring" I joke. She laughs and kisses me. "It's hard when your so hot" she giggles and I kiss her. "I know" I smile and grab her waist and pull her over to the lounge. I sit her in my lap and we start watching the lion king. By the time it is finished Laura is asleep. I know dad said that we couldn't sleep in the same room but I didn't want to wake her up, so I left her there and fell asleep right by her side, wrapping my arms around her waist.

**Riker POV**

I get back to the hospital to find Vanessa there. "Hey babe, where have you been"? I ask. "I went home, im sorry. I should of told you" she apologizes. "It's okay" I say and kiss her. "So where have you been"? She asks. "I went to drop Ross and Laura home" I say. "Laura is staying alone with Ross"? She panicks. "It's okay Vanessa, I trust my brother. There responsible" I say. She nods. "Look Vanessa, we need to talk" I say and we walk outside. "This sounds serious" she says. "Yes it is. Why don't you trust Laura? She told you because she needs help and you tell her that she is lying. I saw it with my own eyes, your dad is a creep and he is hurting Laura while you just basically let it happen. She told you Vanessa and now she is too scared to go in her own house" I yell at her. She slaps me. "DONT EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT" she screams. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU OPENED YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU WOULD SEE THAT YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS GETTING BEATEN AND RAPED BY HER OWN FATHER, BY YOUR OWN FATHER" I scream back. She has tears in her eyes. "WELL IF YOU BELIEVE HER OVER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND MAYBE WE SHOULD BREAK UP" She threatens. "I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING" I yell and walk away from her and go back inside. I hear her crying and I get tears in my eyes myself. By the time I get to the waiting room I'm fully crying. Rocky runs up to me.

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room by myself because Ryland, mum and dad went to the cafeteria and I decided to stay and wait for Riker to come back. He came back and then left minutes later with Vanessa. About 5 minutes later he comes storming back in and I notice he is crying so I run over to him. "What happened Bro"? I ask. He keeps crying even heavier now so I pull him in for a hug. "Thanks Rocky" he sobs. "It's okay bro, do you want to tell me what happened"? I ask. We pull apart from the hug and he nods. " Me M M Me and Vanessa B B Broke up" he cries. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Why"? I ask. "Promise not to tell anyone" he says. "I promise" I respond. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private"? He asks and I nod and we walk outside. "Well Laura and Vanessa's dad has been beating and raping Laura" he starts. "HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU SERIOUS"? I gasp. He nods and tells me everything. Even about why Laura's mum left. I hug him again. "You are a good brother. Sticking up for his girlfriend over your own, I know he will appreciate that" I smile. "Thanks Rock, I just really loved her, and now she is gone" he cries again. "It'll be okay Riker" I say and pat his back. After 5 minutes he stops crying. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will beat the crap out of you" He warns. "It's okay Riker, I know break ups can be tough. I promise I won't say anything" I smile. We walk back inside. We were all so tired. I don't think Ratliff has slept at all in 3 days and Riker and I have had maybe 3 hours, but we still couldn't leave Del. Maybe tomorrow if she is better we can go home and have a proper sleep. It was also good that Ross went home to sleep because he had all those nights before Del's accident that he didn't sleep much either.

**Mark POV**

Ryland, Stormie and I were sitting in the cafeteria drinking our coffee and eating some food. Stormie and I had a hot dog and fries and Ryland had a hamburger with fries. I was still unsure about Ross and Laura alone in the house, but I guess I have to trust him. I just really am not ready for a grandchild. Well I'm ready, I can't wait but I don't want my kids to be teen parents. They have a career and it is finally heading to where they want to be. "Honey, you okay"? Stormie asks snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeh im fine, just not sure about Ross" I admit. "He is responsible, they'll be fine" Stormie comforts. I nod. "What would you do if Ross did get Laura pregnant"? Ryland asks. "RYLAND" Stormie yells. "Sorry" Ryland apologizes. "It's okay, and I would beat the crap out of him" I joke. We finish our food and go back to the waiting room to find Riker has arrived. He looked like he had been crying.

**Ryland POV**

"Hey boys. Riker, have you been crying"? Dad asks Riker. "Uhhh no I'm just really tired" He answers. "That explains it" dad responds. "Aww sweetie, you should get some rest" mum says and sits in the chair next to him. "You boys can go get something to eat if you want"? Mum asks Rocky and Riker. They nod. "Can I come too"? I ask. "Of course lil bro" Rocky smiles. "Oh boys, can you get something for Ratliff, he needs to eat as well" mum asks. We all nod and walk to the cafeteria. I wanted to come because I am certain that Riker had been crying, and I wanted to find out why. Rocky orders Mac and cheese and Riker orders nothing. He said he wasn't hungry. "So what's the real reason your eyes are puffy and red"? I ask when we sit down at a booth. Riker and Rocky were in one side and I sat opposite them on the other side. "I can't lie to you RyRy" he sighs and continues. "Vanessa and I broke up". Oh my god. But I thought they were in love. Why would they break up? "I'm so sorry Riker, but why"? I ask. He looks at Rocky as if to ask should we tell him and Rocky just nods.

**2 minutes later**

**Still Ryland POV**

WOW I cant believe it. He seemed so nice. And I can't believe Vanessa wouldn't believe Laura. I felt really bad for Laura. She's only 16 and is getting abused by her father, well step father. And Riker, breaking up with the girl he was crazy over. Wow it's just, I'm speechless. "Please don't tell anyone else" Riker begs. "I promise, but why"? I ask. "Because they will all make a big deal over it, and Laura would blame herself if she ever found out" He explains. "Okay bro" I smile. "So ill go get Ratliff's food and we will head back"? Rocky suggests. We nod and he gets Ratliff some Mac and cheese and a coffee. We then walk to Rydels room.

**Ratliff POV**

I hear a quiet knock on the door. I cant answer otherwise it will wake up Rydel, so I wait for them to come in. A few seconds later the door opens and in comes Rocky, Riker and Ryland. " hey Ratliff, we brought you some food" Rocky whispers. "It's Mac and cheese" he adds. I smile and take it in one hand because my other hand is holding Rydel's. "thanks guys" I smile and put it on the bench and Rocky places the coffee next to it. "How long has she been asleep for"? Riker asks. "What's the time"? I ask. "It's 12:16" Ryland answers. "Then just over 3 hours" I answer. "Are you going to eat"? Ryland asks. I look down at my hand that Rydel is holding onto. "Everytime I let go of her hands she stirs, so ill just wait for her to get up" I say. "Oh yeah, that's Rydel for you. She has to have something holding her hand, whether it's a person or a teddy bear or a blanket. She's been like that ever since I can remember" Riker explains. "Here ill hold it for a bit" he offers. I nod and smile. "Thanks Riker" I say and pry my hand from her death grip. She stirs until Riker holds her hand. Then she settles and becomes peaceful again. I have my coffee then grab my Mac and cheese and start eating.

**Vanessa POV**

OH MY GOD. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. I just wrecked the best relationship I have ever had. I would try and get him back but it's too late. He doesn't want me, he hates me. I'm so confused right now. I sort of believe Laura, but I can't. My dad has been the only one there for me. My mum left when I was really young, so he is the only person I have. I just don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that I wont believe anything until I see it with my own eyes. I keep walking in the direction of my house. Riker drove me here, so I don't know any other way to get home. I might try and find a taxi or a bus, but it's 9:38pm so I don't know if ill find one. It's probably not the smartest idea for a 19 year old girl to be walking alone in the streets this late at night, but I just couldn't think straight. I was so devastated about Riker and confused about Laura and my dad. My house was a long way away so I started jogging a bit to get there faster. I would ring my dad to get me but my phone died. At 1:26am I finally arrived home. My dad was asleep. He would normally wait up to make sure I got home safe but he thought I was staying at the hospital. I get the key from my bag and close the door quietly before running upstairs and burying me head into my pillow and boiling my eyes out. I cried myself to sleep.

**Rocky POV**

Ryland, Riker, Ratliff and I decided to sleep in Rydels room tonight. I went to tell my parents who were still in the waiting room, but they were both asleep on the chairs. I then went back to Rydel's room, right as Ratliff finished his dinner. We each took a chair because there were 5 and went to sleep. Ratliff held one of Rydels hands while Riker was on the opposite side of her bed, holding the other one. I'm surprised they didnt pull her arms off. Good thing they were both close to her bed And reached their arms close to her. Everyone was asleep but I was really thirsty so I decided to go buy a drink. When I got to the cafeteria Maia was standing there. "Oh hey Maia, how is Avalon and Ashton"? I ask. "They are really good, Ashton is super healthy and they are getting released tomorrow" She smiles. "Awww but then I wont see you as much" I wink at her. "Well you do have my number, so feel free to call me" She smiles. "I will Deffinatly call you" I smile. She blushes. " And you have mine if you ever need help with Ashton or just want to talk" I add. "Thanks Rocky, I got to go. Ill see you tomorrow before we go" she says. She pulls me in for a hug and I gladly pull her close to me. It lingered on a bit longer then it should of, but honestly I never wanted to let go. Before she walked away I kissed her cheek and her cheeks turned red before she giggled. "What was that for"? Se asked. "Just for being beautiful" I answer. "Awwww your pretty hot yourself" She says. I shake my head. "No" she looks at me confused and is about to say something when I cut her off. "I'm not hot... I'm sexy" I say and do my irresistible look with my signiture hair flip. She laughs, the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. We say goodbye again and she leaves. I get my bottle of water and go back to Rydel's room. I put a blanket on everyone, kiss Rydels cheek and fall asleep on the chair.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS.**

**RauraxAusally- Do you like cheese?  
KIND OF. I LOVE MAC AND CHEESE, LIKE SERIOUSLY THAT IS THE GREATEST AND I LOVE CHEESE PIZZA AND ON HAMBURGERS AND STUFF. BUT I WILL ONLY EAT CERTAIN TYPES PLAIN. I DONT LIKE ALL THE FANCY CHEESES THOUGH.**

**OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT HAPPENED... SO DOES ANYONE KNOW BRANDON HUDSON? FROM BRANDON AND SAVANNAH, WELL THEY TOURED WITH R5. WELL I CALLED BRANDON AND RYLAND LYNCH'S FRIEND DAVID AND HE ANSWERED THE PHONE TWICE. BRANDON AND RYLAND WERE BOTH WITH HIM BUT RYLAND RAN AWAY. NOW HE FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER AND WE ALWAYS TALK AND HE IS THE SWEETEST, AND HE KNOWS R5 :-) THIS WAS OUR PHONE CONVOS...**

**PHONE CALL 1 WITH DAVID-**

**Me- Hello**  
**David- Hey  
M- Who is this?  
D- It's David  
M- Oh I didn't think you'd answer  
D- who is this  
M- Rebecca  
D- How are you**  
**M- I'm good, who are you with  
D- Who am I with?  
M-Yeh  
D- Brandon Hudson from Brandon and -  
Then it hung up cause I ran out of credit**

**PHONE CALL 2 WITH DAVID-**

**David was doing a weird voice at first  
ME: Hello?  
D: Hello  
ME: Is this David?  
D: Would David be talking like this  
ME: Umm Hahaha, is Ryland there?  
D: Ryland? No he ran away  
ME: Oh hahah  
D: But Brandon is here  
ME: Oh cool, Happy birthday from yesterday  
D: Oh thanks, did you call yesterday night?  
ME: Yeh I did, how did you know?  
D: You have like the sexiest voice, I love it  
ME: Haha thanks, I love your voice too  
D: Oh thanks. Where are you calling from?  
ME: Australia  
D: Australia, that's so cool, Do you have twitter?  
ME: Yeh I do  
D: Okay do you follow me on twitter?  
ME: You have twitter? No I don't, but I follow Brandon  
D: Okay so what's your name?  
ME: SophiaParie  
D: Okay Sophia, so go find me on twitter. go on Brandon or Rylands page and find me and I'm the one (SORRY GUY NOT TELLING YOU HIS USERNAME)  
ME: Okay ill go look now, like when I hang up.  
D: Okay I love you  
ME: Aww I love you too  
D: Okay so go find me on twitter and follow me and then tweet me and say your the girl from Australia and ill follow you  
ME: Okay bye  
D: Bye  
ME: Seeya**

**YEH SO THAT WAS MY PHONE CALL WITH HIM AND HE IS FREAKING AMERICAN SO HE HAD THE MOST SEXIEST VOICE EVER... AND HE IS MY AGE ;-) HAHA**

**SO I FELT BAD ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I USED TO BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, SO I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ALSO I ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT UNTIL HOLIDAYS, THEN I AM GOING AWAY FOR A WEEK AND WON'T HAVE WIFI, BUT ILL HOPEFULLY GET TO WRITE HEAPS AND POST IT WHEN I GET BACK :-) I WILL POST ATLEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I LEAVE THOUGH.**

**OOHH LOOKS LIKE TROUBLE IN RIKESSA LAND... WHAT DO YOU THINK ROSS DID FOR RYDEL? REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND JUST BEING SO AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH ALL THE NICE REVIEWS ARE. EVEN LOOKING AT HOW MANY VIEWS I HAVE EACH DAY MAKES ME SO THRILLED.**

**OKAY SO AT THE CONCERT IN QUEENS CREEK RYLAND DID HIS FIRST SHOW... YES THATS RIGHT RYLAND IS A DJ NOW. RYDEL ALSO PERFORMED HER NEW SONG FROM THE ALBUM LOUDER, IT'S CALLED 'LOVE ME LIKE THAT'. AFTER THE SHOW, APPARENTLY MARK SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST R5 SINGING 5EVER. HE ALSO SAID THAT THEY WERENT DOING R5TV ANYMORE. WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN. SO THERE'S A PETITION GOING AROUND, I WANT EVERYONE TO SIGN IT AND MAYBE MANAGEMENT WILL REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THIS STUFF IS. R5TV IS WHERE IT ALL STARTED AND IM NOT READY FOR IT TO END. SO CLICK THE LINK BELOW AND SIGN IT PLEASE :-)  
/sophiaparie/status/379221045661937664**

**ALSO I DONT WANT TO SPOIL TOO MUCH, BUT RAURA SHIPPERS, YOU WILL LOVE AUSTIN AND ALLY REAL LIFE AND REEL LIFE. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT, PERSONAL MESSAGE ME AND ASK IF YOU CAN KNOW ABOUT RAURA. I DONT WANT TO POST IT JUST INCASE PEOPLE HERE DONT LIKE SPOILERS.**

**ONE MORE THING... ON THE 18th OF SEPTEMBER IT IS ONE OF MY AMAZING READERS BIRTHDAY, SO SHOUTOUT TO RHIANNA... HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL. HAVE AN AMAZING DAY 3 I LOVE YOU**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT R5 AND/OR AUSTIN & ALLY AND WHEN?**

**I can't remember how I found out about Austin & Ally. It was either at my neighbors house, when I went on a holiday in USA, on an Airoplane or I was googling new disney shows(because I don't have foxtel). I found out about R5 early last year(2012) ( I know I said this year but time flew. It had been a year since Crazy 4 U and I was there for that so it was over a year) And I was watching Austin & Ally and absolutely LOVED Ross. So straight after watching the first few episodes I decided to google him and learn more about him. I saw he was in a band so I googled them. When I saw a picture of all of them, I recognized one that wasn't Ross. It was Riker. I couldn't think of where id seen him before so I googled him and found out that he was a warbler in glee. I remembered him because he was my favorite warbler.**

**OH ALSO I CHANGED MY FAVORITE R5 MEMBER AGAIN... I CAN'T CHOOSE ANYMORE. THERE ALL AMAZING, BUT IM LOVING ROCKY AT THE MOMENT. I LOVE THEM ALL EQUALLY THOUGH.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

**Laura POV**

It was 4:30am. I wake up and feel something on my waist. I slowly turn around to come face to face with a sleeping Ross with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He looked so cute. I shook him to wake him up, but he didn't move. I gave him a kiss on the lips, nothing. "ROSS GET UP" I yell. "Give me 5 more minutes" He grunts. "No Ross now. We will be late for script reading" I say. He shoots up. "Oh I forgot. I can't wait to see everyone again" He smiles. " Go get ready Ross" I tell him. He races upstairs to his room and I go to my bag and get out some clothes. He comes down wearing some ripped jeans, a black sleeveless top and some red high tops and a red and black SnapBack. I'm wearing skinny jeans, a black shirt. Red headband and red ballet flats. "We always match" Ross laughs. "We do, don't we" I laugh back. "Well I'm going to call Riker to pick us up" He smiles and pulls his phone out from his pocket and dials Riker. "Oh. no answer, he's probably sleeping. Ill text him" He smiles and texts Riker.

**To: Riker  
From: Ross**

**Hey bro, we are ready to be picked up when your ready :-)**

He puts his phone back in his pocket and walks over to me and kisses me. "I'm so glad you're better. You have no idea how hard it was"? He admits. "Awww Rossy, I'm sorry" I apologize. "Hey babe, it's not your fault" He says and kisses me passionately. We were making out, then Ross's phone buzzed. I pull away. "It could be Riker" I say. He grunts and pulls out his phone and reads the message.

**To: Ross  
From: Riker**

**Yeh okay, be there in about half an hour :-)**

**To: Riker  
From: Ross**

**Okay, thanks. See ya soon :-D**

"He will be here in half an hour" He tells me. "Okay cool, what do you want for breakfast"? I ask. "PANCAKES" He yells. I giggle at his childness. "Okay ill make you pancakes" I say and go to walk to the kitchen but his hands wrap around my waist from behind, stopping me from moving as he lifts me off the ground and carries me to the lounge. He gently lay me down and kisses me. "You stay here, ill make them" He smiles. "How about we both make them"? I offer. He nods and lends out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up from the lounge and leads me to the kitchen. He makes the pancake batter while I get the pan out. About 10 minutes later there was one left to be made. Ross dips his finger in the batter and rubs it on my face. I giggle and run around chasing him, getting him back. We have a mini food fight. He dips both of his hands fully in the batter and gives me a really tight hug, getting batter all over my clothes. "Ross" I giggle. "You got something" he says and kisses my cheek where there was some batter. "I got it" he whispers. "Come on let's clean this up, Riker will be here in 10 minutes" I say and get the mop. "Ill do it, you eat" He smiles and takes the mop from my hands. "You mop, ill clean up the pan and wipe the bench, then we can get changed again and eat" I suggest. He nods and we start cleaning. 5 minutes later we get changed. I was wearing a yellow shirt, white jeans and a yellow headband. Ross came out in white jeans, a tight yellow t shirt and a yellow and white SnapBack. "Again? Really?" He jokes and we both laugh and eat our pancakes when Riker show's up.

**Riker POV**

I woke up with my phone buzzing. It was a text saying that Ross was ready to be taken to set. Everyone else was asleep so I left a note and went to our house to get them. Ross opens the door and we go to the kitchen where Laura is eating pancakes. "Yo Riker thanks bro, want some pancakes"? Ross asks. "No problem and yeh id love some" I smile and eat 2 pancakes. "Thank you again Riker for not telling anyone about my dad" Laura thanks. "OHHH Uhhh actually I kind of told Rocky and Ryland, I'm really sorry Laur" I look down. "WHAT THE HECK BRO" Ross yells. "I'm sorry its just Rocky asked me why I was crying and I can't lie to him" I ramble without thinking what was just said. "Why were you crying Riker"? Laura and Ross ask at the same time. My cheeks go red. "Uhhh you know just uhh some stuff" I choke out. "So you can lie to me and not them"? Ross asks sad. "No Ross it's just, fine ill tell you. Me and Vanessa broke up" I frown. "Oh my god this is all my fault, I'm so sorry Riker" Laura apologizes and hugs me. "Wrong Lynch there babe" Ross jokes and grabs her waist. "I'm sorry Riker, is there anything I can do"? Ross asks. "No, ill just take you to set and hang with Ryland, We are the only ones without a girl now" I frown. "I have an idea, tonight we will have a guys night. Just me, you, Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff" Ross suggests. "Id love to but I can't. Rydel is still in the hospital and I don't want to leave her alone" I say. "You guys can have a guys night and Ill have a girls night with Rydel. Ill bring some ice cream and chick flicks and we can watch them in her room" Laura smiles. "Well if Rydel agrees I guess we could" I say unsure. "She will jump at the opportunity to have a girls night" Ross says. "Ill text you after I ask her after dropping you off" I say. They nod. "Okay ready to go"? I ask. They nod, grab there bags and get in the car. I drop them off and go straight back to the hospital.

**Rydel POV**

It was 5:00am when I heard someone leave the room. I sit up and see Ratliff holding onto my hand. It makes me smile. "I love you Ratliff" I whisper and kiss our hands. Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff were all asleep in my room. It must of been Riker that left. He said yesterday something about having to take Ross and Laura to set. I sit there bored for about an hour when Ratliff finally wakes up. "Morning sleepy head" I giggle. "How long have you been awake for"? He asks. "About an hour" I answer. "AN HOUR? Baby girl why didn't you wake me up"? He asks. "You looked tired, I wanted you to sleep" I smile. He kisses me on the forehead. "I want to spent every waking moment with you, whenever you are awake, I want to be awake. I love you " He says. "Aww Liffy, I love you too" I answer and give him a hug. I pull away but he grabs my waist and pulls me in and kisses me as Riker walks in through the door. "Whoa get a room guys" He teases. "We already got one" Ratliff replies jokingly. "Umm Rydel I have to ask you something, but it's okay if you say no" He says. "What is it"? I ask. "Well it's okay if you say no bu-" I cut him off. "Yeah you already said that" I giggle. He gives a small nervous chuckle and scratches the back of his head. "Yeh, right, sorry. Umm well Ross wanted to have a guys night with Me, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland and him but I didn't want to leave you alone and Laura wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls night, or we can stay here with you. Doesn't matter" He says. "GIRLS NIGHT " I yell. "This is going to be so fun, tell Laura I can't wait" I squeal. I don't have much girl time so I was really excited. "So you are okay if we have a guys night"? He asks again. "Yes Riker, you guys go have fun" I smile. He comes over and hugs me. "You're the best" he says. "I know" I joke and Ratliff and Riker laugh. "Well if I'm spending my whole night without you, Im not letting go of you all day until then" Ratliff says and intertwined our fingers. "What if I have to go to the bathroom" I ask. "You better hold it, or ill come with you" he jokes. "No way man, I don't think so" Riker says sternly. "You know I was joking" he says and Riker lets out a laugh. "I know" he answers.

**Rocky POV**

I wake up and see Rydel, Riker and Ratliff talking. Ryland is still asleep. "Goodmorning guys, what's the time"? I ask. "6:57am" Riker says pulling out his phone. "Ugh it's too early" I growl but get up anyway. "Hey Rocky, we are all having a guys night tonight, you down"? Ratliff asks. I nod "yeh, but what about Rydel"? I ask. "She is having a girls night with Laura" Riker smiles. "Hey how about we invite Vanessa in here to hang for the day since Laura isn't here, then you can spend time with her" Rydel asks Riker. He gives me a sad look, like he is about to cry. The room went silent. "Did I say something"? Rydel asks. "It's just we broke up" Riker chokes out. I see Rydels face soften. "Awww Riker come here, what happened"? Rydel asks while pulling him in for a hug. "Well everyone else knows, what's two more people"? I say. Riker nods into Rydel's shoulder. Ryland wakes up half way through the story and sits their listening, even though he already knew. I tell Rydel and Ratliff the story because Riker was on the verge of tears. This made Rydel start crying. "Delly please don't cry" I ask. "It's just I hate seeing Riker sad and poor Laura" she chokes out. "Im sorry Rydel, im fine, just please don't cry" Riker sobs. Rydel and Riker were still hugging. "Come here" I say and hug both of them. "Wow im sorry Riker. And poor Laura, is she okay now"? Ratliff asks. "Where is she going to live"? He adds. "Thanks Ratliff. Well that's why I was okay with her staying with Ross, and I don't know. We are trying to convince Vanessa first. Ross and I have a plan that we are doing today, wait. You guys can help us" Riker says hopeful. We all nod. He tells us the plan. "I don't know guys, it seems kind if dangerous for Laura" Rydel says. "It's okay, we won't let anything happen to her" Ryland says. She agrees but you could tell she was still unsure. I noticed Ratliff squeeze Rydels hand reassuringly and Rydel give a slight smile. That was the moment I realised that my big little sister was in love with Ratliff. And Ratliff was in love with Rydel. I couldn't help but smile. Rydel has always talked about finding true love, and now she has.

**Ross POV**

When me and Laura walked into the script reading room we got greeted in applauses and congratulations. I was confused. "What's this fuss over"? Laura asks. "Firstly that you're all better and secondly CONGRATS ON RAURA" Raini screamed. The writers, produces, directors, cast and crew were all clapping. "Thanks guys, but how did you know"? I ask. "Calum couldn't keep his mouth shut" Raini tells and we all laugh. "Well I was just excited, you guys are like my family so I'm glad you're happy" Calum smiles. "Awww Calum" Laura squeals and hugs him. "Okay let's start" The director announces. We all take our seats. It went Calum, Raini, Laura and then me on the end with everyone else on other tables. The whole time I held Laura's hand underneath the table.

**-3 hours later- 9:30 am Monday**

**Calum POV**

It was 9:30am and we had finished the first part of the script reading. They gave us an hour long break so me, Raini, Laura and Ross all went to the ordered some food and sat down. We just got a plate of fries to share and a bottle of water each. "Okay you have to tell us everything about Raura" Raini squeals. "Like what"? Laura asks. Me and Raini look at eachother then turn back to face them on the opposite side of the booth. "First kiss" we say at the same time. "Oh. Umm it was at the hospital, we were waiting to see the nurse. I told Laura how I felt about her and then she kissed me" Ross explains. "Yeh and then Riker and Vanessa walked in and saw us" Laura adds. "Awwwww that's so cute" Raini squeals. "What about the first time you met"? I ask. "We were walking down the hall near our dressing rooms and we bumped into eachother" Laura answers. "It was then and there I knew I needed to get her. I was mesmerized by her beauty. I still remember her vanilla smelling perfume" Ross smiles. "Aww Ross, you are the sweetest. I love you" Laura smiles. Ross turns to face Laura. "I love you too Laur" Ross says and leans down to kiss her. "Awww" Raini squeals. "Keep it PG" I joke. "How about your first date? how was that"? Raini asks. They look at each other then back at us. "We actually haven't gone on a date yet" Ross speaks. "Why not"? Raini asks. "Well Ive only just gotten out of the hospital so we haven't had time" Laura answers. "Ross do you want to take Laura on a date"? I ask. "Of course I do" Ross smiles. "Then ask her" I say. "H here? Like n n now?" He stutters. "Yes" Raini says. "But maybe I want it to be special when I ask" he says. "JUST ASK HER ALREADY" Raini gets inpatient. Ross faces Laura and grabs her hand in his. "Laura Marie Marano, would you like to go on a date with me"? He asks. She nods and kisses him quickly. "Id love too" she smiles. He hugs her and she hugs back. "See, your welcome guys" I say. They giggle. "Thanks" they both say at the same time. We finish our food and go back to finish the script reading.

**Rocky POV**

We had just been talking about random things when there was a knock on Rydel's door. "Ill get it" I say and stand up and open the door to find...

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- What is your...(drum roll)... Favourite animal?  
MY FAVORITE ANIMAL IS POLAR BEARS. THEY HAVE BEEN EVER SINCE I WAS ABOUT 7 AND SAW THEM AT SEA WORLD. THEN IT WOULD BE HORSES. BUT I LOVE EVERY ANIMAL... EXCEPT SPIDERS, THEY CREEP ME OUT.**

**OOH WHO WILL BE AT THE DOOR?**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG DID YOU GUYS HEAR LOUDER ASJKLFGSHSBAHSXISE IT'S SOOOOOOOO GOOD. I LOVE ALL THE SONGS. I HEARD THEM 8 MINUTES AFTER IT ACCIDENTALLY GOT RELEASED I SAVED THEM ALL ON MY PHONE BEFORE THEY GOT DELETED. BUT SERIOUSLY EVERY SONG IS AMAZING. I WAS ABOUT TO GO OUT TO DINNER WITH MY FAMILY, WE WERE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES WHEN I DECIDED TO CHECK TWITTER ONE LAST TIME BEFORE WE PERSON POSTED ON TWITTER THAT THE SONGS WERE LEAKED. I RAN OUT THE BACK AND RAN INTO MY ISLAND BENCH AND RIPPED MY STOCKING, I NEARLY FELL OVER AND I RAN TO THE COMPUTER AND SAVED THEM AND TOLD MY FAMILY THAT I WASNT GOING OUT TO DINNER BECAUSE I HAD TO LISTEN. THEY SAID I WAS STUPID AND STUFF BUT WHO CARES. THEN I SAT HOME AND HAD TEARS IN MY EYES FOR ALL THE SONGS AND WHEN LISTENING TO ONE LAST DANCE I WAS BOILING MY EYES OUT. DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE HOW FREAKING SEXY ROCKYS VOICE WAS IN THAT VERSION OF FALLIN FOR YOU? WELL IT ALWAYS IS BUT ESPECIALLY THAT SONG. THEY ALL SOUNDED AMAZING, AND RYDEL OMFG SHE IS PERFECT. **

**THE ORDER I LISTENED TO THEM WAS...**

**LOVE ME LIKE THAT**

**ONE LAST DANCE**

**CALI GIRLS**

**FORGET ABOUT YOU**

**IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU**

**AINT NO WAY WERE GOIN HOME**

**I WANT YOU BAD**

**HERE COMES FOREVER**

**FALLIN FOR YOU**

**R5AAFan- Yes we have 4 breaks a year. We have 10 weeks of school, then 2 week holidays, then 10 weeks school, then 2 weeks holidays, then 10 weeks school, 2 weeks holidays, 10 weeks school then 6 week holidays over Christmas. And start again early February for a new school year. (Sometimes instead of 10 weeks it is 9 or 11, but mostly 10) When do you have your breaks?**

**ThatCrazyGirl- Im so happy you like the story. Thank you for following me. What is your twitter so I can follow you back :-)**

**Rhianna- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I QUICKLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER AND STAYED UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT SO I COULD POST IT FIRST THING ON YOUR BIRTHDAY :-) HOPE YOU ENJOY, THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T BE UP IF IT WASNT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY 3 CONSIDER IT MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO YOU :-)**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**1- WHEN ARE YOUR BIRTHDAYS?  
Send me your birthdays so I can try and remember to wish you a happy birthday when its your birthdays :-)  
Mine is April 4 1998**

**2- FAVORITE SONG/SONGS FROM LOUDER?  
My favorites would have to be  
- Love me like that  
- One last dance  
- Forget about you**

**BUT I AM SERIOUSLY OBSESSED WITH THEM ALL... NEXT WOULD BE CALI GIRLS, THEN AIN'T NO WAY WERE GOIN HOME THEN IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR THOSE THAT REVIEW, THANK YOU HEAPS. I LOVE READING THEM. SO PLEASE REVIEW :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:**

**Rocky POV**

I open the door to see Maia standing there. "Hey Maia, what's up" I smile and pull her in for a hug. I can feel all my siblings and Ratliffs eyes staring at me. They couldn't see Maia because I pulled the door half closed and I was blocking her. "I just came to see you before I left like I said I would" she answers and we pull away from the hug. I turn around to see everyone looking at us. "Do you guys mind"? I ask. "No" they all say and shake their heads. "Lets go somewhere else" I say to Maia. "WAIT!" Rydel yells. "What"? I ask turning around to face them. "Well are you going to introduce us to her" Rydel asks hopeful. I shake my head. "No, you guys are embarrassing" I say and Maia giggles. "Hey we are not" Ryland protests. "Fine, Maia do you want to come meet my siblings and best friend"? I ask. "I would love to" She smiles. I walk inside and Maia follows. "Guys this is Maia, Maia these are my brothers Ryland and Riker, I have another brother but he isn't here. My sister Rydel and her boyfriend and our best friend Ratliff" I introduce. "It's so nice to meet you Maia" Rydel smiles. "You too, Ive heard heaps about you. I hope your better Rydel" Maia smiles. "Awww Rocky talks about us? And thank you, yeh I'm heaps better" Rydel answers. "That's good and yeh he talks about you non stop" Maia admits. "Okay time to go" I say. "But Rocky, we are just getting to know her. Can't she stay for a bit longer" Rydel asks. "Id love too" Maia jumps in. Well this can't end good. My family will probably scare her away. "So you don't sound American" Ryland states. "Yeh I'm from Australia" Maia says. "Wow that's so cool, I love your accent" Rydel squeals. "Thanks, how about yours? It's amazing" Maia says. We talk for a bit longer. "Guys I'm sorry, but I should get going, it was so nice meeting you. We should all hang out sometime" Maia suggests. "Yeh that would be cool" Riker answers. "Okay see ya guys" Maia says and goes to leave. "Ill walk you out" I say and follow her out. We leave the room and I take her outside to her car. We hug goodbye and I say goodbye to Ashton and Avalon.

**Ryland POV**

Damn Maia was hot. And her accent wasnt helping. She was so sweet and nice, but she's Rocky's. I gotta admit, I have a small crush, but she is Rocky's and I'm cool with that. As long as he is happy, I'm good. Ill find another girl. When Rocky leaves I let out what Ive been holding in. "DAMN SHE'S HOT" I smirk. "Yeh she's Stunning" Riker joins in with Ryland. "Guys you do know she is Rocky's"? Rydel asks. "Yeh we know, we are cool with it. This is just what guys do" Ryland explains. "You talk about how hot your brothers possible future girlfriend is behind his back"?she asks. Ratliff, Riker and I nod. "That's the dumbest thing ever" she replies. "Everyone does it" Ratliff says. "Even you"? Rydel asks. You could tell she was a little mad. "I used to, but now you're the only girl I see" Ratliff flirts and you could see Rydels face soften. Ratliff leans in to kiss Rydel. "Eww couples" I say. "Bro that'll be you someday, when you finally bring one of your mystery girls home to meet us" Riker jokes. "When I find the right one, that's when you can meet her" I say. It's true, I've had many girlfriends but none have been serious So I don't bring them to meet my family.

**Ross POV**

Well it was 12:15pm and we had finished for the day. I called Riker to pick us up and he was here by 12:50. "See ya Calum and Raini" Laura smiles while hugging Raini. "Bye guys" they say unison. I just wave and carry mine and Laura's bags out to the car. "You know I don't mind carrying my own bags" she states. "I know, I just want to" I smile and kiss her cheek. "Lets go" I say and walk to Riker's car when I see it pull up. The plan was about to start. We decided to tell Laura about the plan because we didn't want her to get too scared. Plus it would be too hard to pull off without her knowing. "Hey Laur, I have to ask you something" I say from the backseat of Rikers car with her next to me. "What is it" she asks. Well here goes nothing. "Okay Laur, do you trust me" I start. "Of course I trust you" she smiles. "And you want Vanessa to believe you"? I ask shakily. "Yes i do, more then anything...is this going somewhere"? She asks. "Well, We figured out a plan to get Vanessa to believe you" I say. "We"? She questions. "Yeh, me and Riker... And the others know too" I say. "Well, what's the plan"? She asks. "Okay, so you're willing to do anything" I ask. She nods. "Well, the only way Vanessa will believe you is if your father gets caught by Vanessa. So we are going to get you and your dad alone in yo-" Laura cuts me off. "WHAT! No Ross, I can't. He will hurt me. There's no way I'm staying in a house alone with him" She yells. "Laur, we won't let anything bad happen. Half of us will be hiding inside and the rest of my family and Ratliff will be right outside and we will stop him if it goes too far" I say. "But what if Vanessa doesn't come quick enough"?she asks, tears rolling down her cheeks. "One of us is going to be with Vanessa and take her home, where she will see him" I state. "And you won't let him hurt me" she asks still in tears. "I promise Laur, it will be fine" I smile and hug her. "Ill do it then" she agrees. "Thank you Laur, I just want what's best for you, and Vanessa needs to know" I say. "Laura, we will also be recording just incase Vanessa disturbs him and he runs away, also to take to the police station" Riker says from the front seat. "POLICE STATION"? Laura yells jumping up from my hug. "Yeh Laura, he is a criminal. He deserves to get punished" Riker answers. "But Vanessa loves him" she whimpers. "After she sees this, she will understand that you have to do this Laur, we will decide what to do with the tape later. Lets just do this first, we will do it tomorrow after work" I say. She nods and snuggles into my chest. I hope this goes okay.

**Laura POV**

I was extremely nervous. What if something went wrong? What if they forget about me? Or can't get to me in time? Or my dad hurts them? Or Vanessa doesn't care? I had so many bad thoughts running through my mind. At first I was shocked that Ross would even say that, but I now understand where he is coming from. It's going to be scary but I know I have to do this. I just hope it all works out. "Hey Riker, I need to go to get something from the shops" Ross says. "Okay, what"? He asks. "Just something to make it up to Rydel for being a crappy brother lately" He says. Ross is seriously so sweet. "Ill be right back" Ross says as we pull up in the parking lot. He kisses my cheek and goes inside. He comes back about 20 minutes later with a bunch of things. We then drive to the hospital.

**Rydel POV**

When Riker left to go get Ross and Laura, The boys and I decided to play UNO. Rocky won two games, Ryland won one and Ratliff won one. "Ugh I suck at this game" I pout banging my hands on the table. "It's okay princess, you'll win one day" Ratliff says and kisses my forehead. "Thanks Rat, but I doubt it" I pout. "Well you're winning this game so far" Ryland says. "I am"? I say and look around to see I have the least amount of cards. "YAY" I squeal. We continue playing. "YAY I WON HAHAHA IM THE BEST IM THE BEST WHOOO" I scream and jump around the room. I lose my balance when Ratliff grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. "LIF, I NEARLY DIED" I overreacted. "I had you Delly, I wasn't gonna let you fall" he smiles. I bury my head into his shoulder and hug him tightly around the neck. He hugs me back. Then I hear Riker, Ross and Laura walk in. "Whoa, who's all that for" Ratliff asks. "Del" Ross says. I look up and turn around to see Ross holding a heap of bags and some other things. "Me"? I question. "Yeh, I felt bad that I couldn't stay with you, so I wanted to make up for it" He smiles. "Awww Ross, thank you so much. I love you" I squeal and run over to hug him. He puts everything down and hugs me tightly. "I love you too Del" he whispers into my ear. "Enough with the mushy stuff, open them, I want to see what he got you" Ryland exclaims. We all laugh as I go over and sit on my bed while Ross brings the bags over. First he handed me a bouquet of flowers. They were pink roses, my favorite. "How did you know these were my favorite"? I ask while smelling them. "I know everything about you Del" He smiles. "Read the card" He smiles. I read it out loud. "Rydel, I love you big sis.I'm so glad you're okay now. stay beautiful. Love Ross" I read and get a bit teary. "Awww thank you so much Ross, I love you so much" I smile. Then he hands me a medium sized bag. I open it and pull out a pink teddy bear. It was wearing a tutu with ripped jeans, some pink converse and a shirt with the R5 logo on it. "Awww this is so cute" I say. "You think that's cute, pull down it's pants" Ross smirks. We all look at him confused. I pull them down and everyone starts laughing. The underwear was hot pink and in bright yellow writing it said 'Ross is SEXY' right across the bum. "Typical Ross" Rocky laughs. "This is so adorable" I chuckle. We all regain our breathe as he hands me the last bag. It's fairly small. I open it to find a mug. On one side It had a picture of Me and Ross when we were little and underneath that picture was a picture of us from just a month ago. I turn the cup around and read the writing that was on the other side. "Dear Rydel, You are beautiful no matter what anyone says. Your the best big sister I could ever ask for and I love you more then pancakes. We aren't just siblings, we are best friends.  
Love Ross". I start to cry happy tears. "Ross this is so sweet. I love you so much and I can't believe you would do this all for me" I choke out. "Don't cry Del, and you know I'd do anything for you" Ross comes over and hugs me. "I can't help it" I sniff. He gets his thumb and wipes away my tears, only to be replaced by new ones. "I have one more thing for you" He smiles. "Ross, you've already given me so much" I say. "I know, but this is special" I smile. " he reaches into his pocket and gets out a small-medium box. "Here" He smiles. I open it and see two bracelets. "There beautiful" I say, my breathe got caught. That's when I noticed something. "Ross is this-"? I start but he cuts me off. "Yep, well kind of. I know you were really sad when you lost the bracelet that you got when you were born so I found a picture and got them to make an exact replica of it" He smiles.**(A/N. STORY OF THE REPLICA BRACELET IS IN THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE) **"I love it. I can't believe you Ross, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done" I sob. I had just stopped crying but now I am boiling my eyes out again. It was so amazing and I felt really special. "Read the other one" he says. I try and look through the tears, it's hard but I manage. I read the gold bracelet with some diamonds and engravement that said "'Not just siblings, Best friends. RSL&RML', I love it so much Ross. I am speechless, there just so beautiful" I cry and hug him again. "How much did this cost mum and dad"? Rocky jokes. "I paid for it myself" Ross defends. "Ross, this would of been so much. How much did you pay"? I ask. "If I tell you, it won't be as special" He says. "But I just don't want you to spend all your money on me, atleast tell me it was under $500" I say. He nervously scratches his neck. "I can't say that though" He replies. "ROSS you spent over $500" I yell. "Yeh and it was worth it to see your smile" He admits. "Thank you so much Ross, please don't spend anything else on me though.I love it, I just don't want to be the reason you have no money" I say. "It's okay Del, I love spending my money on you. Plus I still have heaps" He smiles. "Ill be back I have to go to the bathroom" I say and walk into the bathroom.

**Ross POV**

That was so worth it. Her face was priceless, I could tell she loved them. "So how much did you spend Ross"? Riker asks. "Promise not to tell Del"? I ask. Everyone nods. "Or mum and dad" I add. "Yes we won't tell anyone, just tell us" Ryland says. "Okay, I spent $3800" I admit. "WHAT"! Riker yells. "Well I just want her to be happy" I say. "But that's alot of money Ross" Riker exclaims. "Gosh I'm sorry for trying to spoil my only sister" I get mad. "I'm sorry Ross, I know you only wanted to be a good brother. She loved it, you could tell" Riker softens. "Thanks" I give a weak smile. "So how much did everything cost individually"? Ratliff asks. "Well the flowers were $50, the Teddy was $30, the shirt, pants, shoes, underwear and tutu were $90. The mug was $30 and the replica bracelet was $1100 and the gold bracelet was $2500" I say. "Wow, thanks for making her happy Ross, she was pretty down before" Ratliff smiles. "Why was she sad"? I ask. "She thought you didn't care about her because you left her to be with Laura, but she's fine now" He answers. Wow, now I feel even worse. I made her sad? What else could I of done?. "Hey Laur, what are you doing for your girls night" I ask my girlfriend. "That's a surprise" she answers. Rydel comes back out and sits on Ratliffs lap. "Have fun Liffy, ill miss you" she leans in and they share a long romantic kiss. "Bye Del. I love you" Ratliff smiles. "I love you too Liffy" She smiles and hugs him. All us boys leave, we tell our parents where we are going and then we left to our home.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- What has been your favorite chapter of this story?**

**CHAPTER 29- BECAUSE IT WAS THE CHAPTER THAT AFTER READING YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME GET THE BEST FEELING EVER AND I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN IT. JUST READING THAT YOU CRIED OVER WHAT I HAD WRITTEN IS AMAZING BECAUSE IT MEANS YOU CONNECTED WITH THAT CHAPTER ...  
THESE CHAPTERS WOULD BE MY NEXT FAVORITES: CHAPTER 6, CHAPTER 26 AND CHAPTER 1**

**SO HOW DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? NOONE GUESSED WHO WAS AT THE DOOR, ALOT OF PEOPLE THOUGHT IT WAS VANESSA. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PLAN WITH LAURA AND HER DAD? I WONDER IF ANYTHING WILL GO WRONG.  
HOW CUTE WAS ROSS GIVING ALL THOSE THINGS TO RYDEL. INCASE YOUR CONFUSED THIS IS WHAT HE GAVE HER-  
A Boquet of 12 Pink roses - $50  
A pink teddy bear- $30  
Clothes/shoes/underwear on teddy bear- $90  
Mug with picture&message- $30  
Replica bracelet - $1100  
Gold engraved bracelet with a diamond on each side of the message - $2500**

**THE STORY OF THE REPLICA BRACELET...  
WHEN RYDEL WAS BORN SHE GOT GIVEN A BRACELET FROM HER PARENTS. WHEN SHE WAS 13 SHE LOST IT AND CRIED FOR DAYS. SO ROSS FOUND A PICTURE OF HER WEARING IT AND TOOK IT TO A JEWELERS TO GET ANOTHER ONE MADE EXACTLY LIKE IT BECAUSE HE KNEW HOW MUCH SHE STILL MISSES IT.**

**ROSS WENT TO THE SHOPS TWICE BECAUSE THE FIRST DAY HE HAD TO TELL THEM WHAT HE WANTED AND THEN THEY HAD TO MAKE IT AND HE PICKED IT UP THE NEXT DAY.**

**I AM GOING AWAY TOMORROW, SO ILL TRY AND UPLOAD TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING IF I CAN, EVEN IF IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER (BUT NO PROMISES) BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE INTERNET UP THERE UNLESS I PUT SOME ON MY PHONE WHICH I WILL TRY, BUT LAST TIME IT WOULDN'T ILL WRITE SOME CHAPTERS AND POST WHEN I GET BACK IF I DONT HAVE INTERNET :-)**

**SERIOUSLY I THINK I AM OBSESSED WITH LOUDER. IT HAS BEEN ON NON STOP EVER SINCE IT WAS ACCIDENTALLY RELEASED EARLY. ONE LAST DANCE MAKES ME GET TEARY EVERY TIME I HEAR IT. I CHANGED THE ORDER OF MY FAVORITES AGAIN. IM HOPELESS WITH CHOOSING, I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS PROBLEM BEFORE WITH BANDS. OKAY SO HERE IS MY NEW ORDER.**

**1. Ryland Lynch (Alot of people ship us, do you? #Rybecca) :-D  
2. Rydel Lynch  
3. Rocky Lynch  
4. Ellington Ratliff  
5. Ross Lynch  
6. Riker Lynch  
7. Laura Marano  
8. Maia Mitchell  
9. Stormie Lynch  
10. Mark Lynch  
11. Vanessa Marano**

**HERE'S SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT MAIA MITCHELL THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD KNOW...  
I WATCHED HER ON TV BEFORE SHE MOVED TO AMERICA AND GOT REAL FAMOUS. IT WAS ON CASTAWAY/TRAPPED WHICH WAS AN AUSTRALIAN TV SERIES. I USED TO WATCH IT EVERY SATURDAY AND HER CHARACTER NATASHA WAS MY FAVOURITE. I USED TO SHIP NATASHA WITH JOSH HAHA. DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH IT?**

**I DONT KNOW IF I WILL GIVE RYLAND A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I JUST FEEL WIERD WRITING HIM WITH A GIRL THAT ISN'T ME. SORRY, BUT I JUST DONT THINK I CAN DO IT, UNLESS I WRITE THE GIRL AS ME? BUT I DONT KNOW IF THAT WILL BE UNFAIR OR NOT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTH-HEY  
RAURAXAUSALLY ! HAVE AN AMAZING DAY. THERES SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE WHICH IS MY PRESENT TO YOU! I HOPE YOU GET HEAPS OF GOOD PRESENTS. I LOVE YOU AND REMEMBER TO ENJOY THIS SPECIAL DAY 3**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**FAVORITE PRESENT THAT ROSS GAVE RYDEL?**

**Mine would be the replica bracelet because it came from the heart and it was so sweet of him to do that.**

**I WROTE A ONE SHOT CALLED ONE LAST DANCE... IT'S A RYDELLINGTON STORY BASED ON THE R5 SONG 'ONE LAST DANCE'. GO CHECK IT OUT :-)**

**XOXO BECCA**

**INCASE I DONT GET TO UPDATE BEFORE I LEAVE, I WANT TO LEAVE YOU WITH SOMETHING EXTRA, SO HERE IS A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS ONLY A DRAFT SO IT COULD CHANGE. ALSO BECAUSE OF RAURAXAUSALLY BIRTHDAY I DECIDED TO POST IT TO GIVE HER SOMETHING SPECIAL FROM ME TO HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY, SO THIS PREVIEW IS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO YOU :-)**

**CHAPTER 38:**

**Ratliff POV**

I'm really sad that I have to leave Del, but I'm also glad because now I can get the boys to help plan the proposal. "So how is the proposal going" Riker asks. "It's all planned actually, I'm going to ask her tomorrow. But I'm extremely nervous" I shake. "Don't be nervous, it'll turn out awesome " Rocky smiles. "So enough of this proposal talk, let's do some guy things. Who's up for some pool"? Ryland asks. We all nod and walk into the games room. "So teams"? I ask. They nod. "I shotgun Riker and Ross" Ryland exclaims. "Okay you guys verse Rocky and I, our team name will be... Rockliff" I say dramatically. Everyone laughs.

**Laura POV**

"So how are you feeling Rydel"? I ask. "I'm feeling so much better. And Ratliff has been so amazing to me, and surprisingly, my brothers have been too" She smiles. "I cant believe that Ross did all that for you" I say. "I know, he really surprised me, it totally makes up for leaving me" She smiles wider. "Oh yeh, I'm sorry about that" I apologize. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry about your dad. you must feel horrible all the time. It must be the worst thing ever, I can't even imagine how I would feel if my dad did that to me" She replies. I start crying at the thought of getting hurt again. I was really nervous for the plan. "Oh my gosh Laur, Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" She apologizes and comes over to hug me. "I'm just so scared, what if something goes wrong tomorrow? What if Vanessa and my dad both end up hating me or if I end up in hospital again" I cry. "Vanessa could never hate you, and who cares what your dad thinks"? She asks. "ME! If he hates me he will kick me out and I won't have anywhere to live" I cry harder.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38:**

**Ratliff POV**

I'm really sad that I have to leave Del, but I'm also glad because now I can double check everything is ready for the proposal. "So how is the proposal going" Riker asks. "It's all planned actually, I'm going to ask her tomorrow. But I'm extremely nervous" I shake. "Don't be nervous, it'll turn out awesome " Rocky smiles. "So enough of this proposal talk, let's do some guy things. Who's up for some pool"? Ryland asks. We all nod and walk into the games room. "So teams"? I ask. They nod. "I shotgun Riker and Ross" Ryland exclaims. "Okay you guys verse Rocky and I, our team name will be... Rockliff" I say dramatically. Everyone laughs.

**Laura POV**

"So how are you feeling Rydel"? I ask. "I'm feeling so much better. And Ratliff has been so amazing to me, and surprisingly, my brothers have been too" She smiles. "I cant believe that Ross did all that for you" I say. "I know, he really surprised me, it totally makes up for leaving me" She smiles wider. "Oh yeh, I'm sorry about that" I apologize. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry about your dad. you must feel horrible all the time. It must be the worst thing ever, I can't even imagine how I would feel if my dad did that to me" She replies. I start crying at the thought of getting hurt again. I was really nervous for the plan. "Oh my gosh Laur, Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" She apologizes and comes over to hug me. "I'm just so scared, what if something goes wrong tomorrow? What if Vanessa and my dad both end up hating me or if I end up in hospital again" I cry. "Vanessa could never hate you, and who cares what your dad thinks"? She asks. "ME! If he hates me he will kick me out and I won't have anywhere to live" I cry harder. "Hey Laur, that won't happen. And if it does, I'm sure you could live with us. My parents love you" Rydel says. "Thanks Rydel, but I couldn't do that. Your mum has enough kids to look after" I frown. "Yeh but you are really helpful, my mum would probably love to have you. plus I would love another teenage girl in the house" she says. "Thanks Del. How about we watch a movie now, you know to get my mind off things" I ask while pulling out of the extremely long hug. She nods. "Which movie"? Rydel asks. "You pick, ill make the popcorn" I say while popping the popcorn in the microwave that she had in her room. While the popcorn is popping, I get 2 bowls of cookies and cream ice cream. When the popcorn was finished cooking I went to Rydels bed and sit next to her, half lying down and handed her the ice cream and placed the bowl of popcorn on my lap for us to share."What movie are we watching"? I ask. "Titanic" She answers. "Ooh good pick, I love this movie" I exclaim and we start watching the movie while eating popcorn and ice cream.

**Stormie POV**

Well all my kids were having a boys or girls night so Mark decided to take me out. "Where are we going" I ask while getting in the passenger seat of the car. "You'll find out soon" He smiles. We talk the whole way there about random things. When we arrive I immediately recognize it. "Mark, is this where we had our first date" I ask to double check. He nods. "Yep, that perfect night that ill never forget" He puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk inside. We got seated almost immediately and ordered. "Hello, ill be you're waitress this evening, are you ready to order"? The waitress asks. "Yes thank you" Mark smiles. "Ladies first" he adds. "Ill have a red wine and some ravioli please" I smile. "And for you sir"? She asks. "Ill have the same please, thank you" Mark says while handing her our menus.

**Vanessa POV**

I have been in bed all day, crying. I miss him so much, I can't believe that I said all those things. I never meant to, I was just angry. My dad kept coming in and checking on me. He kept bringing me some food, but I wasn't hungry. He was so caring to me, I don't see how he could ever hurt Laura, I just don't know why she is lying. I lay in bed, surrounded by tissues when my phone rang.

**ON THE PHONE**

Vanessa: Normal **Rydel: Bold**

Hello?

**Hello Vanessa, it's Rydel**

Oh hey, why are you calling?

**Well I have an hour spare tomorrow, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out somewhere, maybe the park?**

There's something I need to tell you

**What is it?**

Riker and I broke up

**I know silly. Riker told me. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?**

I guess. As long as Riker doesn't mind then I would love to

**Sweet, ill pick you up around 4?**

Yep, sounds fun

**Okay bye Vanessa**

Bye

**OFF THE PHONE**

**Rydel POV**

So my part of the plan was to get Vanessa out of the house for a bit and then when I get the signal I have to take her home. "What did she say"? Laura asks. "She said as long as it's okay with Riker" I answer. "Okay so what do you want to do next in girls night"? Laura asks. "Boy talk, how is it going with Ross"? I ask. "It's going great, he is a really great guy" She smiles. "Awwww, that's so cute" I squeal which caused her to whack a pillow in my face. We both start giggling. "So how is it with you and Ratliff"? She asks. Just the thought of his name makes me smile. "I hate not being with him tonight. I wonder if he misses me, probably not" I frown. "Are you joking, I bet he misses you so mu-" Laura gets cut off by my phone buzzing from getting a text.

**To: Princess Delly? ﾟﾒﾚ****?**

**From: Prince Liffy? ﾟﾒﾗ****?**

**Hey beautiful. I miss you so much, I love you Xx**

**~Ratliff**

**To: Prince Liffy ? ﾟﾒﾗ****?**

**From: Princess Delly ? ﾟﾒﾚ****?**

**Aww I miss you too, can't wait to see you. I love you more Xoxo**

**~Del**

**To: Princess Delly? ﾟﾒﾚ****?**

**From: Prince Liffy? ﾟﾒﾗ****?**

**That's not possible❤**

Awww Ratliff is so sweet. "See i told you he misses you. I'm going to go to the cafeteria, you want anything"? Laura asks. "No thanks, I'm good" I say as Laura leaves the room. I put my phone down on the bench, only for it to ring a minute later, It was Ratliff.

Rydel: normal ** Ratliff: bold **

Hey Lif, what did you want?

**I just miss hearing your beautiful voice. I need to hold you, or atleast see you.**

We can't. The others strictly said that the girls and boys can't see each other until morning.

**Del, I can't wait that long. Meet me at get shaved in 25 minutes, ill be waiting Delly. I love you.**

Ill see what I can do. I love you too.

**OFF THE PHONE**

I really want to see Ratliff, but Laura will never let me leave, ill have to lie about going to see Ratliff. She comes in a bit later with some lasagne. "Hey, I'm going to do a get shaved run, you want anything?" I ask hoping she will buy it. "No thanks, but ill come with you" She offers. "NO" I scream. She looks at me confused. "I mean, no I want you to stay here and set up by putting all the chips, Lollies **[1] **and chocolates out in bowls on the table" I save. She nods. "Okay sure, be safe" She says. I leave and tell my parents where I was going. "Hey mum, dad I'm going to get shaved. You want anything"? I ask. "No sweetie, but be safe please" My mum says. "I will, ill call when I get there" I say. They nod and I get in my dads car and drive to get shaved. 29 minutes later I call my mum to tell her I arrived. When we hang up I get out of my car. I can't see Ratliff anywhere. Is that him? I say to myself while seeing someone running towards me. It was. I ran towards him and he picked me up, spinning me around. When he places me on the ground he gives me a long passionate kiss that soon turns into a make out sesh. I pull away and he hugs me really tight, I hug him back just as tight. "Del I missed you" He admits. "I missed you too" I answer. "I love you" he whispers in my ear which sends chills down my spine. "I love you too" I say. He takes my hand and leads me to a nearby bench. "I was starting to think you weren't coming" he frowns. "There was alot of traffic, sorry" I apologize. "It's not your fault, I'm so happy you could make it" He smiles and kisses me passionately again.

**-20 minutes later-**

We are still siting on the bench and he has his arm around my shoulders as I rest my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you" I frown. "Me either" he kisses my cheek. "But it's time to leave" I say. "Yeh, we will see each other real soon. Ill come visit you when they fall asleep" He smiles. "But you need sleep, ill visit you and stay the night and we can sleep" I say. "What abut Laura and your parents"? He asks. "Don't worry, they sleep in and are really heavy sleepers. Ill see you soon" I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you" He smiles. "I love you too" I reply. He walks me to my car and opens the door for me. I get in and go back to the hospital.

**Ratliff POV**

I order the boys their get shaved and drive back home. I'm so glad I got to catch up with Rydel, I was really missing her. "About time" Ross jokes as I walk through the door. "What took you so long"? Riker asks. "Uh there was just alot of traffic and a huge line" I lie. "Fair enough" Ryland says while I hand everyone their order. We finish eating and go watch a movie. "What movie"? I ask. "THOR" Rocky yells. "Okay, you set it up, ill grab the food and drinks, Come help me baby Lynch" I say and me and Ryland walk into the kitchen. "You grab the soda and ill make the popcorn" I tell. "Why can't I make the popcorn" He complains. "Because you burnt it last time" I explain. "Oh yeah, ill grab the drinks" Ryland says and gets a drink for everyone and a couple of extras. We all sit on the couch. It went Rocky, Me then Riker on one couch and Ross and Ryland on the other. "Wow im suprised You two have lasted this long without seeing Del and Laura" Rocky jokes. "its been terrible" Ross frowns. "how has it been for you Ratliff"? Riker asks. "really hard" I lie. "You're hiding something, I can tell" Riker tells. "No I I I'm not" I stutter. "Dude just tell us" Rocky yells. "Fine, Don't get mad, but I went and saw Rydel when I went to get shaved" I confess. "WHOOO TEN BUCKS RIKER" **[2] **Rocky yells. I look at him confused. "We bet that you couldn't last the night without seeing her, I knew you couldn't do it but Riker thought you could" Rocky cheers. "Oh, so you're not angry"? I ask. "I am, I just lost ten bucks" Riker jokes. "Why would we be"? Ryland asks. "because we said no girl time" I answer. "If he got to see Rydel can I go see Laura"? Ross asks. "No Ross, no more girls until morning" Riker says. Well since im seeing Rydel later tonight I feel kind of bad. But shes my girlfriend and my best friend, I cant not see her. The others finish arguing with Ross about why he cant see Laura when he finally agrees. Then we start watching Thor.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY, THOR, GET SHAVED OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS**

**[1] Lollies are candy. We call them Lollies in Australia.**

**[2] Bucks is dollars. So 10 bucks is 10 dollars.**

**ILL DO THE Q&A WHEN I GET BACK FROM HOLIDAYS.**

**I QUICKLY GOT THE CHAPTER UP BEFORE I LEAVE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I THINK I COME BACK NEXT MONDAY BUT IM NOT REALLY SURE. ILL WRITE UP THEIR BUT I DONT HAVE INTERNET TO POST BUT ILL POST WHEN I GET BACK. LEAVE ME HEAPS OF REVIEWS AND DM TO READ WHEN I GET BACK, SPAM ME HEAPS. ILL MISS YOU ALL. I HAVE A HUGE SHOCK COMING UP, I WAS GOING TO DO IT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT DONT WANT TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER FOR THAT LONG. OKAY BY GUYS :-)**

**RYDEL IS ALOUD TO LEAVE THE HOSPITAL BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT BECAUSE SHE IS FINE NOW. BUT SHE STAYS THERE OVERNIGHT JUST FOR OBSERVATION.**

**JUST SO THERES NO CONFUSION, THESE ARE WHO HAVE THEIR LICENSE AND CARS. RYDEL, RATLIFF, RIKER, ROCKY, VANESSA, STORMIE AND MARK HAVE THEIR LICENSE. RIKER, VANESSA, RATLIFF, MARK AND STORMIE EACH HAVE A CAR EXCEPT MARKS IS THE ONLY ONE AT THE HOSPITAL, THE REST ARE AT HOME.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**FAVORITE HOLIDAY YOU'VE BEEN ON?**

**Gosh I have too many. I'd have to say maybe America, Europe, England, Canada or Dubai, or even just going up to Queensland every couple of years. But I also enjoyed Northern Territory... I can't pick, too many great memories in every place.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39:**

**Rocky POV**

I love this movie so much. We were half way through when the doorbell rang. "Ill get it, ya know since none of you are making an attempt to get up" I say. I've seen this movie a billion times so it wasn't a big deal if I missed a bit. I just want to know who would be here at this time of night. It was 11:50pm and there was a huge storm. It was pouring down rain. It wasn't 20 minutes ago though, it only started raining in the last 10 minutes. I open the door and see a distraught Maia carrying Ashton in a blanket that is soaking wet. I think she was crying but I couldn't tell because of the rain. Her hair was all messy and drenched, her make up running down her face and that beautiful smile was replaced by a frown. "Maia what's wrong, here come inside, I don't want you or Ashton to get sick, here" I say while taking my jacket off and putting it around her shoulders. She just breaks down crying and shaking. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged her, as tight as I could with a baby in her arms. "Maia hey what happened" I ask. "A a Avalon s s she" she breaks down even harder, which I didn't think was possible. "she what" I ask gently. "She's dead" She starts shaking really bad. Oh my god. When I heard that it really broke me. Poor Maia, even worse poor Ashton. I wanted to know more questions but I would ask when she was settled more. She needed me and I was going to be there for her. "What about Ashton? He's only a few days old, I can't leave him but at the same time how can I look after a baby, I'm only 18"? She cries. "Shhh it's okay, we will deal with that later, right now lets get you two nice and warm" I smile. She nods, still holding Ashton who would be very cold. "RYLAND" I yell. "YEH" He answers seconds later. "COME HERE" I yell again. He comes in moments later. I give him the look as if to say Ill tell you later. "Hey Maia, Is this Ashton"? Ryland asks. I nod. "Yeh, can you give him a bath and put a warm blanket on him"? I ask. "Sure, come here Ashton" He says while Maia hands him the baby. "Please be careful with him" Maia pleads. "Of course" Ryland smiles and takes him into the bathroom and runs a warm bath in the sink. "Don't worry Maia, Ryland is really good with babies, that's why I asked him and not the others, well we are all really good with them, Ryland just has that natural connection" I explain. "Okay, I trust you" she says. "Okay now for you, follow me" I take her hand and lead her upstairs into Rydels room. "Okay pyjamas are there, underwear is there. Pick something" I point. "Wouldn't Rydel find it weird if a total stranger was wearing her underwear"? She asks. "Naah that stuff doesn't bother her" I say. "Okay then" She answers and picks out some pyjamas and underwear. She got some long green pants with black polka dots with a black top with green writing that said 'love'. I took her hand again and led her into Rydel's on suite bathroom. "Okay take a nice hot shower and we will look after Ashton, you just relax. Call me if you need anything" I smile. She hugs me. "Thank you Rocky, for being here for me" she whispers in my ear. "Anytime" I answer. I pull away and leave the bathroom so she can shower. I run into the lounge room where Ryland is holding Ashton on the lounge in a blanket. "Guys, Maia really needs to stay here for at least tonight, then we will work things out tomorrow" I say really fast, but they still understand me. "But it's guys night" Ross says. "If I can't see Laura, then you can't see Maia" He adds. "Just tell us what happened" Riker says, I think he is the only one that caught on that there was a problem. "Avalon died, I don't know how or why but all I know is something bad happened and now Ashton is left without a mum and Maia is left without her best friend and now has the responsibility of Ashton" I say on the verge of tears, but I wasn't going to cry. They all just stood there shocked. "Of course she can stay" Ratliff breaks the silence. "Dude it's not even you're house" Ross teases. "Yes she can stay, we will talk to mum and dad tomorrow and sort it out, in the mean time we are going to need supplies for Ashton, he has to drink and without his mum here we need to buy formula" Riker exclaims. "He needs clothes and a nappy **[1] **as well" I say. "Oh I had some old baby clothes in my room, and I found a nappy in Rydels room from when she used to put them on her dolls, but there were only two left so we are going to need more" Ryland tells. We see Ashton fast asleep in Rylands arms. You could see the top of his shirt, but the rest was covered by the blanket. "Okay good job RyRy" I say. Maia then comes downstairs. "Hey Maia, you can stay here tonight and we will sort things out in the morning. In the meantime, get some sleep. We will be on Ashton duty" I smile. "Thank you Rocky, are you sure"? She asks. I nod and take her to my bed to sleep. "You can sleep here, goodnight Maia" I smile at her and turn the light off and go back downstairs.

**Maia POV**

**-Dream-**

I am sleeping in bed when I hear screaming. I wake up and smell smoke. I run downstairs and see Avalon on one side of the flames and Ashton on the other side of the flames. Ashton was crying really bad and Avalon was screaming his name. When she sees me she yells at me "MAIA, I LOVE YOU AND ASHTON SO MUCH, TELL HIM THAT WHEN HE IS OLDER. PLEASE TAKE HIM AND GET OUT OF HERE, I NEED YOU TO SAVE MY BABY BOY" She screams with tears running down her face. I start crying. "IM NOT LEAVING YOU" I yell. "MAIA THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GET OUT OF HERE. I'VE CALLED 911, THEY WILL BE HERE SOON. IN THE MEANTIME TAKE ASHTON AND GO SOMEWHERE, GO FIND THAT ROCKY GUY. YOU TWO ARE PERFECT TOGETHER, HES A GOOD GUY. I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH" She starts choking. I cry heavy now and watch her fall to the ground, "NO" I yell. I start coughing too, so I run to Ashton, grab his blanket and take one last look at my best friend who was now getting burnt alive, I then take Ashton outside and wait for the ambulance and fire brigade to arrive. They get here in about 1 minute and it starts pouring rain. The ambulance bring Avalon out in a big black bag. "AVALON" I yell."I'm sorry but she has passed away" The paramedics say. I clutch onto Ashton and start crying, I fall to my knees. "Do you have somewhere to go"? They ask. I nod. "Do you want us to take you there" They ask. I shake my head, stand up and run to Rocky's house.

**-end of dream-**

"NOOOO NO NO NOO AHHHHH" I jump up and Rocky comes running into the room. "Hey Maia what's wrong I heard you screaming" He says frantically and sits down beside me. "Rocky Rocky I'm so upset, I had a dream about what happened. I can't do this, I can't handle this pain" I cry and shake worse then before. "Hey Maia it will be okay, you have us. We will get through this together" He says and pulls me into a tight hug and strokes the back of my head while I lay my head into his neck. "Where's Ashton is he okay" I ask. "He's fine, he's asleep in Rylands arms" Rocky tells. I nod. My eyes were so heavy from crying that I couldn't keep them open and I slowly fall asleep.

**Rydel POV**

It was 2am and Laura was sound asleep. I sneak out of the room quietly and see my parents are asleep on the chairs in the waiting room. I get in my car and drive to my house. I text Ratliff when I'm out the front and he said to go around the back because everyone was in the living room. I walk through the side gate and see Ratliff standing at the back door, waiting for me. "Hey princess" He says quite sad and kisses me. "What's wrong"? I ask. "Well Maia is here" he states. "Oh, I thought it was boys night, no girls aloud" I say. "Yeh it was, but something happened" He started. "Avalon died" He finishes. I didn't know her but I did know that she just had a little boy. Poor Ashton, and poor Maia. "Oh my god" is all I could say. I was speechless, I felt so sorry for Maia. And little Ashton growing up without ever knowing his mum. "And the boys know about us meeting up at get shaved" He adds. "How? were they mad"? I ask with a blank expression, still focused on Avalon. "They asked how It was been away from you and I said really hard but they knew I was hiding something and I couldn't lie to them anymore, so I told them, and no, they even made a bet that I couldn't do it" He says. "That's okay, lets just focus on Maia and Ashton, that's whats important right now" I say and take his hand and walk inside. I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to be here. I needed to make sure Maia and Ashton were okay. "Rydel what are you doing here"? Riker asks. "Where's Maia, is she okay"? I ask. "She's in Rocky's room, Rocky just went up to check on her. She's pretty devastated" Riker answers. "Oh my gosh poor thing, this must be so hard for her" I say getting teary. "Hey Delly don't cry, Maia will be fine. She just needs time" Ross says. I nod and Ratliff wipes my tears. I go and sit next to Ryland on the couch and look at a sleeping Ashton in his arms. "He is beautiful, so innocent" I smile. "Just as beautiful as you" Ratliff comes over and sits next to me, putting his arm around me and kisses my forehead. I lean my head on his shoulder and he places his head on top of mine. He holds my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too" I whisper back.

**Rocky POV**

I was in the living room, talking with my brothers about getting supplies for Ashton when I hear a scream. Without a second thought I race upstairs to find Maia really shaken up. I sit beside her and pull her into a hug. Before I know it she's asleep. I kiss the top of her head. I really liked this girl, and I want her to be my girlfriend. I will ask her tomorrow if she will be my girlfriend. I carefully lay her down in bed and sit next to her, I held her hand all night.

**Ross POV**

"Ross you need to sleep, you too Riker, ill look after Ashton" Ryland says. "Are you sure"? I ask. "Yes, you haven slept in ages" He says. "What about food for Ashton, he will wake up soon and he needs to be fed" Riker exclaims. "Umm I'm not sure" I admit. "Me and Ratliff can go to that 24 hour chemist**[2]**, they normally have baby formula" Rydel offers. "Could you? That would be great, thanks guys" Ryland smiles. "WAIT! How would you know that a chemist has baby formula? Why would you be looking"? Riker asks protectively. "Chill out Rike, I don't really know, I just have seen it there before. Don't worry I'm not pregnant" Rydel tells. "Good, cause if you were I would have to beat the crap out of Ratliff, and I honestly don't really want to do that" Riker admits. "Again" Ratliff jokes. "Yes, again" Riker chuckles. "Okay goodnight guys, if you need anything just wake me up" Riker says while going to walk to his room. "Riker wait" I say loudly so he can hear. "Yeh lil bro" He says while turning around to face me. "Isn't Maia sleeping in your room, maybe we should just let them be alone" I suggest. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Ill sleep on the couch" He says. "Nah bro, you take my bed. I won't be sleeping anyway" Ryland offers. "Okay thanks baby bro" he smiles and me and Riker walk off to my room. We look across the hall and see Rocky singing quietly to Maia. It sounds like the slow version of just wanna be with you from high school musical. "But whatever happens, I know I've got you. You're on my mind your in my heart it doesn't matter where we are. It'll be alright even if we're miles apart. All I wanna do is be with you be with you. There's nothing we can't do , just wanna be with you only you" Rocky sings quietly. He then leans down and kisses her forehead. "OOOH busted" I whisper to Riker as we go into my room and lay down. "Do you think he'll ask Maia out"? I ask Riker. "Probably, I can tell he likes her. I'm just worried" Riker admits. "About"? I ask. "Well Maia is probably going to keep Ashton and look after him herself, and then it will be like Rocky is a dad. He isn't ready for that yet, he still has the band and lets face it, he is really childish" He says. "I get what you mean, but I don't think Maia will expect him to help her" I say. "Yeh but Rocky will feel like he has too, but then on the other hand, she makes him happy and that's all I care about. I just don't know" He says. "Lets just get some sleep, it's late" I say and we both fall asleep.

**Ratliff POV**

I drove Rydel to the shop to buy some formula for Ashton. We go up to someone to make sure we get the right one. "How may I help you" The tall, young, blonde, male shop assistant asks. " Hello, we were wondering if you had baby formula for a newborn" I ask. "Oh congratulations" he says. "Oh no it's not our baby" Rydel clears up. "Oh I was going to say, you look good for just having a baby" he says pointing at Rydels flat stomach and winking. "Umm thanks"? Rydel giggles. "Uh yeh the formula" I ask getting mad because he is flirting with Rydel right in front of me. "Ill show you where it is if I can get a kiss from the beautiful lady" He flirts. "Umm" Rydel says awkwardly. "No you can't fucking kiss my girlfriend, we will find it ourselves" I yell while grabbing her hand and walking away. As we walk away he slaps her ass. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU CREEP" I yell and push him, letting go of Rydel's hand. "No, I can do whatever I fucking want. It's not my fault you're girlfriends a fucking sexy slut" He grins. "NEVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" I say grabbing his shirt. "Go ahead hit me, it might give you more of a chance with her" He chuckles. I pull my arm back and punch him right in the face. "Lets go Delly" I walk away from him and take Rydel's hand. "Are you okay"? I ask "Yeh, thanks for standing up for me" She thanks and kisses me passionately. "I would always stand up for you" I smile. "Now lets go find another chemist to get some formula" I smile and open her door for her as she gets in the car. We didn't find a chemist but we saw a target that was open for 24hours. We get out of the car and go inside. "Excuse me, do you sell formula for newborns"? I ask. She nods. "Yes, right over here" She smiles and leads us to it. "thank you" Rydel smiles. "We should get some other stuff for him" Rydel smiles. "Ill go get a trolley" I say knowing Rydels definition of some. We end up buying.  
- Baby formula  
- Nappies  
- Baby bottle  
- Dummy **[3]**  
- Some toys  
- Baby books  
- Clothes, pyjamas, jackets etc  
- Socks  
- Bibs **[4]**  
- Cloths for burping  
- Some blankets  
- Baby powder  
- Baby wipes

We pay for everything and go pack it into the car. "Maia will really love all this" I smile. "Hey you paid, thanks for that again, you really didn't have to" Rydel smiles and hugs me. We get in the car and drive home. As we get close to the door we hear a screaming baby. "Ashton's awake" I say. "Awww I love the sound of newborns crying, it's so cute" She squeals.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES OR PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS**

**[1] A NAPPY IS A DIAPER, NOT SURE IF YOU KNEW**

**[2] A CHEMIST IS A PHARMACY, WHERE THEY SELL MEDICINE AND STUFF**

**[3]A DUMMY IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT GO IN BABIES MOUTHS. I THINK IT'S ALSO CALLED A BINKIE OR SOMETHING?**

**[4]A BIB IS ONE OF THOSE TOWELS THAT GO AROUND BABIES NECKS SO THEY DONT DRIBBLE OR GET FOOD ON THEIR CLOTHES, IM NOT SURE IF OTHER COUNTRIES CALL IT THAT OR SOMETHING ELSE.**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- Okay on the talk of birthdays, favourite birthday of all time? UMM WELL I HAD A LASER TAG PARTY A FEW YEARS AGO WHICH WAS REALLY FUN, I HAD ICE SKATING PARTY LAST YEAR WHICH WAS REALLY FUN TOO. AND WHEN I WAS 8 I HAD A REALLY COOL JUMPING CASTLE WHERE THE MOUTH OF THE HIPPO OPENED AND CLOSED, I CAN'T CHOOSE OUT OF THEM BUT IF I HAD TO, MY ALL TIME FAVORITE IS PROBABLY WHEN I WAS 3 I HAD A WIZARD OF OZ PARTY AND YEH I LOVE THAT MOVIE, SO ILL SAY THAT ONE. AND IT WAS THE FIRST PARTY THAT I REMEMBER.**

**Rhianna- Do you have any siblings?  
YES I DO, I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER WHO IS 19 AND AN OLDER SISTER WHO IS 17 AND WE ARE ALL REALLY CLOSE, I LOVE THEM HEAPS, WE ARE LIKE BEST FRIENDS**

**OKAY IM BACK FROM HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS TO UPLOAD :-) ILL BE UPLOADING THEM THROUGHOUT THE DAY, EVERY COUPLE OF HOURS BECAUSE IT TAKES TIME TO EDIT THEM. **

**I BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT. I WONDER HOW THIS WHOLE MESS WILL TURN OUT? **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THE SUPPORT IS JUST SO AMAZING. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY WHEN YOU LIKE MY STORY, SO THANK YOU **

**SarahbearlovesR5- YES I DID SEE THAT PICTURE OF THEM AT THE BEACH ASJKSLSKDDNS EL IS SO FREAKING HOT! BUT RYDEL DIDNT HAVE HER ARM AROUND HIM :-( BUT DID U SEE THE PIC OF JUST RYDEL? SHE LOOKED SO GORGEOUS.**

**RauraxAusally- IM GLAD YOU HAD A GREAT BIRTHDAY, YOU'RE VERY WELCOME. AWW IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT :-D**

**Rhianna- Haha yeh I did, Aww your too cute. How old are you? thats sick, what color is your guitar? Yes, I love talking with you, I'm always on so you can talk to me whenever :-)**

**WE GOT ANOTHER BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTH-HEY!  
4doctorwhoharrypotter55 HAVE A GREAT DAY AND GET SPOILT. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, SO ENJOY 3 LOVE YOU!**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**WHAT MOVIE WOULD YOU WATCH WITH EACH PERSON?**

**RIKER- Zombieland**

**RATLIFF- Just go with it**

**RYDEL- Dear John **

**ROCKY- Thor**

**ROSS- Romeo and Juliet 1968 Version**

**Ryland- The Conjuring**

**Laura- The wizard of Oz **

**Vanessa- Mean girls**

**XOXO BECCA**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40:**

**Ryland POV**

I was trying to settle Ashton but I knew he wouldn't because he was hungry. After about 5 minutes of crying Rydel and Ratliff come home. Rydel races to the kitchen and washes out the baby bottle and makes the formula. She comes in 5 minutes later and hands me the bottle to feed Ashton with. It takes a while for him to get it because he hasn't been bottle fed yet, but he finally started drinking the milk."oh is that yummy is it Ashton" I say in a baby voice and Rydel and Ratliff laugh at me. "Lets go unpack the rest of the car" Rydel says to Ratliff. "Rest of the car? I thought you were only getting formula?" I say. "I know but he needs other stuff too" Rydel smiles and they leave. They come back with heaps of bags. "Wow did you buy the whole store"? I joke. "RyRy look at what we bought" Rydel smiles. She shows me everything she bought. "Oh and look at these" she holds up a bunch of onesies, one pink, blue, red, yellow and green. "One in each of our favorite colors" she smiles. "That's really cute" I say. Ashton finished his bottle and I put a cloth over my shoulder and burped him. "I'm going to change him" I say while standing up with him. "Baby Lynch, you've done heaps, we will do it" Ratliff offers. "Thanks" I say and hand Ashton to Rydel. "Hey there cutie" Rydel smiles and Ashton starts smiling. They take him into the bathroom with a towel, powder, wipes and nappy.

**Rocky POV**

It was 4:30am when I heard Ashton crying. Maia was still asleep and I was still holding her hand. I didn't want to get up because I might wake up Maia, plus I knew that whichever one of my siblings that were with him would be fine. About 15 minutes later he stopped crying. I think that someone went to get some formula because I heard the door open and close about an hour ago and again about 5 minutes after he started crying.

**Laura POV**

I wake up ar 6:03am and look over to see Rydel wasn't there. She wasn't in the bathroom either so I decided to ring her.

**ON THE PHONE**

Laura: Normal** Rydel: Bold**

Hey Rydel, it's Laura. Where are you?

**Oh, uh I'm at my house**

WHAT? Why? Your not aloud Del, we made a deal

**I know, I'm sorry it's just Ratliff called me and told me to meet him at get shaved**

By you came home after that?

**Yeh then at get shaved he was going to sneak out to meet me but instead I told him that ill come meet him because he needs to sleep, so we could go to sleep at my house, which we never did anyway**

Why didn't you sleep? Wait, don't answer that

**No Laur, it's not** **that. It's something else.**

Oh, what was it then?

**You know Avalon?**

Maia's friend?

**Yeh**

I've heard of her

**Well she died**

Oh my god, is Maia and Her little baby alright?

**Well, kinda. Ashton is too young to know what going on but Maia is devestated, Rocky stayed with her last night in his bedroom to comfort her**

Ill come right over.

**Okay, can you tell my parents?**

Yeh of course.

**Okay bye Laur, see ya soon**

Seeya Del

**OFF THE PHONE**

**Still Laura POV**

Wow I can't believe she died. She just had a child too, I wonder what's going to happen with him? I pack my bag and go out into the waiting room and they are both awake. "Hey Laura, where's Rydel"? Stormie asks. "She's at your house" I start but get cut off. "Why is she there"? Mark asks. "It's Maia's friend, Avalon" I say. "What about her"? Stormie asks. "She died" I say swallowing down the tears forming in my throat. "Are you serious? That's terrible. Poor Ashton" Stormie says looking like she's about to cry. "Yeh, so Maia and Ashton are at your house, I hear your kids have all helped look after Ashton while Maia slept" I say. "Aww I'm so proud of them, did you want a lift home"? Stormie asks. "Yes please" I smile. "Okay, you ready to go"? Mark asks. I nod and we go out to the car and drive home. Good thing Rydel is aloud to leave, otherwise the doctors would be so confused as to where we have all gone. I'm really looking forward to seeing Ross, I really missed him.

**Ratliff POV**

Well today I was going to propose to Rydel, I had everything booked and ready to go, But I can't do it now. Not when that just happened to Maia and Ashton. We need to all be together and I can't take Rydel away from her family today. When she got off the phone to Laura she went and had a shower. I used that time to call everything and postpone it. I booked everything again for 2 days. I also told all the boys and they understood. Ross said that it was only because I was nervous, but I knew he was only joking. I told Ryland to go have a sleep while I took care of Ashton. I was just holding him in my arms, pulling faces which he loved because he kept giggling at me. "Well this is the cutest thing I've ever seen" Rydel says standing in the door frame, recording me. "Were you recording"? I ask. she nods. "It was too sweet to not record" She smiles and put her phone away into her pocket. "So much for getting sleep last night" I joke. "Haha yeh" She laughs. "Oh Laura and my parents are coming here soon" She tells. "Okay, Im going to put some clothes on Ashton, can you pick some clothes out for him" I ask. "Yes, I would love to" She smiles. I kiss her cheek and lay Ashton on the ground on his blanket. Rydel chooses a lime green long sleeve jumpsuit. "Awww that is adorable" I smile and put Ashton's clothes on him. When we finished getting him dressed it was 6:55am. Then I sit on the lounge with Ashton in my arms and Rydel had her arm around my shoulder, Looking at Ashton. "Goodmorning" Ross yawns as he comes and sits down on the other lounge. "Morning Ross, is Riker, Rocky and Maia still askeep"? Rydel asks. "Riker is out like a light, Rocky is awake but he is sitting with Maia who is asleep" Ross answers. "Okay, we have a surprise for you which should be here soon" I grin. "What is it"? He asks. "You'll see" I say as the doorbell rung. "Ill get it" Rydel says. "Is that my surprise"? Ross asks excited. "Yep" I say popping the 'P'. Seconds later Rydel, Stormie, Mark and Laura walk into the living room.

**Ross POV**

I was excited for my surprise, I wonder what it could be? I stare at the entryway into the living room when my parents and Laura walk through with Rydel. "LAURA" I run up and hug her and then give her a really long kiss that I immediately deepen. "Woah Ross, settle down" Rydel gives an awkward laugh. I honestly forgot my family was there, well this is embarrassing. "Umm sorry" I say and put my head down. "Laur come meet Ashton" I smile and intertwine our fingers and lead her over to Ratliff. "Awww he is so cute, so little" Laura smiles. "Wanna hold him"? Ratliff asks Laura. "Oh my god, yes" She squeals and Ratliff hands her Ashton. "Hey Ashton" She smiles. I go closer to her and put out my thumb and Ashton immediately grabs it and holds into it. "Hey Ashton. I'm your Uncle Ross" I smile.

**Stormie POV**

I feel so sorry for Ashton and Maia. the kids have told me that Maia is going to keep Ashton because she is the godmother so she has the right to because the dad doesn't want him. I don't know what to do. I know Maia has nowhere to live and I was going to offer her to stay here, but it's hard with a baby. I have to think off my families well being first, then on the other hand I feel really sorry for her. Her whole life has been turned upside down. Mark, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff and Laura were all sitting in the lounge room with Ashton. "Here Stormie, want to hold him"? Laura asks me. I nod and take him in my arms. That innocent smile. He has no idea what has just happened. Rocky and Maia come downstairs. "Hey sweetie, I'm Stormie, Rocky's mum. How are you feeling" I ask Maia. " Hello, I'm Maia. It's really hard, but I'm better then yesterday" She frowns. "Here, his smile will brighten your day" I say and ham her Ashton. "Thanks" She gives a small smile and starts talking with Ashton in a baby voice. "Thanks everyone for taking care of him last night" She thanks. "It's okay, he is the cutest" Rydel smiles. "Hey Maia, how about you have a shower to wash your make up off" Rocky says. "Oh yeh, can you hold Ashton"? Maia asks Rocky. He nods and takes Ashton. "Oh Maia go get some clothes from my room" Rydel offers and Maia thanks her and leaves to the bathroom. Seconds later Riker comes down. "Can someone go get Ryland"? I ask. "No need" Ryland yawns while walking into the lounge room and sitting on the lounge. It went Laura, Ross, Ryland then Riker on one lounge and Ratliff, Rydel, and Rocky on the other one with Ashton in Rockys arms. Mark and I were standing up.

**Mark POV**

"We need to have a family meeting" Stormie announces. "With Laura and Ratliff too, because they are family" She adds. I knew what she is going to say because we talked about it in the car. "Well Maia and Ashton need a place to live and we were going to offer her here but everyone has to agree" Stormie says. "What do you guys think"? I add. "YES" Rocky yells. "I would love another girl in this house, and a little baby" Rydel squeals. "Yeh I love babies, I'm good with it" Ryland answers. Ross and Riker both nod. "Are you guys sure, you can take time to think about it" I say. "No I'm good with it" They all say. "That means you will have a baby crying all during the night, you won't get much sleep" Storme says. "Yeh we know. I don't mind" Rocky smiles. "Well if your all sure I guess we can ask her" Stormie announces. "Thanks mum and dad, she will appreciate this" Rocky comes up and hugs us. "But" I start. Everyone looks at me. "You will ALL Need to help look after the baby" I finish. They nod. "Okay we will ask her then" I smile.

**Maia POV**

I had my shower and went downstairs and everyone was sitting in the lounge room. "Please take a seat" Mark glares. I was kind of scared. "Mark don't scare the poor girl" Stormie smiles. "Come here Maia" Rocky calls me to sit on his lap. I go over and sit on his lap after he hands Ashton to Rydel. "Yes sir" I shake. "Please, call me Mark" He says. "Okay thanks" I gulp. I think Rocky could tell I was nervous because he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Well we have discussed as a family and decided to offer you and Ashton the spare room if you would like to stay with us as long as you want" Mark smiles. I couldn't believe it. I let out the breathe I was holding in. The Lynches were truly the best family ever. "oh my god are you serious" I smile. "Yep, 100%" Rocky nods. "What do you say Maia" Rydel Smiles. "Well I wouldn't want to impose" I say. "it's totally fine sweetie" Stormie smiles. "Well if your sure, I would love to. thank you so much guys" I smile and hug Stormie then Mark. Then all the others. I hug Rocky last.

**Rocky POV**

I was so happy that Maia and Ashton got to live with us. I got so carried away in the moment when she hugged me that I pulled back, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back straight away and my family, Ratliff and Laura started clapping and cheering, but I zoned them out. It felt like we were the only two in the room, actually not the room, the world. It was perfect. "We will leave you guys alone" My dad says and leaves, so does everyone else, but the others had to drag my brothers out of the room, they didn't want to miss this. We pull away when everyone had left and Maia smiles. "Maia will you be my girlfriend" I ask with confidence. "Yes" She smiles and hugs me. "You wanna know one of the last things Avalon said to me" She asks. I nod. "She she told me to go find you because we are perfect together and that you're a good guy" She swallows down her tears. "She really said that" I ask in disbelief. "Yes, she would of loved to see us dating" Maia sobs. "Hey Maia, don't cry" I comfort and rub her back. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast" I smile and she smiles back. I walk into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Hey guys, you want some pancakes" Mum asks. We both nod and mum hands us a plate."thank you Mrs Lynch" Maia thanks. "Call me Stormie" She smiles. Maia nods. "So everyone just want to let you know that we are dating now" I smile. "Aww congrats. That is so cute"Rydel smiles. "Haha you go bro" Ross smirks. "Congrats bro, I'm happy for you"" Riker hugs me. Everyone else congratulates and hugs me.

**Laura POV**

We were all in the kitchen having breakfast when Ross drags me away without anyone noticing. He pulls me into his bedroom. "What is it Ro-" I get cut off by his lips crashing against mine. He pins me up against the wall, our bodies touching and he kisses me deeply. It got pretty heated, he bit down on my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and he took advantage of this and slips his tongue inside. He moves his soft, warm lips to my ear and gently nibbles on it. "Ross that tickles" I giggle. "He moves to my neck and sucks on my sweet spot. "Ross" I moan quietly. "I've missed you" He says out of breathe. "It wasn't even a whole day" I reply. "Yeh but I don't want to spend even a minute away from you" he smiles and stops sucking my neck. "Awww me either" I say and hug him. "I love you babe" He whispers in my ear. "I love you too" I respond. " ROSS, LAURA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE"? Rocky yells. "JUST TALKING" Ross yells back. "SURE YOU ARE" Ryland laughs. "We should go, if we stay they'll just tease us more" Ross says. I nod and go to walk out the door when my feet leave the ground. Ross picked me up over his shoulder and ran into the kitchen, both of us laughing. "Ross put me down" I giggle. He puts me down while his family just stare at us with smirks. "What"? Ross asks. "Awww you two are the cutest" Rydel smiles. "Uhh thanks"? He answers. "So you were just talking were you"? Rocky smirks. "Yes" Ross says. "So you always wear lipstick" Ryland laughs. "What, where"? Ross panics and wipes his mouth. Everyone bursts into a laughing fit. "I was joking bro, which proves that you weren't just talking otherwise you wouldn't of wiped your mouth because you would know that it wasn't possible to have any there" Ryland outsmarts Ross. "Your just jealous cause you can't get a girl" Ross smirks back. "Ooh burn" Ratliff jokes. "I can get a girl, I just don't want one" he says back. "Dude I was joking" Ross says. "Whatever" Ryland bites back and walks to his room. "Was that too far" Ross asks. "Just go talk to him" Riker instructs. Ross nods and goes to His and Rylands room.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN A FEW CHARACTERS.**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- In a review what do you love most?**

**EVERYTHING! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS. THIS IS TOUGH, BUT IF I COULD ONLY PICK ONE THING, I WOULD SAY THE ONES WHERE PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT THEY THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER, THE REVIEWS HAVE ALL BEEN AMAZING AND THEY MAKE ME SMILE WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME HOW MUCH THEY LOVED IT OR HOW IT MADE THEM CRY, I LOVE READING WHAT YOUR REACTIONS ARE.**

**SORRY I DIDNT UPLOAD AGAIN YESTERDAY, I HAD TO GO TO THE SHOPS AND I WAS THERE FOR A WHILE, THEN MY BROTHER WANTED TO PLAY A GAME AND I JUST RAN OUT OF TIME. I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS BUT ILL UPLOAD THEM LATER. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES I PROOF READ IT REALLY QUICK. I ALSO WRITE ON MY PHONE SO IT'S ALOT HARDER TO SEE MISTAKES. IVE DONE THE WHOLE STORY ON MY PHONE SO THERE IS PROBBALY MISTAKES IN OTHER CHAPTERS TOO, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**I ADDED THE LAST BIT BECAUSE SOMEONE REQUESTED MORE RAURA, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, REQUEST THINGS OR JUST SAY HI.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Ryland POV**

I was lying on my bed with my SnapBack covering my face. I heard someone walk in and sit down on the bed next to me. "What's up Ryland, you're never normally like this"? Ross asks. "I'm sorry, I just" I start then sit up. "You just what? You can talk to me" He smiles warmly. "Well there's this girl, we had been dating for about 4 months but then she moved and I just miss her. I feel like I can't date anyone else because I'm still in love with her" I say. "Aww RyRy why didn't you tell us, it will get better, I promise. But in the meantime you just gotta forget about her" He says. "Yeh I guess, but it's hard" I frown. "Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here" he offers. "Thanks Ross" I smile. "Now lets go back downstairs, the others got worried" he says. "Yeh okay" I say and we both walk out into the kitchen. "Hey guys, sorry about that" I apologize. "That's okay sweetie, everybody gets upset sometimes" My mum hugs me. We then all go into the lounge room and watch some television.

**Rocky POV**

My family went into the living room but I wanted to stay and talk to Maia. "Hey how ya doin"? I ask. "Alright I guess" she answers. "So what did actually happen"? I ask. "Well I was in my room and I smelt smoke so I ran downstairs and saw Ashton and Av on either side of the flames. Av was trapped and she told me to take Ashton and leave" She swallows down tears. "So you saved Ashton, You're a hero" I say. "Not really" she blushes. "Well I think you are" I say and hug her. "We should take you both to the hospital to make sure you're okay, the smoke could be bad if it got in your lungs, ill take you later" I say. "Okay thanks Rocky" she smiles a weak smile. She then goes to the bathroom so I tell all my family about how it was a fire. We then both sat down on the lounge.

**Ross POV**

It was 8:24am and me and a laura had to be at rehearsals at 10:00. "I'm going to get ready. Be ready by 9am Ross" Laura smiles and takes her bag into the bathroom to get dressed and shower. "I better get ready too then" I say to my family and have a shower in Rydel's on suite bathroom and get dressed. I come back down at 8:45. "Hey Riker, can you take us to work"? I ask. "Sure" He nods. "Ill go get dressed" He says and leaves to get dressed and have a shower in Rydel's on suite as well. "Well Rydel you should go back to the hospital" My mum says. Rydel groans but agrees. "Ill be there Rydes" Ratliff kisses her cheek. "Thanks Liffy" She smiles. "Okay so Maia and Ashton we will take you to the hospital to get checked out" My dad says. "We still have the baby seat from our little cousins that were always here, so we can use that"? Ryland suggests. My parents nod. "We will go put it in the car now" my mum says and her and dad leave to get it out of the garage and put it in the car. Everyone except my parents were now in the living room.

**Riker POV**

So we decided to discuss our plan about Laura and her dad. "Okay so I will take Laura and Ross to work at 9:30, then they should finish around 4:30. Rydel will take Vanessa to the park at 4, then we will text her when to bring Vanessa back home. Laura will go in the house and Ross and I will sneak in her bedroom window and hide inside incase something goes wrong. Ryland and Ratliff will wait outside and record through the window. Maia and Ashton will most likely still be at the hospital, so Rocky can be with them or be with me and Ross" I announce. Everyone nods. "Okay Ross and Laura, you ready to go"? I ask. "Yep" they say at the same time, Laura's sounding shaky. She was probably really nervous for later. I drive them to work then come back home. "Okay we are going now Riker, love you" My mum says while getting in the car. "Seeya guys" I wave and Rydel jumps out of the car and comes over to me. "Seeya Rike, I love you" She hugs me. "I love you too Rydes, but what's this for"? I ask confused. "Well I won't see you before the plan and I don't want you to get hurt" She says. "Del I promise I will be safe" I smile. "Just be careful. He is dangerous and I don't really like the idea of you and Ross in a house with him" She says getting teary. "Hey Delly, Ill be fine" I hug her. "Okay Ratliff is waiting, ill see you later Rydes" I wave as she gets in Ratliff's car and they drive off. I walk inside and the only one home is Ryland.

**Ryland POV**

So everyone had left except Riker. "So what do u wanna do baby bro"? He asks. "I don't mind, up to you" I say. "How about we go bowling or something"? He asks. "Yeh sounds fun. Let me get ready then we will go" I say and walk to my room. I have a shower, get dressed and walk into the kitchen to find Riker had made waffles. "Ooh Yum" I smile as he pushes my plate towards me. We eat then go to the local bowling centre.

**Calum POV**

"ROOOSSSSSS" I yell running down the hallway towards him. "Whoa dude what's up" He asks. "Where's Laura"? I ask. "In her dressing room, why"? he asks. "Ill tell you both at the same time" I say and walk towards Laura's dressing room and Ross follows. I knock quickly and Laura says to come in. "Why do you look stressed"? Laura asks. "Sit down guys" I say and they both sit on the couch. "Guys I have really bad news" I say. They look at each other worried. "What is it"? Ross asks. I hold up the magazine. "Oh my god" Laura gasps. "What does the article say"? Ross asks after seeing 'IS LAURA MARANO PREGNANT'? In huge letters on the cover. I turn to the page and start reading. "Teen stars of Disney's new hit tv show Austin&Ally, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch were spotted at their local hospital kissing. But this young new couple isn't what caught our eye. It was the pregnancy test Laura was holding. The question on everybody's minds is Is she pregnant? The even bigger question is if she is, is Ross the father? No one even knew this couple were an item, but I guess it's out in the open now. Will this ruin their acting career or will she put it up for adoption?" I read. They even had a photo of them kissing with Laura holding the pregnancy stick. "Oh my god Ross I'm so sorry" Laura apologizes and cries into his shoulder. "It's okay Laur" Ross comforts. "Illl leave you two alone" I say and leave the room.

**Laura POV**

I can't believe that photo got out. I don't know what to do. My life is ruined. Ross holds me tight while I cry into his shoulder. "Austin & Ally cast to set" the speaker announces. "You right to go"? Ross asks. I nod. He wipes my tears away and we go to set hand in hand. "So I guess you saw the magazine" Raini hugs me. I nod. "It'll be okay" She smiles. Raini and Calum know about my dad too so they were really supportive. " Ms Marano and Mr Lynch" The director calls. We walk over to him. "I need to talk to you" He says sternly. "Please step into my office" He adds. "It'll be okay" Ross whispers in my ear. We take a seat and he closes the door. "So I'm going to keep this simple, Laura are you pregnant"? He asks. "No I'm not" I answer. "Good. I don't know why you had it and I don't think it's appropriate to ask but this could ruin this tv show so you will need to clear it up to the press" He says. "I've organized an interview with you two for 1pm today, the sooner you clear this up the better. Does that suit you"? he adds. "Yes sir that is fine" Ross answers. "What do I say"? I ask. "Well thankfully one of our crew is 3 weeks pregnant so you will say that she asked you too get rid of it, lets really prove your acting skills" He says. "Now back to set guys, and don't let this happen again" He adds. Ross and I leave and go to set. In just over 2 hours I had to do the interview. I was nervous. We rehearsed until 12:30, then Ross and I had lunch. The interview was in my dressing room so I cleaned it up and then waited for the interviewer to get here.

**Maia POV**

Mark drove Stormie, Rocky, Ashton and I to the hospital and Rydel and Ratliff went in Ratliffs car. When we got there Rocky took me to the reception desk while holding Ashton. Rydel, Ratliff, Stormie and Mark went to Rydels room. "Hello how may I help you" The receptionist asks. "I just need to get me and him checked out, we were in a house fire and need to make sure we are okay" I say pointing to Ashton. "Okay since you have a baby it shouldn't take too long, please take a seat" She smiles. We go and sit down.

**Ratliff POV**

Im kind of disappointed that I couldn't propose to Rydel today but it won't be long until I can. It was Tuesday and I only have to wait until Thursday. It was 1pm and me, Rydel, Stormie and Mark decided to go have lunch at the cafeteria. I had Mac and cheese, Rydel had chicken Caesar salad, Stormie had a lettuce, cheese and ham sandwhich and Mark had a hamburger. We each got a milkshake to drink. Stormie and Mark got a caramel milkshake each and me and Rydel shared a chocolate milkshake.

**Laura POV**

So the interviewer came in and we started talking.  
**INTERVIEW**  
**I- Interviewer L-Laura R-Ross**

I- Hello im Ciera Rose and you're watching Ciera Rose news. So today we have Ross Lynch and Laura Marano from Disney's Austin and Ally  
L- thank you for having us  
R- (waves at camera)  
I- Okay so first lets talk about your show, now what is Austin and ally about?  
R- Well Austin and Ally is about my character Austin who loves performing and is really talented but he can't write songs and Laura's character Ally is a really good songwriter but hates performing, so Austin accidentally steals one of her songs and she ends up being Austin's songwriter and then Rainis character Trish who is Ally's best friend becomes his manager and Calum's character Dez is Austins best friend and he becomes the director/filmmaker.  
I- so Austin accidentally steals a song? how does that happen?  
R- Well I can't say too much so you will have to watch it and find out  
I- Aww okay then. Now Laura, your sister Vanessa is an actress too, how is that? Does she help you or vice versa?and will you ever want to work together?  
L- yes my older sister Vanessa plays Bay on switched at birth. ummm well we are both always really busy but when we were younger she used to give me tips which helped me alot and we actually worked together when we were younger on without a trace but yeh I think it would be fun to work together again, especially now that we are both older.  
I- maybe you can guest star on each others shows or something  
L- Yes I would love that, like that would literally be the best  
I- okay so Ross you are in a band, explain that and how it is finding time for both acting and singing  
R- Yes okay, well my band is called R5 and it's me, my brothers Riker and Rocky, my sister Rydel and our best friend Ratliff and we, well I would explain our music as sort of pop rock but we have a wide range, every song is different. And it's quite easy finding time for both because I have such supportive people in both of them which helps alot. But I just started having a full time acting job so we will have to see how it goes.  
I- So it's your family band, so you work with your family too  
R- yeh  
I- Thats cool. Okay so you two have recently been seen in a magazine kissing with Laura holding pregnancy tests (holds up magazine) is this true? Or are they photoshopped or something  
R- Yes it is true  
I- so does this make the rumors of You too dating and Laura pregnant true or false?  
R- To clear things up, Laura is Not pregnant, but yes we are dating  
I- Awww congratulations, you two make a cute couple  
L- Aww thank you, you are so sweet  
I- so were the tests yours? If you don't mind me asking  
R- No they are not Laura's, they are for one of our crew members who gave it to Laura to get rid of. We never thought it would end like this but when you are a celebrity people are always watching you so you have to be real careful with everything you do and when you slip up they make a big deal out of nothing. Most of the rumors are never true but we will have to still be more careful in the future  
I- So not pregnant, not her tests but you are dating  
L- Yes  
I- Okay you heard it here first, Im Ciera Rose and this is Ciera Rose news

**INTERVIEW FINISHED**

**Ross POV**

"Okay it was nice meeting you" Ciera shakes our hands. "Thank you for coming" Laura smiles. "Anytime" Ciera smiles and her and the cameraman and everyone leave. "See I told you everything would go alright" I smile and hug Laura. "Thanks for answering for me. If I did it I would of sounded shaky and they would know I was lying" She says. "Anytime" I smile. She looks up at me and smiles, her big brown eyes sparkling. "I love you Laur" I smile wider. "I love you too Ross" she answers. "Ross Lynch and Laura Marano to set" the speaker announces. "Lets go" I take her hand and we walk to set. It was 1:40pm and we finish at 4:30.

**Rydel POV**

It was 3:15pm so it was time for me to start my part of the plan. My parents didn't know about it so I told them that me and Ratliff were going on a date. Ratliff and I went to walk out when we saw Rocky, Ashton and Maia sitting in the waiting room so we went up to them. "Hey Rock, we are going now" I say. "Okay Delly, I'm going to stay with Maia, please be careful" He says. "I will, my job is easy, it's the boys and Laura I'm worried about" I say. "Well still be careful, good luck. I love you Del" he says and hugs me. I hug back "Love you Rock". Ratliff takes my hands and we go out to his car. I drive to our house and drop Ratliff off. "Bye Princess. Ill miss you, Be safe, I love you" He says and kisses me. I pull away a bit later. "Same and you too, I love you" I hug him and get back in the car. I then drive to Vanessa's house.

**Vanessa POV**

Well today I'm hanging out with Rydel. I'm still not sure why she asked me, it seemed weird to me. She turned up at 4pm just like she said. "Hey Rydel" I smile and get in the passenger seat. "Hey Vanessa, so I was thinking we go get ice cream then walk to the park and just talk and play some soccer"? Rydel suggests. "Sounds fun" I answer. She drives to an ice cream parlor. "Okay ill order, what do you want"? I ask. "umm ill get a caramel sundae please" I smile and go to get my wallet out. " No no I'm paying" She smiles. "You sure"? I ask. She nods. "Thanks" I smile. "No problem" she answers and goes up to order. "One caramel sundae and one chocolate sundae please" She asks and pays. They make it and hand it to us and we walk to the park. "So how have you been"? She asks me. "Good, how's it going with Ratliff"? I ask. "Perfect, he's really sweet" She smiles. "And your feeling better after the accident"? I ask. She nods " Oh yeah I'm heaps better". We talk a little more then play soccer.

**Riker POV**

At 4:25 I got a call from Ross saying he is ready to be picked up. Rocky was staying with Maia but I took Ryland and Ratliff to get them. I pick them both up and we drive to Laura's house. "So you ready Laur"? I ask. "As ready as ill ever be" she shakes as we pull in the driveway. "Good luck babe, and if anything makes you uncomfortable you just scream for us and we will come get you away from him" Ross says and kisses her. She nods. "Okay Ryland, Ratliff, here's the camera. Go over to that window and Laura we will sneak in your window" I explain. "Okay it's go time, ill text Rydel" I say and pull out my phone.

**To: Rydel  
From: Riker**

**Hey Del, we are ready :-)**

**To: Riker  
From: Rydel**

**Okay be there in ten mins :-) good luck**

"Okay time to go Laur" I say and we all get out of the car. Me and Ross sneak around the back and climb in her open window, Ratliff and Ryland hide around the side at the window and Laura goes in her front door. It's time to see how this goes. Fingers crossed no one gets hurt and Vanessa finds out the truth.

**Laura POV**

Ross kisses me then we get out of the car and go to our places. I take a deep breathe and open the door. I leave it a bit open so when Vanessa comes in it won't make a noise. "Who's there"? My dad asks. "I IT'S ME L LAURA" I stutter from nerves. He comes downstairs and into the living room where I am. "Well well well, Vanessa isn't here so how about we have some fun, this time if you tell anyone I will kill you, so are you going to tell anyone"? He asks grabbing onto my arm. "Uhh n n no" I shake. "Good" he smirks and throws me on the lounge. I had to hold him out as long as possible. "WAIT" I yell as he goes to punch me. "What"? He asks aggressively. "I have to go to the bathroom" I say and run to the bathroom. I come out a few minutes later and he throws me back on the lounge and slaps me. By this time I was crying and screaming. He slapped me 3 more times and attempted to rip my shirt off when...

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES, I ONLY OWN A FEW CHARACTERS**

**WHEN WHAT?! HAHA CLIFFHANGERS... IT WON'T BE TOO LONG OF A WAIT UNTIL YOU FIND OUT THOUGH, ILL UPLOAD AGAIN TODAY, BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TIME YET**

**KEEP REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING**

**XOXO BECCA**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

**Ross POV**

I heard Laura screaming and crying and it broke me, so I went to run downstairs and save her but Riker pulled me back. "Ross, you have to leave her until Vanessa gets here, she will be fine. If she wasn't she would say the safety word" Riker says. "Okay, but this is killing me" I say. "I know it's hard, But they will be here soon" He says and squeezes my shoulder to comfort me. It took every bit of strength to not just run down those stairs and hold her in my arms. Her screams pierced through my ears and made me feel sick with nerves and worry.

**Vanessa POV**

I actually had a really fun day with Rydel today. She was driving me home and we were blasting never by R5 and singing. When the song finished we turned the music down. "Why are we parking up the end of the street"? I ask suspiciously. "I just feel like walking, ill walk ya home" She smiles. "Okay" I nod. "When we get out the front Rydel tells me to be quiet. I was wondering what the heck is going on. I see my door is open so I don't bother getting my keys out and I just walk straight in. That's when I heard a girl screaming and crying. Rydel and I run into the lounge room where the sound was coming from and see the worst thing I could of ever seen. The rumor was true. My dad was beating Laura. I feel like I don't know him anymore. All that trust and love was gone within a second. "GET AWAY FROM HER" I yell at my dad and run over to Laura as he backed away from her shocked and speechless. She was shaking and crying on the lounge, hugging her legs and burying her face into her knees. Her cheeks were red from where he hit her. Then Ross ran downstairs followed by Riker. "LAURA" Ross yells and Laura looks up and runs over to him straight away and they hug each other tightly while Laura sobs into his chest. Then Ryland and Ratliff walk in through the front door. "Vanessa I I can explain" My dad stutters. "I don't care what you have to say" I say angrily and cross my arms. "Her her mum, she ruined this family. Do you really think that I could love Laura after that? she has the same horrible DNA her mum carried. Laura is just like her mum and I had to get revenge" He says. "She is NOTHING like her mum. Laura is sweet and caring and do you really think she deserved this"? I yell. "Yes I do think she deserved every bit of this" He defends. "I I I can't even look at you right now, Laura go pack your bags, we will find somewhere else to stay for a while" I say and go pack a bag for myself. My dad follows me into my room. "Vanessa, sweetie, don't do this Please. I promise I won't hurt her again, I was just so mad. You understand that right? please don't leave me. I love you Vanessa, you're my world" He cries. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. you're the reason Laura will have emotional damage for a long time, you are a sick disgusting man and I'm ashamed that you're my father" I spit and walk downstairs with my suitcases and bags. A minute later Laura and Ross come downstairs with her bags and we all leave.

**Laura POV**

Ross and I went upstairs and I packed basically everything and then went downstairs where everyone else was waiting. Vanessa, Ross and I got in the back of Riker's car with Riker driving and Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland got in Rydels car wit Ratliff driving, Rydel in the passenger seat and Ryland in the back.. "Laur I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I was so caught up in how much he has done and cared for me that I didn't even trust you" Vanessa apologizes. "It's okay, I know how you must of felt" I say. "No, it's not okay Laur, I will make this up to you, I don't know how. but I will" She says. "'Maybe you can start by letting us put him in jail" Riker mumbles to himself but we all hear."YES of course, But we will never win. We have no evidence" Vanessa frowns. "Oh I didn't mean for anyone to hear that" Riker blushes. "We do have evidence, Ryland and Ratliff were filming the whole thing" Ross exclaims. "Really Vanessa asks. We all nod. "Well then what are we waiting for? Riker drive to the police station, Ross you text the others to meet us there" Vanessa instructs. "Are you sure"? I ask. "Positive, Laur I love you like you've been my little sister forever and I don't want him anywhere near you" Vanessa says. "But where will we live"? I ask. "We can stay at a hotel room" she suggests. "But how will we pay? And we need food too" I ask. "I have been saving, I have plenty of money and ill continue to get money from work" she answers. "You don't have to do this" I say. "I know but I want to" she smiles. "Thank you, I know this is hard for you" I say and hug her . "Knowing it will make you safe makes it easier" She says. Ross texts Ryland and we drive to the police station.

**Ryland POV**

The plan went pretty well, the only bad thing was that Laura got hit, but she said she was fine. I get in the back seat of the car and we go to drive to our house when I get a text from Ross.

**To: Ryland  
From: Ross**

**Hey Baby bro change of plans, meet at the police station, we are gonna turn him in now**

**To: Ross  
From: Ryland**

**Okay but what did Vanessa say? Won't she be mad?**

**To: Ryland  
from: Ross**

**Surprisingly no. She agreed to it. She said that she just wants Laur to be safe**

**To: Ross  
From: Ryland**

**That's good, be there in ten :-)**

**To: Ryland  
From: Ross**

**Okay seeya then :-)**

"Guys Ross just texted me to meet at the police station, we are going to turn him in" I say. "Okay good. He deserves to go to jail " Rydel hisses. "Yeh he does, what sick man would do something like that"? I say. "I hope he gets locked up for a long time" Ratliff joins in. "We arrive at the station as the others are getting out of their car. "You got the tape"? Ratliff asks me. "Yep" I nod and hold it up. "Good, lets go" Ratliff answers.

**Rocky POV**

"Maia Mitchell" The doctor calls. "Yep" She says and we stand up and go into the room. The doctor checks both of them out. "Everything is fine, not too much smoke was inhaled which is good" the doctor states. "Thank you" We say and leave. I hold the door open for Maia and Ashton. "Thank you" she smiles. "Anytime" I smile back. "Well that was quick" Maia says. "Yeh it was, I'm gonna text Riker and let him know we are finished" I tell and text my big brother.

**To: Riker  
From: Rocky**

**Hey Riker :-)how did everything go? we are finished, mums gonna drop us home, u there yet?**

**To: Rocky  
From: Riker**

**Okay, everything went good. ill tell u later. nah we aren't home yet. Turning the tape into the cops now, idk when we will be home, but we will see u soon:-)**

**To: Riker  
From: Rocky**

**Okay talk to ya later**

"They will tell me everything later but it went good and they are turning the tape in now" I say to Maia. "That's good" she smiles. "Hey mum, can you take us home"? I ask. "Sure sweetie" she nods and takes me, Maia and Ashton home. "Okay I'm going back to the hospital, I wonder what's taking your sister so long, she should be back soon if she isn't back already, okay be safe" mum says and drives back to the hospital. It was only Me, Maia and Ashton home. "Waaahhh" Ashton starts crying. Maia tries to settle him. "Rocky I don't know what to do, he won't be quiet" she panicks. "It's okay Maia, just take a deep breathe. Okay when was the last time he was fed"? I ask. "About 2 hours ago" she answers. "Okay so he probably isn't hungry, did you change his happy"? I ask. "Yes, like an hour ago" she replies. "Okay sleep, when did he nap last"? I ask. "Maybe like 4 hours"? She says. "Well he is probably tired, rock him gently" I instruct. She does what I say but he still cries. "Rocky can't you just do it"? She begs. "No, you can do it, bounce a little" I say and she does it. "Talk to him" I add. "You do it and see how hard this is" She dares. "Okay, but I know you're just trying to get him to be quiet, but just this once" I negotiate. Maia hands him to me and I rock, bounce and talk to him. After about 5 minutes he is sound asleep. "Rocky, he hates me" She pouts. "He doesn't hate you, you just need practice" I say. "Your so good at it, you're whole family is" She says. "We have had practice, you'll be just as good in no time" I smile. "Thanks" she smiles back. "So tomorrow do you want to go shopping and buy him a crib and all that stuff"? I ask. "Yeh Id love to" She says. "Cool, lets watch some tv" I suggest. She nods and we go and sit on the couch, Ashton in my arms and Maia leaning on my shoulder.

**Riker POV**

We all walk into the police station and I tell everyone to wait on the chairs while I go up to the reception desk. "Hello, I would like to report someone" I say. "Sure, firstly are you over 18" he asks. "Yes sir" I nod. "Can I please see some ID" he asks. I take my drivers license out and show him. "Okay, fill out these forms then come back to see me" He instructs. I nod and take the papers. "What did he say" Laura asks. "I have to fill out these" I say and fill out the form.

NAME- Riker Anthony Lynch

DOB- November 8 1991

WHAT CRIME WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPORT?  
Beating and raping

YOUR RELATION TO VICTIM OF CRIME  
friend

NAME OF VICTIM  
Laura Marano

NAME OF SUSPECT  
Gregory Marano **[1]**

RELATION BETWEEN VICTIM AND SUSPECT  
Step father

I put some other infrmation like my address and mobile number. I then do my signature and go back to the desk. "Okay, please take a seat on those chairs and someone will be out in a minute to talk with you" He says. "Okay thank you very much" I smile and walk back to the others. "Okay who is coming in with me, I think you should Laura" I admit. "Yeh okay" she agrees. "Ill come too" Ross says. "Okay so us three, Ryland can I please have the tape"? I ask. "Sure, here ya go" He says and hands me the tape. We wait a bit longer and then our names get called out. "Riker Lynch" they say. We stand up and walk into the room. "Okay so I read your complaint, beating and rape was it"? He asks. "Yes sir" I nod. "Okay firstly this is a very serious matter, we don't want any jokes" he says. "This isn't a joke sir" Ross says. "Okay, secondly, do you have any evidence" he asks. "Yes we have a video" I say and hand him the tape. "Okay, we will take this and Annalise it, we will call you back when we get information on it" he says. "Okay thank you" we all say and leave. We all drive home at 6:10pm.

**Rydel POV**

"Well I have to go back to the hospital, you guys have fun" I say from the car. "Okay Del, see ya tomorrow" They say and Ross blows me a kiss. "So how was your day with Vanessa"? Ratliff asks me. "It was fun, we got Ice cream and just talked and played soccer" I answer. "Sounds like fun" He smiles. We get to the hospital and walk inside and see my parents waiting in the waiting bay. "Hey guys did you have fun"? Mark asks. "Yeh we did dad" I smile. "Oh your doctor was looking for you, he had to tell you something" my mum says. "Okay, do you know what"? I ask. "No clue" she responds. I go find my doctor while Ratliff stays with my parents. "Oh Rydel, I've been looking for you" he says. "Yeh mum told me, what's up"? I ask. "Just letting you know that you are getting released today" he says. "Really? Yay" I squeal. "Okay ill bring your parents some forms in about ten minutes" he says. "Okay, thank you" I nod and walk back to the waiting room. "What did he want baby girl"? Ratliff asks. "I'm getting released" I smile. "That's great" he hugs me. I go to pull away but he keeps holding onto me. "You can let go now Ratliff" I say. "Naah I don't want to" he smirks and then starts tickling my sides. "Ratliff" I giggle. "Yeh, I can't hear you" he jokes. "R r rat Ratliff s s st stop" I say between giggles. "Okay, only cause it's you" he smiles and kisses my cheek. "Aww you two are the cutest" Stormie smiles. "We know" Ratliff jokes. We all start laughing.

**Ross POV**

So we get home after going to the police station and we see Ashton asleep so I tell everyone to be quiet. "I'm going to have a shower" Laura smiles. "It's good to see you making yourself at home" Ross giggles. "Rike can I please talk to you"? Vanessa asks my oldest brother. "Uhh yeh I guess" he scratches his neck and they walk out. "Hey guys, how did it go"? Rocky asks. "It went good, Laura only got hit a few times and then Vanessa came in and now she knows the truth, they both packed their bags and are going to stay in a hotel, And we turned him in to the cops but they still need to get back to us with what's going to happen to him" I explain. "Well that's good" Rocky smiles. I nod and sit on the other couch, so does Ryland.

**Mark POV**

"Okay so here is the forms" the doctor comes up to us. Stormie, Rydel and I sign it. "Okay Del, go pack up your stuff" I say. Her and Ratliff go to her room and pack. When they are finished they come back out with some bags. "You ready to go"? I ask. "Yep" Rydel smiles. "Okay lets go then" I say and we get in the car and drive home.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR OTHER REFERENCES, I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**[1] I CAN'T** **REMEMBER IF HE HAS A NAME YET, SO LAURA AND VANESSA'S DADS NAME IS GREGORY MARANO**

**OKAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S ALL I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR, SO NEXT ONE WON'T BE UP FOR A BIT. IM GOING TO DO LONGER CHAPTERS BECAUSE IM ALREADY UP TO 41 CHAPTERS, SO IT MIGHT TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE BECAUSE IM WRITING ALOT MORE. IT SHOULD BE UP BY A WEEK BUT NO PROMISES. I LOVE YOU ALL, KEEP REVIEWING :-)**

**OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, R5 FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER, I WAS SO HAPPY. I WAS DOING THE LOUDER LISTENING PARTY WHICH IS WHERE WE ALL LISTEN TO THE ALBUM AT THE SAME TIME, EVEN R5, AND THEY TWEET FUN FACTS AND WE ASK THEM QUESTIONS ABOUT IT AND THEY MUST OF SEEN ONE OF MY TWEETS BECAUSE THEY RANDOMLY FOLLOWED ME, I DIDNT EVEN ASK FOR A FOLLOW, I WAS JUST TWEETING HOW MUCH I LOVE THE SONGS, SO IT WAS AWESOME.**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**OUT OF R5, RYLAND, LAURA AND VANESSA... WHO DO YOU RELATE TO MOST?**

**Id say all haha. I relate to Riker because I'm nice like him (I've been told this quite a few times) I'm like Rydel because I'm girly but I also like to chill and play sports. I'm like Ross because I'm creative. When he played guitar with the banana it reminded me of when I tried playing keyboard with a chuppa chup stick(harder then it looks) or playing with my feet. I also try different foods together, like the other day I put peanut butter and maple syrup on pancakes, it's really good and I put icing (like on cupcakes) on pancakes which is amazing. I'm childish like Rocky. I'm crazy and funny like Ellington and I wear a lot of black shirts and snap backs like Ryland, I complement people like Laura and yeh I'm not like Vanessa I don't think. But I'm mostly like Riker, Rydel and Ross I think.**

**XOXO BECCA**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43:**

**Riker POV**

So Vanessa wanted to talk to me and I think I know what it's about, Our relationship. "So what did you want to talk about"? I ask. "Riker I think you already know" she says. "Our relationship I'm assuming" I shrug. "Yeh, I just want to know if this changes anything? The reason that we broke up was because of this, does that mean we will unbrake up because I believe her now"? She asks. "Look Vanessa, Its not about that you believe her now, that means nothing, the fact that you didn't believe her in the first place is what matters. I'm a huge family man and I can't even think of not believing Rydel if she told me that. I'm really sorry but I don't think we should get back together, but I really want to stay friends. You're still pretty cool to hang out with" I say. "Okay, if that's what you want I'm cool with it and id love to stay friends. As long as you're apart of my life, I'm happy" she smiles but I could see a bit of hurt. "Hey I never ended up properly teaching you guitar, want to try again"? I ask. "I'm not sure, I wasn't very good" she frowns. "Come on, it'll be fun" I smile and lend out my hand. "Okay" she says unsure and takes my hand. I walk her inside and into my room. "Here" I hand her my guitar that was hanging on the wall. "Riker, this is your favorite guitar. You never let anyone touch it, let alone play it" she gasps. "I know, but there's a first time for everything" I smile back. "What if I brake it"? Her smile drops. "You won't" I say. She smiles and takes it then I grab my guitar in the holder. I teach her a few chords which eventually turns into a song. "See I told you this will be fun" I smile. "Yeh, it is. Thanks for teaching me" she smiles back. "Anytime" I smile and continue to teach her.

**Rydel POV**

We get home and see Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Maia and Ashton on the lounge. Rocky is burping Ashton from just feeding him. "Hey guys, you been good"? Mum asks. "Didn't burn the house down I see" dad jokes. "Yeh we have been good" Ross answers. "Where's Riker"? I ask. "He went to his room with Vanessa" Rocky says. "Oh Vanessa's here, why isn't Laura"? Mum asks. "She is, she's having a shower" Ross answers. Mum nods. "Well I'm going to cook dinner" mum says. "Ill come help" dad says and they both walk into the kitchen. "So what do you think Riker and Vanessa are talking about, do you think there getting back together"? I ask. "Only one way to find out" Ross smirks and gives me a look to ask if I knew what he was thinking. I knew exactly what he was thinking and at the same time we ran to Rikers room and listened through the door. "All I can hear is music" I whisper. "Wait, I hear Rikers favorite guitar" Ross whispers back. "How can you tell"? I ask. "The sound of each guitar is different" he answers. "But Riker never uses that guitar anymore" I whisper. "Maybe Vanessa is using it"? Ross suggests. "But the only other person he has ever let use it is me when he was teaching me to play, besides that he doesn't let anyone use it" I say. Ross shrugs and we continue to listen. "Del" Ratliff says. "Shhh" I whisper. "Sorry" he comes and stands next to me. "What is it Liffy"? I ask. "Just wondering what you are doing" he says. "Just listening to what's going on" Ross answers. "Ooh you guys are naughty" he jokes. "Let me listen" he adds and puts his ear to the door. The music stops and we hear talking.

**CONVERSATION**

**V- Vanessa R- Riker**

V- Hey Riker?

R- yeah?

V- thanks for letting me use your guitar. I know it's your favorite and it means a lot to me that you trust me with it.

R- your welcome. Before you, the only other person besides me who had played it was Rydel.

V- you really care about her don't you?

R- of course I do, she's my baby sister. I love her more then anything.

V- You're really sweet Riker

R- Thanks. For the record, I'm gonna miss you being my girlfriend, but it's for the best. I mean if Laura and Ross got married we would have to split up anyway. It's easier to just quit early before it hurts too much.

V- Yeh you're right. But hey we still get to be friends and hang out all the time

R- yeh, it will be fun

V- (laughs) Riker stop

R- stop what

V- Stop tickling me. I'm very ticklish

R- whats the magic word?

V- please

R- please what?

V- (still laughing) please stop tickling me

R- okay. Hey Nes, want to like grab some lunch tomorrow?

V- Sure, only as friends though

R- cool. Wait here, ill be back.

**END OF CONVERSATION**

"Quick he's coming, run" I whisper and we all move away from his door and into Ross's room across the hall. "Hey guys" Riker waves as he walks past then walks to the lounge room. "That was close" Ratliff puffed. "Yeh it was" Ross repeated. "So I don't think they're getting back together, it's sad. I know Riker really liked her" I frowned. "He did, I thought it was just a little crush" Ross questions. "Yeh he did, he told me that he thinks he's in love with her" I answered. "Oh" Ross frowns. "But hey, I guess it's for the best" Ratliff tries to cheer us up. We both nod.

**Riker POV**

"Hey mum, dad" I say while walking into the kitchen. "What is it sweetie"? Mum asks. "Well since Vanessa and Laura have nowhere to go I was wondering if they could stay here"? I ask with a hopeful smile. "Well we do have another spare room" dad starts. "But it's up to your mum" he finishes. "Well I guess it's fine, just as long as you tell us why they don't want to live with their dad" my mum asks. "Mum... I I don't know if I can, ill be right back though" I say and run off. "Laura" I say knocking on the bathroom door. She opens it and goes back to the mirror and puts her hair in a messy ponytail. "What's up Riker"? She asks. "Well I need to tell my parents why you don't want to live with your dad" I start. "WHAT! NO. Riker it will be weird" she nearly has tears. "Hey Laura, please don't cry. Look I asked if you could both stay here and they said only if I tell them, but I won't until you say I can" I hug her. "Thanks Riker, I guess you can tell them" she frowns. "Are you sure"? I question. "Positive, now go tell them" she smiles. "Thanks Laur" I smile back and run into the kitchen.

**Ross POV**

I feel responsible for them not being together. It's only because me and Laura are dating. I didn't realize how serious they were, I thought it was just a little crush. Riker has done so much for me that I know what I have to do tomorrow will be worth it.

**Stormie POV**

Riker left us standing there, confused in why he had to hurry off. "What was that about"? Mark asked. "I don't have a clue" I answer. We continue to cook dinner, then he comes running back in. "Okay I can tell you" he says out of breathe. We stand there waiting for an answer. "Well when Laura was younger her mum met Laura's dad, who is actually her step dad. Then her mum left with another guy and left Laura with him and Vanessa. Her dad was so angry with her mum that he took it out on Laura and he hurt her" he starts. "How did he hurt her"? Mark asks angrily. "He hit her, punched her, slapped her, kicked her and even raped her" Riker says. My heart literally cracked, I think you could hear it. Poor Laura, no child should have to go through that, he is a sick man. "ILL BE BACK" Mark yells angrily and grabs the car keys. Mark treated Laura like she was his own. I could tell he wanted to beat him up. "Mark sweetie, settle down. He's not worth it" I say. "We turned him into the cops, they are gonna arrest him, so he probably isn't there anyway" Riker says. "Good, he deserves to rot in jail for what he did" my husband says through clenched teeth. Then Laura walks into the kitchen. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, you can stay here as long as you want" I go over and hug her. "Thank you so much Stormie and Mark" she says. "If anyone hurts you again, you tell me and ill deal with them okay Laura" Mark says. "Thanks Mark, you guys are so kind" she smiles. "Well you are family now, how about you go tell Ross the good news" I suggest. "Yeh I will, thank you again" she smiles and walks to the living room. "I'm going to tell Vanessa" Riker says and goes to his room.

**Gregory POV**

I Cant believe Vanessa left me. She was my world. I wish I never kept Laura or even met her mum. She has ruined my life and taken away the one thing that matters most. I just hope Vanessa is safe. I have been crying for a while and hear a knock on the door. It's probably Vanessa, she came back to me. I wipe away my tears, run to the door and open it without looking who it is. "Gregory Marano"? A policeman questions. "Yes"? I ask confused. "You are under arrest for physical harm and rape to an underage child, anything you say can and will be held against you in court" He says putting handcuffs on me. "Wait this must be a mistake" I lie. They ignore me and drag me into the back of the police car. I will kill Laura when I see her next, and that little boyfriend of hers too. I know she is behind this and probably the whole Lynch family. I will get my revenge on them all.

**Riker POV**

"Hey Vanessa, good news. My parents said that you and Laura could stay here for a while" I smile. "WHAT! Are you serious, oh my god that's amazing" she smiles and hugs me. "I have to go thank them" she says and runs into the kitchen with me following right behind her. "Hey Vanessa" my dad greets. "Hey, thank you so much for letting us stay" She thanks. "It's no problem at all" my mum smiles. "Okay well we are going to go to the living room and see what everyone is doing, thanks again mum and dad" I say and walk with Vanessa to the living room.

**Laura POV**

"Hey Rocky, Where's Ross"? I ask. "They went to go spy on Riker and Vanessa" He says. "Rikers not with Vanessa, he is in the kitchen" I say. "Oh, there probably in one of the bedrooms then" he says. "Okay thanks" I smile and walk to the end of the hall where Riker/Rocky and Ross/Ryland bedrooms are on either side. I saw them sitting on the beds in Ross's room so I walked in. "Hey Laura, what's up"? Rydel asked. "Hey, I just wanted to say that your parents offered for me and Vanessa to stay here for a while in the spare bedroom. Your parents are the best" I smile. "OH MY GOD THATS SO AMAZING" Rydel squeals and runs over to hug me. "We can have girls nights, I know Maia has been here but we aren't as close and she's always looking after Ashton, this is going to be so fun" Rydel smiles. "Why aren't you happy Ross, don't you want me to live here"? I ask kind of hurt. He just sat with his head down, looking at his hands fiddling in his lap. "We will leave you two alone" Ratliff says and takes Rydels hand and walks out of the room, closing the door behind them. "I thought you would be happy"? I ask. "Laur, I I think we should brake up" He chokes down tears. "What"? I say with tears rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry Laur" he apologizes. I don't say anything. I just leave the room and start crying. "Laur what's wrong" Rydel asks, pulling me into a hug. Everyone is waiting for me to answer. Except Stormie and Mark, they were still in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Ross broke up with me" I cry. "What? Why"? She asks. "I don't know" I sob. I hear Ratliff storm out of the room and into Ross's, I felt like he knew why.

**Ross POV**

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I still love Laura a lot, but I had to do this for Riker. He has sacrificed so much for me that I had to do it. I could tell how miserable he has been without Vanessa as his girlfriend. I could tell Laura was hurt and that broke me even more. When she left I started boiling my eyes out. I couldn't help it. I don't want her angry at me. I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it" I say wiping away my tears and composing myself. "It's Ratliff" he answers. "Come in" I say. "Hey buddy, what's up" he asks and sits on the bed next to me. I just shrug and look at my hands in my lap. "Did you do this so Riker and Vanessa could be together" He asks. "How did you know"? I ask. "Dude. You were so in love with her it was obvious. There is no way you would of just let her go without there being a good reason" he says. "And when we were listening to them talking you were saying how its because of you and Laura that they can't be together" he adds. "I already miss her. She's really upset with me, I didn't mean to break her heart. I just needed to sacrifice something for Riker because he does so much for me ya know"? I frown. "Yeh I understand, but I think you should get Laura back" he says. "Why?" I ask. "Look Ross, I know you just want Riker to be happy but what if they don't get back together? What if they do, then brake up? It's not worth risking your perfect fairytale for someone else's possibility of one" He says. "Wow when did you get so wise" I ask. He laughs. "Just go get your girl back" He winks and leaves. I really want her to be mine again, but I just can't. I have half of my brain saying 'go get her, you were made for eachother' then the other part is saying 'look at everything Riker has done for you, are you really going to be that selfish and not give him this one thing"?. My mind was a mess and I didn't know what to do. That's when Riker walked in. "Hey, why did you brake up with Laura. I thought you loved her" he asks sitting next to me. "I do" I say. "Then why did you brake up with her" he asks again. "I I can't say" I frown. "You can tell me anything Ross, I won't judge" He says. "Wait. Is it because of me and Vanessa"? He asks. I sit in silence. "Oh Ross it is isn't it. Look. Me and Vanessa were great together but you and Laura were perfect. I don't think there's a chance that we will get back together wether or not you're dating Laura. I appreciate that you care so much. But seriously man, What were you thinking"? He jokes. "I guess I just wanted you to be happy because you spend you're whole life making us happy that you forget about yourself" I say. "I don't forget about myself, you being happy is what makes me happy" he smiles. "Go get Laura back before it's too late" he says and hugs me. "Are you sure"? I ask. He nods. "But what if she doesn't want me back"? I ask. "You have to at least try" he says. "You're right" I say and walk out the door. As I get to the doorframe he calls me. "Ross" he calls. "Yeh" I turn around. "Next time you think about doing something like this, talk to us first" he smiles. "I will" I say and run into the living room to see Laura crying in Rydels arms. Everyone just looks at me but Laura doesn't know I'm here. Her face is burried into Rydels shoulder. "Laura" I say gently. She looks up quickly and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Laura I am so sorry, can we talk"? I ask. "I have nothing to say to you" she sobs. "Fine, ill talk you just listen" I say. She burries her head back into Rydels shoulder and I could tell she was crying. "Laur, ever since I met you I felt a connection. I could tell we were perfect for eachother. I only broke up with you because I felt bad that Riker and Vanessa broke up because of us. Riker has sacrificed a lot and never asks or expects anything in return and I could see he was hurt. I made a decision to brake up with you so he could be happy again. I still love you Laura, I've never stopped loving you and all I ask is for another chance to be together" I speak. She keeps her face burried and continues to cry, I honestly don't even know if she was listening. "Laur"? I question. She wasn't answering and I was getting desperate so I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around gently so she was facing me and within seconds of doing that I crashed my lips straight into hers. She immediately melted into the kiss and in that moment I knew she still wanted me. It wasn't a rough kiss. It was sweet and romantic. I pulled away first and looked into her puffy red eyes. "Is that a yes" I smile. She nods and I hug her so tightly that I think I nearly broke some bones. "I missed you Laura, I'm so sorry" I whisper into her ear. "I know you were only trying to help Riker" she whispers back. "Oh so you were listening" I joke. "Of course I was" she answers. We pull away from the hug to see everyone staring at us.

**Vanessa POV**

So Ross broke up with my sister just so we could date. That's really sweet but I don't think Riker would of even wanted me back anyway. If I can't forgive myself for not trusting Laura then how could he? "DINNERS READY"! Mark calls. We all walk into the kitchen and get a plate of spaghetti bolognaise and then go sit outside on the back patio. It went Ryland at the end then Ratliff, Rydel, Maia, Rocky, Stormie and mark at the other end. Then Riker next to mark, me, Laura, Ross and back to Ryland. "This is really good, thanks for dinner" I say. "Thank you sweetie, your welcome" Stormie smiles. We finish dinner and go into the basement while Stormie and Mark make dessert. "So Vanessa can play guitar sort of now" Riker smiles. "Not really" I say. "How about you show us"? Laura asks. "Uhh I guess" I nod. Riker hands me a guitar from the rack and he picks up a microphone and a bass. "Yo Rydel, Ratliff, go do your stuff" Riker smiles. Rydel and Ratliff nod and Rydel sets up her keyboard while Ratliff gets his drumsticks and sits on the stool. "Okay what song"? Rydel asks. "Say you'll stay" Riker answers. "Okay everyone ready?" Riker asks. "yep" we all respond. "okay on 4" Ratliff instructs. "1 2 3 4" Ratliff taps his drumsticks together and we started playing. Riker sung first, then I sung the chorus's and Riker sung everything that wasnt the chorus. Rydel and Ratliff did harmonies.

**3 MINUTES LATER**

**Riker POV**

"Just say you'll stay" I finish off the song. Everyone erupts in applaud's and cheers. "Wow that was pretty good Vanessa" Laura smiles. "Guys here's some chocolate mousse for dessert" mum smiles while handing half of us a bowl each. Dad hands the rest of us a bowl and then they go back upstairs. "Guys wanna watch the first episode of Austin and Ally"? Ryland suggests. "Sure, glad we got an advanced copy of that. Lets see what we can tease him about" I laugh. "Good luck finding something, I was perfect" Ross smiles. "Lets see" Rocky says and puts the disk in. We sit on the lounges. It goes Me, Vanessa, Laura then Ross on one lounge. Maia holding Ashton, Rocky and Ryland on the other lounge and the last lounge has Rydel and Ratliff. 25 minutes later the episode finished. "Wow good job little bro, you and Laura did great" I smile. "Aww thanks Riker" Laura smiles. "I know I know, I was amazing" Ross jokes. We all start laughing, including him. "We are going to bed now. Don't stay up too long" My mum smiles. "Night mum, love you" Rydel says. "Night Stormie, thank you for letting us stay" Maia says. "Goodnight" the rest of us say. "So what do you want to do" I ask. "Well we can play truth or dare and then go to sleep"? Ross suggests. Everyone nods. "Okay scissors paper rock with who goes first" I say. It came down to me and Rocky. "Okay winner goes first" Ross says. We play and both go paper, then both go scissors then Rocky goes Rock and I go paper. "Riker goes first" Ratliff says.

**I DO NOT OWN R5 OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. ONLY THE STORYLINE.**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- What are your favorite outfits/clothes to wear?**

**I WEAR ALOT OF JEGGINS WITH PLAIN OR STRIPPED SHIRTS AND ALSO ALOT OF HIGH WAISTED SKIRTS WITH A PLAIN TOP TUCKED INTO IT. I DONT WEAR MAKE UP(YES I KNOW THAT IS ODD FOR A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL BUT I JUST PREFER BEING NATURAL), ONLY LIP GLOSS. I NORMALLY HAVE MY HAIR OUT AND BRUSHED WITH A BOW FROM BUILD A BEAR IN. I ALSO WEAR ALOT OF SUNGLASSES AND SOMETIMES A SNAPBACK.**

**Rhianna- What is your favorite movie?**

**MY FAVORITE MOVIE IS THE WIZARD OF OZ. I ALSO LOVE THE AVENGERS, THOR, DEAR JOHN, ZOMBIELAND, DISASTER MOVIE, JURASSIC PARK, SCREAM 4, CINDERELLA(ALL OF THEM BUT MOSTLY A TWIST IN TIME) AND ROMEO AND JULIET (BOTH VERSIONS).**

**Rhianna- If you could be any animal what would you be? I WOULD BE A BOLD EAGLE BECAUSE THEY CAN FLY UP TO 10,000 FEET. THEY SIT UP THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN SO I WOULDN'T GET EATEN. THEY LIVE NEAR WATER AND I LOVE THE WATER. THEY ARE FROM USA, CANADA, ALASKA AND NORTHERN MEXICO WHICH ARE PLACES I LOVE/WOULD LOVE TO GO TO. AND THEY ARE THE NATIONAL USA BIRD WHICH IS WHERE I WANT TO LIVE.**

**OH MY GOSH GUYS. THE OTHER NIGHT I WENT TO THE ONE DIRECTION CONCERT AND IT WAS AMAZING. NIALL WAVED AT US TWICE AND LOUIS WAVED AT US ONCE. WE GOT VIP TICKETS SO WE WERE PRETTY CLOSE AND GOT EXTRAS BEFORE AND AFTER THE SHOW LIKE FOOD AND DRINK. IT WAS A REALLY FUN NIGHT AND I LOST MY VOICE, EVERYONE SAID I SOUNDED LIKE DAFFY DUCK.**

**I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL THIS WEEK SO WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD AS MUCH BUT ILL TRY TO DO IT ATLEAST ONCE EVERY 3 WEEKS, IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE MORE BUT IT'S HARD BECAUSE IM MAKING THEM LONGER CHAPTERS AND I HAVE ALL SCHOOL STUFF SO IM PRETTY BUSY. SORRY.**

**OKAY SO LETS GET SERIOUS FOR A MINUTE. THERE HAS BEEN SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH BULLYING THAT IT MAKES ME SICK. I'VE HAD SOME TROUBLE LATELY MYSELF AND I WON'T GO INTO DETAIL BUT I NEARLY MADE A HUGE MISTAKE LAST NIGHT. IF ANYBODY HAS ANY PROBLEMS OR FEEL LIKE YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OR SELF HARM PLEASE TALK TO ME. I AM HERE FOR YOU ALL AND I WOULD BE SO UPSET IF I KNEW ONE OF MY READERS FELT WORTHLESS BECAUSE YOU AREN'T. I THOUGHT I WAS AND ONE OF MY TWITTER BESTIES TALKED TO ME AND MADE ME FEEL BETTER. SO PLEASE TALK TO ME, I WON'T JUDGE AND I WILL TRY AND GIVE YOU ADVICE AND HELP YOU THROUGH IT. YOU'RE NEVER ALONE. YOU MIGHT FEEL LIKE NOONE CARES BUT TRUST ME, THEY DO.**

**SHIP ROCAIA- You are the sweetest. I had tears in my eyes reading your review. I'm super duper happy that you think this is the best fanfiction ever and that you're my #1 fan. All my fans are the best ever.**

**STARTTHESTARS- Thank you.**

**RAURAISMYLIFE- OMG thank you so much. It makes me so happy. **

**RHIANNA- Sweet. I have a red guitar too. Thank you so much for always reviewing and our little chats on twitter are nice. You're so sweet.**

**FABINAR5AUSLLYRAURA- Yeh I know but i feel weird if he has the same name because he is nothing like that in real life but thank you anyway. Aww thank you, I'm glad you love it.**

**SAMMYRAURA- Thank you, it's amazing that you like it so much.**

**SARAHBEARLOVESR5- Same. I giggle at the most randomest and awkwardest time haha.**

**ENVYNV- Haha Thank you.**

**AUSLLY FINCHEL 123- Oh yeh Red is a cool color. I love red guitars and cars. They stand out so much and are really appealing.**

**ERIKACUPCAKE702- Thank you. I'm so happy that you love my story. You're so sweet. Yes I've been trying to write more but I've been super busy, sorry.**

**RAURAXAUSALLY- Thank you, I'm so happy that you've been enjoying it. Yeh there's been quite a few exciting things happening and some unexpected things. Atleast you passed, good luck. Let me know your results :-) **

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**WHAT WOULD MY FANS BE CALLED? **

**R5 HAS THE R5FAMILY, 1D HAS DIRECTIONERS ETC. WHAT WOULD MINE BE? I LOVE THE WORD SWAGGY AND I LOVE CHICKEN NUGGERS(YES I CALL THEM NUGGERS)AND PANCAKES AND MY NAME IS REBECCA BUT I GET CALLED BECCA OR BEC... THINK OF SOME AND REVIEW ME AS MANY AS YOU WANT AND ILL POST MY FAVORITE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :-)**

**OKAY SO I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, KEEP READING, REVEWING AND DM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR JUST WANT TO CHAT. THANK YOU**

**XOXO BECCA**


	44. Chapter 44

**WARNING! SMUT INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 44**

**Riker POV**

**TRUTH OR DARE**

We all sit in a circle on the floor. It goes Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Maia, Ryland, Vanessa, me, Ross then Laura. I spin the bottle to see who asks me a question and it lands on Ratliff. "Truth or dare"? Ratliff asks. "Truth" I say. "Okay ummm would you kiss one of your brothers on the lips for a million dollars" he asks. "Yes" I answer and all my brothers look at me disgusted. "EWWW" Ross scrunches up his nose. "Well a million dollars is alot of money, you're telling me you wouldn't do it"? I ask. "It's not my turn to answer" he smiles cheekily. I spin the bottle and it lands on Ross "yay, just who I was hoping for" I smirk. "Truth or dare" I add. "Uhhh if I pick truth I know what you'll ask me but I also know your dares can be cruel. So truth" he hesitates. "Would you kiss me, Rocky and Ryland for a million dollars"? I ask. "Fine, yes I would" he answers. "See I knew it, now you can't judge me" I laugh. "Yeh yeh whatever" he pouts. "Okay my turn to spin" he exclaims. Ross spins and it lands on Ratliff. "I need to go to the bathroom, ill be back" Rydel says and leaves. "Truth or dare"? Ross asks Ratliff. "Dare" he smiles. "Okay I dare you to go up to the bathroom door and knock and scream there's a fire and hold the door closed so she cant get out for a whole minute and scare the crap out of Rydel" Ross smirks. "Don't you think that's too much? I don't really feel comfortable doing that" Ratliff hesitates. "You have to do it, it's a dare" Ross says. "Okay" he says unsure and walks to the bathroom.

**Ratliff POV**

I'm really not sure about this. She could get angry or hurt or start panicking. I really don't want to do this but Ross was right, It's a dare so I have too. I take a deep breathe as I hear the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. "RYDEL THERE'S A FIRE QUICK RUN"! I scream. "WHAT, oh my god"? She panicks. I grab the handle and pull it towards me so she can't open it. "RATLIFF IM TRAPPED, IT WON'T OPEN" she cries. "RATLIFF I LOVE YOU" She cries and I hear her slide to the floor and start crying harder. I look at my watch. Only 30 seconds left. I'm silent for the last 30 seconds and as soon as it's over I fling the door open and run to her. She stands up and hugs me. I wrap my arms tightly around her. She was boiling her eyes out. "Quick Ratliff, we have to get out of here" she drags my arm but I pull her back. "I'm sorry Del, it was a dare. There's no fire" I say. "WHAT THE HECK? You scared the crap out of me. How could you do this to me"? She cries and walks downstairs and into the basement. "Rydel I'm sorry" I apologize but she ignores me. She leaves no room for me to sit next to her so it now goes Rydel, Rocky, Maia, Ryland, Vanessa, Riker, Me, Ross then Laura. "What happened"? Riker whispered to me. "She started crying and now she's angry at me. I feel really bad" I frown. "She will get over it" He comforts. "I'm really sorry" Ross whispers in my ear. "I didn't think she would get that angry" he frowns. "It's okay Ross" I say. "Lets keep playing" Rydel says and I spin the bottle. It lands on Riker. "Again, gosh" he puffs. "Truth or dare"? I ask. "Dare" He says. "Okay I dare you to sing barbie girl" I say. "Okay, I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation" he sings. By this time everyone is laughing except for me and Rydel. "How do you actually know the lyrics to that"? Rocky laughs. "It's my jam" Riker jokes. "Okay spin the bottle" Maia tells. He spins and it lands on Rydel. "Truth or dare little sis"? He asks. "Dare" she says quickly. Riker smirks. "Okay I dare you to kiss Ratliff for a whole minute on the lips" he smiles. "WHAT, NO, I'm not talking to him let alone kissing him" She crosses her arms. "But you have to, it's a dare" Riker says. "But it'll be weird with everyone watching" she tries making up excuses. "Okay fine you can go upstairs for 5 minutes and talk this out. Or you can kiss for a minute. You choose" Riker says. "Fine, lets go upstairs" she pouts and walks upstairs. I follow her. "Rydel I'm really sorry, I didn't want to do it but it was a dare" I apologize. "Ratliff you really scared me. And you know what hurt the most"? She says. I shrug. "The fact that when I said that I loved you, you didn't answer. I didn't know what had happened. You went silent, I thought you left me or even got killed" she cries. "Rydel if tally was a fire, I couldn't ever leave you. I would stay there and die if I had to. I would prefer to die with you then live without you. I love you Rydel, I didn't mean to hurt you." I frown. "You would die with me"? She questions. "Yes! Noone understands how much I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I am so in love with you Rydel and I have screwed everything up, again" I say as a single tear falls out of my eye. "You haven't screwed things up. You brake me then always have the right words to say and it makes me fall for you even more everytime. I know it was only a dare and that you had to do it. I still love you Ratliff" she cries and hugs me. "Why are you crying"? I ask. "I don't even know. It's just the thought of not being with you. I can't live without you Ratliff, please never leave me" she cries. "I could never leave you. I'm in love with you" I smile and pull away from the hug. I look into her brown, teary eyes and she looks into mine. We stay like that for what felt like forever but it was only 20 seconds. Then I slowly lean down and kiss her gently. I pull away seconds later only for her to pull me towards her and kiss her again. We start making out for 5 minutes when Riker comes upstairs. "What's taking you guys s- oh now I see. Well this is awkward" Riker says. We don't say anything. What can I say? He just caught me full on making out with his little sister. "Well ill leave you to it. Just come downstairs when you're finished with this" he says awkwardly then runs back downstairs. I turn and face Rydel and we start making out again straight away. We pull away and smile at eachother. "Come on, lets finish the game. We can finish this later" I whisper in her ear which makes her shiver. "Okay" she smiles and we walk downstairs to find everyone staring at us.

**Riker POV**

So I told them 5 minutes and it had been nearly ten so I decided to go see what was taking them so long. When I walked upstairs I saw them making out. It was really awkward so I ran back downstairs. "What's taking them so long"? Ryland asks. "Are they still mad at eachother"? Laura asks. "Well considering they are up there making out, I'm pretty sure they are fine" I say. "NO WAY"! Rocky gasps. "That is so awkward for you" he adds. "I know, I didn't know what to do so I just left" I tell. "Well atleast they are happy again" Vanessa smiles. "Yeh but still. How would you like it if you walked in on Laura and Ross full on making out, tongue and everything"? I ask. "Yeh that is pretty disturbing" Vanessa says. Then Rydel and Ratliff come downstairs hoding hands. "Oh hey lovebirds" Ross teases. "Uhhh hi"? Rydel says confused. "So did you enjoy your little "talk"?" Rocky asks trying not to laugh. "Guys drop the act. I know Riker told you all. You are really bad at hiding stuff" Rydel says. "So you two are happy again"? Laura asks. "The happiest" Ratliff smiles and kisses Rydels cheek. "Awwww" Maia smiles. "You two are the cutest" Vanessa adds. "Thanks" Rydel smiles. "So are we still playing"? Ratliff asks. "Actually we were all going to go to bed" I say. "Okay then, I guess we will go to bed too" Ratliff winks at Rydel. "Your OWN beds. I saw that wink" I say sternly. "Yes sir, sorry sir" Ratliff salutes and we all start laughing. "Okay, Ratliff you're sleeping on the lounge. No funny business, as usual" I say. "Well goodnight" Laura and Vanessa say and go to their bedroom. "Goodnight Laur" Ross kisses Laura. "Well we are off too, night" Ryland says and him and Ross go to their bedroom. "I'm going to bed as well" Maia says and carries Ashton to her room. "Goodnight Maia" Rocky hugs her. "Okay night Riker, Del and Ratliff" Rocky says and goes to his room. "Okay say your good nights and go to bed. Rydel you're not sleeping out here with him. Promise me you won't sleep in the lounge room with him" Riker says. "I promise I won't sleep in the lounge room with Ratliff tonight" she says. "Okay good. Goodnight you two. Go to bed soon" I say and walk to bed.

**Maia POV**

Im so glad Mark and Rocky set up their old baby crib today. I still need to buy a new one but this will last me tonight or atleast until I find a good enough one. I put Ashton in bed and Rocky walks in. "Hey Maia, just wanted to say goodnight" He smiles. "Goodnight Rocky" I say and hug him. "Night Ashton" Rocky whispers and leaves.

**Rydel POV**

So everyone went to bed except for me and Ratliff. Riker said I couldn't sleep with him in the lounge room but he never said anything about Ratliff sleeping in my bed with me. I don't think he thought of it because I always sleep in the lounge room with him and he never sleeps in my room. "Goodnight Del" Ratliff kisses me. "Ratliff"? I question. "Yes my beautiful princess whom I love so much" he says while picking me up and spinning me around. When he places me on the ground I answer. "Can you sleep in my room with me"? I ask putting on puppy dog eyes. "Del, please don't do this to me" He sighs. "Do what"? I ask innocently. "You know I can't Del. Riker already said no, you promised him" He reminds. "No I promised Riker I wouldn't sleep in the lounge room with you, never said anything about my room" I smile. "I don't think he will be happy Del. I'm sorry but I just got on good terms with him and I can't ruin that" He says. "Don't you owe it to me because you scared me so much"? I ask. "Del you're making this so hard" He says. "Please" I beg. "Fine but noone can know about it" he says. "Yay" I squeal and hug him. "Lets go" I say and grab his hand and pull him into my room. Ratliff takes off his shirt and changes into boxers and i go in my bathroom and change into short shorts and a singlet. We both crawl into bed and he wraps his arms around my waist and I put my head on his bare chest. "Night del, sweet dreams I love you" he whispers and kisses my head. "Goodnight. I love you too Lif" I whisper back.

**NEXT MORNING- WEDNESDAY**

**Rocky POV**

I wake up at 6:11am and walk into the lounge room. I don't know why I woke up so early, I just did. I turn on the tv but turn it off straight away because I remembered that Ratliff was sleeping in here last night. Wait where is Ratliff? I look around and can't see him anywhere. "Oh no" I say out loud and run to Rydel's room. I knock quietly and there is no answer so I knock a bit louder. Still no answer so I open the door. "Awwww" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn around to see Maia holding Ashton feeding him a bottle. "There so cute together" she smiles. "They aren't aloud to sleep together. If Riker finds out he would sma-" I get cut off. "If I find out what"? Riker asks. "Oh nothing umm why are you awake so early"? I ask while pulling closed Rydels bedroom door. "Oh you woke me up when you left our room before" he yawns. "Is Rydel awake"? He adds. "No she's asleep" I say quickly. "Why are you acting weird"? He asks. "Whaaaat" I say with my voice going higher. "I'm not acting weird" I add. "Yes, yes you are" he says. "Is Rydel hiding something in her room"? He asks. "No Rydel is asleep" I say. "Lets see" he says and goes to open the door. I hold my breathe but he stops. "I have to go pee first" he says and goes to the bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight and I hear the bathroom door close I run inside Rydels room. "Rydel, Ratliff wake up" I say shaking my older sister. "What the heck Rocky" Rydel grunts. "Well fine then, stay in bed and let Riker find you two together" I say and they both jump up. "What but it's early why is he awake"? Rydel asks. "I woke up early and then I must of woken up Riker, we do share a room ya know so it's hard to not wake eachother up" I say. "Quick Ratliff, you have to go" Rydel exclaims. He stands up and goes to run out of the room when the door opens and Ratliff quickly hides behind it. "Why are you awake Del"? Riker asks. "Just was cold" she answers. "Are you sick"? He asks walking over and feeling her forehead. "I'm fine Riker" she smiles. Ratliff quickly tiptoes out of the room and back downstairs. "Good" he smiles. I'm going back downstairs. "I thought Ratliff was gonna be in here or something" He laughs. We both laugh awkwardly as he leaves. "That was close, thanks for warning me" She smiles. "Yeh it was, but Del" I start. "Yeh" she nods. "I don't want Ratliff sleeping in here with you, I told you because I don't want him getting hit which is probably what Riker would of done . But don't think I'm okay with this. Promise me it won't happen for a while " I say. "Rocky you're being unfair. It's just sleeping, I'm not gonna do anything more" She spits. "I don't care. He can easily pressure you into it" I warn. "Ratliff would never do that" she defends. "Rydel I don't want to talk about this just please, no sleeping in the same room alone" I yell and leave.

**Ratliff POV**

That was so close. Riker would of been so angry if he found out we were sleeping in the same bed together. I don't get why it's a big deal though, it's just sleeping. Rydel isn't ready to go further and I'm fine with that. "Hey Riker" I smile as he walks into the lounge room. "Hey Ratliff, can I talk to you"? He asks. Uh oh, does he know? Did they tell? Did he see me? "Uh guess" I stutter. "Why do you seem so nervous"? He asks. "I'm not" I lie. "Ooookay then" he says. "Well I am going to lunch with Vanessa today and I know we can only be friends but what if I accidentally make a move or even kiss her, or what if she takes it the wrong way and thinks we will get back together"? he speaks. "Wow you talk fast when your nervous. Don't be so shaky. Just act as if it was Rydel you were taking too lunch, treat her like a friend, don't get too close to her" I say. "But I still really like her and I don't want to screw up our friendship" he frowns. "You won't, trust me. Just be yourself, be confident but don't do the face" I tell. "What face"? He asks. "The face you always do, your flirty face" I say. "I don't have a flirty face" he defends. "Yes you do, whenever you're with a cute girl you do it and we always secretly laugh and bet on how long it'll take you to do it and how many times you'll do it" I confess. "Oh I had no idea. Well great, now that's just something else I have to worry about" He panicks. "Riker it will be fine. Lets go get Rydel and she can pick out your outfit" I say. He nods and we go up to Rydels room.

**Laura POV**

I wake up to someone tapping me. I open my eyes and see someone standing there. It's dark and I got scared so I went to scream but they covered my mouth. "Shhh Laur it's me" Ross whispered. "What the heck Ross, you scared me" I whisper yell. "What are you doing here"? I add. "I missed you" he smiles. "Awww Ross, why are you so sweet"? I ask. "Shh, we can't wake up Vanessa" He whispers and waves me to get up. I sit up on my bed and he takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. "Ross where are we going? And what's the time?" I ask. "That's a secret and it's 3am" he says. "3AM"? I yell. "Shhh" Ross puts a finger to my lips which I find really sexy. "Why did you wake me up at 3am"? I ask. "Just come" he says and takes me outside, quietly closing the door behind us. "Here" Ross says putting his jacket around me. "Ross it's the middle of the night and I'm in my pyjamas, where are we going"? I ask as he pulls me into his car. "I don't know" he smirks. "How can you not know"? I ask. "We will just drive and talk"? He smiles. When he said that my heart melted. It's so romantic. I thought this stuff only happened in movies, but I have my perfect fairytale right here. We drive around for hours, just talking and we even sang a bit. "We should probably head back. My family will wake up soon and well they probably shouldn't know about this" he says. "Okay" I smile. He drives home and we pull in the driveway. I unstrap my seatbelt and turn and face him in my seat. "Thank you for this Ross, I had a great time" I smile. "Anytime, I had the best time too" He smiles. He unstraps his seatbelt and leans over and kisses me passionately. He slowly moves his warm lips on mine. He pulls away and climbs into the back seat then drags me next to him. We continue to make out, his tongue getting deeper and the kiss getting more rough every second. "Ross, I want you" I puff between kisses. "right here, right now, Are you sure"? He asks. "Positive" I say. "I love you Laur" he whispers in my ear. "I love you too Ross" I whisper back. He gives me one last smile before crashing his lips onto mine. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere before kissing me roughly again. I use that time to take my shirt off, followed by my shorts, leaving me in only my underwear. He slides his tongue back into my mouth. He removes his pants leaving him in his briefs. I can't help but notice his buldge, which made me even more turned on. "You look beautiful" Ross compliments. "And you look sexy" I say back through breathes. He slowly moves his hands to my back and unclips my bra, letting it fall loosely off my shoulders and he throws it in the front seat. He smiled at the view and continued kissing me. Moving his lips to my neck and biting it gently, making me moan. He then travels back up to my lips, kissing me. He cups my breast in one hand, gently squeezing it while the other hand running light trails up and down my thigh. He places small kisses between my breasts, making his way down to the top of my underwear, then back up to my lips. I move my hand to his underwear and gently palm his buldge, making him moan my name more then once. He travels his hand that was on my thigh to my panties, rubbing me, making me shiver and moan. He lays me down on the seat and gently lays ontop of me, grinding together through the soft material. He sits back up and takes my underwear off, then his own. Leaving us both naked. "I want you inside me" I pant. "Are you sure Laur"? He asks. I smile and nod. He grabs his wallet from the holder in the front seat and pulls out a condom, rolling it over his penis. "You ready"? He asks. "Yep" I smile. "Okay, this might hurt a bit, just let me know if you want me to stop and I promise I will" He says. I nod. "WAIT" I yell, making him stop everything. "What is it Laur, are you okay"? He asks. "Ross" I trail off. "This is my first time with someone I love, I'm scared. Plus it brings back memories of my dad" I say shyly. "Scared of what"? He asks. "What if you leave me"? I tell. He kisses my forehead. "Laur, I could never leave you" He smiles. "You promise that you're not just using me for sex, and that you won't leave me after this"? I ask. "I wouldn't do that Laur, I promise" he smiles. "Good" I say. There was a moment of silence before he crashes his lips back onto mine.I was very ready for this, I love Ross and he loves me, I know I'm not making a mistake. He spreads my legs, rubbing his tip over me, teasing me, which only makes me want it more. I feel his tip at my entrance and within seconds he enters me, making me yelp loudly. "I'm sorry, want me to stop" he apologizes. "No Ross, I'm fine" I pant. He thrusts into me, slow at first then getting faster. "Ross" I moan. He moans as well. He picks up pace, putting every inch inside me, making me grip my nails into his back. Soon I'm at my climax, "ROSS" I yell reaching my climax, "LAURA" He moans reaching his just seconds later. I go weak. He leaves his cock inside me for a while before taking it out. He places gentle kisses on my lips then rolls me over so I'm now ontop of him as we both pant heavily. "That was amazing" he says through heavy breaths. "The best" I reply while collapsing on him. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead, soon I fall asleep on his naked body.

**Rydel POV**

I was sitting alone in my room, still shocked by my younger brothers words. Why was everyone being so unfair about this? I hear a knock at my door so I stand up and walk over to it, twisting the handle to the right. "Oh hey guys, enter" I say stepping aside and letting Ratliff and Riker into my room. "What's up"? I ask. "Uhh Del I need your help picking an outfit for my lunch with Vanessa" Riker says scratching his neck. "Aww you're going on a date with her, that's so cute" I squeal. "It's not a date Del, it's just as friends" Riker says which makes me frown. "But he wants you to help pick an outfit, one that says hey your cool but not my girlfriend" Ratliff says. It made me smile, if there's one thing I can't Resist it's fashion. "Okay lets go to your room and get something" I say and we all walk to Rikers room. Rocky was sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone. "Hey Rocky" I smile. "Hi" he says coldly then goes back on his phone. "Whoa what's going on with you two"? Riker asks. I hate fighting with my brothers, I couldn't help but run out of the room crying.

**Ratliff POV**

"ROCKY! Why did you do that? You know she's sensitive" Riker yells. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd get all girly on me" he says. "She's probably on her period" he adds. "Okay if I've learnt one thing about girls it's that you NEVER bring up if there on there periods" Riker says. "I'm going to see Del" I say and leave. I run down the hall and into Rydels room to find her crying on her bed, face down on her pillow. "What's wrong Rydes"? I ask. "Rocky got all angry at me before because we slept in the same bed and he said that we can't do it again" She cries. "It's okay Rydes" I say sitting next to her and patting her back. "I'm sorry Ratliff, It's just an emotional time of the month for me" she apologizes. "Your period?" I ask and she nods into her pillow. "Rydel you have nothing to apologize for, I have an idea" I say while running out of her room. I come back in 5 minutes later to see her still crying into her pillow. "Hey Delly I'm back" I say while going over and sitting on her bed. "Ratliff" She smiles and jumps up wrapping her arms around me. "Whoa someone's excited to see me" I joke which makes her laugh. "See this is better, I love your laugh" I say. "Thanks" she looks down and blushes. "Where did you go"? She asks. I point to her desk. "Whoa what's all this"? She asks while standing up and going over to her desk, I follow her. "Chick flicks, tissues, Ice cream, popcorn, soft drink, blankets, pillows, painkillers and a heat pack" I say. "Yeh I got that part, but why"? She asks. "Well since your not feeling too good me and you are going to spend the whole day together watching movies in here and eating ice cream, popcorn and all other junk food" I smile. "You would do all that for me"? She asks. "I love spending time with you Rydes" I smile. "Thank you" she wraps her arms around my neck and cries tears of happiness. "You're gonna need this" I say handing her a tissue. "Thanks" She smiles. I bring my hand up to her cheek and wipe away the tears with my thumb. Then I plant a short romantic kiss right on her lips. "I need to have a shower and get dressed first" she frowns. "No you don't, lets just have a pyjama day" I smile which causes her to smile. "What movie"? I ask. "Dear John" she smiles. "Okay, you go lie down and get comfortable while I put it on" I smile as she gets into bed. "Oh here" I say while bringing the pillows over to her and placing them behind her head. She lays back onto the soft pillows while I put the DVD in the player. I bring everything over and place it on the bedside table. I sit next to her in a 90 degree angle. "Come here" I say lifting up my arm and she snuggles into me. "Here" I say giving her a spoon and putting the tub of ice cream on my lap. "Thanks" she smiles. I hit play on the movie and wrap the blanket around both of us. I hear her sob and hold her stomach so I pause the movie. "Are you okay Del"? I ask concerned. "Yeh I'm fine" she fake smiles. "Del I know that's you're fake smile, here have these" I say and get the painkillers and soft drink. She nods and takes them. "It should work in 20 minutes, Ill go heat up the heat pack for you" I say and get out of bed and take it into the kitchen and put it in the microwave.

**Rocky POV**

Now I feel bad for being rude to Rydel. "Should I go apologize"? I ask Riker. "Give her a bit of time to calm down" he says. I nod. "Lets go make breakfast" Riker says. I nod and we walk into the kitchen. "Hey Ratliff, why are you heating up the heat pack"? I ask. "It's for Rydel, she has period pains. Wait don't tell her I told you that" he asks. "Told you she was on her period, and dont worry, we won't" I say. "Aww, we will make some breakfast for her, we will bring it up to you guys soon" Riker says while Ratliff gets the heat pack from the microwave. "Thanks" Ratliff says then leaves the room. "He is so good to her" Riker smiles. "Yeh" I nod. We make ham, cheese and pineapple crepes because Rydel loves them. We made one for everyone. It was 9am. "Okay ill set up, you go wake up everyone and give this to Del and Ratliff" Riker says. I agree and go to my sisters room first. "here Del, we made you breakfast" I smile and hand her and Ratliff a plate each. "aww thank you Rocky" She smiles while taking a bite. "You're welcome, it was Riker too" I tell. "tell him I said thank you" She says and I nod. "I'm sorry Del, I didnt mean to be rude to you. I hope you feel better Del" I say. " That's okay Rocky, I know you didnt mean to. Thank you" she smiles. "I love you Del" I say. "I love you too" she repeats, then I leave. I go to my parents room next. "Mum, dad, we made breakfast, it's ready" I say. "Thanks sweetie, we will be down in a second" Mum says. I then go to Ross and Rylands room. Rylands bed is closer to the door so I wake him up first. He grunts at first but when I mention food he jumps up. "Yum what are we having"? He asks. "Crepes" I answer. I then go over to wake Ross up but he isn't there. "Oh he's probably already awake" I say then wake up the girls and ironically Laura wasn't there either. We all get our breakfast then go sit down out on the back patio. "Where is Ross and Laura" I ask sitting around the table. "I have no idea" Everyone answers. "Man that boy is in trouble when he gets back" Dad speaks. "I hope there okay" Vanessa frowns.

**Ross POV**

I wake up and have no room to move, then I see I'm in the back seat of a car. A few seconds later I remembered everything that happened during the night. The car drive, the talking, the kissing, the sex. It was the best night of my life. It wasn't my first time, I've done it a few times but never with someone I loved, that's what made it even more special. I get shaken from my thoughts when Laura wakes up. "Goodmorning" I smile. I think it took her a while to remember last night but then a huge smile spread across her face. "Goodmorning" she says. We were both naked still and the sun shone in through the windows. "We should get dressed before someone catches us" She says. I nod and find her clothes that were tossed throughout the car then I get mine. It was hard to get everything on, it seemed so much easier taking them off. We get dressed and go to walk inside. "Ow" Laura complains. "I'm sorry Laur, here ill carry you" I offer knowing exactly why she couldn't walk. We get to the front door. "Wait" Laura says. "What"? I ask. "Well first of all, our hairs are a mess, secondly they will ask where we were and thirdly, we smell like sex. Ross they will know" She panicks. "Here we will sneak in the back" I say. We get around the corner but see them there so I go back to the front and go in the front door. We go straight to the bathroom. We shower together and make out a bit. "Ross is that you" Ryland asks. "Uhh yeh" I yell back. "Do you know where Laura is, Vanessa is getting worried"? He asks. "Uhh I don't know" I lie. "Okay, I'm coming in" he says. "WHAT NO"! I yell. "You've never had a problem before" he says and walks in anyway. "Don't make any noise" I whisper to Laura. "I won't be long, I'm just brushing my teeth" He says. "Oh by the way, dad is going to kill you for disappearing, where were you anyway"? He asks. "Me and Laura went for a walk" I lie. "Oh so you were with Laura, is she in her room"? He asks. "I'm not sure" I stutter. "Is she in the house"? He asks. "Uhh yeh I think" I say. "Just brush your teeth" I say. He turns on the tap to wet his toothbrush which causes our shower water to go freezing, we both scream. "Laura"? he questions. "Hey Ry" Laura says. "Well this is awkward" He says. "Ryland don't tell anyone" I say. "Okay, I'm just gonna leave because eww" He says and runs out. "Well that was embarrassing" I say. Laura nods. We finish the shower then get dressed. "Okay coast is clear" I say while peeking out the door, then we both run into my room.

**Rydel POV**

Ratliff was being so sweet to me today. We were sitting in my bed eating breakfast. When I finish he takes our plates downstairs then comes back. "Hey Rydes, lets finish watching dear John" he smiles then gets in bed. He wraps his arms around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and we continue to watch the movie. I start crying because it's the sad bit and he holds me tighter and wipes my tears away with a tissue.

**Ratliff POV**

I was wiping her tears away then we continued to watch the movie. When it ended I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend and noticed she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. I pull her closer to me without waking her up. I kiss the top of her head and drift off with her, I've never been so comfortable before.

**Maia POV**

So I was eating breakfast with Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Vanessa, Stormie and mark. "Hey Maia, did you want to go shopping today to get some things for Ash"? Rocky asks. "Id love to, but I can't. I have to look after Ashton and I don't really want to take him out yet" I frown. "Ill look after him today" Ryland offers. "It's okay Ryland, you don't have to do that" I say. "I know. But I want to" he smiles. "Well I guess, thanks Ryland. You're the best" I smile. "Okay ill take Ashton while you get ready" Stormie offers. "Thanks Stormie" I smile and hand her Ashton then go inside with Rocky to get ready.

**Stormie POV**

"Hello Ashton" I smile. "So what are your plans for today"? Mark asks the kids. "I'm babysitting Ashton" Ryland answers. "Me and Vanessa are going out to lunch" Riker says. "Okay cool" Mark says. "Does anyone know where Ross and Laura are"? I ask. Ryland quickly turns away. "Ryland. What are you hiding"? I ask. "Uh nothing" he answers quickly. "Do you know where they are or have been"? Mark asks. "I think they are in Ross's room" he answers then runs inside. "Well that was weird" I say. "I think he is hiding something" Riker answers. We shrug it off for now and all go inside.

**3 HOURS LATER- 11:45am WED**

**Mark POV**

We were all sitting in the lounge room except Rydel and Ratliff were in her room and Ross and Laura were in Ross's room. I walk up to Ross's room and knock on the door. "Come in" Ross says. I walk in to find them lying in bed together. "You have Austin and Ally today, get ready guys" I tell. "Okay thanks Mark" Laura smiles. "You're welcome Laur" I reply. I walk back downstairs and they get ready.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Riker POV**

"ROSS, LAURA, YOU READY"? I yell up the stairs. " IN A MINUTE" Ross answers. They both come down a few minutes later. Laura has a bag and Ross has his guitar and bag. "Okay Ross, noone is with you today at set so behave" mum says while hugging him. "I will mum" he answers. "I love you" mum says while waving goodbye. "Love you too" me and Ross answer. We get in the car and I drive them to set. "Okay me and Vanessa won't be too far away so just call if you have to, and behave guys" I warn. "We will Riker" Ross answers. "Yeh it's not Laura I'm worried about, it's you" I say. "Hey, I'm good" He defends. "Yeh you are good, your just cheeky" I say. "Okay seeya Guys" Vanessa waves as they walk inside. "Okay so I read there's a really nice cafe here, wanna go there"? Vanessa asks. "Yeh sure, where about's is it"? I ask. She gives me the directions and I drive there. We go inside and get a table for two. "So what did you want to get"? I ask. "Hmm I'm going to get a chocolate milkshake and a slice of Pepperoni pizza" She says. "Yeh I'm getting the same" I smile. She goes to get up and order. "No Ness, you stay here, ill get it" I say. "Okay thanks" She smiles. I walk up to the counter and order. "two slices of pepperoni pizza and 2 chocolate milkshakes please" I ask. "Okay that'll be $13" The man behind the counter asks and I hand him the money. "Thank you" I say as he hands me a tray with our stuff on it. "Thanks Riker, here" Vanessa says handing me money. "'No Vanessa, my shout" I offer. "Thanks" She smiles. "So How is switched at birth going"? I ask. "It's going great, just finished shooting season 1, the cast is so amazing" She says. "How is glee"? She asks. "It's really good. I UMM oh nevermind" I say. "You what"? She asks. "No you wouldn't like to hear" I tell. "You can tell me Riker, we are friends" She smiles. "Well I kinda might like Dianna Agron, It only started today and I don't even know why, I just woke up thinking about her" I admit.

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND SOME CHARACTERS**

**Q&A**

**RauraxAusally- Favorite country? I WOULD HAVE TO SAY AUSTRALIA CAUSE ITS MY HOME AND I LOVE IT HERE.**

**Rhianna- If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live? I WOULD EITHER LIVE IN SYDNEY BECAUSE I LOVE IT HERE SO MUCH AND I'VE LIVED HERE FOREVER OR I WOULD LIVE IN LA. :-)**

**OOH HOW WILL VANESSA REACT TO RIKER HAVING A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE? HOW SWEET WAS RATLIFF TO RYDEL, HE TREATED HER LIKE A PRINCESS AND WAS SO CARING. SO LAURA AND ROSS EH. I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH EXPERIENCE IN WRITING SMUT SO I HOPE IT'S OKAY, I DIDNT WANT IT TO BE TOO GRAPHIC EITHER.**

**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IVE EVER DONE IT ON THE COMPUTER. I WROTE IT ON MY PHONE BUT THEN EDITED ON MY LAPTOP AND IT WAS HEAPS EASIER, IM GLAD MY LAPTOP IS FIXED BECAUSE I MIGHT DO THIS FROM NOW ON :-)**

**OKAY SO HALF MY STORY HAS LOST ITS LIFESPAN SO I AM GOING TO REUPLOAD THEM SOMETIME THIS WEEK, IF YOU LOOSE ANY OTHER CHAPTERS, BECAUSE I WILL PROBABLY NEED TO DELETE THEM SO ITS IN ORDER, THEY WILL BE BACK UP SOON :-)**

**RauraxAusally- WOW 100%, GOOD JOB! Aww I'm honored. Yes I will be sad when it ends too but hopefully not for a while. And I am planning on a sequel :-)**

**EnvyNV- Aww don't cry. You got alot of Raura in this chapter :-)**

**britttttxx- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story**

**R5AAFan- Aww thank you**

**Fifi73- I'm so happy you liked it. AWW I'm so happy that you are following in my footsteps, you will be great, good luck. Thank you so much, you're so sweet.**

**SarahbearlovesR5- Haha yeh the title kind of gives that away hehe**

**Rhianna- Awww. I don't think I could do a livestream because I don't have a webcam but maybe I could record myself and post a YouTube video from my phone? Maybe I'm not sure. By the way Love our chats on twitter and snapchat :-)**

**Ericacupcake702- Aww Thank you so much, you're the sweetest. Wow I've never been called a genius before, thank you :-)**

**Raura4life- Haha yes, yes he is. No no I'm kidding, he just really cares for his brother.**

**Ship Rocaia- Aww thanks, yes of course I remember you, how could i forget my #1 Fan. Your initials are so cool. I love you**

**TheGoldenTrio09- Whoa that's alot of reviews, I hope you're enjoying my story :-)**

**R5LOVER3000- That is a good name. Thank you, you're sweet. :-)**

**OKAY SO YOU SENT ME SOME REALLY GOOD NAMES AND I CAN'T PICK SO I THOUGHT YOU CAN PICK :-) REVIEW YOUR FAVORITE NAME AND WHICHEVER HAS THE MOST IS WHAT YOU WILL BE CALLED :-)**

**-Swagsters**

**-Beckheads**

**-BeccasFamily**

**-RebeccaRoos **

**-BeccaBoos **

**-Beccas Swaggy Nuggers/ BSN'S **

**-Swaggy Nuggers**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**WHEN FIRST READING THERE WAS GOING TO BE SMUT IN THE WARNING, WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE? BE HONEST**

**XOXO BECCA**


End file.
